


How to make two lovers of friends

by ChevauxViolet (orphan_account)



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: Anal Play, Boys Kissing, First Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 119,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ChevauxViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Simon/Jay love story which picks up from the end of the episode Exam Time, which was the final episode of series 2. It is AU, but I have tried to keep the characters as true to their TV characters as possible, with the obvious difference in Simon and Jay's sexual preferences. I have added some details. I had to decide what subjects the boys were studying, adding subjects to those I knew they were taking, and this has included Jay studying PE with Neil. I've also given Jay a little sister, like he has in the film. I named his mum Julie, as we never get to know her name.   Rated for sex scenes and bad language</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is worried about Jay, and goes round to see if his friend is ok.

Chapter 1

 

Simon didn’t usually spend much time worrying about his friends, but this Saturday afternoon was proving the exception to the rule.

It was the middle of July, exams had finished and it was the school holidays. It should have been a time to relax and chill out but Simon was worried. In the last week he’d seen a fair amount of his newest friend Will, and their friend Neil, but no-one had seen or heard from Jay.

The previous Saturday Jay’s girlfriend, Chloe, had dumped him during an evening out at the pub. He’d cried a little, been consoled with chips, and seemed to be ok. But since then he hadn’t been answering his phone, hadn't been on Facebook other than to change his relationship status back to single and hadn't been answering emails or IMs.

Simon had a few problems of his own to deal with. His long-term crush, Carli, had led him on during some revision sessions, distracting from his own revision to help with hers, kissing him and giving him hope that they would finally get together. Of course, she then ran back to her rugby playing ex-boyfriend, leaving Simon feeling used and more than a little foolish.

Jay was at the front of Simon’s mind today though. He was Simon’s oldest friend, and Simon was a bit concerned with Jay’s silence. He’d never seen Jay cry until Chloe had dumped him. He decided to pop round to Jay’s and see what was going on.

Arriving at Jay’s house he saw Jay's dad hitching up the family caravan.

‘Alright Simon,’ Jay’s dad greeted him.

Simon waved at Jay’s sister, Shannon, who was sitting in the car. ‘Yeah, fine thanks, Mr Cartwright. You off on holiday?’

‘Yeah, two weeks at Camber Sands with the Caravan Club,’ explained Mr Cartwright.

‘Nice,’ nodded Simon ‘Jay going with you?’

‘That miserable soft sod? Not likely! He’s been moping since that Chloe saw sense and dumped him, so I said if he didn’t cheer up we’d leave him here. He’s still sulking in bed, so we’re not taking him.’

Mrs Cartwright appeared at the front door. ‘All set? Oh hello Simon love, come to see Jay have you?’

‘Yeah, is he in?’ Simon asked.

‘Up in his bedroom, has been for days.’

She stood back to let Simon in, then shouted up the stairs. ‘Bye Jay, money for food’s in the biscuit tin.’ She turned to Simon. ‘Keep an eye on him, will you? He seems really upset and you've been a good friend to him all these years.' She left, pulling the front door shut behind her.

Simon stood in the hall, not sure what to do. Were his friend’s parents really going to leave their son depressed and upset? He heard the car pull out of the drive and sighed. Guess so. No wonder Jay was so…well…Jay, at times.

Simon called up the stairs. ‘Hi Jay, its Simon.’ No answer, so Simon decided to go up. He knocked on Jay’s bedroom door, having learnt that if Jay was alone in his room there was probably only one thing he was doing, and Simon didn’t want to witness that.

There was no answer, so Simon knocked again. ‘It’s Simon, I’m coming in, ok?’

Simon slowly opened the door and edged in, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Jay was in bed, curled up foetal style, under the duvet, with his back to the door. He was still and silent.

Simon was suddenly really concerned. Jay was a loud mouthed, irrepressible yobbo most of the time, and this was so far out of character that Simon got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

‘Your mum and dad have gone then,’ Simon offered. Nothing.

‘So we having a party?’

‘Great chance for some orgies.’

Still nothing.

Simon began to panic. Chloe had bought out a sensitive side of Jay. He'd made himself vulnerable and now he was hurting. Simon had been friends with Jay since they were seven. He cared about him, not that he would ever say that to Jay, but it made him want to fix things, to make it better.

He sat on the edge of the bed.

‘Come on Jay, I know she was special and all that but there’s plenty more minge in the sea.’

Simon didn’t normally use the coarser vocabulary that peppered Jay’s conversation, but he wanted to connect with his friend somehow.

Jay responded with deep shuddering sigh, and Simon could see his friend’s shoulders began to shake under the duvet, as he started crying.

‘Oh Jay mate, come on,’ Simon turned towards his friend, resting his hand on Jay’s hip. ‘It’ll get better.’

Jay suddenly sat up and flung himself at Simon. His body was wracked with sobs, his bare chest heaving as tears spilled down his face. Simon, acting on instinct, put his arms round Jay and began to stroke his back.

‘Aw mate, come on, it’s not so bad.’

Jay’s head rose from being buried in Simon’s shoulder. ‘It just hurts so fucking much, I thought she loved me but she dumped me and it’s all because I’m such a fucking idiot.’ He buried his head back into Simon’s t-shirt and began crying again.

Simon was upset; he’d never seen the normally confident Jay like this. He didn’t like hearing his friend running himself down either. He just had to fix this, to try and get through to Jay that things were going to be ok.

Simon grabbed Jay’s shoulders and forced him to sit up, just like his mum did with him when he was having a crying fit.

‘Look at me Jay.’

Jay’s swollen eyes rose to meet Simon’s and he wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

‘What?’

‘You’re not a fucking idiot.’ Jay broke eye contact, but Simon put a hand under his chin and forced Jay to look at him.

‘You’re not, alright, you’re funny, you’re loyal, you’re clever, you’re good looking...’

Jay’s red eyes searched Simon’s, looking for the put down, the punchline, but it didn’t seem to be there.

Simon began to stroke Jay’s bare back again, experiencing a growing awareness of the muscles his friend was developing.

‘You didn’t deserve it, Jay. She shouldn’t have treated you like that,’ Simon said, and without even thinking what he was doing, he planted a kiss on Jay’s forehead.

Jay’s breathing was hiccuppy and shuddery, like you get after crying hard. He took a deep breath and raised his eyes to Simon’s again. His face was raw from the tears, but there was a hope in his eyes, as he searched Simon’s face.

Their eyes locked, Jay lent in and planted the gentlest of kisses on Simon’s lips. Before he could fully pull away Simon responded with a kiss of his own, which lasted slightly longer than Jay’s kiss.

Jay kissed Simon back, edging closer to his friend. After kissing Chloe, kissing Simon was more different and more familiar than he’d have imagined. Simon had very slight stubble which rubbed against his own, and Jay liked how that felt. He liked the softness of Simon’s lips, no different from Chloe’s, and then there was the familiar aroma… musky, teenage boy mixed with Lynx and Simon’s favourite brand of hair gel.

Simon, eyes closed, was rapidly losing himself in the moment. Jay’s mouth was warm, inviting, genuine. Carli’s kisses now seemed teasing in comparison; promising much and delivering little. Jay’s kisses were big on delivery, especially as he was now sliding his tongue into Simon’s mouth. These kisses were having a strong effect on Simon. He wanted to get as close as he could to Jay, and was now kneeling on the bed enjoying Jay’s arms round him, his hands caressing Jay’s bare back. He wanted to take off his t-shirt, to press his skin against Jay’s. He had to take his t-shirt off now.

Jay wanted to feel Simon’s skin on his, to take off his friend’s t-shirt, but he was scared. What if he pulled away to get Simon’s t-shirt off and it broke the spell? Jay didn’t want this to stop. It felt too good.

As these thoughts raced through Jay’s head he realized that Simon was pulling away.

‘No, no,’ screamed Jay inside, and his eyes opened a fraction. Simon was frantically pulling his t-shirt over his head, before hungrily searching out Jay’s mouth again, almost diving on top of his friend.

The boys were now both lying on Jay’s bed, Simon on top of the duvet and Jay underneath. They were kissing and stroking each other’s chests and backs. Just as Simon had been surprised by the change in Jay’s body from boy to young man, so Jay was appreciating Simon’s more mature form and shape. They hadn't really seen each other undressed since puberty hit and Jay was intrigued to find a surprisingly erect pair of nipples. He traced down Simon’s chest and abdomen, following a titilating line of hair that ran down to Simon’s waistband.

Jay wanted to plant kisses down Simon’s neck and lick those hard, pink nipples, but didn’t want to leave his friend’s mouth free to protest. He wanted Simon under the covers; he wanted Simon naked, and in bed with him.

Simon was feeling frustrated too. Stimulated by Jay’s kisses, he found his desire was growing. He had an erection which was getting uncomfortable, and he wanted Jay to provide the relief.

Jay took a risk; he slid his mouth onto Simon’s neck. ‘Fuck yes.’ groaned Simon. Jay, encouraged, kissed and nibbled Si’s neck, and ears, and soon had Simon writhing in ecstasy, wanting to be under the covers, as close to Jay as he could get. Simon searched out Jay’s mouth again, filling it with a moist and exploring tongue, as he struggled to find his way under the duvet. Jay, sensing what Simon was trying to do, wrenched the duvet from under his friend and covered them both over. Jay’s hand slid down to the small of Simon’s back, easier to reach now they were both under the duvet.

Jay knew how turned on he was, knew how hot he was for Simon right now. He wanted to grind himself against Simon, be as close as he could get, but this could be the step too far. Before he could draw Simon closer, he found that Simon was already grinding his own erection against Jay’s hip.

‘Fuck’ said Jay, scarcely able to breathe, as Simon’s hands grabbed his arse. Still kissing hungrily, Simon slid his hand down the back of Jay’s tracksuit bottoms and froze momentarily. Jay was naked under his trackie bottoms, his hand was on Jay’s naked bum. For a millisecond Simon freaked. Oh God, his hand was on Jay’s arse…and it was warm and round and squeezable, and it was naked which meant that Jay wasn't wearing any underwear...Simon wondered if he dared. He took a chance and began to slide his hand slowly round to Jay’s hip.

Jay beat Simon to it by heading for Simon’s belt buckle and fly. Simon groaned with the relief of having his hard cock free from his jeans, and wriggled both his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

Jay responded by pulling his own trousers off, and burying his tongue in Simon’s mouth. This time there was a minute hint of distance, as if actually touching each other’s bare cocks was now the step too far, but as their kissing continued Simon could stand it no longer. He needed some relief and knew how he wanted to get it. He was too far gone to consider that Jay might not oblige.

‘Please, please, wank me off,’ Simon begged.

Jay was a little shocked but didn’t need a second invitation. His hand grasped Simon’s cock and began experienced rhythmic strokes. Simon had once had half a hand job, from an over enthusiastic year 10 girl, but this was something else.

‘Oh Christ!’ Simon cried as he came all over his friend’s hand. Spent, Simon tried to catch his breath, aware that Jay was still rock hard and pressed against his thigh. Still recovering from his orgasm, its last ripples coursing through him, Simon took hold of Jay’s cock. He pulled faster and harder in response to Jay's moans of pleasure until Jay unloaded over him.

Sticky, sweaty, covered in each other’s cum, the boys lay panting on their backs.

Now the worries set in.

Simon knew Jay could be an insensitive, homophobic twat who was always making sexist comments and lying about the number of girls he’d supposedly slept with. Jay was well familiar with Simon’s Carli obsession but knew she was never going to go out with him, despite her kissing and flirting. Jay and Simon had been best friends since they were seven years old, and now they had both just had their first really intimate sexual encounter with the person they least expected.

Simon turned to look at Jay, desperate to say something to make this alright.

‘It’s ok, you were just upset. It just got out of hand, that’s all.’

Jay looked at Simon’s face, seeing his own confusion mirrored there, and decided the best approach to deal with this unforeseen event was to not take things seriously.

‘I thought it was nicely in hand actually,’ he quipped, nodding his head, ‘Very nicely in hand, thanks.’

Simon visibly relaxed. Jokey Jay was back. Maybe this would be ok after all.

‘I’m gonna have a shower,’ said Jay, climbing across Simon and heading out the bedroom.

Simon watched him go, aware suddenly that he was mostly naked and covered in a mixture of his own and his best friend's spunk. He sat up, cleaned up and began to get dressed.

Ten minutes later and Simon was standing in the Cartwright’s kitchen. He could hear the shower running and knew Jay was in there, naked, wet, soapy…

Jay had headed for the shower pretty much immediately after they’d…Si didn’t have the vocabulary to describe what had happened…wanked each other off, he guessed.

Was Jay ashamed of what they’d just done? Was he in the shower trying to scrub himself clean? What if Jay hit him? He was a lot more physical and unpredictable than Simon. Maybe they’d never talk again? Maybe Jay’d tell everyone at school and they’d all laugh at what a poofter he was? Simon began to panic. What had he done? Kissing Jay was bad enough, but what they’d done…what was he thinking? He considered making a run for home, but knew he couldn’t leave without at least trying to talk to Jay about this.

Upstairs Jay was glad to be freshening up. Three days in bed moping about Chloe, and then Simon’s surprising method of cheering him up had left him feeling sticky and sweaty.

Jay rubbed the soap across his chest. He didn’t feel ashamed. He felt a bit dirty but in an exciting way, and if anything else happened he wanted to smell good. Si always did…

Simon heard the shower go off and gulped. Jay would be down soon. Tea…make tea, that would help.

When Jay came downstairs, wet hair curling round his freshly scrubbed and shaved face, Si was standing in the kitchen with a mug of tea in his hand.

‘I made you a cuppa,’ Simon mumbled, indicating a second mug on the counter, unable quite to meet Jay’s gaze.

‘Thanks, I need one,’ replied Jay, picking up the mug and taking a quick swig.

‘So, er,’ Simon considered broaching what they had just done, but then chickened out, ‘What are you going to do while your parents are away?’

Jay narrowed his eyes at Simon, he could sense Simon’s disquiet and confusion, and he found it sexy and sweet.

‘Might get some pussy over,’ Jay said casually, swaggering slightly as he walked across the kitchen.

‘Girls, yeah, great,’ said Simon, nervously.

‘Or,’ said Jay, stopping in front of Simon and placing his mug on the counter, ‘I might just see if you want to hang out.’

Jay’s eyes pierced a challenge into Simon that confused and flustered him even further.

‘When you say hang out…?’ Si started.

Jay took the mug from Simon’s hand and placed his hands on the boy’s hips. He placed a gentle kiss on Simon’s lips

Simon could feel his body urging him to respond, his hands reaching for Jay’s hips, his tongue longing to probe Jay’s mouth as the fresh smell of shower gel with undercurrents of Jay stimulated his nostrils

‘But, I mean, well, what…’ Si’s confusion prevented any coherent speech.

Jay pulled back a little, and looked at Simon. He decided, for once in his life, to be honest.

‘I’ve no fucking idea what’s going on here, but if you want to stay, I’d like you to.’

Simon’s breathing had speeded up during Jay’s speech, but now it began to steady. He’d been scared of what his friend might say, but he hadn’t really expected this, or that he would want to stay. But he did; he wanted to stay.

‘I’d like to stay,’ Simon confessed, ‘I’ll just ring my mum. Can I use your phone? My mobile’s flat.’

Jay pointed to the hall, thinking to himself what a fantastic arse Simon had, before shaking the thought out his head.

‘Hi mum,’ said Simon, ‘I’m going to stay at Jay’s for a few days. He’s a bit upset.’ And I want to see if he’ll kiss me again he thought silently to himself.

After Simon had rung his mum, Jay suggested they watched a film. They went into the lounge and Jay put on a DVD. Simon hung back, suddenly not sure where to sit. Jay seemed to want to kiss more but what if Simon had misread the signals? He stood frozen into inaction.

Jay settled on the sofa. ‘You sitting down or what?’ he asked, turning round to look at Simon.

‘Yeah, course,’ replied Simon, placing his mug of tea on the coffee table and sitting next to Jay on the sofa.

They sat close, but not too close. The film was some action movie, full of explosions and unlikely escapes.

Jay tried to focus on the film, but his whole being was aware of Simon’s presence next to him. That had never bothered him before, but now all he wanted was Simon kissing him, touching him. He had no idea what Simon wanted. Jay placed his hand on the sofa, in the space between them, just to see what would happen.

Simon had known Jay for years. They’d met on the first day of Year 3 at primary school when Jay had joined the class and the teacher had asked Simon to be on ‘befriending the new boy’ duty. Now Simon was struggling to relax in Jay’s company. Seeing Jay put his hand on the sofa, Simon considered his options. He could ignore it or respond.

Simon carefully placed his hand on the sofa and edged it towards Jay’s. Their little fingers touched and then their fingers intertwined. Amazingly, sitting watching an action movie, holding his oldest friend’s hand suddenly seemed the most natural thing in the world. Jay began to stroke Simon’s thumb, unaware of the shivers he was sending through Simon.

Jay’s stroking made Simon feel braver. He took a chance and lifted Jay’s hand to his mouth, and kissed the back of it, sneaking a look at Jay as he did. Jay grinned and moved closer to Simon. Si held Jay’s hand to his lips, and began to kiss Jay’s fingers, looking at Jay to see what reception his actions were getting. Jay’s eyes closed and he let the sensations run through him.

Soon Simon was sucking and licking Jay’s fingers, enjoying the look of pleasure on Jay’s face. Jay could stand it no longer and leant in to kiss Simon’s ready lips.

The rest of the film was spent kissing and caressing. Only as the final credits played did the spell break.

‘Time for bed I guess,’ said Simon, ‘I’ll crash on the sofa.’

‘No, you won’t,’ said Jay firmly, taking Simon by the hand and leading him upstairs.

 

#

 

Jay woke on Sunday morning, having had the best night sleep since Chloe dumped him. He felt happy and relaxed, and for a moment wondered why. Then he felt the smooth, soft skin of his best mate Simon under his hand, and remembered. The two of them were curled up in Jay’s bed and Jay had his arm draped over Simon.

The memory of yesterday’s antics stirred Jay’s early morning erection. Jay often woke with a hard on, and usually dealt with them pretty swiftly. He suddenly felt embarrassed. Simon was in his bed and although they’d been pretty intimate yesterday Jay wasn’t sure where things stood between them now. He was sure, however, that poking Simon in the back with a huge stiffy was quite likely to frighten him off. Perhaps if he was careful, he could manage to deal with it and Simon would never know.

Simon stirred as Jay moved his arm. He was momentarily confused – this wasn’t his bed and whose arm was that? Then he remembered, this was Jay’s bed and Jay’s arm. Simon panicked a little, but then grinned to himself. He and Jay had kissed and well, gone further than Simon had with anyone else, and it had felt really good, and Jay seemed to enjoy it too. Now they had woken up in bed together. His grin broke into a smile as he felt the bed begin to shake. Si had dealt with enough early morning tent poles of his own to know exactly what Jay was doing.

He rolled over to face Jay, feeling confident and cheeky. He wanted to touch Jay again, to be close like they had been yesterday.

‘Want a hand with that?’

Jay jumped at the sound of Simon’s voice.

‘What? No, I wasn’t...’ he spluttered.

‘You were, you liar,’ said Si.

‘No, I wasn’t!’ protested Jay.

‘Let me have a look then,’ said Simon, lifting the edge of the duvet to check on the state of Jay’s cock.

‘Ok, stop,’ said Jay ‘I was having a quick, you know...C’mon, you know what it’s like first thing in the morning.’

Simon nodded, ‘So do you want a hand with that?’

Jay looked at his friend’s cheeky grin, and nodded sheepishly. His best friend was offering to give him a hand job, and he was a little ashamed at how badly he wanted him to.

Simon reached over and grasped Jay’s cock. He’d only ever done this to himself until yesterday, and now he was offering to wank off his best friend. It was weird and wonderful.

Jay closed his eyes as Simon began to move his hand. They didn’t kiss this time, Jay lay on his back, and let Simon take control. Simon closed his eyes and concentrated on pleasuring Jay. He thought about what he liked and tried do to the same thing to Jay.

A soft moan from Jay broke their individual reveries, and Simon felt Jay’s warm ejaculate on his hand. ‘Ok?’ he asked, opening his eyes to look at Jay’s face.

‘Mmm,’ nodded Jay, eyes still shut, enjoying the last moments of his orgasm.

After their unplanned sleepover Simon had had to borrow some of Jay’s boxers, and he just wasn’t comfortable. They fitted just fine, but he was turned on by the idea that Jay’s naked cock had been where his naked cock now was. He’d been struggling with an erection all morning, which was now getting very uncomfortable and embarrassing, especially as they happened to be walking to the local shops to get some food.

Simon, like most lads his age, had experienced his fair share of unwanted erections, even earning himself the nickname ‘Boner’ after a glimpse down Carli’s blouse had gotten him a little worked up. Actually that had been Jay’s fault, as he’d pointed out Simon’s condition to the whole common room. Now it was Jay’s fault again, but in a whole different way.

As he adjusted himself for the millionth time, Jay noticed and asked, ‘You alright? I know my massive dick means I probably take a larger size in boxers than you do.’

‘Shut up,’ hissed Simon, grabbing Jay’s arm. He pulled Jay closer, ‘Wearing your pants is giving me a hard on,’ he whispered urgently in Jay’s ear, blushing scarlet, ‘It’s the thought of my, you know, being where yours normally is.’

Jay burst out laughing. ‘That's so perverted. Let’s go to yours and get you in some clothes of your own, before you spunk yourself in my pants.’

With Jay still laughing at Simon’s discomfort, they turned and headed towards Simon’s house.

Simon let himself in and shouted, ‘Hi Mum, just me and Jay.’

‘Hi love, hello Jay,’ Mrs Cooper’s head appeared round the kitchen door, ‘I thought you were staying at Jay’s.’

‘Yeah, I just need some fresh clothes, I’m staying the week.’ Simon answered, trying to cover his bulging crotch. Jay burst out laughing, and Mrs Cooper returned to the kitchen shaking her head at the eternal mysteries of teenage boys.

Up in Simon’s room, Simon turned on Jay. ‘Shut up,’ he said, ‘It’s not funny.’

‘Yes it is mate,’ said Jay, ‘You’re standing there in front of your mum with a hard-on because you’re wearing my pants. That’s definitely funny.’

Simon’s indignation gave way to laughter. ‘I’m getting out of these bloody things,’ he said, unbuckling his jeans.

Jay, from his position on the bed, watched Simon kick off his jeans and underwear. It was then he realised the extent of Simon’s problem.

‘Jeez Simon, that’s a pretty big boner, you need to learn some self-control,’ Jay laughed.

Simon, embarrassed and flustered in spite of the fact that Jay now had a pretty intimate knowledge of his groin area, pulled his t-shirt down to cover himself.

‘Don’t,’ he said, ‘it’s embarrassing and I didn’t have the advantage of an early morning wank, unlike some I could mention!’

Jay nodded sympathetically. ‘Yeah, that wasn’t very fair. Perhaps we should do something about that?’

‘We can’t, my mum’s in. She’ll be up any minute, offering us bloody orange squash.’

‘We need to be quick then,’ said Jay, backing Simon against the bedroom door as he reached for his friend’s cock, and planted hungry lips on Simon's mouth. Simon melted into the kiss and moaned as Jay began to masturbate him

Within three strokes, Simon’s rapidly growing enjoyment was temporarily halted by his mum’s voice shouting up the stairs, ‘Do you boys want some cookies?’

‘No!’ gasped Simon as Jay rippled his fingers round his erection. Jay continued to toss Simon off, pulling harder and faster.

Simon, despite being close to climax, heard his mum’s footsteps on the stairs.

‘Stop Jay,’ he protested, but Jay could see how close Simon was to coming, and knew he could do it.

‘Trust me,’ said Jay. Simon nodded.

Two more expert strokes and Jay put his mouth to the head of Si’s cock, as Simon came in his mouth.

Jay swallowed and threw Simon some tracksuit bottoms that were lying nearby, at the precise moment that Mrs Cooper knocked on the door.

‘Just coming,’ said Simon struggling into the trousers. He opened the door for his mum, flushed and panting, but fully clothed,

‘Thought you boys might like some squash and cookies,’ she said.

‘Thanks Mum, now get out!’ Simon grabbed the tray and pushed his mum out the door.

‘Simon!’ she protested, Jay’s thank you reaching her ears before the door closed. She shook her head. People always said how lovely Simon was, but since becoming a teenager he’d become rude, surly and ungrateful. Hopefully he’d soon be coming out the other side of this as his hormones stopped surging. He needed a nice girl to settle him down, and try and balance out the influence of his friends.

Jay gratefully accepted the glass of squash. His first taste of someone's cum had not been entirely unpleasant but was still a new experience.

'Jesus Jay, don't ever do that to me again!' Simon turned on his friend.

'Really? Never again?' queried Jay, grinning, thinking he’d love to do that to Simon again

Simon was thinking that he would love Jay to do that again, although maybe not under such pressured circumstances. He gave Jay a friendly shove and went to find some clean clothes to take back to Jay's.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy fun for the boys

Chapter 2

Jay woke to see Simon looking at him. ‘Alright?’ asked Jay, somewhat blearily.  
‘Yeah,’ affirmed Simon, thinking how strange it was that waking up with Jay was most definitely alright, ‘I was just wondering what you wanted to do today.’ Simon was hoping that he and Jay could spend some more time together. He was loving their new sexual intimacy, even if it confused the hell out of him.  
Jay propped himself up on his elbows. ‘Go into town, go to the park, wank you off until you can’t stand…’  
Simon grinned. ‘Well, maybe the last suggestion...’  
Jay reached down and gently took hold of Simon’s cock. It was getting more familiar now. He’d been surprised at how Simon’s had differed in shape to his own, how it had felt different in his hand. He began to move his hand, exploring what made Simon moan, what he didn’t respond so much to. That was different to his preferences too, but Jay wanted to pleasure Simon, to do what would turn him on. Simon’s eyes were closed, his hands were gripping Jay’s sheets and his breathing got faster as Jay sped up. With a throaty groan Simon came. Jay kissed Simon’s reddened and slightly parted lips.  
‘Was that good? I mean did it feel good?’ asked Jay.  
Simon nodded, as his breathing began to calm.  
‘Pass me a tissue,’ he asked. Jay obliged.  
‘We probably should get up and go out,’ said Simon, as he cleaned up. Whatever this was, whatever was going on between them, he needed to see if it would continue when normal life resumed.  
‘Alright,’ agreed Jay, ‘Let’s go into town.’  
Within half an hour they were showered and dressed and having breakfast, Jay shovelling Frosties into his mouth. Simon had witnessed this many times and was disturbed to find that instead of his usual feelings of revulsion he found it rather endearing.  
Breakfast done they headed to the front door. Jay was about to turn the latch when he felt Simon’s hand on his.   
Simon crushed Jay against the wall with a highly charged kiss. He had wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words. He just wanted Jay to know that he was happy with what was happening between them.  
‘Ok,’ said Jay, not really knowing what to say or do in response. He opened the front door.  
On their drive into town both boys found that their changing relationship was affecting them. Jay, normally a bundle of hormones and sexual urges felt lonely, distant from Simon in a horrible new way. He longed to hold Simon’s hand, to be part of a couple. Simon, hopeless romantic Simon, just felt horny as hell.   
Simon parked the car, and they walked through the shopping centre, maintaining as best they could the semblance of the old normality, which now felt wrong and uncomfortable.  
Simon was struggling again with the beginnings of a bulging crotch, just from being near to his blonde haired mate. What was the matter with him? He needed to go and sit down and pull himself together. ‘Let’s go and get a coffee,’ he said, dragging Jay into Costa.   
They got two coffees and made their way to a 4-seater booth. Jay sat on the bench, looking out into the coffee shop. Simon went to sit next to him but Jay protested. ‘Don’t sit there, it’ll look weird.’  
‘But I want to sit next to you,’ Simon whispered. He suddenly couldn’t bear not having Jay close.  
‘You can’t, it’ll look weird, like we’re benders or something,’ Jay objected. Simon didn’t like to point out that, in the light of the weekend’s activities, that was probably exactly what they both were, but as they hadn’t had that conversation yet he slipped off his jacket and reluctantly slung it on the back of one of the chairs.  
Jay’s eyes lit up, ‘Leave that there,’ he hissed, ‘And it’ll look like someone else is with us, but is in the bogs or something.’  
‘Genius!’ said Simon and slid onto the bench next to Jay. Simon carefully left a space between them and nursed his coffee cup with both hands. Jay, meanwhile, had slipped one hand under the table and was tickling Si’s thigh with his little finger. He was desperate for some affection from this boy, his best friend who now seemed to be so much more.  
‘Stop it, someone might see!’ said Simon through gritted teeth. Jay sighed.  
Si removed a hand from his coffee cup, put it under the table and clasped Jay’s hand. They sat there in silence, taking occasional sips of coffee until Jay started stroking Simon’s thumb with his own.  
‘Jay, stop that,’ said Si, quietly and again through gritted teeth.  
‘Why?’ asked Jay, ‘No-one’s watching.’ He looked around the coffee shop.  
‘Because,’ muttered Simon weakly, ‘if you don’t I’m going to come in my pants.’  
Jay looked at Simon, and Simon closed his eyes, He’d known Jay for a long time, and knew his friend could sometimes be merciless in the face of another’s perceived weakness.  
Jay let go of Simon’s hand.  
‘I just wanted to hold your hand,’ Jay looked at the floor, ashamed of his admission.  
Simon grabbed Jay’s hand under the table. ‘Just no rubbing or tickling, ok?’  
Jay grinned and they drank their coffees in companionable silence, neither of them yet willing or able to talk about what was going on.

#

Tuesday morning and the boys were still at Jay’s. They were playing a co-operative Xbox game that they’d been working on for a while. This was an activity that they shared and enjoyed, just the two of them. Neil never remembered all the controls on the more complex games, and Will thought the whole computer game thing was beneath him. They’d done well with this game up to a point, but the current level had been defeating them for several weeks. It required a high level of team work, and an almost psychic ability to read what your fellow gamer was doing in order to complete the level.   
They weren’t aware of doing anything different this time, but somehow the level seemed easier, they seemed more in tune with each other, and both wondered if their recent intimacy had made all the difference.  
The level completed and the save point reached, Si paused the game. ‘I want to talk to you,’ he said, placing the controller on the coffee table and turning to look at Jay. It had taken him all morning to work up the courage for this conversation.  
Jay began to panic inside. What if Simon was going to dump him the way Chloe had? He didn’t think he could handle that. But was there a relationship for Simon to end? Jay was confused and frightened. He wasn’t sure he was ready to face up to what was going on.  
‘It’s about Sunday, about what you did at my mum’s,’ Si stammered. He looked embarrassed and awkward.  
Jay, still scared he was about to be dumped, had to rack his brains to think what had he done at Si’s mum’s.  
‘You know, what you did in my room, when…’ Si was visibly squirming now, as it dawned on Jay what his friend meant. Jay thought that maybe Simon wanted a repeat performance. Jay decided that he was going to make Simon work for it.  
‘You know,’ pleaded Simon, desperate for Jay to say something. Jay continued to feign ignorance. ‘When you…when you…oh fuck it, when you put your mouth on my cock.’  
Jay acted as nonchalant as he could. ‘What about it?’  
‘What does it taste like?’  
Jay was surprised. Fairly early on in his masturbatory career he’d had a sneaky taste of his own cum, and thought probably most lads had.   
‘You mean you’ve never tried your own?’  
‘No,’ said Simon, a little shocked, ‘I read somewhere that boys are designed to taste good to girls and girls are made to taste good to boys. I’ve got no experience either way, and I never thought to try my own. Why, have you?’  
‘Course,’ said Jay, ‘but yours tasted better.’ Jay picked up the Xbox control, knowing full well that Simon wanted more than a conversation about this.  
Simon closed his eyes, swallowed audibly and said ‘Would you?’  
‘Would I what?’  
‘Do it to me properly.’  
‘What do you mean properly?’   
Simon swallowed again. ‘Would you give me a blow job?’  
‘Depends,’ said Jay, ‘What would that involve exactly?’  
Simon had realised what Jay was doing and decided that if he really wanted this, he needed to just say it.  
‘I want you to take my cock in your mouth, I want you to lick it, I want to cum in your mouth and I want you to swallow it.’ Simon blurted out. His eyes had remained shut after this confession, as if not daring to look at Jay.  
Jay laughed ‘I think I could do that.’ In fact he’d fantasized about doing just that more than once. He reached for Si’s belt buckle.  
Simon, despite being desperate for the feel of Jay’s lips on his more intimate parts, stopped him. His old neurotic self had chosen this moment to put in an appearance. ‘I’ve been peeing all day, won’t it be yucky?’  
‘Oh,’ said Jay, ‘We could shower first?’ Sunday had been his first experience of anything close to a blow job, other than watching porn, and although he seemed confident he was a little unsure himself too. This issue hadn't crossed his mind, and Simon had tasted fine, but then again, there hadn't been much licking or sucking. It had really been an exercise in spunk collection.  
Soon there was a trail of clothes up the stairs and along the landing, and the boys were together, naked, under a warm shower. Jay was busy rubbing soap over Simon’s cock and balls, trying not to excite Simon too much. Simon, meanwhile, was busy soaping Jay, thinking that if they didn’t hurry up it would be a clean-up job, not a blow job. They rinsed off and, after a quick rub down with the bath towels, made their way to Jay’s bedroom.  
Simon sat on the edge of the bed, his erect cock showing his anticipation and excitement. Jay knelt on the floor between Simon’s legs and began to give slow tortuous licks along Simon’s whole length. Simon took a deep albeit wobbly breath, trying to control his excitement. Jay kissed, licked and sucked until Simon could control himself no longer. ‘I’m going to...’ he managed to get out before he began to ejaculate with powerful pulses. Jay had already read the signs, which were familiar from his own orgasms, and was there, lips around the head of Simon’s cock, his mouth filling as Simon reached his climax. Jay swallowed and looked up at Simon, a happy grin on his face. Si's spunk tasted good, and he'd enjoyed the sensation of exciting someone that much. It felt powerful and sexy. Simon had his eyes shut, panting at the pleasure he had just received.   
Jay sat on the bed next to Simon. ‘What you expected?’ he asked.  
‘Better,’ said Simon, beginning to regain his breath, ‘Do you want me to do you?’ Suddenly he was feeling nervous.  
Jay looked at Simon as if trying to gauge his friend’s emotions. This was the first blow job he'd ever been offered, and he desperately wanted it, but he didn't want to pressure Simon into anything…   
‘Yeah, if you want to.’  
Simon nodded a little uncertainly. He wanted to do this to Jay, he wanted to turn Jay on and make him come. He wanted to swallow Jay’s spunk, he just wasn’t sure how. ‘You’ll have to tell me what to do.’   
‘Absolutely no problem at all,’ said Jay, settling himself on the edge of the bed, and opening his legs for Simon to kneel between them.  
‘Just lick the top to start with,’ Jay suggested. Simon did exactly that, and Jay felt the thrills running through his body as he received his first ever blow job, ‘Now, lick the whole thing. Lick my cock Si.’  
Simon, with perhaps more enthusiasm than technique began to lick Jay’s length, from the hair curling round Jay’s balls, to the tip moist with pre-cum. Soon instinct took over and Simon began to lick and suck Jay’s cock, gauging Jay's reactions, and concentrating on what Jay seemed to like best, until Jay was ready to climax. Jay, despite how far gone he was, realised that Simon might not be ready for a mouthful of his spunk. It had been different from what he'd expected, and he didn’t want to put Simon off, so he hit Simon on the back of the head, ‘I’m gonna come, move, move!’ Simon stayed where he was, determined to experience the whole thing, but when the first squirt of Jay’s spunk hit the back of his throat he pulled away, coughing and gagging slightly, leaving Jay to ejaculate onto his own stomach.  
‘You ok?’ Jay enquired, more concerned about Simon than cleaning up the results of his orgasm, which were slowly making their way down his abdomen.  
Simon nodded, ‘Yeah, sorry, it was just a bit…’ Words deserted Simon, he felt ashamed, not that he’d just sucked off his friend, but that he hadn’t seen it through to the end.  
Jay put a hand on Simon’s shoulder, ‘It doesn’t matter. It's...’ Jay couldn't think how to finish the sentence. It didn’t matter to him that Simon hadn’t swallowed, it had been an amazing and incredibly sexy experience, 'I really liked it…it was really sexy.'  
Simon smiled weakly, worried he’d disappointed Jay. Jay asked him to pass the tissues and that gave Simon an idea. It hadn’t so much been the taste that had put him off, more the force of delivery. He knelt up and began to lick the cum off Jay’s stomach. Jay, in the afterglow of his climax, enjoyed the sensation, even the very gentle sucking lick that Simon gave the head of his cock. It was an exquisite agony that was far better than if Simon had swallowed.  
Wiping his mouth, Simon joined Jay on the bed. ‘Want to go and try the next level?’ enquired Jay. Simon panicked, ‘What next level?’  
‘The game you nob!’ laughed Jay, punching Simon on the arm. He got off the bed and went to find his underwear.

#

‘So, do you want to go to the afternoon showing or the evening showing?’  
The summer blockbuster had been out for a few days and Jay wanted to go and see it. Simon agreed and they were looking at the cinema times on the internet. The boys had considered asking Will and Neil along, but couldn’t bear anything to intrude on their burgeoning relationship, not that either of them had expressed that thought. They chose the afternoon showing in the hopes it would be a bit quieter and headed off to the multiplex.  
In the car on the way there Jay finally broached the subject they’d been avoiding.  
‘Si, I love touching your cock and all that, and I know it was me that wanted to hold hands in Costa, but we need to just keep our hands off each other when we’re out.’  
Simon nodded, ‘But it’s so hard, I just want to kiss you all the time.’  
‘I can’t believe you said that. I mean, this is so fucking weird, but in a good way,’ Jay said.  
Simon blushed, it was weird that he wanted to kiss Jay. Did it mean he was gay? Was Jay gay?  
‘All I know is that since we…I’m just so horny all the time now. I want to kiss you and touch you,' Simon admitted, 'Of course, if you don’t keep your hands to yourself there’s a real danger of me spunking myself.’  
Jay laughed, and they both relaxed a little, relieved that finally they’d started to talk about things.  
They arrived at the cinema in plenty of time for the 3.30 showing and bought their tickets, choosing seats at one side and nearer the back. They made their way to their seats and had just sat down when a familiar mocking tone reached their ears.  
‘You two benders out on a date?’  
It was the school bully, Mark Donovan and his girlfriend Charlotte Hinchcliffe. Simon’s heart sank and he prayed Jay would just keep his mouth shut.  
‘Of course, Cartwright’s probably the hottest date you’ll ever get, Cooper!’ said Donovan.  
Jay tensed, and gripped the arm of the cinema seat.  
‘Looks like I touched a nerve, of course Cooper’s probably touched more than that,’ sneered Donovan, and looked to see if his antics were impressing Charlotte. They weren’t. She had her arms followed across her chest and looked pissed off.  
‘Come on Mark, leave them alone, I thought you wanted to spend time with me.’   
She tutted, and walked off with their tickets. Donovan made a wanker gesture at the boys before following Charlotte to front row seats at the opposite side of the cinema.  
Jay was furious. Simon could feel him shaking with rage and felt anxious.  
‘Donovan’s such a twat,’ said Simon.  
‘He’s fucking asking for it,’ said Jay, who was big on talk and small on action in these cases.  
‘What exactly are you going to do about it?’ asked Simon.  
‘Nothing,’ said Jay, staring at the floor. Donovan’s words had touched a nerve. In his mind this was a date with Simon, and of course Simon had touched all kinds of places, much to his satisfaction. Jay’s feelings for Simon were strong and confusing, and he didn’t need Mark Donovan to know anything about it.  
Simon was also feeling rattled. Donovan’s comments were fairly standard. He was always accusing other boys of being gay or having special needs or any other perceived difference he could think of. This time, however, there was something going on. Simon was really pleased to be spending time with Jay, even if no-one else knew what was happening between them. He thought his friend was sexy and fun, definitely a hot date…the hottest he’d ever had anyway. He just wanted to make sure that Donovan wasn’t aware of that fact.  
The boys settled down to watch the film. Jay’s eye was caught by the action Donovan was getting with Charlotte. They hadn’t stopped kissing since the film started, and Jay felt sad and jealous that he and Simon couldn’t do that. Simon heard Jay sigh, noticed what Jay was looking at and it gave him an idea.  
He bent down and picked up his jacket, spreading it across their laps, and then clasped Jay’s hand under its cover. The boys sat there like that, enjoying the secret intimacy, until a love scene came on. It was pretty tame, mostly kissing and undressing, with subtle hints of what else was happening, but Simon, whose sexual appetite seemed to have gone into overdrive since he and Jay had first kissed was soon experiencing yet another uncomfortable and inconvenient hard-on. He was trying to surreptiously adjust himself when Jay noticed. Under the cover of Si’s jacket, Jay began to stroke Si’s thumb with his own. Jay recalled the effect this had had on Simon at the coffee shop, and although he had been merciful then, he wasn’t going to be now. Before long he heard Simon stifle a grunt, and felt him shudder. Jay smiled triumphantly. He’d just made Simon come in his pants.   
Simon was both thrilled and appalled. He’d just come in his pants, in the cinema, where Mark Donovan was sitting with Charlotte Hinchcliffe, because Jay had stroked his thumb. This was crazy and wonderful.  
Simon decided revenge was called for, and began to stroke the inside of Jay’s thigh, until he could see Jay was getting close. Then he played his trump card, having learnt over the last few days what really turned Jay on. He leant over and breathed in Jay’s ear, before licking Jay’s earlobe. Jay tensed and Simon took almost as much satisfaction from Jay’s ejaculation as Jay himself did.  
Now both of them were sitting there with sticky pants, and Mark ‘I’m a complete bastard’ Donovan sitting just a few metres away.  
At the end of the film, as Simon was folding up his jacket, Donovan and Charlotte walked past them on the way to the exit.  
‘You two enjoy that, or were you too busy wanking each other off?’ Donovan asked.  
Charlotte hit his arm. ‘Why do you have to be like that?’ She stalked off, with Donovan trailing behind offering apologies.  
Simon and Jay exchanged a look before bursting into giggles.  
‘I’m all sticky,’ complained Jay, ‘Can you see anything?’  
Simon checked that nothing was visible as subtly as he could, thankful for dark trousers and long t-shirts. They both went to the toilet to clean up before heading for home and another warm, soapy shower.

#

Simon and Jay were at the park, enjoying the sunshine and playing with Jay’s Frisbee. Although it was something they did quite regularly as a gang, part of Will’s master plan to attract girls, neither of them mention inviting Wiill or Neil, both secretly wanting for some time together, just the two of them. They were playing on the green near the woods when they saw Neil walking through the park, instantly recognizing their tall friend’s distinctive lope. ‘Hey Neil,’ shouted Simon. When Neil saw them he ran over. ‘What are you doing here?’ he asked.  
‘Just chucking the Frisbee around, want to join in?’ Simon offered, waving the Frisbee at Neil.  
‘Ok,’ said Neil, not noticing the glare Jay was giving him. Despite the fact that he and Jay were the sporty ones of the group, both taking PE A-level, Neil was surprisingly un-coordinated when it came to playing Frisbee. It was because the Frisbee was flat, Neil explained as it flew over his head for the sixteenth time. It confused him.  
This was apparent when Neil’s next throw flew miles over Simon’s head and into the woods.  
‘Great!’ huffed Jay, ‘Nice one,Neil.’  
‘Sorry mate,’ replied Neil, ‘Like I said, Frisbees confuse me.’  
‘You’re such a tosser Neil,’ said Jay, feeling cross that his time with Simon had been interrupted by their lanky friend, and now crosser that his Frisbee was lost.  
‘Alright, no need to get mad,’ said Neil, ‘I said sorry.’  
‘That doesn’t get my Frisbee back does it?’ Jay suddenly flew at Neil, and managed to bring him to the ground. Soon the two of them were rolling around the grass, wrestling with each other.  
Simon had been puzzled by Jay’s over-reaction to losing his Frisbee, but was now experiencing an over-reaction of his own. He found the sight of Jay wrestling with Neil very hard to deal with; he suddenly felt a very strong and overwhelming jealousy. He didn’t want anyone else touching Jay. Unable to take it anymore, he stormed off in the direction of the lost Frisbee.  
Jay had seen Simon leave out the corner of his eye, so he pushed Neil off him and stood up.  
‘Go and look for it you tosser,’ Jay said, ‘It went that way.’ He pointed indicating the opposite direction that Simon had gone in. He wanted Neil to go away, so he could go and find Simon.  
Neil had gotten to his feet and was brushing himself down. ‘Geez Jay, no need to be a nob about it. I was going to look for it anyway,’ grumbled Neil, before ambling off in the direction Jay had indicated.  
Jay ran into the woods, looking everywhere for Simon.   
Simon was hiding in a thickly growing group of trees. He could hear Jay crashing about, and wiped the tears from his cheeks and chin. He couldn’t quite believe that he’d been crying about Jay and Neil wrestling. That was a pretty normal occurrence in their lives but Simon couldn’t handle the jealousy that he felt this time. It led to a lot of difficult questions that he wasn’t quite ready to answer yet.  
‘Over here,’ he said, brushing away a few more tears.  
Jay made his way through the undergrowth. He saw Simon surreptiously wipe his face, and realised his friend had been crying, though he had no idea why. When Jay reached Simon, he hugged him.  
‘What was that for?’ asked Simon, suspicious in case Jay had twigged that he’d been crying.  
Jay didn’t answer but kissed Simon with a long, passionate kiss.  
Within seconds they were against a tree, kissing hungrily, tongues entwined. Simon, back against the tree, was glad to have something behind him, or his legs might well have given way under the pressure of Jay’s kisses. It gave him leverage to kiss back.  
Jay, lost in a haze of hormones, leaned into Simon, grinding his growing erection into Simon’s thigh. Jay was thrilled to feel Simon respond in a similar fashion, and soon the pair of them were kissing and dry humping, grinding against each other, working into a frenzy that could only result in more cum filled underwear.  
They were denied that by Neil, who came crashing through the undergrowth, clutching a Frisbee, and triumphantly shouting ‘I found it!’  
Jay and Simon jumped apart, trying to regain control of themselves.  
‘I found it!’ said Neil, waving the Frisbee at them, ‘What were you doing?’  
Simon liked Neil, but knew he wasn’t exactly quick on the uptake. ‘I got something in my eye from looking for the Frisbee. Jay was just getting it out for me.’  
‘Yeah,’ Jay agreed, ‘He had something in his eye.’  
‘Oh, is it ok now?’ said Neil.  
Simon nodded, pulling his t-shirt was far down as possible to cover his erection.  
‘Here’s your Frisbee Jay. I’ve got to go, my Dad’s cooking sausages tonight. I love sausages.’  
Neil waved to his friends and wandered back to the green.  
Simon and Jay heaved a sigh of relief. Neil hadn’t suspected anything.  
‘Neil is such a twat. Let’s go home,’ said Jay, and they walked back to the green, Jay clutching the Frisbee. He looked at it for the first time. ‘This isn’t even my Frisbee,’ he said, ‘mine’s blue.’ The Frisbee in his hand was red.  
‘I don’t care, I just want to get you home and be alone with you,’ said Simon, and they headed for Jay’s house.  
Jay unlocked the front door and walked in to his hall. Simon followed, closing the door behind him. He turned to find Jay pushing and pinning him against the door. Simon responded to this rough treatment by kissing Jay as hard as he could. Within a few minutes they were back to where they had been in the park, Jay grinding his cock as hard as he could against Simon, his hands on Simon’s hips. Simon, in return, was offering all the resistant to Jay’s thrusts that he could, pushing his hips forward, spreading his feet to keep his weight steady, leaning against the Cartwright’s front door, which was rattling under the assault. Simon’s hands were buried in Jay’s hair, then raking down Jay’s back as Jay let out a cry of ‘Fuck!’ and came. Simon came milli-seconds later, his knees buckling under the weight of his orgasm, and he slid down the door to sit panting on the floor.  
Jay joined Simon, and the two of them sat leant against the front door to recover.  
‘Fuck me,’ said Jay, ‘That was amazing.’  
Simon nodded, still not able to speak.  
‘I think I’m going to have to do some washing, I’m running out of clean clothes,’ laughed Jay.  
Simon nodded, ‘Me too,’ and grinned at his friend, before standing and offering Jay his hand to pull him off the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Neil get in on the action.

Chapter 3

Simon was lying on Jay’s bed, watching him get ready for a Friday afternoon football match.  
Jay was packing his football kit into his kit bag, trying to make sure he had everything he needed. He was a pretty decent footballer and played regularly as a striker for a local team, having had an only just unsuccessful trial for West Ham when he was 14. No-one believed him, but the West Ham trial was a diamond of truth in the huge pile of bullshit that Jay normally talked.  
‘So you get changed at the ground then?’ Simon asked.  
‘Yeah,’ replied Jay, folding up his number 9 shirt and adding it to the bag.  
‘With the others?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘All in together, like the changing rooms at school?’  
‘Yes,’ Jay said.  
‘And then you all have showers together afterwards?’  
It began to dawn on Jay why Simon was asking all the questions. ‘Not together, but we all have a shower, yeah.’  
Simon considered this for a moment. ‘Aren’t you worried that, you know, you’ll get the wrong kind of excited?’  
‘Nah, I never have,’ he replied.  
‘But that was before, well, this.’ Si indicated ‘this’ with a finger pointing to himself, then Jay.  
Jay walked over to the bed, and kissed Simon on the lips. ‘’This’ has nothing to do with that,’ he said firmly, before grabbing his shin pads from his bedside cabinet drawer, ‘This is different.’  
Simon silently agreed. This was different. He was developing feelings for his best friend that were strong, confusing and wonderful. The idea of Jay being naked around other men made him feel jealous and aroused. He got up from the bed. ‘You don’t mind me coming along,’ he queried.  
‘Nah,’ said Jay, ‘Just don’t run across the pitch to hug me if I score.’  
‘I thought that was the standard response to a goal.’  
‘From the other players, not from random members of the crowd.’  
Simon walked over to Jay and put his arms round Jay. ‘So I’m just a random member of the crowd am I?’ he asked, smiling at Jay.   
‘You’re something,’ answered Jay, ‘I’m just not quite sure what.’ He kissed Simon, thinking ‘I want you to be my boyfriend, my lover,’ but wasn’t brave enough to say anything.  
Jay picked up his bag and the boys headed out.  
Simon parked the car, and the boys walked towards the pitch where the opposition were already warming up. Neither boy was thrilled to see Mark Donovan doing some stretches.  
‘Did you know he was playing?’ asked Simon, concerned that yet again Donovan was seeing them together.  
‘Yeah,’ Jay tried to act nonchalant, knowing how anxious Simon could get, ‘We’ve played them before; it’ll be fine.’ That last game had been a bit of a blood bath, but Jay hid his concerns. ‘I’ll see you after the game.’  
It took all Simon had in him not to lean over and kiss Jay for luck. He watched Jay walk over to the changing rooms and headed off to the stands.  
Ten minutes later Jay was warming up, and Simon was relishing the sheer physicality of it. He hadn’t realised Jay was so fit. He was admiring Jay’s leg muscles, and the way his hair flopped as he ran, and Simon hoped he could keep things under control. As Jay ran across the pitch, part of the warm up routine, Donovan came jogging over. ‘Come to watch your boyfriend have you, Cooper? Given up on Carli D’Amato then?’ Simon gritted his teeth and said nothing. Jay looked at the ground and continued stretching out his calf muscles just in front of the stand where Simon was.  
‘Save your energy for the game, Donovan,’ he muttered under his breath. Donovan looked at Jay, not sure if he had heard something or not.   
‘Bring it on, if you think a bender like you can actually play this game,’ he said aggressively, poking Jay in the chest with his finger, before turning and jogging away.  
Simon caught Jay’s eye and gave him a smile, trying to hide the worry he felt. Donovan was an animal off the pitch, and somehow Simon couldn’t imagine him being any different in the context of organized sport.  
The game started and Donovan was making life difficult for Jay. Whenever Jay made a break with the ball, Donovan tackled him. Simon could see Jay getting frustrated, and began to worry. If Donovan pushed him too far then Jay could easily lose his temper. Simon had seen that happen, and it wasn’t pretty.  
Finally Donovan’s antics went too far. He took Jay down with a studs-up tackle, the ref brandished a red card and Donovan was off. Jay however was still lying on the pitch. Simon gripped the rail in front of him, partly out of anxiety, but mostly to stop himself running on to the pitch to see if Jay was ok.  
Jay’s team coach helped Jay off the pitch, and first aid was administered to a nasty cut on Jay’s leg. Within 5 minutes Jay was beckoned back on to the pitch. Now Donovan was out the way Jay found he could get close to the goal. His injury had shaken him up though, and his first attempt missed. His next chance hit the cross bar and bounced off to be kicked away by the opposition’s defence.   
Simon was shouting, ‘Come on Jay, come on!’  
Jay received the ball from his midfielder, and started his run. He ran past the eighteen yard line, saw his chance and took the shot. Goal!  
Simon was jumping up and down and cheering. Jay was buried under a pile of his team mates as they celebrated the goal, but he managed to catch Simon’s eye and wink at him.  
Simon was suddenly aware of eyes boring into him. Donovan, out of the showers, and no longer part of the game, was also in the stands, and was staring at Simon. Simon felt a chill run down his spine, but soon forgot this as Jay scored a second, then a third goal.  
The game finished a 3-0 victory, thanks to Jay’s hat trick, and the teams headed in for the post-match showers. Simon hung around the stands, along with a few other friends and family of the teams, and Donovan, who was waiting for his coach to speak to him. After 20 minutes Jay came swaggering out the changing rooms, freshly showered and looking triumphant. He saw Simon and ran over to him, about to hug his friend. Then he saw Donovan standing behind Simon and he halted. Simon turned to see what Jay was looking at. Donovan was walking towards them.  
‘I’m beginning to think you two really are benders,’ Donovan sneered, ‘You’re always together these days, not even hanging around with those other two twats.’  
‘Leave it out Donovan,’ said Jay, his sporting success giving him courage, ‘You’re just pissed off because we beat you.’  
Donovan squared up to Jay, fists clenching, and Jay prepared to defend himself, or run.  
‘Oi, Donovan, I’ve just about had enough of your crap.’   
It was the opposition coach walking across the pitch. ‘If you don’t get your act together you’re off the team. Let these lads go and celebrate their victory. If you weren’t such a discipline case maybe we could have won.’  
Jay and Simon took the opportunity to get out of there, while Donovan received a justified bollocking from his coach.  
On the drive home Jay relieved his glory, and Simon allowed him to enjoy the moment. When they got in the door Simon asked how Jay’s leg was. Jay lifted up tracksuit leg to reveal a huge sticky plaster.  
Simon winced then asked ‘Do you want me to kiss it better?’  
‘I know what I’d like you to kiss,’ Jay flirted, and walked over to Simon, putting his arms round his friend and kissing him. Simon tried hard to respond but the afternoon’s experiences with Donovan had made him feel anxious. Jay soon realised that randy Simon had disappeared, and he stopped and pulled back, noticing the frown on Si’s face  
‘What?’ Jay asked.  
Simon explained what had happened during the match; that Donovan had noticed Jay’s wink during the goal celebration. Jay’s hands dropped from Simon’s hips and he walked into the lounge, flopping onto the sofa. Simon followed him, and sat down next to his friend.  
They sat for a moment in silence, before Jay spoke.  
‘Donovan has seen us together twice, he thinks he’s seen me wink at you, he hasn’t seen us kiss or hug or anything. He doesn’t know what’s going on.’ Jay wasn’t sure he did either, but now was not the time to say that. Jay put an arm round Simon’s tense shoulders.  
‘He calls us benders anyway,’ pointed out Jay, ‘It turns out he’s right, but he doesn’t know that for sure.’  
Simon smiled a little at that. ‘So you think you’re a bender?’  
‘You tell me,’ said Jay, planting a juicy kiss on Simon’s lips and running his hand up Simon’s thigh.  
It didn’t take long for Jay’s distraction tactics to work. Simon had forgotten all about Mark Donovan, and was concentrating on the long tugs and gentle squeezes that Jay was giving his hard cock. Soon both boys were lying on the sofa, trousers and pants puddled round their ankles and cum cooling on their abdomens.  
Jay leaned over and kissed Simon. ‘I’m sure Donovan doesn’t know anything, but maybe we need to be a bit more normal over the next few days.’  
Simon nodded, ‘The trouble is that this feels normal.’ He nodded his head at his slowly subsiding erection.  
Jay smiled. ‘Yeah, it does.’

#

As Jay’s parents were still away enjoying the many pleasures of Camber Sands, Jay decided Saturday was the ideal time for a sleepover. Or rather to have Neil and Will join the sleepover seeing as Simon hadn’t left since they’d first kissed last Saturday. They hadn’t seen Will and Neil all week, other than accidentally meeting Neil at the park. Simon was worried it looked suspicious. And as they’d spent that week kissing, wanking and giving each other blow jobs the last thing they wanted was anyone getting suspicious.  
They had been chatting and drinking their way through Mr Cartwright’s lager for about an hour when Jay suggested a game of Truth or Dare. They were seated on the floor in Jay’s lounge, Jay in between Simon and Neil, with Will opposite him.  
‘Truth or dare? That’s so childish!’ protested Will.  
‘Shut up Briefcase!’ said Jay. Will had earnt that particular nickname back in September, when he turned up on his first day with a briefcase rather than the more usual backpack.  
‘It’s my house, my choice, so we’re playing!’   
‘Yeah, shut up Briefcase!’ echoed Neil.  
Will and Simon exchanged a glance and Will rolled his eyes.  
‘Ok, if you insist on this childish nonsense, I’ll go first. Truth.’ said Will.  
Jay’s eyes lit up. ‘How many girls have you fingered?’  
Will flushed. ‘A gentleman doesn’t reveal such things.’ he said haughtily.  
‘That’s because the answer is a big fat zero,’ said Jay, ‘but as you didn’t answer the question, you have to do a dare.’  
‘Alright,’ said Will cautiously.  
‘Ok,’ said Jay, ‘I dare you to kiss Neil.’  
Will flushed again, then composed himself.  
‘Only if Neil says it’s ok,’ he said primly.  
‘For fuck’s sake Will, just kiss him,’ said Simon.  
Will looked at Neil, who shrugged but didn’t object. Will leant over and planted a very chaste and gentle kiss on Neil’s lips.  
‘Happy?’ Will asked Jay.  
‘Shouldn’t you be asking Neil that?’ quipped Simon,  
‘It was alright,’ said Neil, who took most things in his stride, ‘You’re got nice lips Will.’  
Truths were revealed - Neil was scared of Thomas the Tank Engine, Simon had gotten a hard-on in assembly once, staring at Carli of course, and Jay had once come in his pants in the cinema. Will and Neil hadn’t questioned that, because although it did seem outrageous Jay had been known to have a cheeky wank in the most inappropriate places. This truth had made Simon flush pink. He knew it was true because he'd been responsible.  
Most of the dares involved alcohol, and soon all the boys were pleasantly but not irredeemably drunk.  
Then Neil accepted a dare from Jay. ‘Kiss Will,’ Jay said.  
‘We’ve done that!’ protested Will.  
‘Nah, you kissed him, I want him to kiss you,’ Jay answered.  
Neil shrugged and leant in towards Will. He was tipsy enough to kiss Will quite strongly, with a hint of parted lips, causing Will to flush scarlet. The other two whooped and clapped.  
‘Ok, your turn Jay,’ said Will, trying to regain control of a situation he felt was rapidly getting out of hand. Jay looked at Will, weighing up what to choose. Jay knew Will often picked him up on his admittedly tall tales, and decided even if he told the truth there was a chance Will would challenge him on it, and he’d have to do a dare anyway.  
‘Dare,’ he stated, his eyes narrowing at Will. Jay knew what dare he wanted Will to give him, and he thought Will would probably fall straight into his trap. Will stroked his chin, as if thinking hard.  
‘Kiss Simon,’ he said, adding ‘Sorry Si.’  
Simon shrugged and didn’t object, much to Will’s surprise. Actually, since watching Will and Neil kiss all Simon had wanted to do was kiss Jay the way they had been kissing over the past week, but surely Jay wouldn’t do that? Not in front of Will and Neil?  
Jay was thrilled, he could always count on Will to do the obvious. Jay leant in towards Simon, licking his lips. He wanted to kiss that gorgeous mouth full on, to shock Will-I’m such a stuck up twat-Mackenzie.  
Simon gulped, not quite sure what Jay was planning, and leant towards his friend. Jay kissed Simon full on, passionate, with his tongue filling Simon’s mouth. Simon melted into the kiss, forgetting the other two were there.  
Will stared open mouthed, while Neil just sat there, a grin on his face.  
When Jay finally pulled away from Simon he looked directly at Will, challenging him to say something.   
‘What?’ said Jay, chin jutting aggressively. Simon, aroused and tipsy, leant in for another kiss.  
Will was rendered speechless for once. He lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. They’d all had a bit to drink but what was going on?  
Finally, Neil broke the silence. He was adjusting his crotch. ‘I just need to go and, er…’  
Jay, roused from kissing Simon by Neil’s voice, looked across at Neil, and noticed the bulge in his trousers.  
‘Need a hand with that boner, mate?’ Jay asked.  
‘It’s all this kissing,’ grumbled Neil, ‘I haven’t had a wank in ages.’  
‘Jesus, Neil,’ protested Will.  
‘It’s alright Neil, Simon’ll give you a hand,’ said Jay, sneaking a look at Simon.  
Simon was on a high from Jay’s kisses and the alcohol he’d consumed. He was also now used to another man’s cock in his hand, so he nodded, and said ‘Yeah, fine, but no kissing. These lips belong to Jay.’  
‘Thanks Si, you’re a mate,’ said Neil, inhibitions dropping as he thought only of getting some relief. He began to wriggle out of his track suit bottoms.  
‘Stop, just stop,’ demanded Will, ‘Let me get this straight. Simon, your lips belong to Jay but you’re about to give Neil a hand job?’  
‘Yup,’ said Simon, ‘You feeling left out?’  
‘I’ll help you out if you like,’ Jay winked at Will.  
Will spluttered in protest, but Si’s comments had sparked a memory from the all boy boarding school he had been to, before he came to Rudge Park Comprehensive.   
‘Ok, I’ve no idea what’s happened to the people I normally hang out with, but if we’re really going to do this let’s make it a competition.’ Maybe he was more drunk than he’d realized.  
Jay’s eyes lit up, ‘Go on Briefcase,’ he said, intrigued.  
‘Ok, here’s how it works,’ explained Will, ‘Two winners – the last to come, because it shows stamina, and the first to make someone else come because it shows technique.’  
‘Can’t we stop talking and get on with it?’ groaned Neil. He was already in his boxers, erection obvious through the thin cotton.  
‘Ok Will, you’re on,’ said Jay, ‘Si, you do Neil and I’ll do Will. Neil, you do me and Will, you do Si.’  
Simon felt pretty sure of winning, Neil was gagging for it and Jay had taught him a trick or two.  
The other boys all slipped out of their trousers, surreptiously eyeing each other’s genitals. Simon leant in to kiss Jay, and reached for Neil.  
‘Wait till we’re all ready,’ said Will.  
‘Come on,’ groaned Neil.  
The boys moved closer together until they were all in position, their arms manoeuvred round each other’s.  
‘Ready, go!’ said Will and set to work immediately on Simon, who was already fairly aroused.  
As Simon was currently engaged in kissing Jay and trying to wank Neil off at the same time, Will reckoned his chances of winning were good, especially if he focused on Simon, not on the firm, if slightly distracted, strokes Jay was giving him.  
‘Uh, uh,’ grunted Neil, who was renowned for the amount of spunk he could produce. He’d not really done more than grasp Jay’s cock as he was too turned on to concentrate on anything but his own arousal. Simon was trying to move his hand on Neil’s cock, but Jay’s kisses were a little distracting. Neil however was so turned on that he didn’t need much help. Within a couple of tugs of Simon’s hand, Neil exploded, spunk hitting Si’s hand, Will’s leg and his own chest.  
Denied winning first to make another come, Will redoubled his efforts to be the last to come. He’d been the only one who hadn’t started this competition with an erection and thought he could stay the distance. He closed his eyes, tried to think unsexy thoughts, and focused on exciting Simon as much as he could. Simon had stopped kissing Jay, and had his eyes shut. The combination of Jay’s kisses and Will’s hand proved too much. He came all over Will’s hand, Jay watching his ejaculation with satisfaction.  
‘Fuck, I love you Jay,’ Simon cried out.  
Will’s hand had stopped moving when felt Simon come, and Jay’s hand had stopped moving on him. He had heard Simon’s words and opened a cautious eye to see what was going on. Jay was gazing at Simon in wonder. Will seized the moment.  
‘Do him, Neil,’ Will commanded.  
Neil had recovered sufficiently from his own climax to do just that. For Jay, Simon’s orgasm and subsequent confession of love, combined with Neil’s steady strokes were enough to bring about a swift climax, and Jay squirted his load, with Simon watching and relishing the moment.  
‘I win,’ said Will, ‘I haven’t come yet.’  
Jay was roused from his post orgasmic stupor by the challenge.  
‘Let’s wank this smug git,’ he said, ‘Neil, kiss him. Simon, massage his balls.’  
Will suddenly found himself helpless against the attentions of his three friends. Neil was kissing him passionately, doing something incredible with his tongue, which Will couldn’t help but respond to. Jay’s experienced hand was teasing sensations out of Will he never knew he could feel.  
‘Keep calm,’ he thought to himself, ‘Oh, Jesus Christ!’  
At that moment Si’s hand had cupped Will’s balls and he had pressed a firm finger on Will’s perineum. Will came, shaking and juddering.  
‘Got ya!’ crowed Jay.  
Will calmed his breathing as best he could. ‘I was the last to come, and it took all three of you, so I believe that makes me a winner.’  
‘Alright, alright,’ conceded Jay, ‘Good staying power Will, I’m impressed, and nice technique Si, although I think a strong breeze would have made Neil come.'  
Will nodded at Jay, accepting the compliment, as Si passed round the box of tissues Jay’s mum had so thoughtfully left on the coffee table.  
Ten minutes later, the four friends were settled down watching an action film. Simon and Jay had snuggled up at one end of the sofa, Jay’s arm around Simon. Neil was curled up at the other end of the sofa, whilst Will sat on the armchair. Will wasn’t really watching the film, just trying to get his head round the evening’s events.  
It seemed Simon ‘I’m obsessed with Carli D’Amato’ Cooper and Jay ‘King of clunge’ Cartwright were in love, or at least having an intimate relationship. Neil, well, he was so randy at times that he’d probably stick his dick in a hole in the wall if it promised some relief. Will had had his fair share of homoerotic experiences at boarding school, but he knew where he stood. He wasn’t gay, but it didn’t matter to him if Simon and Jay were.  
Will decided he couldn’t sort this one out in his head, and settled down to watch the film instead.  
Two hours later, as the credits rolled Simon gently nudged Jay. Will and Neil were both gently snoring, and Si wanted to have Jay to himself. He took Jay by the hand and crept upstairs to Jay’s room.  
The boys undressed, and snuggled under the duvet, facing each other. ‘Sorry I made you touch Neil’s dick,’ said Jay.  
‘S’alright,’ said Simon, ‘but from now on the only dick I want to play with is yours, and maybe my own, if you’re not available.’  
‘It’s ready when you are,’ boasted Jay, and when Simon raised an eyebrow Jay responded, ‘I’m 17 years old, Si, don’t tell me you’re not ready to go again already?’  
Simon responded by pressing his semi-erect cock against Jay’s thigh. ‘Getting there, definitely getting there!’  
Jay laughed, gently caressing Simon’s cock with his fingers, leaning in to kiss Simon hard. Soon both boys were busy, hands exploring each other afresh, and revelling in the familiar after the unfamiliar feel of Neil and Will’s genitals.  
Simon felt his climax getting closer, and he knew the signs in Jay – he wasn’t far off either. Usually they came with eyes closed, although Jay had watched Simon come for the first time earlier, and it had had a profound effect on him. Simon had also enjoyed witnessing Jay’s orgasm at Neil’s hands.  
As Simon heard Jay’s breathing become more ragged and his cock tense, he commanded Jay ‘Look at me!’  
Jay’s eyes shot open and Simon caught and held his gaze. ‘Keep looking at me, and go just a bit faster.’ Si’s voice began to quiver, as the boys shared an intense ejaculation, looking into each other’s eyes.  
‘Fuck,’ said Jay, ‘I love you Simon.’  
‘I love you too,’ said Simon smiling at Jay, before handing him a box of tissues.

#

Will stirred as a stiff neck woke him up. He’d slept the night in the armchair and was feeling cramped and uncomfortable. He stretched the crick out of his neck, hearing Neil’s gentle snores coming from the sofa. Jay and Simon were nowhere to be seen. Will got up and went to the toilet. His head was thumping, he needed tea.  
The sound of the kettle woke Neil, who wandered out to the kitchen. ‘You making tea?’ he yawned.  
‘Yes,’ said Will, ‘Here you are.’ He placed a steaming mug of tea on the counter in front of Neil.  
Neil’s face lit up, as if he’d just been given a new car rather than a cup of tea, ‘Thanks Will! Brilliant, I love tea.’  
One thing you could say for Neil, he never left you feeling unappreciated. The friends took their tea back into the lounge and settled back into their seats.  
Upstairs Jay and Simon were also waking up. Both were aware that something serious had been put out there last night. Not only did their two friends now know they were intimately involved, but they’d also confessed their love for each other. It answered some questions they both had about the status of their relationship, but of course there were still things left unanswered. Jay decided he needed to ask Simon about one of them. He was lying with his head on Simon’s chest, and the question he wanted to ask was tricky. He wasn’t sure he wanted to see Si’s face when he asked it.  
‘How do you feel about Carli?’ Jay asked.  
Simon stiffened. ‘What do you mean?’  
‘Well, according to you, several times daily for the last few years, she’s the love of your life, and I just wondered where I fitted in, seeing as you said you loved me last night.’  
Simon took a deep breath. What did he feel?  
‘Jay, I do love you, I really do, but it’s all just so weird. You’re my best mate, and we’re doing sexy stuff together and I fancy you so much. It’s like the strongest and best feeling. But the thing is that Carli is like a habit, I’ve fancied her for so long, I don’t know if I can stop just like that. It’s confusing because I really do love you, but ...’  
Simon felt warm drops on his chest and realised Jay was crying.   
‘I don't think Carli was real love, just an obsession, and it was safe because I’ve known Carli longer even than I’ve known you. I knew she’d never go out with me, but it was easy just to obsess about her because I didn’t really ever have to do anything about it. And maybe I never fancied other girls, maybe I only fancied Carli, because it wasn't ever going to happen… because actually I wanted to be with you, but I just didn’t know it.’  
Simon didn’t know what else to say. The whole situation was confusing. He did love Jay, more than he had ever loved Carli, and what was better, Jay loved him back. But Simon had no idea if he was gay or bi or what he was. He had so little experience of relationships but he was suddenly terrified of losing the best thing that had ever happened to him. But if they were having this conversation now, he wanted his questions answered too.  
‘What about you?’ Simon asked, ‘You’ve always been so…well, homophobic. And what about all those stories about doing it with three girls at a time and all that?’  
Jay kept his head on Simon’s chest, which made it easier for him to be honest. ‘I thought I liked girls, and I watched lots of porn, but then I started watching gay porn and I really liked it, and it made me worried I was gay, so I kept saying I wasn’t because it was becoming clear to me that I was. That’s why I made up all those stories. And the reason I hassled you so much about Carli was because I was jealous.’  
‘What about Chloe then? Why did you go out with her if you’re gay?’  
‘I wanted to be like everyone else, and I wanted to check if I really was gay. I liked kissing her, but things didn’t get further than that. I wanted them to, but actually it was a relief when she kept stopping me from touching her tits and that. I felt a bit weird about liking kissing her and wanting her to wank me off, when I wasn’t bothered about touching her tits or pussy. Things have gone further with you than they did with her, and I like it. Touching your cock is much hotter than the idea of touching Chloe’s tits. I fancy you so much and I love you.’  
‘I love you too,’ said Simon, kissing the top of Jay’s head.  
‘So are you my boyfriend then?’ Jay finally lifted his eyes to look at Simon.  
‘I think so, if you want that. I want that. Will you go out with me and be my boyfriend?’  
Jay nodded. ‘Fuck,’ he swore, ‘I’m gay and Simon Cooper is my boyfriend.’  
Simon grinned at him. ‘Looks like it.’ He kissed Jay passionately and the two of them were soon lost in another moment of intimacy.  
Downstairs Will and Neil had been discussing the previous evening. Neil had started the conversation by confessing that he was a bit confused about the whole thing. It didn’t bother him if Jay and Simon were gay, and he'd enjoyed last night, but he felt he probably preferred girls.  
Will had felt a little inadequate to deal with Neil’s questions, but confessed that it wasn’t his first experience with other boys. He told Neil about the wank parties they’d had a boarding school, which is where he’d learnt the game they played last night. Will explained that although last night had felt ok because it was familiar, he too preferred girls.  
‘So are Simon and Jay really gay then?’ asked Neil, ‘Or just mucking about like we were?’  
‘You’ll have to ask them that,’ replied Will, ‘But whatever the case I think we should to stay friends with them.’  
Neil nodded happily, then frowned.  
Noises of sexual excitement were filtering down the stairs. It seemed Simon and Jay were having a good time up there. Neil looked at Will and they both burst out laughing.  
‘I think we can pretty safely say that Simon and Jay are gay!’ said Will.  
Half an hour later Simon and Jay appeared, showered and dressed. Will and Neil exchanged a look, and burst into giggles again. ‘What?’ asked a bemused Simon.  
‘You need to ask that after the noise you were making!’ Jay nudged Simon, who flushed and nudged him back.  
Soon they were all sitting round, munching toast and drinking tea.  
‘So do you two really love each other?’ Will asked.  
Simon and Jay looked at each other, and nodded.  
‘Yeah, we do,’ confirmed Simon, ‘Jay’s my boyfriend.’ He smiled at Jay, who blushed. Where did Simon get all this confidence from? It had taken Jay ages to get his head round his sexuality, but Simon was taking it all in his stride.  
‘We don’t want anyone else to know yet though,’ Simon continued  
‘Your secret’s safe with us,’ promised Will, ‘Right, Neil?’  
‘What secret?’ Neil asked, looking puzzled as he licked Nutella off his toast.  
Will rolled his eyes. ‘Just take it slowly, and carefully,’ he advised, ‘Don’t tell anyone else until you’re sure.’  
Simon and Jay looked at each other and nodded. Will might be a briefcase twat, but sometimes he did talk sense.  
The boys continued breakfast over plans to meet in the park tomorrow and hang out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Neil come to the rescue, and have another sexy time...just for research. Jay and Simon enjoy more sexy times together.

Chapter 4

Simon woke before Jay on Monday morning. He’d found it quite hard to get to sleep on Sunday night, getting used to the idea that he was probably gay, that he and Jay were in love and in a relationship, and that Will and Neil knew about it. He was also still worried about Donovan. He was in two minds about their planned trip to the park, not sure how Will and Neil would be around them, or even how he and Jay would be around Will and Neil.   
Jay’s thoughts about the park were following a very different course. He had been thinking about the moments he and Simon had shared against the tree whilst searching for his Frisbee. He’d loved dry humping Si, and even though they’d finished their sexy time against his front door when they got in, he’d loved the thrill of getting aroused outdoors and the possibility of getting caught. He wanted more.  
Jay woke with these pleasant thoughts running through his brain, supplementing his usual early morning hard-on. This subsided a little when he saw the frown on Simon’s face. ‘What is it?’ Jay asked, stroking Simon’s forehead as if trying to smooth out the wrinkles.  
‘I don’t know about today,’ Simon explained, ‘I’m worried we weirded Neil and Will out over the weekend, and I’m worried Donovan really does know something.’  
Jay reached over and kissed Simon gently on the lips. ‘Neil and Will really did seem alright with it, and if they’re not then they can just go and fuck themselves. And that goes double for Donovan. I love you and thinking about you makes me hard, and that’s all that matters.’  
Simon smiled gratefully at Jay, and reached down to pleasure his friend. Jay stopped him, and Simon felt surprised and a little hurt. ‘Don’t you want me to?’ he asked.  
‘Not now,’ said Jay, ‘I was thinking we could perhaps finish what we started in the park last week.’  
Simon looked confused, then the penny dropped. ‘You mean when we were looking for the Frisbee? I thought we’d finished that when we got home. I thought you said it was amazing.’  
Jay grinned, ‘It was. Rubbing my cock against you made me feel so hot, so horny.’  
Simon could feel Jay’s erection growing and it began to make him feel hot and horny.  
‘What did you have in mind?’ Simon queried, tickling the head of Jay’s cock with the gentlest of touches.  
Jay shuddered with delight at Simon’s teasing. ‘I want to get you up against a tree, I want to grind my massive cock against you, I want you to grind your massive cock against me, I want to kiss you and I want you to grip my cock and wank me off until I spunk all over you, then I want to give you a blow job, sucking your cock until you fill my mouth with your spunk.’  
Simon blinked – it seemed being gay hadn’t affected Jay’s way with words, and he was quite pleased that Jay called his cock massive.   
‘Ok, as long as you think we won’t get caught.’  
‘Nah,’ said Jay, ‘You’re in safe hands with me.’  
‘I thought you wanted my massive cock in your mouth not your hands,’ Simon came back cheekily.  
Jay laughed and got out of bed.  
Simon and Jay got to the park about half an hour before they were due to meet Will and Neil. Jay led the way, taking Simon off the path and into the undergrowth. He made sure they were well in, hidden by trees and bushes before grabbing Simon and roughly pushing him against a tree. Jay crushed his mouth against Simon, mashing his lips against Simon’s, thrusting his tongue into Simon’s mouth. Simon’s breath was taken away by this rough treatment, but he found it a turn on. He pushed his groin against Jay, his erection growing by the second. Jay responded by pumping his cock against Simon. A throaty growl came from Jay and he bit Simon’s lower lip. Simon gasped, reached his hand under Jay’s t-shirt and scratched his fingernails down Jay’s back. ‘Fuck yes,’ grunted Jay, reaching for his own fly, and pulling out his erect and moist tipped cock. ‘Wank me Simon, wank my massive cock hard and fast, fucking do it now, wank me Si, wank me big boy.’  
Simon paused for a moment, had Jay really just called him big boy? He grabbed Jay’s cock, and since rough seemed to be the order of the day he pulled at it hard.  
‘Harder,’ Jay begged, ‘Harder, I want to spunk all over you.’   
Simon pulled harder and faster, gripping and releasing Jay’s cock, until Jay shuddered, and sent his cum mostly over the trunk of the tree, spattering Simon slightly. ‘Fuck that was good Si, that was good, that was good.’  
Jay dropped to his knees, energy expended, and knelt panting.  
Jay heard a zip open, and felt a tap on his shoulder. Simon was standing there, his erect pink cock poking out of his jeans.  
‘I think you said something about giving me a blow-job.’  
Jay grinned and began to suck and lick at Simon’s cock. He was gentler than Simon had been, but Simon seemed to have taken their earlier roughness to heart, and grabbed Jay’s hair.  
‘Suck me off, Jay, suck me off, lick my cock, suck my balls and make me come.’  
Simon thrust slightly towards Jay, getting into a rhythm as Jay managed to take more of his length into his mouth. Jay lapped at the pre-cum on the head of Simon’s cock.  
‘That’s it, you dirty fucker, suck me.’  
Jay looked up at his friend, continuing his licks. He couldn’t really believe that Simon had just called him a dirty fucker, mind you he couldn’t quite believe that he was giving Simon a blow job in the park.  
Si’s ejaculation grew closer. He grasped Jay’s hair harder. ‘I’m going to come,’ Simon gasped, ‘I’m going to fill your dirty mouth with my spunk.’ He shuddered and orgasmed, doing exactly that.  
Jay swallowed Simon’s spunk, relishing the taste, and the filthy mouth that Simon seemed to have developed. Simon slid down the tree and joined Jay on the ground.  
‘That was amazing,’ Jay said, ‘How did you know all that dirty talk?’  
‘I’ve been hanging around with you for long enough,’ said Simon, ‘I think it rubbed off on me.’  
The boys both burst out laughing at Simon’s unintentional innuendo. Jay lent over and kissed Simon gently. ‘Come on,’ Jay stood up, and reached out a hand to help Simon up, ‘We need to go and meet Will and Neil.’ They made themselves decent and walked back to the path.  
‘Do you really think I’ve got a massive cock?’ Simon asked Jay as they walked.   
Jay stopped and looked at Simon. ‘Well, I’m not an expert,’ he said, ‘But yeah, I think your cock is pretty big. I like it.’  
‘I like yours too,’ said Simon, unsure of how to compliment another man’s dick, ‘It’s firm, and long and thick?’ His voice trailed off, and his cheeks flushed crimson.  
Jay giggled at Simon’s embarrassment. ‘Thanks mate, I think,’ he said.  
They continued their walk back through the woods. ‘I didn’t hurt you, did I?’ Jay asked, ‘I got a bit carried away.’  
‘I enjoyed it,’ said Simon, ‘It made my massive cock really hard.’  
Jay glanced at Simon and grinned.  
‘Come on, Will and Neil are there already.’  
The boys headed over to the bench where they could see Will and Neil already waiting. Their shouted greeting was cut across by an aggressive mocking voice.  
‘Well, if it isn’t the Four Muska-wankers.’  
The boys turned to see Donovan swaggering towards them, with two of his mates. ‘Oh no,’ groaned Simon.  
Will could see the anxiety on Simon’s face.   
‘To be honest Donovan, I’m quite impressed you know enough about literature to make that joke.’  
Will spoke with a calm quiet strength that was at odds with the trembling in his knees.  
Donovan glared at him. Mark’s girlfriend had had a very brief fling with Will and he'd caught Will with his hand on Charlotte’s breast. This has caused Mark to inadvertently reveal his softer side to Will, telling him how special Charlotte was. Donovan had felt less powerful around Will ever since. ‘Shut up, briefcase mong.’  
He turned his attention to Simon and Jay. ‘You two been for a quick wank in the woods then?’  
Jay blustered a denial, ‘What? Are you mental? I wouldn’t touch his dick with a ten foot pole!’  
Simon meanwhile had flushed a deep crimson, suddenly convinced that Donovan could smell the cum on him. Will saw Simon’s beetroot face, guessed what had been happening and decided to take the flack.  
‘Just leave them alone Mark,’ said Will.  
Donovan turned on Will again.   
‘What’s it got to do with you? Unless you’ve been giving the two of them gay sex lessons.’  
‘Of course I have,’ said Will sarcastically, ‘That’s exactly what we’ve been doing. All four of us have been having gay sex lessons in the woods.’  
While this less than witty exchange had been going on, no-one had noticed the look of extreme anger on Neil’s face. Neil was an exceptionally mild mannered lad, who tried to see the best in every situation and took most things in his lengthy stride, but now his face was scarlet, his eyes shooting fire and his hands clenched into fists.  
‘Just fuck off and leave my friends alone!’ bellowed Neil, throwing a punch at Donovan. His swing took Donovan by surprise, and there was a loud crunch as his fist connected with Donovan’s face.   
Donovan fell to the floor, and his gang fell about laughing as Neil added insult to injury with a couple of well-placed kicks. ‘Shut up you fuckers and get him,’ commanded Donovan, his voice thick with the blood that was pouring from his nose. His friends continued to laugh. ‘I can’t believe he decked you!’ one of them snorted.  
Donovan staggered to his feet, wiping blood from his face with his sleeve. He turned to face Neil, only to find that all four boys were standing ready to fight, even Will, who had never fought anyone in his whole life.  
‘It’s one for all and all for one with us Donovan,’ said Will, ‘So unless you want to join in with our next gay sex lesson then I suggest you leave!’  
This comment caused fresh gales of laughter from Donovan’s disloyal gang. Donovan told them to fuck off, before walking away spitting blood. His friends walked off in the other direction, itching to get on Facebook and spread Donovan’s humiliation as fast as possible.  
‘Bloody hell Neil!’ said Jay.  
Neil shrugged. ‘I was just pissed off with how he was treating everyone. It’s been getting on my tits for ages.’  
‘Thanks Will,’ Si turned to their newest friend, glad that their friendship seemed to be ok since he and Jay had come out.  
‘Well, being naked in bed with Charlotte Hinchcliffe kind of made me less scared of Donovan, even if we didn’t have sex,’ admitted Will, ‘I’m just glad that my failed attempt at sleeping with someone has finally been put to some use.’ Will had tried hard to lose his virginity with Charlotte, but a lack of technique had bought their very brief fling to an abrupt, unsatisfying end, when she threw him out of bed.  
Neil put his arm round Will. ‘Don’t worry mate, I enjoyed sleeping with you,’ he reassured.  
Will looked at the surprised looks on Si and Jay’s faces. ‘He means on Saturday at yours, he was on the sofa and I was in the armchair.’  
‘Talking of sleeping over,’ Neil interjected, ‘Are you going to invite them over to yours for the sleep over tonight?’  
‘Oh yes,’ said Will, ‘Mum decided to go away for the night to visit a friend and I thought you could all come over to mine.’  
‘Sounds great,’ said Si, as Jay nodded in agreement, and the boys made their way back to Simon’s car. 

#

The boys were sitting round drinking the 8 cans of Stella that Will’s mum had left for them. It was being supplemented by Southern Comfort from the Cartwright’s cocktail cabinet and the meat feast pizza that Will had ordered. They had all agreed no more Truth or Dare, and decided to watch a film. Simon and Jay were sitting on the sofa, trying to keep their hands off each other. Will and Neil were settled on the other sofa, giving Will a perfect view of Jay and Si’s dilemma. He could see Jay’s hand on the sofa, edging towards Si. He noticed Si’s surreptious look, as his hand crept towards Jay’s. As their little fingers touched Will spoke out. ‘You can hold hands if you want, me and Neil don’t mind, do we?’  
‘Na,’ said Neil, misunderstanding, and he grabbed Will’s hand.   
‘That wasn’t quite what I meant, Neil.’  
Neil’s face dropped and he looked like a puppy who had been kicked. ‘Oh, go on then,’ relented Will, grabbing Neil’s hand. Neil grinned. ‘Aw, thanks Will, I like holding hands,’ he said happily, settling down to watch the film with Will’s hand clutched in his.  
The film was a typical action thriller. It even had the obligatory sex scene between the hero and the girl who had seemed to hate him until he grabbed her and kissed her roughly.  
Will looked across to see Simon and Jay kissing. He glanced at Neil, aware he was still holding his lanky friend’s hand. Neil shrugged and turned his attention back to the sexy action on the screen. Will did the same, but it soon became apparent that Simon and Jay had forgotten they were there. Jay was massaging the bulge in Simon’s trousers, whilst Simon’s hands were struggling with Jay’s belt buckle.  
Will nudged Neil, ‘Let’s leave them to it,’ he said, and led Neil out of the lounge. They stood in the hall, feeling awkward until Will suggested ‘Guess this is what happens when two of your friends become a couple.’  
Neil nodded, ‘Yeah, it’s a bit weird isn’t it?’  
The grunts and groans from the lounge grew louder.  
‘Do you want to go upstairs and listen to some music? I downloaded a couple of new albums this week,’ asked Will  
Neil nodded and followed Will upstairs to his room. Will shut the door and adjusted the volume on his IPod dock just loud enough to drown out Jay and Si. Neil was sitting on Will’s bed looking thoughtful.  
‘How do you know you’re not gay, Will?’ asked Neil.  
‘Not sure, I just don’t feel gay,’ replied Will. He’d had some pretty lightweight boy on boy experiences at boarding school, but he had definitely preferred kissing and nearly having sex with Charlotte Hinchcliffe.  
‘Me neither,’ agreed Neil, ‘But last Saturday was sexy, and I liked holding your hand, and watching Simon snog Jay made me excited.’  
‘Watching anyone snog makes you excited!’ Will pointed out.  
‘True,’ nodded Neil philosophically,’ But I want to double check if I’m gay or not, so can I kiss you?’  
Will looked at his friend. In some ways Neil was the most vulnerable of the group. He was sweet and kind and a little thick at times, it would be very easy for him to get into all kinds of trouble if he went out looking for another man to kiss. He hadn't twigged when Paedo Kennedy had tried it on with him, and Will wanted to protect his friend from being taken advantage of.  
‘Ok,’ said Will, ‘But this is just to help you out. I’m not gay.’  
Neil leaned in and kissed Will. It was gentle, familiar and strangely sexy. Neil’s kisses had helped towards Will’s eventual ejaculation last weekend. Despite neither boy really fancying the other the kiss deepened into a full on snog, with open mouths, exploring tongues and a small amount of aroused moaning. Neil was certainly taking his ‘kiss a boy to see if I’m gay’ experiment seriously.  
Will felt the bed begin to shake, and opened one eye to see what was happening, although he had his suspicions. Neil was busy working his own cock with one hand, his other hand steadying him on the bed as his tongue probed Will’s mouth. Will decided discretion was the better part of valour and continued to kiss Neil. Will’s mind drifted to the kisses he’d shared with Charlotte Hinchcliffe, and his own erection grew. He too began to feel the urge to take himself in hand. He’d masturbated in front of other boys before and if Neil was doing it, why couldn’t he? Will unzipped his chinos, withdrew his cock and began to masturbate, imagining himself coming all over Charlotte’s breasts. As he grew close to his climax he felt Neil draw away and groan as he came. Will was so close that he just kept his eyes shut and kept pulling until he came too.  
Will opened his eyes to see Neil staring at him. ‘Well?’ asked Will.  
‘I’m not gay,’ said Neil, ‘No offence mate but watching you squirt your spunk was NOT sexy. You kiss nice, but I really wanted some tits to play with, so I was imagining you were Miss Gateshead.’  
Will was a little surprised. Miss Gateshead was the school secretary, and she was in her fifties. She did have a big chest it was true, but it was still a bit weird.   
‘Bit weird. Why her?’ Will asked.  
‘She’s really nice when I have to go and borrow PE kit from the office cos I’ve forgotten mine, and when she bends down to get it out the cupboard you can see right down her front. Her tits are massive, really wobbly.’ Neil added to the description with his hands, indicating just exactly how big Miss Gateshead’s wobbly breasts were.  
Will shook his head to get that image out of it. ‘I was imagining you were Charlotte Hinchcliffe.’  
Neil nodded appreciatively, everyone knew that Charlotte Hinchcliffe wasn’t called ‘Big Jugs’ for nothing.  
Neil yawned and rubbed his eyes. ‘I’m tired now, and I don’t want to go back downstairs because if Jay and Simon are still kissing it’ll be a bit weird. I don’t mind that they’re gay and that, but it’ll be weird.’  
Will could see that Neil was still trying to get his head round all this and said, ‘You can sleep up here with me Neil.’  
‘Cool!’ said Neil, and he stood up to undress. He and Will were soon in boxers and t-shirts, and Will got in to bed. He lay on his side, and was surprised to find Neil nestling in behind him, spoon style.   
‘What are you doing?’ Will asked over his shoulder.  
‘Going to sleep,’ replied Neil, ‘I’m not gay, I just like cuddles. Night Will.’  
‘Night Neil.’  
Will shook his head in disbelief. Neil was far more open and affectionate than he was, and it was endearing. He really had something to learn from Neil, and not just that Miss Gateshead had tits that were good masturbatory material.  
The two boys feel asleep curled up together.

#

They were woken the following morning by Jay and Simon opening the bedroom door.  
‘Morning wankers!’ said Jay, ‘Wondered where you two had got to, and now we know!’  
‘Na, it’s not like that,’ replied Neil, ‘I kissed Will last night, and we both had a wank and we’re not gay.’  
‘What?’ said an incredulous Simon.  
‘I’ll explain while we have breakfast,’ sighed Will, getting out of bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets busy on the internet and the boys have dinner at the Coopers.

Chapter 5

Simon was sitting in Jay’s bed. Jay was downstairs making them a cup of tea. They had decided they wanted a lazy day starting with a cuppa in bed.   
Jay’s voice drifted up the stairs. ‘Milk’s off, I’m just popping to the shop.’ The front door slammed and Simon realised he was alone in the Cartwright's house. Simon could be neurotic and anxious, worrying about all sorts of things that never even occurred to anyone else. While Jay was around Simon managed to keep his anxieties under control, but now he was alone they began to surface.   
He was feeling happier since their relationship had become official. He loved Jay, and was really enjoying the sexy things they did together, but Simon’s main worry now was that Jay would want to try something other than hand jobs and blow jobs. Simon’s knowledge of gay sex was very limited. He guessed the basics of what anal sex involved, but that was about it. In contrast, Jay had admitted he watched gay porn, and Simon guessed Jay probably had much more of a clue about things. What if Jay suggested something and Simon didn’t know what it was? How did you find out about this stuff? It wasn’t like he could ask his dad, or even any of his other friends.  
He looked around the room and noticed Jay’s laptop on the desk. That gave him an idea. He hopped out of bed and brought the laptop back to the bed, He fired it up and began to look at Jay’s browser history. Sure enough, there were some websites that, by their names, just had to be gay porn. Simon clicked on one of them, and began to watch. To start with he found it arousing, it was the sort of thing he and Jay had been doing – wanking and blow jobs, admittedly done by two ridiculously tanned, waxed and muscled actors. The action then switched to a fairly graphic depiction of anal sex. Simon flinched and looked away. It looked painful and weird compared to the pretty soft hetero porn that the internet filter at his parents’ house had let through. Perhaps he wasn’t gay after all? But he loved Jay, and he fancied him. He wanted to kiss Jay far more than he wanted to kiss Carli, he wanted to be in a relationship with Jay, not Carli.  
The grunting and groaning noises from the laptop were turning him on, and he was intrigued enough to peep through his fingers and keep watching, but it was with an element of distaste and discomfort. He was so involved that he didn’t hear the front door slam, and it was only when he heard Jay ask what he was watching that he realised his lover was home, and standing by the bed.  
Si jumped and guiltily slammed the laptop shut, revealing an erection.  
‘I’ve been caught enough times to know what’s been going on!’ laughed Jay, ‘What were you watching?’  
Simon took a deep breath and opened up the laptop. ‘I was doing some research. I was worried you’d get bored with the stuff we’ve been doing and I didn’t really know what else to do.’  
‘Well, we could watch the rest of that together for a start,’ said Jay, kicking off his trainers and wriggling out of his trousers and pants.  
Simon moved over so Jay could sit next to him, and they resumed the film. Simon could see Jay was enjoying watching the two actors penetrate each other, and that turned him on. He found he was watching Jay, not the film, and when Jay reached down and began to masturbate so did Simon. They both came quite quickly and Jay shut the laptop.  
‘Well?’ he asked, ‘Fancy trying that?’  
‘Er, well,’ stammered Simon, not quite sure how to find the words.  
Jay turned to face Simon.   
‘It looks painful and yucky.’  
‘Yucky?’ Jay shook his head at the somewhat juvenile choice of words. ‘Yucky?’  
‘Yeah, well, I know what comes out my backside.’  
Jay rubbed Simon’s shoulder reassuringly.   
'I love you Simon. I really fancy you too, and I'm enjoying wanking you off and all that.'  
'You mean you haven't thought about doing that?' Simon nodded towards the laptop.  
'Well, yeah. I’ve known for while that I’m gay, so I have thought of doing that, especially since we, well, you know.’  
Simon was a little surprised at Jay's honesty. 'Do you think about that when we're doing stuff?'  
'Yeah,' confirmed Jay, 'Like the other day in the park, part of me just wanted to turn you round, pull down your trousers and thrust into you.'  
'Really?' asked Simon.  
'Yeah, you're really hot Si, you make me horny as hell, and sometimes I want to fuck you, and sometimes I want you to fuck me. But there's no rush, we can do it if and when you're ready, and we'll use condoms.'  
'What if I'm never ready?'  
'Then I'm getting hand jobs and blow jobs for the rest of my life. Look, I know I bullshit about all the girls I've been with, but I haven't slept with anyone, boy or girl. I've watched a lot of porn, but I'm just as much of a virgin as you are. I'm glad I waited though, cos if I'd rather do it with someone I love than some random person. Now are you going to put the kettle on?'  
Simon hugged Jay with relief. ‘I love you so much,’ he said.  
‘I love you too. Are you making this cuppa or what, seeing as how I got the milk and caught you having a cheeky wank?'  
As Simon walked downstairs he realised that Jay had said hand jobs and blow jobs for the rest of his life. Was it really that serious? Simon hoped so, as he was now totally head over heels in love with his oldest friend.

#

Jay and Simon were crashed out in Jay's lounge, eating breakfast in the time honoured tradition of enjoying the school holidays. They were both in their undies, eating the sugariest cereal imaginable, and watching crappy daytime TV.  
The phone in the hall disturbed their relaxation. Jay went to answer it, and as soon as Simon heard the words 'Yeah, he's here Mrs Cooper.' he was off the sofa and practically snatching the phone out Jay's hands.  
'What is it Mum?' Simon asked impatiently. His home life was good, with parents that cared, but he was still a typical 17 year old boy who thought his parents were complete tossers.  
Mrs Cooper was cross. She'd been trying for days to phone his mobile but hadn't been able to get through. She'd finally managed to track down Jay's home number. She reminded Simon that his Nan was coming for dinner that night, and she wanted him there.  
Simon rolled his eyes, 'Mum, no, Jay's still really upset.' By this point Jay was standing by Simon, looking quizzically at him. 'I know Nan's getting on a bit, but Jay is my oldest friend and he might do something stupid,' at this point Simon's voice went up an octave as Jay reached into his pants and began to stroke Si's cock.  
'What's happened Simon? Is Jay ok? What's going on?'   
Simon struggled to maintain a normal voice 'Jay's crying again,' he was aware that he was beginning to get breathless as his body responded to Jay's touch.  
'Shall I send your Dad over? He's good in a crisis.'  
'No!' Simon practically shouted. Jay stopped moving his hand much to Simon's frustration, and began to circle the tip of Si's erect cock with his finger. Simon moved the phone mouthpiece away from his mouth and covered it with his hand.  
'Not you,' hissed Simon at Jay, ‘Don’t stop,’  
Simon could hear his mum tutting on the other end of the phone.  
'Look, I don't know what's going on there, but I want you here for dinner, so just bring Jay with you. Then you can spend some time with your Nan and keep an eye on Jay, he can even sleep over if you like.'  
'Ok,' squeaked Si, slamming the phone down, just as he began to come over Jay's massaging fingers.

#

Jay was on his best behaviour, after his earlier naughtiness. He was trying to be charming and polite to both Mrs Cooper and Simon's Nan. Mrs Cooper had known Jay since he was a cute seven year old, all blonde hair, mischief making and cheeky grins. She'd been less than impressed by the teenager he'd become, as the trouble making got more serious and the language got riper, and was a little thrown by his compliments and attempts at good manners. She wasn't the only one who was suspicious of Jay's newfound etiquette. Simon's 13 year old brother Andrew soon piped up 'Looks like being dumped has made him even weirder than ever. What's with all the smarming?'  
Simon always reacted badly to Andrew's attempts to annoy him. 'Just shut up alright, there's nothing going on. Mum, make him shut up.' He tried to make this sound as convincing as possible, which was made trickier by Jay's hand working its way up his thigh.  
Mrs Cooper told Andrew to be quiet and eat his dinner, which he did after sticking his tongue out at Simon.   
Mr Cooper looked at his eldest son and his best mate and began to reminisce. 'You two have been friends a long time now, haven't you? I had a mate like that; we hung out all the time. We used to go to the wildest parties and pick up these gorgeous looking girls, girls who were really up for a good time. You should have seen what we got up to.' At this point he realised he was sitting at the table with his wife and mother in law, and was about to back pedal when Jay helped him out. 'I bet none of them were as attractive as you Mrs Cooper. It’s not surprising Mr Cooper stopped when he met you,' Jay flashed her his best smile, 'And I can see where you get your looks from.' He smiled at Simon's Nan too.  
Andrew sniggered and said, 'Simon must be adopted in that case, he's so ugly.'  
'Andrew!' reprimanded Mrs Cooper.  
'What? It's true and that's why he won't get anywhere with Carli even if she has invited him to her stupid party tomorrow.'  
Simon jumped at the mention of Carli's name, and, feeling this, Jay removed his hand from Simon's leg. He felt jealous. Their conversation the other day about Simon's exact feelings about Carli had been less than satisfactory from his point of view, but he did notice that instead of the usual love sick look that came onto Si's face when Carli was mentioned, Simon looked confused.  
'Didn't I tell you?' said Mrs Cooper, 'Carli's been trying to get in touch with you.'  
'My mobile's flat and I left my charger here. I've plugged my phone in now so I'll check it later.'  
'Why you lot bother with mobiles I don't know? They're either flat or out of credit...' Mrs Cooper rolled her eyes. 

#

Later that evening Simon and Jay had retreated to Simon's room. Jay was sitting on Simon's bed, watching Simon check his now charged mobile.  
'I've had two texts from Carli, inviting me to a party at her's, tomorrow.' Normally that would have sent Simon into a frenzy of excitement, but now he didn't seem that bothered. Jay, on the other hand, was extremely bothered.  
'S'pose you're going to go then?' he asked, 'She clicks her fingers and you go running?'  
Simon didn't hear Jay's comments as he was now on the phone to Carli. 'Can I bring Jay? Great, I'll see you tomorrow.' Simon hung up and went to sit on the bed next to Jay.  
'Great,' sneered Jay, 'Well, I'm not fucking going.'  
'What?' asked Simon, unaware of the seething mass of jealousy that was behind Jay's angry response.  
'I'm not going to spend all evening watching you dribble over Carli's tits and tell me how fucking wonderful she is.'  
Simon was stunned. Where had all this come from? He was about to ask Jay what the matter was when the bedroom door swung open. It was Andrew.  
'What are you two arguing about?'  
'Nothing, piss off,' barked Simon, still looking at Jay.  
'Didn't sound like nothing,' persisted Andrew.  
'Shows how much you know, now PISS OFF!' Simon went to get off the bed to push Andrew out of the door. He was stopped by his Dad entering the room.  
'Go on Andrew, hop it son,' advised Mr Cooper. He plonked himself down on the bed in between the Jay and Simon. 'Carli's party hey? That's the best way to get over a girl Jay; go out and meet a new one. I met Simon's mum at a party.'  
Simon groaned, his dad really knew how to embarrass him.  
'Yeah, I'd just split up with this girl, easy type if you know what I mean, and I was feeling fed up thinking I'd never get lucky again, so I went to my mate's party and this girl walked in with the most amazing tits you've ever seen. Cheered me right up, especially as she snogged me at the end of the evening. And then she married me a few years later, and I’ve been able to play with those tits ever since.'  
Simon groaned and lay back on the bed, his hands over his face. 'I can't believe you just told us that!'  
'What?' asked Mr Cooper.  
Jay meanwhile had creased up laughing at Simon's horror, and it was this sound that brought Mrs Cooper to the bedroom door. 'Glad you've cheered up a bit Jay.'  
'She's still got great tits.' Mr Cooper said, out the corner of his mouth. At this revelation Simon grabbed a pillow to bury his scarlet face in, while Jay laughed all the harder.  
Mr Cooper got up and went over to kiss his wife. He winked at the boys and left the room. Mrs Cooper went over and asked, 'Have you got everything you need? Simon, did you find Jay the sleeping bag?'  
Simon sat up, that hadn't even occurred to him, he’d gotten used to sharing a bed with Jay. ‘I’m just going to get it now.'  
'Good,' said Mrs Cooper, 'You are always welcome here Jay, especially if you are feeling down.' Jay could be vulgar, and was often the instigator of any trouble the boys got into, but Mrs Cooper knew the kind of home life he had, and had always had a bit of a soft spot for him. She leant over and kissed Jay on the forehead, before doing the same to Simon.   
'Jesus Mum!' Simon wiped his face, but Jay allowed the kiss to remain. 'Thanks Mrs Cooper,' he said as she left the room. Unlike most things that came out of Jay's mouth, that thank you was genuine and heartfelt, although he hid this well by saying to Simon, 'Your Dad's right, your Mum has got great tits.'  
Simon hit Jay with the pillow, and said 'Like you’d know! I'd better get the sleeping bag, even if we don't use it.  
An hour later and the Cooper household had descended into night time quiet. Mr and Mrs Cooper and Andrew were all in their rooms, and Jay and Simon were lying in boxers and t shirts on Simon's bed, the sleeping bag rolled out on the floor for appearance sakes if nothing else. Jay seemed to have gotten over his earlier bad mood and was giving Simon lazy and languid kisses, which were working Simon into a frenzy.  
'Jay I just want to grab your cock and suck it,' whispered Simon.  
'It's all here ready,' said Jay, waggling his erection towards Simon.  
'What if someone walks in?' Simon panicked, 'my bedroom door doesn't lock.'  
Jay licked Simon's neck and began to trace his fingers down Simon's chest.  
Simon's worries evaporated as he plunged down towards Jay's groin and began to lick and suck at Jay's cock. The porn he'd watched at Jay's had given him a few new techniques to try and soon Jay was moaning with pleasure before he came. Simon still couldn't quite handle Jay coming in his mouth, but licked up the warm spunk with a keen tongue. Then Jay turned his attention on Simon, licking and teasing his cock which was already moist with pre-cum. Jay had Simon moaning so loudly that Jay reached up and gave Si his fingers to suck, just to keep him quiet. Simon's climax was swift and forceful, and the boys were settling down to sleep in next to no time, pleased they had not been caught.

#

Andrew burst into Simon's room just after 8 the next morning. 'Can I borrow some Lynx?' He was more than surprised to find Jay and Simon curled up together in Simon's bed. The noise had woken Simon and he was struggling to sit up.  
'What's going on?' asked Andrew, dodging the pillow Simon had just lobbed at him.  
'Nothing, now piss off!' Simon retorted angrily.  
'You two are in bed together and seriously expect me to believe there's nothing going on!' Andrew responded.  
Jay had woken up sufficiently by this time to add his opinion. 'There's nothing going on Andrew, honest.'  
'What about all the noise last night then?' Andrew had gone into terrier mode, he wasn't about to let this one go, just on the say so of his nob of a brother.  
'I was upset about Chloe, and I was crying, that's all. Simon was just making sure I was ok and we fell asleep,' Jay lied, preferring to be thought of as in touch with his feelings rather than in touch with Simon's intimate parts. Andrew began to waver under Jay's expert story weaving.  
Mrs Cooper appeared at the bedroom door. 'What are you doing Andrew?'  
'He's being an irritating little twat,' complained Simon.  
'Mind your language Simon,' reprimanded Mrs Cooper, 'Are you ok, Jay? You sounded very upset last night, I thought I heard you crying.'  
'Yeah he was so I gave him a hug and we fell asleep. That’s why we’re in bed together,' lied Simon. His Mum smiled at him. 'I'm so glad you are mature enough to comfort your friends when they need it.' She felt proud that her eldest son was in touch with his feelings, maybe he was finally growing up a bit.  
The boys exchanged a look as Mrs Cooper left the room.   
‘I think we got away with that,’ said Simon, ‘My family are such idiots.’  
Jay sighed. 'Your mum and dad are really nice, I don’t know why you always talk about them like that.'  
Simon looked at him with surprise and disbelief. The he remembered how shocked he'd been standing in Jay's hall, realising his friend’s parents had left their son at home for a fortnight, feeling depressed and upset. 'Yeah, they're not bad as parents go, I s'pose.'  
Though neither boy said anything, they had simultaneously realised that Jay's parents were coming back on Saturday, and the thought horrified both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carli has a party. The boys finally talk to each other, and then to the Coopers.

Chapter 6

Simon rang the doorbell of the D'Amato house, and stood waiting with Jay, who was in a foul mood, standing behind him. From inside the house came the noises of a fairly typical teenager’s party - loud music, raucous laughter and raised voices. Carli opened the door and welcomed the boys.  
'I'm really glad you're here,' Carli hugged Simon.   
'I'm fucking not,' muttered Jay under his breath. He and Carli had never really gotten along. She thought he was coarse and a bad influence on Simon. He thought she was stuck up and a cock tease who treated his best friend like shit. Now that friend was his boyfriend he had another reason not to like her. Jay was still convinced that Simon would leave him for Carli, given half a chance. Carli led them into the lounge and went to fetch them both a beer. The guests were a mixture of people they knew from school and some rugby friends of Carli's boyfriend Tom. Carli returned with their beers, but once she had handed them over she left the boys to go and giggle with her friends, and drape herself all over Tom.  
Simon and Jay stood awkwardly in the lounge, clutching their beers. Normally at a party like this Jay was busy trying to convince the others that all the girls in the room were gagging for it, whilst Simon worked out ways to try and pry Carli away from her latest boyfriend. Their newly established relationship had changed all that, Jay no longer wanted to get off with anything in a skirt. He only wanted to be with Simon, and the object of Simon's affection had changed from the blonde girl whose house they were at, to the blonde lad who was now standing next to him. Of course no-one else knew any of this and that's what was making things difficult. Jay's insecurity wasn't helping either. He was surly and uncommunicative, swigging his beer and wanting to be at home, in bed with Simon.   
Carli came over and placed a hand on Simon's shoulder. 'Haven't seen much of you around lately,' she said. She was getting fed up with Tom ignoring her, and decided to flirt with Simon to make him jealous.  
'I've been staying at Jay's' replied Simon, and turned towards to Jay. 'Is your leg alright now? I’ve been meaning to ask.'  
Jay nodded as Simon explained to Carli, 'Jay hurt his leg playing football last week, and he scored a hat trick, it was amazing.'  
Carli shot a glance over at Tom, who was holding court with a gaggle of her giggling friends. She moved closer to Simon, 'I'm thinking of buying a new skirt for school,' she said, 'Would this be too short?' She hitched her already short dress up an inch or two. Simon barely noticed, instead asking Jay which team he was playing next. Jay, even with jealousy clouding his judgement, could see a change in Simon. He really seemed not to be interested in Carli, and Jay began to thaw out. He moved closer to Simon and began to tell him about his team's upcoming fixtures. Carli, finding herself ignored by the one boy who usually trailed after her like a love sick puppy, walked off in disgust to berate Tom for flirting with her friends.  
Jay whispered to Simon, 'I wish it was just us two.'  
Simon thought for a second. He knew Carli's house pretty well, as their families had been friends since they were little. 'Come with me, I've played enough hide and seek here to know my way round.'  
Simon led the way out the lounge and upstairs. Jay followed him and stopped when Simon stopped in front of a door. 'This is a cupboard, the door opens inwards, so if we lean against it no-one will be able to come in.' Simon held the door open, then followed Jay in.  
Simon leant against the door, and placing his hands on Jay's hips, pulled his lover towards him. Their lips met, gentle and tentative at first, then getting more passionate as they grew in confidence. Jay, getting stimulated by Simon's probing tongue, began to rub against Simon, aware of Si's growing arousal. He reached down and undid Si's fly, extracting Simon's erect cock. He knelt at Si's feet and began to lick and tease Simon. Simon shut his eyes, concentrating as much as he could on the sensation of touch. He ran his hands through Jay's hair, and allowed Jay to pleasure him until he came. His climax reached, Simon helped Jay up, and kissed him, turning Jay to lean back against the door, as he reached for Jay's now moist and very stiff cock. Simon knelt and began to suck and lick, sending shivers through Jay. It was a running joke with the gang that Simon's hair was always gelled to within an inch of its life, and so far Jay had avoided putting his hands on Simon's head, but tonight Jay was more turned on than ever, and he ran his hands through Simon's hair, grasping it and ruffling it as his excitement grew. By the time Jay came Simon's carefully spiked hair do was in complete disarray. Not that Simon cared, he was feeling triumphant that, for the first time, he’d managed to take Jay’s ejaculation in his mouth without gagging and pulling away. Simon stood up and hugged Jay. 'I love you so much,' he said, looking deep into Jay's eyes in the dim light that was coming through the crack of the cupboard door.  
Jay hugged Simon back as hard as he could. 'I love you too,' he replied. His early jealousy had been banished by watching Simon with Carli. Jay could see that whatever power she'd had over Si was now gone.  
'Aw, I think I fucked up your spikes,' Jay confessed, trying to repair the damage, but as his own hair was the long, floppy, just rolled out of bed style, he didn't really know what he was doing. Simon shoved a hand through his ruined hair style, 'I don't care, I think I'm maybe due for a change anyway. Come on, let's go home.'  
Simon opened the door a crack, and seeing there was no-one around, opened the door wide. The boys headed downstairs, and made for the front door. Carli walked out the kitchen, 'You going? What happened to your hair?'  
'I'm trying something new,' said Simon, 'and I like it. See you around Carli.'   
The boys headed out the front door.  
One hour later and they boys were nestled together in Jay's bed, feeling cosy and basking in the warm glow of their shared love. After Carli's party they had come home and spent the rest of the evening kissing and complimenting each other.  
'I love you so much,' Simon said, brushing Jay's hair out of his eyes, 'Your eyes are amazing.' He kissed Jay gently on each eyelid.  
'Mmm,' Jay enjoyed the kisses before opening his eyes and gazing deep into Simon's, 'So are yours, sometimes I look at you and feel like I could lose myself in them.'  
Simon was surprised at Jay's poetical turn of phrase, and began to stroke Jay's shoulders. 'Your skin is so soft, I just want to kiss you and touch you.'  
Jay moved his hands across Simon's chest. 'When we first, you know, I was really surprised at your body. These were erect,' He teasingly rubbed Si's nipple with his thumb. Simon shivered, and smiled. ‘And this looked sexy,’ Jay ran his finger down the line of hair that grew from Simon’s abdomen to his groin.   
'I was really surprised at how muscly you'd got,’ confessed Simon, ‘I guess I hadn't really looked at you that way. It was a turn on to see you had pubes and chest hair too.'  
'So you don't think I should go for a back, sack and crack wax then?'   
'No,' Si shook his head, 'You haven't got a hairy back or arse, and I love to see your cock nestling in all those curly hairs.'  
'You've got a nice arse,' Jay reached over and gently slapped Si's butt cheek, 'It's pert.'  
'Pert?' Si laughed.  
'Yeah,' said Jay, squeezing it, 'Pert!'  
Simon leant in and kissed Jay. This time seemed precious; both boys were aware that the pressure caused by Si's previous obsession with Carli had now lifted, but were also aware of the impending return of Jay's parents.  
'I love you,' Simon said again, and held Jay close. Jay responded by holding Simon as close as he could, crushing himself against the love of his life. 'I love you too,' Jay replied, 'I love you so much, so fucking much.' Jay's head was now buried in Simon's shoulder, and he was beginning to cry. He'd never opened himself up so much to another human being, and was suddenly feeling frightened and vulnerable. Simon lifted Jay's face towards him with a finger under Jay's chin, as he had on that very first day. He searched Jay's frightened face. 'What is it?'  
'Don't leave me, Si, I love you so much, I couldn't bear it.' Jay was now sobbing, and Simon kissed his tear soaked cheeks.  
'I love you Jay. I thought I loved Carli but I didn't know what the fuck I was on about. She’s nothing compared to you. You are sexy and fun and great and I love you right down in here.' Simon pointed to his heart with a balled fist. 'I'm not going anywhere.'   
'Oh yeah? What about tomorrow night when my dickhead dad has threatened to break both our necks for being benders?'  
Simon gulped, 'Even then. I'm in love with you, Jay Cartwright, and that means sticking with you no matter what.' Jay crushed his lips against Simon's, still crying, trying to express his depth of feeling in the only way he really knew. Simon began to feel overwhelmed by the love Jay obviously felt for him, and for his own feelings for this lovely, blonde haired, sexy young man, and he began to cry too.  
The boys kissed through tears and urgent confessions of love, rubbing against each other until they both came in a mixture of salty tears, spunk and snot. Jay feel asleep first, exhausted by the evening's emotions, his head lying on Simon's chest. Simon lay awake a little longer, thinking about tomorrow, and deciding on the best course of action.

#

'Ok,' said Simon, 'We're going to tell my mum and dad.'  
The boys were eating breakfast in Jay's lounge.  
'Are you really ready to tell them?' Jay asked.  
'Yeah, I know I moan about them, but they're alright.'  
Jay nodded, he was terrified but he liked the Coopers. They really seemed to care about Simon and Andrew, and even him.  
Simon opened the front door with a shout of 'Hi, only me and Jay.'  
Mrs Cooper came into the hall. 'You alright now Jay?' she asked.  
Jay shook his head, not daring to speak in case he started crying. 'Actually, is Dad in? We need to talk to you both,' Simon confessed, not feeling much more together than Jay.  
'Go on in to the lounge,' gestured Mrs Cartwright, 'I'll go and find him.'  
The boys settled on the sofa, and were soon joined by Si's parents, who sat in the armchairs.  
Mr Cooper looked concerned. 'Your mum said you wanted to talk?'  
'You haven't taken pills have you Jay?' interjected Mrs Cooper. Jay shook his head. 'No, nothing like that,' said Simon.   
'Is anyone pregnant, have you got a weird rash or does it hurt when you pee?' asked Mr Cooper.  
'No!' Simon said, 'It's just, it's...' He was struggling to find the words. He knew they needed support, and he trusted his parents to give it. Simon took a deep breath.  
'I'm gay and I'm in love with Jay.' At these words Jay reached for Si's hand and blurted out, 'I love him too, I'm gay too.'  
Mrs Cooper thought of all the scrapes these two had gotten in to over the years. Somehow she just hadn't expected this one. 'Are you sure? When you're a teenager you can feel confused and it's a time of experimentation and trying things out. I know it was that way for me.'  
All eyes were now on her. 'What? I had a life before you lot you know,' she said, sniffly.  
Simon looked at Jay. 'We're sure,' he confirmed, 'I love him.'  
He turned to Jay, ' I love you.'  
'I love you too,' Jay replied quietly.  
Mr Cooper looked at his son and his friend. 'Well, you know this isn't going to be easy. People can be very unkind and ignorant.Does anyone else know?'  
'Will and Neil,' said Simon, and Jay burst in to tears. Mrs Cooper immediately went over and put her arm round Jay.  
'Have they been causing a problem?' asked Mr Cooper, concerned.  
'Nah,' replied Si, stroking Jay's hand, 'Jay's mum and dad are back today.'  
Mr Cooper nodded, he'd met Jay's dad and immediately understood the problem. 'Do you want to tell them?' he asked.  
Jay nodded.  
'Don't worry, we'll sort it out. It'll be ok.' He stood up and went over to the sofa. 'Come here, you two.' The boys stood up and Mr Cooper enveloped them and his wife in a huge hug.  
'We won't tell Andrew yet,' said Mr Cooper, 'And I think you both need to sleep in your own beds tonight.'  
Simon looked longingly at Jay, who nodded miserably.  
'Come on, I'll take you home,' agreed Simon reluctantly, and the boys headed out to Simon's car.  
Simon parked the car down the road from Jay's house at Jay's request. He wasn't quite sure when his family was due back, and didn't want to risk raising his dad's suspicions.   
'I love you Jay,' said Simon, 'Are you ok? Was what I did ok?'  
Jay nodded, he was grateful to Si for taking charge and for the reception the Coopers had given them, but his stomach was in knots and the thought of not having Simon in his bed was awful.  
'I love you too, I just wish I could be with you.'  
Just then a car towing a caravan came past. The Cartwrights were home.   
'I'd better go,' said Jay, looking like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. Simon leant in for a good bye kiss but was halted by Jay's hand on his chest. 'Better not, mate.' Jay got out the car. 'See you.'  
Simon watched Jay walk towards his house and felt his own heart break. Mr Cartwright greeted his son, 'You up then, you miserable sod? You better have left the house tidy.' It took all Simon had not to run and snatch Jay back, but he trusted his own dad and sadly started the car to drive home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out to the Cartwrights and exam results.

Jay was woken by the phone ringing in the hall. He heard his mum answer it and after a brief conversation his stomach flipped at her words.  
'That'd be lovely Mrs Cooper, coffee at yours at eleven. See you then.'  
Jay sat up, nervous and scared, would this be ok?  
'Why have we got to go to some twatty friend of soppy bollocks's house?' protested Mr Cartwright. Jay heard his mum insist they were going, they never got invited anywhere, and she'd always wondered what the Coopers house was like.  
Jay shook his head. It wasn't surprising his parents never got invited anywhere, his dad was such an ignorant prick.  
Jay's thoughts were interrupted by his mobile vibrating. It was a text from Simon.  
"My mum is going to invite your parents over. I know my parents are a right embarrassment but they seem to know what they're doing. I love you xxx xxx xxx"  
By the time Jay and his parents had got to the Coopers Jay was a bundle of nerves. He'd chewed off all his fingernails, and was now chewing the skin round his nails. Simon answered the front door, and showed Jay and his parents into the lounge. Mr and Mrs Cartwright settled in the armchairs, while Si sat with his dad on the sofa. Jay sat on the arm of the sofa, as close to Si, and as far away from his dad as he could. Andrew wandered in, and was just about to make his escape when Mr Cooper called him over and gave him £20. 'Take yourself off into town for the day, son.' Andrew grabbed the money and fled as Mrs Cooper bought in a tray of coffee.  
She distributed the cups before joining her family on the sofa. There was some polite chit chat about the soft furnishings, Camber Sands and the weather. Then Mr Cooper cleared his throat. 'We asked you over because the boys have something to tell you.' Mr Cooper looked at the boys for confirmation. Both nodded.  
'Got themselves in trouble, have they? I always thought Jay was too much of a nancy boy to do anything too bad!' Mr Cartwright guffawed. His wife hushed him and Jay burst into tears.  
'That's just it Dad, I am a nancy boy and I'm in love with Simon.' Jay blurted out, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.   
Si grabbed Jay's hand. 'And I love him too.' Simon glared at Jay's parents, daring them to be unkind to the boy he loved.  
Mr Cartwright was speechless, he sat with his mouth hanging open as Mrs Cartwright timidly asked, 'Are you sure Jay?'  
Jay nodded, not trusting his voice.  
Mrs Cooper spoke up, 'We talked to the boys yesterday. They seem very sure. They need our support, as this isn’t going to be easy for either of them.'  
Mr Cartwright exploded, ‘No fucking way, no son of mine is a poofter. If you think you're staying under my roof you can think again.’ He pointed aggressively at Jay,’ You’re a fucking embarrassment, I don’t want to see you or talk to you,’ he added and stormed out the room.  
Mrs Cartwright stood up, wringing her hands. 'I'd better go after him.' She hugged her son, 'Your dad just needs time to get used to the idea, we both do, but I love you Jay.'  
She turned to Mrs Cooper. 'Can he stay here with you? I know it’s a big thing to ask, but I want to know he's safe.'  
Mrs Cooper nodded, ‘He can stay for as long as he needs to,’ she reassured Mrs Cartwright, putting her hand on the other woman’s arm.  
Jay's mum kissed him, 'I do love you Jay, you'll always be my boy, and I’m proud of you, no matter what your dad says.' She sighed and went after her husband.  
Jay was in tears, his head in his hands, as Si tried to whisper words of comfort in his ear. Mrs Cooper looked at her husband who shook his head in disbelief. Poor Jay.  
Mrs Cooper went over and whispered in Simon's ear. Simon backed away from Jay and let his mum hug his boyfriend. Jay leant into to Mrs Cooper, accepting her maternal care as he cried himself out. Mr Cooper went and put an arm round Simon. 'I'm really proud of you, son,' he said, before planting a kiss on Simon's temple. Since puberty had hit Simon had rejected any physical contact from his parents but he leant into his dad, glad of the support he was being offered.  
After lunch Simon and Jay holed themselves up in Simon's room. The Coopers had previously had a rule that if Simon had a girl over the door stayed open, but as that rule had never applied to Jay, and they guessed the boys had gotten pretty intimate at Jay's house, they decided not to worry too much. They also figured the boys had some talking to do. Mr and Mrs Cooper were doing some talking of their own, when they heard Andrew's key in the door.  
Andrew picked up on the strange atmosphere the minute he walked in the door. 'What's happening?' he asked. His parents sat him down. They'd decided that if Jay was moving in then Andrew needed to know what was going on. Simon and Jay had reluctantly agreed, knowing that this was the next step, coming out to friends and family. Mr and Mrs Cooper explained to Andrew that Simon and Jay were gay, checking that Andrew understood what that meant, and emphasising that he wasn't to tell anyone else until Simon and Jay said he could. Andrew took it in his stride. 'I knew there was something going on,' he said triumphantly.   
Upstairs Simon was doing his best to comfort Jay. 'I love you so much, I really do.'  
Jay nodded, 'Me too. Thanks for loving me, I didn't think anyone ever would.'  
'Why not? You're gorgeous.' Simon kissed Jay, genuinely puzzled that Jay thought he was unlovable, but maybe Jay’s dad’s attitude to his son had a big part to play in that. Their kiss was interrupted by Andrew's voice at the door.   
'So it's true then?'  
'Yeah,' confirmed Simon, looking round at his little brother, 'Sorry.'  
'What are you sorry for?' Andrew asked.  
'Cos I know I'm an embarrassment of big brother anyway, and this doesn't help,' replied Simon.  
'I reckon it makes you more interesting. It's fine if you like boys, just don't kiss Jay at school...or near me,’ said Andrew.  
Simon nodded, that seemed a natural reaction. 'That's fine, isn't it Jay?'  
Simon looked at Jay, who nodded, 'Yeah, thanks for being cool about this Andy.' Andrew liked being called Andy, but his parents insisted on Andrew. He nodded at Jay, maybe he wasn't the twat Andrew had always though he was.  
After Andrew left, Jay enveloped Simon in a huge hug. 'Your family are so great.'  
Simon was a hopeless romantic at heart, although his relationship with Jay had bought out his randy side, and a sudden pleasant thought crossed his mind. Maybe one day, in the future, his family could become Jay's family, if he proposed and Jay said yes. He kept this precious dream to himself. Today had already been far too emotional, so he contented himself with planting a firm, passionate and loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips.   
'I love you Jay.'  
'I love you too.' 

#

Jay and Simon were both still sleeping at 9.30am. Jay had had a thumping headache from all the crying he'd done, and Simon was exhausted from all the emotion. Mr and Mrs Cooper had both taken the day off work, and decided to let the boys sleep. Yesterday had been pretty full on, and there were things still to be sorted out.   
Simon had woken first, and, seeing Jay still asleep had lain as still as possible, until the urge to kiss Jay had become irresistible. For Jay, being woken by the gentle pressure of Simon's lips was heaven. He melted into the kiss which only stopped when there was a knock on the door.  
'You boys awake? Come down when you're ready and I'll sort you out some breakfast,' called Mrs Cooper through the door.  
Simon reluctantly stopped kissing Jay, 'Ok Mum, be right down.'  
He looked at Jay, 'We'd better get up.'  
'I am up,' replied Jay, 'So are you!' His hands were already stroking Simon's semi erect cock.  
'We ought to get up,' Si said as Jay kissed him smoothly and strongly.  
'And we will once I've made you come,’ Jay said, enjoying how Simon’s erection was growing under his touch.  
The boys remained in bed for another five minutes, enjoying the now familiar sensations of pleasuring each other.  
'I'm glad we get to wake up together every day now,' said Simon as they got dressed, 'Even if your Dad isn't talking to you.'  
'Me too,' said Jay, kissing Simon again, 'I love you.'  
'I love you too, now come on, I'm starving,' said Simon, leading the way downstairs.  
Once they'd eaten breakfast Mr and Mrs Cooper sat the boys down in the lounge.  
'Ok, there's got to be a few rules,' said Alan, 'We think Jay should sleep in the spare room.'  
Both boys began to protest, but Alan held his hands up to silence them. 'No arguments. If Jay was a girl we'd say the same thing. You're too young to be living together like that, even if you do love each other. And the door open rule now applies.’  
Simon groaned and his shoulders slumped. Jay was just grateful to have somewhere to live, so he didn’t protest.  
'Jay, your mum rang earlier, she's going to drop some of your things round later, once your dad has gone to work,' said Pamela, 'You two can get Jay's room organised. I'll go and find you the vacuum cleaner and some fresh bedding.' She bustled off, leaving Alan with the boys.   
'Are you both ok? Yesterday was pretty intense.'  
The boys looked at each other and nodded. Simon then asked 'Does Jay really have to go in the spare room?'  
'I think so,' said Alan, putting a hand on his son's knee and lowering his voice, 'Of course, we're both heavy sleepers, so maybe what happens once we've gone to bed is up to you. Just don't let your mum or your brother catch you!' He winked at the boys and walked off.   
Simon and Jay spent the rest of the morning clearing some junk out the spare room, making the bed and hoovering. When Jay's mum arrived after lunch the room was ready for Jay to move in.  
She had bought some of his clothes, his laptop and X-Box, with a couple of games, including the one he and Si had been playing.  
She hugged Jay, holding him close for a long time. Jay hugged her back, and tried not to cry again. 'I love you Jay, but your dad, well you know what he's like. He just needs time. I'll send you texts, and if you need anything ring my mobile ok?' Mrs Cartwright fought back tears of her own as she kissed Jay's forehead.   
'Thanks for looking after him.' She said to Pamela and Alan as she fumbled for her purse, but Pamela stopped her.   
'There's no need for that, I'm sure it'll blow over soon, and if it doesn't...well, we'll talk about that then.'   
‘Oh, aren’t the A-level results due out this week?’ Mrs Cartwright stopped at the front door, ‘You will let me know how you get on, won’t you?’  
‘Ok,’ Jay hugged his mum, ‘We’re going to pick them up at school, so I’ll ring you after.’  
‘You’re a good boy Jay,’ Mrs Cartwright said, ruffling Jay’s hair.  
Simon put his arm round Jay, as they watched his mum walk out the door.   
'Come on, let's go and get your room set up.'  
The boys spent the rest of the afternoon arranging Jay's stuff, such as it was, before collapsing on the spare bed.  
'I can't believe you're living in my house,' said Simon, 'My gorgeous boyfriend is living in my house.'  
'You really think I'm gorgeous?' Jay asked. No one had ever said that to him, not even Chloe.  
'Yeah, I do. You got lovely eyes, kissable lips, a fit body,' he leant over to whisper in Jay's ear, 'A massive cock...'  
Jay sniggered He still wasn't used to Simon's dirty talk.  
'I reckon I got the hottie,' said Jay, 'Sexy eyes, pert bum...massive cock.'  
Simon laughed then grew quiet. 'Did you fancy any other blokes? Before me, I mean.'  
Jay looked at Simon. He'd have to tread carefully. Who could he admit to fancying?  
'Daniel Radcliffe,' Jay finally confessed.  
'What? Harry Potter?' Simon burst out laughing, 'You fancied Harry Potter?'  
'Yeah,' said Jay, defensively, 'Only in the last film, not when he was a kid. It was because he was all lonely and that.'  
'I'm surprised you didn't go for Will rather than me, if you like the speccy look.'  
Jay flushed a delicate shade of pink. Simon gasped, 'You didn't fancy Will, did you?'  
'Well, a little bit,' admitted Jay, 'It was the glasses, and I thought he might be gay cos of how he acts, so...'  
'Hang on, you don't still fancy him do you? You tossed him off at your house.'  
'Simon, I love you. I fancied Will for about 5 minutes then he opened his mouth. I'm in love with you.'  
Simon looked sulky, until Jay kissed his pouting bottom lip. 'You're cute when you're jealous.'  
Simon kissed Jay back. 'Come on, let's get the X box set up, we can plug it in to the TV in here.' He got up and went to find an extension cable. 

#

At 7.30 on Wednesday morning Will was standing on Simon’s doorstep, waiting for someone to answer the door.  
‘Morning Will, come in,’ said Pamela, ‘Do you want some breakfast?’  
‘Sorry Mrs Cooper, I’m far too nervous to eat anything,’ Will said. The boys were going in to school to pick up their AS level results, and Will was convinced he’d failed all his exams, not just the Government and Politics one, where an upset stomach had caused an unfortunate accident. Pamela rubbed Will’s arm reassuringly. ‘I’m sure it’ll be ok,’ she said, smiling at Will. These boys thought they were so grown up, but even though Simon and his friends were now all taller than her, they were still young and vulnerable, with a lot of living ahead of them.  
‘I don’t think Simon and Jay are up yet,’ she said, ‘I’ll go and give them a shout. Why don’t you wait in the lounge?’  
Will went and sat down, unable to get comfy on the armchair, just wanting to get today over with. Mrs Cooper was nice, he thought, as he looked round Simon’s lounge. Everyone always went on about how they fancied his mum, but he just couldn’t see it. She was annoying and embarrassing. Mrs Cooper on the other hand was fanciable - kind and friendly, with lovely red hair, a nice figure and a good pair of breasts.   
‘Morning, you speccy twat,’ said Jay, sauntering in to the lounge.  
‘Are you ready to go?’ asked Will.  
‘I need to have some breakfast first,’ said Jay. He pretty much knew he’d done badly in the exams. He didn’t really work at school and although he was clever enough to have winged it through his GCSEs, he’d done no revision for the AS levels at all. He’d been too busy with Chloe. The memory of that seemed strange and distant. His life had changed so much since then. He couldn’t believe it was even his life.  
Simon wandered in to the lounge, rubbing his eyes.  
‘Why are you here so early?’ he asked, kissing Jay good morning.  
‘Because the results are out at 8,’ said an exasperated Will, ‘Now you,’ he pointed at Jay, ‘get some breakfast, and you,’ he pointed at Simon, ‘stop snogging him, so we can go and find out how bad it is.’  
‘Will, you really need to chill out,’ said Jay, walking towards the kitchen.  
‘He’s right, mate,’ agreed Simon, watching Jay’s backside as his boyfriend left the room, ‘That’s what re-sits are for. You just keep taking the exam until you get the grade you want. Neil’s not here yet anyway.’  
Almost as if mentioning his name conjured him up, Neil rang the doorbell.  
‘Morning,’ he said, ‘So what are we doing today then?’  
‘Neil!’ said Will, not quite believing that this day hadn’t even registered on Neil’s radar, when he’d been dreading it since starting his AS level courses.  
‘What?’ said Neil.  
‘Exam result day mate,’ said Jay, who had now finished his breakfast and was back in the living room.  
‘Oh yeah,’ said Neil, ‘I’d forgotten about exams.’  
‘Come on,’ said Will, ‘Can we go now please?’  
The boys bundled into Simon’s car, Simon promising to text his mum at work as soon as he knew his results, and headed off to school.  
The boys made their way to the hall, and found the correct table to pick up their results. They huddled in to a corner together to see how they’d all done.  
Neil had torn his results open already.  
‘Yes – E in PE and E in Tech and Design!’ he grinned, pumping his fist.  
Will shook his head, how could anyone be pleased with that? Mind you, he was quite surprised Neil had passed either exam.  
‘Well done Neil,’ he managed to say.  
Simon went next, and nodded his head when he read the results.  
‘Not bad. C in Sociology, C in English, C in History and D in Economics.’ His revision had been disrupted by Carli leading him on, but there weren’t any major disasters there. ‘How did you do Jay?’ Simon asked.  
Jay had opened his results, and pulled a face in response to Simon’s question.  
‘E in Biology, E in Media Studies, E in PE, U in Geography,’ he said. He was aware of how much better Simon had done than him. His results were on a par with Neil’s, which was embarrassing. Simon was always saying how great Jay was, but this piece of paper seemed to say otherwise, seemed to back up his dad’s opinion, which was that he was as thick as shit and completely hopeless.  
‘That’s alright, considering you never do any work,’ Simon smiled at Jay, and gave him the slightest of winks.  
Will still hadn’t opened his results. He was just standing there staring at the envelope like it was a bomb about to go off.  
‘You ok?’ Simon asked, ‘Do you want me to open them?’  
Will nodded, as Simon took the envelope out of his shaking hand, and opened it. Will couldn’t tell anything from Simon’s face, he was too anxious to read his friend’s expression. Neil, sensing Will’s anxiety, put his arm around his friend.  
‘This is pretty good Will,’ said Simon, ‘B in Sociology, A in English, B in Psychology and you even managed to get a C in Government and Politics.’  
‘That’s amazing mate,’ congratulated Neil, patting Will on the back.  
‘Thanks,’ said Will, surprised at the grades he’d gotten.  
‘Yeah,’ said Jay, ‘A grade C in an exam where you shit yourself! I think I need to get some revision tips from you.’  
Will gave Jay a sarcastic smile, but was pleased that he was sharing this experience with these three. They were good friends, all of them, and made life a whole lot more bearable.  
Simon dropped Neil and Will home, so they could share their exam results with their respective parents, before he headed for home with Jay. Jay had been quiet since leaving school, and once Simon had parked the car on the drive he asked Jay if he was ok.  
‘Yeah, I suppose so,’ said Jay, ‘It’s just you and Will did really well, and I got all E’s and failed Geography. Even Neil managed to pass everything. I reckon it just proves my dad right, I am as thick as shit.’  
Simon frowned. ‘No, you’re not. You just didn’t do any work.’  
Jay snorted, ‘Yeah, that’s true.’  
‘I reckon, if you worked a bit harder then you could get good results. You aren’t thick, Jay.’  
Jay looked at Simon, as if trying to weigh the truth of Simon’s words.  
‘Neil’s thick,’ said Simon, ‘I mean, he’s my mate and everything, but if you’re talking thick, then it has to be Neil.’  
Jay giggled, ‘Yeah, he is thick, isn’t he?’  
Simon nodded, ‘Come on, I need to text mum and dad, and you can ring your mum. She’ll be proud of you.’  
Jay nodded. He had only recently realised that his mum did not share his dad’s opinion of him, and thought she probably would be proud of him. Maybe next year he needed to work a bit harder, so she and Simon really had something to be proud.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times, shopping, internet surfing and Simon has a panic.

Jay was now firmly ensconced at the Cooper's house. His dad was unrelenting, still refusing to even talk about Jay to his wife, let alone allow Jay to come home. But Jay was enjoying life at the Coopers. They were kind and caring, and he knew where he stood with them. He'd even been mucking in with things like loading the dishwasher, much to Simon's disgust. For once it was Jay setting the good example, and Simon was realising that his parents were pretty cool. He started being a bit more respectful and grateful.  
One fly in the ointment however was the lack of privacy in the Cooper household. Jay and Simon had spent a fortnight at Jay's doing what they liked, when they liked, and there had been plenty of time and space for sexy activities. Now there always seemed to be someone around, either Pamela or Alan, or Andrew, and despite Alan's hint to the boys that they could probably get away with a bit of late night fun and games, Simon was a little too nervous to try it.  
They'd been caught kissing several times by Andrew, who declared it 'Gross!' and Pamela walked in on them once, as they’d been about to take things further. By Saturday both boys were feeling extremely frustrated.   
They were crashed out together in Jay's room, playing an Xbox racing game. Jay paused the game and sat up. 'I'm so horny Si, I need to have a wank. If you don't do it soon I’m going to have to do it myself.' Jay had a high sex drive, so the fact that he hadn't masturbated for a week was nothing short of a miracle. Simon said, 'I know what you mean. I'm feeling so horny. It's torture being this close to you and not being able to touch you.' Jay leant in and the boys began to kiss. Simon had just started to fondle Jay's crotch, and Jay’s hand was just undoing Simon’s fly when there was a knock on the half open door, and Alan walked in.  
‘Dad!’ Simon yelped as he and Jay jumped away from each other, Simon trying to discreetly do up his trousers.  
‘Put Jay down, and go and talk to your mum, she needs some shopping picked up from the supermarket. You know the rules, you two, keep the door open and keep your hands off each other.’  
Simon sighed. ‘Dad, this is ridiculous, we were doing all this stuff at Jay’s anyway, and now we’re practically living together.’  
‘No, you’re both living in my house, and me and your mum have our rules. Doors open and hands off…until we’ve gone to bed anyway.’ Alan winked at Jay, who blushed.  
Simon rolled his eyes, 'Ok Dad, just tell mum to write me the list, we'll go and get it.' One of the conditions of Simon having a car was that he ran errands if needed. Both boys adjusted themselves before leaving the room, Jay whispering in Simon's ear, 'I mean it, I'm going to explode if we don't do something soon.'  
Simon led the way downstairs and they collected the shopping list and some cash before heading out the door. Simon paused on the door step, 'How soon do you need this mum?'  
'No rush,' came Pamela's voice from the kitchen, 'Just sometime today.'  
'Ok,' shouted back Simon, 'We're going out for a bit, and we'll pick up the shopping on the way home.'  
'Bye, have fun.'  
‘I don’t know what you’re planning but it better involve my cock and your hand or mouth,’ said Jay, once they were outside the front door.  
'I've got an idea, trust me,’ said Simon, unlocking his car. The boys jumped in and Simon started the engine.  
'Where are we going?' Jay asked.  
'Windsor Great Park. I thought we could find somewhere secluded.'  
'Would the Queen mind me giving you a quick wank in her park?' Jay joked.  
'She'd better bloody not. I need to kiss and touch you Jay, it's driving me crazy. I look at you eating breakfast, and I just want to strip off and give you a blow job on the kitchen table. It's torture knowing you're naked in the room right next door to mine. I keep imagining you having a wank and watching porn.'  
Jay's eyebrows rose. 'I haven't had a wank since I moved in. I keep hoping we'll get some time together, and then we don't. I lie in bed at night thinking, shall I sneak in to you? But then I think how kind your parents have been and I don't. But I do think about sucking you off, and I miss touching your cock, and I need your hand on my cock.' Jay was wriggling around in the passenger seat. 'See, I'm getting a bloody boner just talking about this stuff.'   
Simon glanced down and saw the tent in Jay's trousers, and groaned. 'That's so sexy, I love it when you get all stiff like that. I just want to suck you off right now.'   
He out his foot down a little and forty minutes later they were parking the car at Windsor Great Park. Simon grabbed a picnic blanket out of the boot.  
'It's huge!' said Jay, who'd never been there before.  
'My erection is huge, and I need you to do something about it.' Simon whispered in Jay's ear.  
They headed off down a marked path, vowing to find somewhere hidden and discrete as soon as they could.  
After walking for a bit, Simon’s frustration was growing. All along the path were families and couples. He bit his lip and kept walking. The crowds lessened as they took a smaller path, and soon there were big gaps in between the people that passed them. Jay was also growing frustrated, so he took the initiative. He grabbed Simon's hand and they headed off the path into the woods.  
After ten minutes battling through bracken they came to a small clearing. Simon spread out the blanket, sat down and reached for Jay's hand. Soon they were lying next to each other, kissing and caressing through layers of clothes. Jay rolled Simon onto his back, and lay in top of him, grinding his cock into Simon. 'I want you so much Si.'  
Simon pressed into Jay as much as he could, kissing Jay's neck and ears, probing Jay's mouth with a hungry tongue. 'I want you too.'  
He reached down and undid both his own and Jay's trousers, pushing them down before grasping Jay's cock and massaging it. Jay gasped and moaned, 'Faster Si.'  
Simon slowed, and began to gently tickle the head of Jay's erect and throbbing cock. 'Please, Si, faster,' begged Jay, trying to thrust against Simon as Simon tried to control things. Simon relented and moved his hand faster and faster until Jay groaned and came all over Simon's thigh. Simon was now desperate for some relief himself. He rolled over so he was on top, holding himself above Jay, looking into his eyes. Simon was lying in between Jay's legs, and began to rub his cock against Jay. It was rubbing just alongside Jay's subsiding erection, and then suddenly Simon found his cock had slipped and it was now thrusting between Jay's legs, and against his perineum. This gave Simon an idea. He moved back onto his knees, and rolled Jay over, and began to thrust along Jay's butt crack. He soon groaned and came over Jay's backside. He collapsed on the blanket and lay there panting.  
Jay stayed on his stomach, and reached for the tissues he'd got in his pocket. 'Little help here please,' he grumbled, trying to clean his backside, 'Seeing as it's your fault that my arse is covered in jiz.' Simon roused himself from his post orgasmic stupor and cleaned Jay up, before wiping Jay's spunk off his own thigh.  
Once they were both fully dressed again, the boys lay cuddled up together.   
'What was that all about?' asked Jay.  
'What?' said Simon.  
'You spunking over my arse!'  
Simon looked embarrassed. 'Sorry, I got a bit carried away. I just wanted to rub against you, and it ended up there, and it felt good, so I turned you over. Sorry.'  
Jay leant over and kissed Simon. ‘I enjoyed it, it was just a surprise. I wasn't sure where you were going.'  
Simon looked confused and ashamed. ‘I know I said anal was yucky, but I think I understand what you mean about wanting to do it now. I just wanted to be as close to you as I could. I'm not sure I'm ready yet, but I did enjoy doing that to you.'  
'Good,' said Jay, kissing Simon, ‘You ready to go again?'  
'Already?' queried Simon, feeling his erection begin to stir again.  
'Yeah, well we might not get the chance again for a while, we should make the most of it.' Jay kissed Simon, and in a few moments they were both pulling at each other's erect cocks. Having both just come, this time both boys were able to last longer, taking the time to tease and tantalize each other. Jay stroked Simon's full length, rippling his fingers to excite Simon further. Simon responded by altering the speed of the strokes he was giving Jay, sometimes fast, sometimes teasingly slow. They looked into each other's eyes as they did this, both relishing the look of pleasure on the face of the one they loved. Jay felt himself getting close, but he decided he wanted them to come together so he sped up his pace on Simon. Simon's hungry eyes searched Jay's face, finding love, passion and extreme arousal as they both reached their climax, sending spunk over each other and the picnic blanket.  
'Oh yes, yes, yes!' gasped Si as his orgasm racked his body. Jay was responding with a loud cry of his own, not even capable of words, just an animalistic grunt as he ejaculated.  
They lay curled on their backs to recover, enjoying the sun's warmth dappling through the leaves onto the parts of their bodies that were naked.  
'That was fucking wonderful!' said Jay.  
'Yeah,' replied Si, unable to find any other words to use to describe what had become a precious experience due to its rarity that week.  
Jay rolled over to face Simon, and began to trace spirals on Si's naked thighs and abdomen, where spunk from both of them was now drying.  
'This was a great idea, but what happens next time? We can't drive an hour for a wank every time we get horny.'  
Simon nodded in agreement. ‘We’ll think of something.’ He kissed Jay, ‘I love you, and I love doing naughty things to you.’  
‘Like what?’ asked Jay, kissing Simon’s neck.  
‘Like wanking you off, like having you suck my cock, like spunking on your sexy arse.’ Simon said, already beginning to get excited again.’  
‘Sounds great but how are we supposed to do all that when we never get any time alone? I need your cock, Si.’ said Jay, reaching down to slide a hand up Simon’s thigh.  
Simon closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Jay’s hand on his legs. ‘I’ll try and sneak into yours a bit more often. I don’t want to go without this for that long ever again.’ Simon was now teasing Jay’s cock again, eyes still shut, enjoying the feedback from his fingers. He opened his eyes to see Jay erect again, his firm, pink cock nestling in a bush of curly hairs. Simon began to lick and tickle, until Jay stopped him. ‘Let’s try a 69,’ Jay suggested, moving himself so that Simon could continue what he’d been doing, and he could start doing the same to Simon. They giggled as they tried to get into the ideal position, enjoying stimulating each other until eventually they both came again, filling each other’s mouths with the afternoon’s third load of spunk.  
‘I am knackered!’ said Simon, ‘I can’t believe we’ve managed three times.’  
‘I told you I was feeling horny,’ laughed Jay, tucking his exhausted cock back into his pants. Simon got dressed too.   
‘I think we’d better go,’ said Simon, ‘I don’t think I’ve got another one in me.’  
They picked up the picnic blanket and headed back to the path. There were still people around, enjoying the summer sunshine. The boys saw several couples holding hands and Jay went quiet. ‘I wish I could hold your hand. I’m so proud that you’re with me, that you’re my boyfriend,’ he confessed.  
Simon was looking at one of the couples walking towards them, they were laughing and holding hands. Simon grabbed Jay’s hand and gave it a squeeze.  
‘What the fuck are you doing?’ hissed Jay, looking around.  
‘Look,’ Simon indicated the couple he’d been watching, ‘They’re both blokes and they’re holding hands. Why can’t we? How likely is it that we’ll see anyone we know? And anyway we can let go in a second if we need to.’  
Jay nodded and let Simon take his hand again. The two men walked past the boys, noticed they were holding hands and smiled at each other.   
‘It’s not just us,’ said Simon, ‘It seems like it, but we aren’t the only gays in the village.’  
Jay squeezed Simon’s hand. ‘I love you mate,’ he said.  
‘I know, me too,’ replied Simon.  
As the next couple approached they dropped hands. It was all still too new, too precious and too risky for them both. They headed for the supermarket to get Pamela's shopping.

#

Jay and Simon were alone in the house at last. Mr and Mrs Cooper were both at work and Andrew was round at a friend’s for the day. However, Will and Neil were due to arrive any minute as the boys had a shopping trip planned. Not that this was putting off Simon and Jay. After his experiment in the park, Simon was keen to try rubbing against Jay’s backside again, and he currently had Jay facing his bedroom door, pants round his ankles, whilst he rubbed his cock along Jay’s butt crack. Jay was enjoying this so much that he was busy wanking himself off. ‘Fucking hell Si, you feel so big,’ panted Jay, ‘Grind it, grind it against me big boy.’  
Si grabbed Jay’s hips and ground harder, groaning loudly as he came over Jay’s arse. Jay meanwhile was experiencing his own climax, by coming over Simon’s bedroom door. At this moment the doorbell rang.  
‘Shit, it’s Neil and Will, clean up will you?’ Simon asked frantically pulling up his underwear with one hand, while wiping his cum off Jay with the other.  
Jay was still recovering from the pumping and grinding and intense orgasm he’d just had, and mopped himself up as Simon ran downstairs. He got dressed, and opened the bedroom door to find Simon, Will and Neil standing there.  
‘Morning wankers!’ said Jay. The boys entered the room, Neil and Will crashing on the bed, Simon standing by the door, next to Jay.  
‘So what are we doing today? Neil asked.  
‘I want to buy a backpack,’ said Will, ‘No more briefcase wanker this year.’  
‘You can be gay backpack wanker instead!’ quipped Jay.  
‘Gay jokes? Really?’ Will queried, ‘Considering we’ve seen you with your tongue down Simon’s throat and your hand on his, well, groin area, and there seems to be spunk dribbling down Simon’s bedroom door, you really want to use gay as an insult?’  
‘Jay, fucking hell, I asked you to clean up,’ despaired Simon.  
‘Sorry mate, I forgot about that,’ said Jay, reaching for the box of tissues.  
‘I don’t even want to think about how that happened,’ said Will, ‘So can we get going? I need you to help me find a good backpack.’  
‘Just cos we’re gay doesn’t mean we’re good at shopping Will!’ protested Simon.  
Will stood up and shook his head.   
‘I know that, but I think I’ve got a better chance of not looking a complete twat if you help me rather than my mum,’ he said, gingerly opening the bedroom door.   
‘Yeah, you’ll only look a partial twat,’ Simon joked and the boys headed downstairs.

#

In no time at all the boys were heading to the local shopping centre in Simon’s yellow fiat. Now he and Jay were a couple Jay had automatic shotgun, which Neil was complaining about.   
‘Just because he gives you hand jobs doesn’t mean he should always ride in the front,’ Neil grumbled.  
‘As long as he’s not giving him hand jobs while he’s driving I wouldn’t worry Neil,’ laughed Will.  
‘So have you done it in here yet?’ asked Neil. A look of distaste crossed Will’s face. Simon’s car had already received a spunk bath thanks to Neil’s activities at the Caravan Club.  
‘Nah, you’re safe,’ said Simon, seeing the look on Will’s face in the rear view mirror. However, he stashed the idea away to use next time privacy was an issue at home.  
Talk moved on to what they had all been doing over the last few days, which didn’t amount to much. Will had been doing the suggested reading for the A2 subjects he’d chosen.  
‘Why?’ asked Jay, ‘It’s only suggested, you don’t have to do it. I suggest, don’t bother.’  
Neil had been filling in an application form for Asda, again. He’d worked there before, left to work at Thorpe Park, and then decided he preferred Asda, because you got a discount on crisps.  
Simon and Jay had been hanging around at home on the off-chance of some privacy, so they’d played a lot of Xbox games and watched a lot of TV. Neither of them mentioned the trip to Windsor Great Park.  
Simon navigated the multi-story car park, and parked the car. The boys made their way to the shops and began the hunt for a suitable backpack for Will. Of course this included lots of apparently hysterical suggestions, like a small blue Thomas the Tank Engine back pack, a fetching pink floral shoulder bag and a tartan shopping trolley on wheels.  
Finally they managed to find a sensible black backpack which met with Will’s exacting requirements. Simon said it didn’t seem likely to completely repel all girls, Jay reckoning it might even attract those who were completely desperate.  
The boys went and had lunch in McDonalds, and then Simon announced he wanted to look for some new jeans. Will needed stationary to fill his new back pack so the boys decided to split up. Surprisingly Neil decided to go with Will to WH Smith. ‘I like looking at the comics,’ he explained.   
The boys agreed to meet up in an hour and headed off in separate directions. Simon and Jay were soon in the changing room of Top Man, with a pile of jeans. Simon was twitchy, he’d wanted Jay to wait outside, but Jay was desperate for even a few minutes alone with Simon so he’d grabbed some jeans and followed Simon in to the changing rooms.  
Simon was standing in his underwear when Jay drew back the curtain of the cubicle.  
‘Jay!’ he protested, ‘Come on, close the curtain.’  
Jay entered the cubicle and drew the curtain closed behind him.  
‘That wasn’t what I meant, get out!’ said Si, hand in the middle of Jay’s chest, pushing him back.  
Jay shook his head and kissed Simon hard.  
‘We can’t do that here,’ protested Simon weakly, not really meaning what he said, and in fact kissing Jay back.  
Within minutes Jay had Simon pressed against the back wall of the changing room, his tongue hungrily filling Si’s mouth, his hand reaching for Si’s erect cock. ‘We can’t, Jay,’ Si said, gasping with pleasure as Jay was now kneeling, licking and sucking at Simon’s erect cock, stimulating his lover until Simon came in Jay’s mouth.   
‘My turn,’ said Jay, unzipping his fly and pulling out his own erect cock.  
Simon still protested, ‘We can’t do that here.’  
‘I just did you, you’re not going to leave me like this are you? That’s just not fair!’  
‘Shit! I can’t believe I’m going to do this,’ said Simon, getting down onto his knees.  
Soon Jay was lost in the passion of the moment, as Simon’s tongue licked and sucked at his cock. Simon was getting better at swallowing Jay’s cum, and took the mouthful Jay gave him with relative ease.   
Both boys collapsed on the bench in the cubicle, panting, eyes shut as they recovered.   
Simon stood up. ‘Fucking hell Jay, we need to stop doing this.’  
‘Never,’ laughed Jay.   
Simon reached for the jeans he’d bought into the changing room. ‘Do you think it’s still ok to try these on?’  
‘I reckon so,’ Jay said, ‘I took your load in my mouth, you’re clean, down there anyway. Anyone who gets a blow job in a changing room has to be a bit of dirty.’  
Simon tried on the first pair of jeans, feeling awkward and not knowing really if they looked ok or not, especially as their recent activity had somewhat scrambled his brain.  
‘Nah, your arse looks flat in those.’ Jay said, shaking his head.  
‘What? Really?’ Simon turned round, trying to see what his backside looked like.  
Jay passed him the next pair, and Simon tried them on.  
‘Yeah, you need to get those, your arse looks fucking fantastic!’ Jay exclaimed, grabbing Simon’s backside and squeezing.  
‘You think so?’ Simon asked.  
‘Yeah, really pert!’ Jay laughed. This word had become a bit of a private joke between the two of them, since Jay used it the other day. Jay picked up the rejected pair of jeans and stood waiting for Simon who was now back in his own jeans, with the pair approved by Jay in his hand. They headed out to the till.  
When they reached the till the assistant asked, 'Did you get everything you wanted?' The boys burst out laughing. 'Yes thanks,' said Si, as he paid for the jeans.  
They headed off to find Will and Neil.

#

By a stroke of luck the house was empty for a second day running. Pamela and Alan were at work, Andrew had gone to Thorpe Park with his friend's family, and they hadn't made plans with Will and Neil. Simon and Jay were looking forward to a day alone.  
Jay was looking at something on his laptop when Simon walked into Jay's room.   
'Not porn is it, you pervert?' asked Simon.  
'Not with the restrictions your dad has put on the internet,' said Jay, 'But I’ve got a few files downloaded, if that's what you want, seeing as we’ve got the house to ourselves. Looking at porn with you will be really hot.'  
'Ok,' said Si, 'But not too, you know, hard-core or weird.'  
Jay was busy clicking on a file, 'This isn't even gay,' he said, settling back against his pillows.  
Simon joined him, ' Will that work on us now, I mean if we're gay will watching girls turn us on?'  
Jay shrugged, 'Dunno, we both got boners from those sex scenes in those films and they weren't anything, no minge or tits even.'  
Simon was a little surprised. Jay hadn't really talked about girls like that since they'd gotten together. He suddenly felt insecure. What if Jay wasn't gay after all? Or he wasn't? They'd made some big, life changing decisions after only two weeks together, what if one of them had made a mistake and it was just a phase, like his mum said?  
Jay was wriggling out of his trousers, and suddenly realized Simon hadn't moved. He frowned. 'You ok?'  
'Yeah,' replied Simon, undoing his fly, and stepping out of his jeans. If he wasn't gay it was best to know now. He looked over at Jay, who already had the beginnings of an erection, and Si felt a surge of love and desire, stronger than he’s ever felt for a girl. He hoped Jay felt the same.  
Jay clicked on the video. Simon had watched some porn before, and found he was turned on by the hetero action on the screen. Jay definitely was, but was directing his arousal towards Simon. As the male actor lifted the woman's already short skirt and spread her legs, displaying her pussy, Jay kissed Simon long and deep. As the thrusting and groaning on screen intensified, Jay grabbed Simon's hand and placed it on his own cock, 'I want you Si, wank me,' Jay mumbled, his lips unwilling to leave Simon's. Jay then reached for Simon's erection, and the boys began a passionate session of mutual masturbation, the laptop now forgotten.  
Once they had both reached a climax and lay panting on the bed, Si's gaze returned to the screen where a second woman had now joined the action.   
'I wish you were a girl,' said Jay, grasping Simon's hand. Si turned on him, pulling his hand away, his earlier insecurities and the intensity of his feelings now exploding out of him.  
'I fucking knew it, you bastard, you've made me gay and now you're just changing your mind. You never fucking tell the truth, and people know about us, and now you're backing out. That's so fucking typical. I can't believe you'd do that to me. I love you and now you're not even fucking gay!'  
Jay sat stunned and confused, 'What?'  
Simon was crying, 'You've changed your mind haven't you? You wish I was a girl because now you don't fancy boys any more, and...'  
Jay tried to hug Simon, but Simon was fighting him off. 'Get off, you don't love me, you just want pussy and tits and I’ve got a cock and now I'm gay and it's not fair.'  
Jay stared helplessly at Simon. Jay had realized he was gay about a year ago although he'd kept it hidden, but idea of being gay was completely new for Simon, and he was obviously finding it a little hard to adjust. Jay had accepted his sexuality, but was still getting his head round being in his first serious relationship. He adored Simon and decided he needed to take charge.  
'Stop it Si!' he grabbed Si's wrists and held them tight, 'I love you, I love you so fucking much. I'm gay still, I've been gay for ages, and I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Now what the fuck is all this about?'  
'You wished I was a girl. You want to be straight.'  
Jay laughed and let go of Simon's wrists. Simon glared, shooting daggers at him, feeling hurt by Jay's reaction.  
'It was just that when a girl wears a skirt, you just get under there, push her knickers to one side and slip it in to her pussy. Easy access. It's not that easy if I want to fuck you, or give you a blowie or even a hand job.'  
Simon was looking at Jay, his sobs beginning to subside.  
'I'm gay, Simon, and I love you.’  
'So why does porn with girls turn you on?'  
'Girls turn me on a bit, I don’t know why. Maybe because I'm 17, everything makes me horny, but especially you. I’ve got a constant boner with you around.'  
Simon hesitated, trying to get his head round everything Jay had just said. 'I love you too Jay. It's just all a bit full on sometimes. A month ago I thought I loved Carli, now I'm gay and in a relationship with you. And although I think this feels right, it's fucking scary.'  
Jay enveloped Simon in a hug. 'I love you Simon Cooper. You are my boyfriend and I don't wish you were a girl. I'd miss your massive cock too much.'  
Si grinned through his tears, and hugged Jay back as hard as he could.  
'Do you want to know what I was doing on the laptop before you came in and demanded to watch porn, you dirty git?'  
'Yeah, ok,' sniffed Simon.  
'I was looking up how to do anal sex, like on a sensible website.'  
'I thought you knew how to do it, cos of all the gay porn.'  
'Even I know porn's not real. And I've never done anal, and I didn't want to hurt you, so...'  
Simon looked at Jay. Anal sex still seemed like a really big step, but maybe if he knew what was involved he wouldn't feel so scared.  
'What did you find out? Not that I'm ready yet, but it'd be good to know,' Simon asked, curious but cautious.  
Jay picked up the laptop, and the two of them huddled together to read and talk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times on the way to Will's house. Talking to Mr Gilbert. Jay opens up

The gang were all due at Will’s on Saturday evening. His mum was out so the boys were going to watch a DVD and eat pizza. Simon and Jay were in Si’s car on the way to Will’s house.   
‘I wish it was just us two,’ Si said, ‘I’m feeling really horny tonight.’  
‘You’re always feeling horny mate,’ laughed Jay, ‘I always thought that I was randy, but you are something else.’  
‘I mean it. It’s so bloody ridiculous at our house, I never get to have any time with you.’  
‘We spent yesterday half naked, watching porn and reading about anal.’  
‘Yeah, and that’s why now I want to wank you off, and I really need you to do something with my cock.’  
‘Well, we’re stuck at Will’s for the evening, so no hand jobs or blowies for you.’  
Simon suddenly turned off the road they were on.  
‘Hang on, this isn’t the way to Will’s,’ said Jay.  
‘No, it's a detour,’ said Simon.  
Simon drove onto a local industrial estate, which on a Saturday evening was deserted. He parked in the far corner of a car park, and turned off the engine. He turned to look at Jay.  
'Right, I'm not going to kiss you in case someone walks past but I'm going to do this.'  
He reached over and began to rub Jay's fast growing erection. Jay sighed with pleasure and went to undo his fly.  
'No, too risky,' said Simon, grabbing Jay's hand and placing it on his own growing cock.  
'Aw, don't tell me I've got to spend all evening with spunky pants,' groaned Jay.  
'That or nothing,' said Simon, ' I want you so bad, I want you to make me come. Just keep going,' he added, aggressively.  
'Or what?' asked Jay, laughing slightly, as Simon wasn't exactly Mr Tough guy, but he was finding dominant Simon a turn on.  
'Just keep rubbing my cock, you dirty fucker. Make me spunk myself,' growled Simon.  
Jay obeyed Simon's command, pressing hard, and decided some dirty talk would help his lover along.  
'I want you naked, I want to see your massive cock all stiff and ready, I want to pull on you so hard until you spunk all over the place,' said Jay.  
'Ohhhh,' said Simon, as he came. He kept rubbing at Jay's tent pole.  
'I want you naked too, I want to suck on your cock, while you suck on mine, until you fill my mouth with your hot spunk,' Si said, pressing hard and stimulating the head of Jay's cock as best he could through Jay's jeans.  
'Fuck yes,' said Jay as he reached his climax.  
Both boys sat panting, feeling stickier by the minute.  
'Aw this is grim, I need to clean up,' said Jay.  
'We'll do that at Will's,' said Simon starting the car.  
Ten minutes later the boys were standing on Will's doorstep.  
'Nothing's showing is it?' asked Simon. Jay tried to look subtly at Si's crotch. 'Not yet, but I can feel it, it's fucking disgusting,' replied Jay.  
Will answered the door, and Simon and Jay walked in.  
'Sorry Will, can I use your toilet?' asked Simon.  
'You only came five minutes round the corner!' said Will.  
Jay and Simon exchanged a look and burst out laughing.  
'God, you two are disgusting. I don't even want to know,' said Will, grimacing and shaking his head.  
'Thanks Will,' said Simon, as he and Jay made their way upstairs.  
'And no wanking in my bathroom!' shouted Will after them.  
'No need, did that on the way round,' shouted back Jay.   
'Don't want to know!' shouted Will.  
After Simon and Jay had made their best attempts to clean up, they joined Will and Neil in Will's lounge. The pizza was out the oven, and all four boys were starving.  
'Can't believe we're back to school next Monday,' said Will.  
'No way!' said Simon.  
'I thought we'd finished, that’s why we got our exam results,' said Neil.  
'No, you've got to do your A2s, or in your case probably AS re-sits,' replied Will.  
Neil groaned, 'I hate school, it makes my brain hurt. If I get this job at Asda I might just do that and quit school.'  
'Don't do that mate, we've hung out together since Year 7, Year 13 wouldn't be the same without you,' said Simon.  
'Aw thanks Si,' said Neil, smiling.  
'So are you two going to come out at school?' asked Will, looking at Jay and Simon.  
'No we're not and you just make sure you don't tell anyone either, you speccy twat,' snapped Jay.  
'Nice!' said Will sarcastically.  
'We’re not quite ready for that yet,' said Simon.  
'What if someone,' Will raised his eyebrows and gestured with his head in Neil's direction, 'lets the cat out of the bag?'  
'That's cruel that is,' said Neil.  
'Sorry Neil, but you aren't always exactly quick on the uptake, are you?' said Will patronisingly.  
'I don't know what you're talking about, but it's cruel to keep a cat in a bag,' said Neil.  
'No Neil, I meant you might accidentally tell someone that Simon and Jay are gay.'  
'Are you Jay, are you Si?' asked Neil, looking surprised.  
Si and Jay shook their heads. Despite how long they’d known Neil, his stupidity still surprised them at times.  
'Yes Neil, I'm gay and so's Simon and I'm living at his house because my dad kicked me out for being a bender,' said Jay.  
Oh yeah, I forgot that,' replied Neil.  
'So I don't think there's much danger from Neil outting us,' said Simon.  
'What about your brother?' Will asked Simon.  
'Shit, I'd forgotten about him,'   
'I'm still not bloody telling anyone at school,' said Jay, 'If someone finds out we'll deal with it, but I'm not advertising it.'  
'What are you going to tell people about living at Simon's?' Neil asked.  
'Nothing,' said Jay, 'Who's gonna ask anyway?'  
'Well, the school will need to know about that at least,' pointed out Will.  
'Look, it's a week away yet, let's stop talking about school,' suggested Simon, seeing that Jay was beginning to get pissed off. He was concerned about Jay's reaction, and about whether Andrew could keep their secret.  
Will, for once, let the issue drop, and offered round the last couple of slices of pizza, before firing up the DVD player.

#

It seemed that the issue of telling people at school wasn’t about to go away. On Sunday morning Pamela and Alan sat the boys down to talk to them.  
‘We’ve made an appointment to see Mr Gilbert next week,’ said Pamela, ‘And your mum’s joining us,’ she said to Jay.  
‘Why?’ asked Simon warily.  
‘We want to talk to him about Jay living here,’ explained Alan.  
‘We’re not telling him anything,’ said Simon, ‘We were talking about this yesterday, we’re not ready to come out at school, are we Jay?’  
‘No bloody way, I’m not talking to Gilbert about any of that,’ said Jay, ‘Sorry for swearing but he’s a tosser.’  
‘You don’t have to tell him anything other than Jay and his dad have had a disagreement, so he’s living with us for the time being,’ said Alan, ‘We already spoke to your mum, and she agrees the school needs to know that much.’  
‘Bloody Will,’ muttered Simon.  
‘What was that?’ asked Pamela.  
‘Nothing, just Will being a smug git yesterday. He said the school would need to know, but do they really? We just don’t want to tell anyone, we’ll get out heads kicked in. Imagine if Donovan found out, or Paedo Kennedy,’ said Simon.  
‘I’m not telling anyone at school,’ reasserted Jay.  
‘Ok, but I think you should consider this carefully. If someone did find out then it would be helpful to know that there was an adult around who could help you,’ said Pamela, ‘Don’t you think so Alan?’  
‘I think it’s up to the boys who they tell what to, but it is useful to have some support. Just think about it, lads,’ said Alan.  
Simon and Jay looked at each other. Simon raised his eyebrows, and Jay shook his head.  
‘We’ll talk about it,’ said Simon, and he grabbed Jay’s hand and they went upstairs.  
They went into Simon’s room and Simon sat on the bed.  
‘I can’t fucking believe this! They want us to come out to that fucking dickhead Gilbert,’ ranted Jay, pacing the floor.  
‘I know, I’d rather come out to Donovan than Gilbert,’ replied Simon, ‘Well, maybe not, but I don’t see why Gilbert needs to know about us.’  
‘He doesn’t, it’s none of his fucking business; he can just fuck off and leave us alone. I love you Simon, and no-one else has to go and see Mr I’m-a-complete-wanker Gilbert about their boyfriends or girlfriends, so why do we?’  
‘So, we don’t tell him. Mum and Dad said it was up to us. I don’t think we should tell him,’ said Simon.  
‘Neither do I, it’s nothing to do with him. All I want is for people to leave us alone. I love you, and I love wanking you off and all that, but there's no way I'm sitting in Gilbert’s office having him judging me and you because I want to kiss you and you like it,’ Jay was still pacing the room, biting his nails.  
Simon suddenly realized that this wasn’t just about Mr Gilbert, this was about Jay and his dad. They’d never talked about that, and Simon was beginning to learn that being in a relationship was more than just sexy times. It was about listening and supporting and being there for each other.  
Simon went over to Jay and hugged him. Jay shrugged him off.  
‘Sorry Si, I just need a bit of space,’ said Jay, ‘I’m going out for a walk.’  
Jay kissed Simon and headed downstairs. Simon heard the front door slam and sat on his bed. He really did love Jay, and he didn’t want to do anything Jay wasn’t happy about, but Simon had grown up in a house where his parents were supportive, and he still had some faith in the abilities of adults, even teachers, to be helpful. Maybe not Mr Gilbert, but who knows?  
Simon decided to ring Will for a chat. Ok, Will could be a real suck up to adults, but Simon recognized that Will was fairly mature and sensible, and easy to talk to.  
Will was soon round at Simon’s, and they were sitting up in Simon’s room, chatting.  
‘Have you talked to Jay about his dad?’ asked Will.  
‘No, it just never came up,’ admitted Simon, ‘and you know what Jay's like. He never really reveals anything important.’  
‘Even to you?’ Will said, looking curiously at Simon, ‘Has he said he loves you?’  
‘Yeah,’ said Simon, blushing at talking about this with Will, ‘He says that a lot, and he does dirty talk, but we haven’t talked about his dad.’  
‘I think you need to,’ said Will.  
Simon sighed, ‘Yeah, you’re probably right. What about telling Gilbert though?’  
Will paused and considered the issue.  
‘If it was me I’d tell him. I know he’s a twat, but he has a duty of care, and if anything happened then you’d have an adult at school to talk to about it. He was pretty nice to me when I had my little accident during the exams.’  
‘Duty of care? You are so middle aged Will!’ said Simon, ‘I’ll have a think about it, but I’m not doing anything unless Jay agrees to it.’  
Will nodded.  
Jay stuck his head round the door.   
‘I’m back, sorry I stormed off.’  
He noticed Will. ‘Not traded me in for this speccy twat, have you?’ Jay joked, seeming more himself again.  
‘No, you’re the one that fancied him,’ said Simon.  
'What?' exclaimed Will, 'You fancied me?'  
'Fuck off, it was ages ago and for about five minutes,' Jay said, shoving Will, 'Anyway, this horny big boy is the only one for me.' He leant across and planted a kiss on Simon's cheek.  
Will felt quite pleased that Jay had fancied him, but had noticed something that he just had to point out to Jay.  
'You know, since you two got together you never use words like clunge and minge any more, and we haven't had a story about an unlikely sexual encounter with a girl for weeks.'  
'He's too busy talking about my massive cock,' laughed Simon.  
‘I’m too busy sucking your massive cock,’ Jay said, 'What's your point, Will?'  
'Well, everyone is so used to your bullshit sex stories and misogynistic remarks that they're probably going to notice you not making them, and if you make any comments about the size of Simon's genitals they will definitely notice that.'  
'He's got a point there,' said Simon.  
Jay nodded, 'Don't see what it's got to do with anything though.'  
'I just think people at school might get suspicious if you and Simon dribble all over each other, like you do round me and Neil. And if you aren't spouting offensive comments and making up sexual encounters with imaginary girls then people will definitely know something is up. It might help if there was a teacher at school who knows what's going on.'  
Jay rolled his eyes. 'Not this shit again. There is no fucking way I'm telling that twat Gilbert that I'm gay, and I can't believe you got Will round to hassle me about it.'  
Simon looked like a rabbit in the headlights. He didn't want Jay cross with him. 'That's not what I did, I just wanted to talk to someone who isn't my mum and dad.'  
Jay saw the look on Simon's face and softened. 'I'm not fantastic at talking about stuff, I know I bullshit all the time, but I really don't want to tell Gilbert.'  
Simon put an arm round Jay, 'We don't have to, we don't have to tell anyone until we both want to.'  
'I'm going to go,' said Will, 'Whatever you decide to do I'm here for both of you.'  
'Are you sure you're not bent, Will?' asked Jay.  
Will grinned and nodded, 'See you later.' He walked downstairs and showed himself out.  
Simon and Jay snuggled together on Si's bed.  
'I love you Jay,' said Simon.  
'I love you too,' said Jay.  
'Are you ok, I mean, with everything with your dad and all that?' asked Simon.  
Jay shrugged, 'Not bothered, if that stupid bastard doesn't want to know me then he can just fuck off.'  
Simon took that to mean that actually Jay wasn't ok. He hugged Jay hard.  
Jay buried himself into Simon's chest, and began to cry.  
'It's ok Jay. I love you so much, it'll be ok.'  
Jay mumbled into Simon's chest, 'I know my dad's a twat, he's always putting me down and that, but I never thought he'd chuck me out, and not want to talk to me. He's my dad and he's supposed to love me.'  
Simon kissed the top of Jay's head.  
'He is a twat and you're amazing, it's his loss.'  
Jay kissed Simon on the mouth, Simon tasting tears as he kissed Jay back. Soon their lips and tongues were busy, not talking but kissing. Passions roused, the boys began to shed clothing, helping each other undress and slide beneath Simon's duvet.  
Their bodies were hot and sweaty, as they rubbed and ground against each other, hands and mouths busy sucking, licking and stimulating each other.  
'Jay, you're so good, that feels so good,' panted Simon, as Jay grasped his erect cock and began to tease and tantalise.  
'I love you Si, you're so gorgeous, I just want to kiss you and fuck you,' said Jay, as Simon reciprocated by massaging Jay's cock.  
Jay was soon ready to come, 'I'm gonna come Si, I love that you make me come.'   
Simon could feel Jay's ejaculation travel up the length of his cock and relished the moment, before he lost himself in his own orgasm.  
Lying together, curled up, Simon gazed at Jay, leant over and brushed his hair out of his eyes.  
'I can't believe that you're my boyfriend. I love you so much.'  
Jay gazed back, deep into Simon's eyes, 'I am crazy about you Si. You're fucking amazing. You've put up with all my bullshit talk for years, and now you're my boyfriend.  
'Yeah, I am, and I'm really proud of that. I don't care what other people say, I really don't.'  
'Yeah, well, it's different when they are actually saying something, like my dad.'  
'I knew he was sometimes bit hard on you, I just didn't realize how much it bothered you.'  
'Well, it does. That's why I lie so much, I feel so crap about myself most of the time.'  
Simon was stunned to hear Jay being so honest. They'd been friends for 10 years, and Simon had watched Jay's dad tease, belittle and put down his friend that whole time, and neither of them had ever mentioned it before.  
Simon held Jay close. 'He's wrong about you, you're clever and funny and loyal, and good at sexy stuff.'  
'You really think so?' asked Jay, feeling very vulnerable.  
'Look at me. I love you so much Jay. I'm going to keep telling you again and again until you believe me.'  
'Si, Jay, dinner's ready,' Pamela shouted from the foot of the stairs.  
'Ok mum,' shouted Simon.  
He kissed Jay again. 'I meant what I said, I'm going to keep telling you I love you until you believe it.'  
Jay smiled and sat up to get dressed.

#

Jay couldn't believe he was sitting with his mum, his boyfriend and his boyfriend's parents outside Mr Gilbert's office, and it wasn't even term time. He was wasting a day of his school holidays, a day of fun with Simon to sit here and talk to that total twat Gilbert. He was pissed off. Simon, on the other hand felt extremely nervous. He felt that they probably should tell Mr Gilbert, but knew Jay was still completely anti the idea.  
Mr Gilbert opened his office door. 'Come in please Mrs Cartwright, Mr and Mrs Cooper,' he said, 'and you two,' he added as an afterthought.  
It took a while to get everyone a chair but eventually they were all seated, with Mr Gilbert looking expectantly at them. Simon's stomach was turning somersaults.  
'Thanks for seeing us Mr Gilbert,' said Alan, 'We needed to talk to you about some things before term starts.'  
Mr Gilbert nodded, 'Ok, go ahead.'  
Mrs Cartwright nervously cleared her throat.  
'The thing is, Mr Gilbert, that Jay and his dad have had an argument, a big one, and he's thrown Jay out the house.'  
'He's staying with us for the time being,' added Pamela.   
Mr Gilbert nodded, raising his eyes from the notebook on his desk to look briefly at Jay, 'Sorry to hear that Cartwright, that can't be easy.'  
Simon and Jay exchanged a glance, was Gilbert actually being sympathetic?  
'Of course this happens more often than you think,' said Mr Gilbert, 'I'll just make a note on Jay's record, but if there is any emergency I'll make sure we contact you both.' Mr Gilbert began to scribble some notes, and Jay and Simon heaved a sigh of relief, it seemed Gilbert wasn't going to ask for any more details.  
'Can I ask what the argument was about? Is it anything that's likely to have an impact on things here at school?'  
Damn, thought Simon and cast a sideways glance at his dad.  
Alan caught Simon's eye, and shrugged as if to say, it's up to you.  
Simon leant over and whispered in Jay's ear, 'I think we should tell him, he's being almost human for once and it might help if we had an adult around school who knows what's going on.'  
Jay was torn. He still didn't see that it was anyone else's business, but Simon was pretty sensible, and actually so was Will, and Pamela and Alan seemed to have his best interests at heart too. Even his mum had said it might be a good idea.  
'Do you want me to do it?' asked Simon.  
Jay shook his head.  
'Go on, Cartwright,' said Mr Gilbert, who had been watching the whispered exchange with curiosity.  
'Well, my dad threw me out because I'm gay,' Jay blurted out as fast as he could.  
'I see,' said Mr Gilbert.  
'I'm gay too,' said Simon, 'We're both gay.'  
'I assume you're in a relationship?'  
The boys nodded.  
'We suggested they told you,' explained Pamela, 'in case there were any issues with bullying. We wanted there to be an adult at school they could go to if there was a problem.'  
Mr Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the boys.  
'Does anyone at school know?' he asked.  
'Will and Neil,' said Simon.  
'Mackenzie and Sutherland, that makes sense. Anyone else?'  
'Our youngest son Andrew,' said Alan, 'As Jay is living with us, and these two can't always keep their hands to themselves we decided to tell him what was going on.'  
'We're not coming out,' said Jay, 'It's no-one else's business.'  
'I agree with you, Cartwright,' said Mr Gilbert, 'Firstly, if you two are gay then that's not really any concern of the school, unless it becomes an issue of bullying, and if there is any hint of homophobic abuse then you come straight to me. Do not deal with it yourselves, and do not let it continue. Understood?'  
Simon and Jay nodded.  
'Secondly, as it is no-one else's business, and this applies to any couple at this school,’ Mr Gilbert said, looking at the adults sitting in front of him, before turning his gaze on Simon and Jay, ‘If there is any, and I mean any, inappropriate touching, kissing, petting – heavy or otherwise - or any other behaviour not suitable for the school environment then you will be in detention. There will be no warnings, no second chances. Understood?'  
The boys nodded again.  
'Thirdly, if you decide to tell people at school, and bear in mind that rumours fly round this place at beyond the speed of light, then you can always come and talk to me first so we can support you the best way possible.'  
Jay and Simon nodded again, both looking surprised at Mr Gilbert's positive approach.  
'Contrary to what you might think, Cooper and Cartwright, you aren't the first students we've had in this situation, and I am willing to offer what support I can, but any shenanigans and you two,' he pointed at first Jay then Simon, 'will be in big trouble.'  
'Thank you Mr Gilbert. Things are tough for Jay at the moment, and I'm glad he's got some support here at school,' said Mrs Cartwright, standing up and shaking Mr Gilbert's hand.  
'Jesus Mum, want to embarrass me any more?' muttered Jay.  
'Thanks Mr Gilbert, we told the boys they could trust you with this,' said Pamela, shaking Mr Gilbert's hand.  
'Not a problem, Mrs Cartwright, Mrs Cooper,' said Mr Gilbert, moving round his desk to show them all out his office.  
'Thanks again,' said Alan, 'Now you two heard Mr Gilbert, keep your hands to yourselves at school, for your sakes as much as anyone else's.'  
'Dad!' protested Simon.  
'Don't dad me. I caught you with your hands down each other’s trousers the other day.'  
Both boys blushed and hurried out of the office as fast as they could.  
'We appreciate your time Mr Gilbert, they're good lads, both of them, but this has thrown us all for a loop to be honest,' said Alan, shaking Mr Gilbert's hand.  
'They aren’t the first, and they won’t be the last,’ said Mr Gilbert.  
The parents made their way out of school, to join Jay and Simon who were waiting by the cars.  
'I can't believe you said that about catching us out Dad!' exclaimed Simon.  
'What? You two did have your hands down each other’s trousers!'  
'But did you really have to tell Gilbert that?' said Si.  
'Come on, let's go home.' Alan unlocked the car.  
Jay gave his mum a hug.  
'Thanks Mum, I love you.'  
Jay had not said that to his mum since he was about 8, and his dad had overheard and called him wet.  
She teared up, and hugged Jay closer. 'I love you too. I was so proud of you in there, that wasn't easy, but you did really well.'  
'You did. You both did,' agreed Pamela, 'I think you made the right decision. Do you want to come back to ours for a cup of coffee?'  
Mrs Cartwright shook her head. 'I need to get back.' She kissed Jay on the cheek and got into her own car.  
Jay and Simon clambered into the back of Alan's car, and they headed for home.

#

Later that evening Will and Neil came round to see how the meeting with Gilbert had gone. The boys were all up in Jay’s room, sitting on his bed, playing Pro Evo on the Xbox, and chatting about how excruciating the morning had been.  
‘I still can’t believe you told Gilbert you were gay, and Simon was your boyfriend,’ laughed Neil.  
Jay punched him, ‘Shut up you nob. Simon said it was a good idea.’  
‘Oooh! Simon said,’ chorused Will and Neil. Jay lunged at Neil and pushed him off the bed.  
‘Seriously though, I think you did the right thing,’ said Will.  
‘Yeah, so do I,’ replied Simon, ‘It was weird though. Gilbert was almost human, he was really nice about it, apart from saying that if I breathe too near Jay we’re both in detention.’  
‘Maybe he’s gay too,’ said Neil.  
‘Aww, no!’ said Jay, ‘I don’t need that image in my head.’  
‘He’s not gay, he went out with Miss Timms, even after Neil tried to get off with her!’ said Simon.  
‘Don’t remind me,’ said Neil, who blushed at the memory of his drunken attempt to get off with their well fit biology teacher.  
‘Actually, you said he was pretty good about that,’ remembered Will.  
‘Oh yeah, he was,’ said Neil.  
‘Do you think everything is going to be ok at school?’ asked Will.  
‘Guess we’ll find out on Monday, won’t we?’ shrugged Simon, ‘Come on, are we playing this game of what?’  
He passed the controller to Neil, ‘I’m going to thrash you Neil.’  
‘Oh yeah?’ asked Neil, picking up the challenge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return visit to Windsor Great Park. Simon discovers his submissive side as Jay takes charge.

It was Sunday before school was due to start again, and Jay and Simon were out for a walk in Windsor Great Park. They were enjoying their final moments of freedom, of being together as much as they wanted. They didn’t have any subjects together, although Jay did PE with Neil, and Si was with Will for English and Sociology. They hadn’t had their year 13 timetables yet but were hoping for some free periods together, to hang out in the Sixth Form common room.  
All these thoughts were being pushed to the back of their heads as they walked along the path together, enjoying the sunshine and it being just the two of them. They even risked holding hands as they took the quieter paths, with fewer people.  
The boys had been walking in companionable silence. Both were deep in thought about the next day, how school was going to be in light of everything that had happened that summer. It was the memory of their last visit here that made Jay laugh out loud.  
‘What?’ asked Simon.  
‘I was just thinking about our last visit here,’ said Jay, ‘That was so amazing.’  
‘Yeah, it was,’ answered Simon, blushing at the memory, ‘Don’t think I could manage to repeat that.’  
Jay laughed again.  
‘Come on,’ said Simon, pulling Jay off the path, ‘I might not manage three times, but I’m up for one.’  
The boys made their way through the undergrowth, before realizing that they hadn’t got the picnic blanket this time.   
‘Never mind,’ said Simon, ‘We’ll just lean up against a tree, like we did when we were looking for your Frisbee, and the day Neil hit Donovan.’  
‘The look on Donovan’s face!’ said Jay.  
‘I preferred the look on your face when I whipped my cock out,’ said Simon, reaching for Jay and pulling him towards himself. He mashed his hips into Jay’s.  
‘Kiss me really hard,’ said Simon, ‘Kiss me, and wank me and suck me and do what you want.’  
Jay considered this for a moment.  
‘Do you mean that?’ he said.  
Simon nodded, ‘Kiss me, wank me, suck me and do what you want.’  
‘Ok,’ said Jay, ‘If you want me to stop, say stop and I will.’ He started with Simon’s first request. He kissed Simon long and hard, his tongue probing Si’s mouth, his lips urgent and strong. Simon was a little thrown by Jay’s response. What was Jay planning on doing? He wanted to know so he kissed Jay back, hard and passionate.  
Jay reached down and undid Simon’s fly. Simon shivered with anticipation of the hand job or blow job he was about to get, but was surprised when Jay reached for his trouser button, and undid that too, pulling Si’s trousers and pants down to his knees.  
Simon looked round nervously, feeling very exposed, but they were well away from any paths, and the bracken and other undergrowth was nearly as tall as they were. The tree Simon was leaning against was an oak with a broad trunk, so they were very well hidden.  
‘Undo my fly, and get out my cock,’ commanded Jay, ‘Then turn round and put your hands on the tree.’  
‘What?’ Simon panicked.  
‘Not that,’ reassured Jay, ‘Trust me. Undo my fly.’ Simon did as he was told and reached in to pull out Jay’s semi-erect cock.  
‘Now turn round,’ Jay commanded. He slapped Si’s bare bum cheek, and the noise echoed round.  
Simon decided that if Jay wanted to be in charge he should just go with it. If he wanted Jay to stop he only had to say, but dominant Jay was a little exhilarating. Simon shuffled round as best as he could with his trousers and pants round his knees.  
Jay took hold of Si’s hands and placed Si’s hands on the tree trunk.  
‘I’m going to rub my cock between your butt cheeks till I come, and I want you to wank yourself off until you come, enjoying my massive cock.’ Jay said.  
‘Yes Jay,’ said Si, beginning to get into the submissive role.  
‘No lip from you,’ said Jay, taking his cue from Si’s participation, and giving Si’s arse another hard slap. That one left a vague pink handprint and Jay worried he’d gone too far.  
‘Sorry Jay,’ whimpered Si, sticking his bum out slightly in the hope Jay would slap it again.  
Jay noticed Simon’s subtle movement and gave Si’s reddening bum one more slap as he used his other hand to stimulate himself. Soon Jay was rubbing his erect cock against Si’s pert and pink arse.  
‘Now wank yourself,’ commanded Jay, his voice trembling a little with excitement.  
Simon turned his head a little, ‘How hard?’  
‘Gently, tease yourself,’ replied Jay, as Simon reached down to begin massaging his own cock, which was also erect and ready.  
Simon kept things gentle and slow, until the stimulation of Jay’s rubbing and thrusting, and his own teasing got too much and he began to speed up.  
This earnt him another slap.  
‘I said gently, you can go faster when I tell you,’ panted Jay, enjoying being in charge, enjoying the sensation of his cock on Simon’s butt crack. Jay wanted so much to feel Simon all around him, but after their research he knew this was not the time or place. Instead he made the most of bossing Simon around.  
‘Do it gently, slave, and don’t speed up until I say so,’  
Simon was feeling extremely turned on. He loved Jay taking charge, and the sensation of Jay rubbing against his arse was creating some new feelings for him. Part of him wanted to just scream at Jay ‘Stick it in there and fuck me,’ but he still felt scared about that. The smacks Jay had given him had surprised him. It made his butt cheeks tingle, and turned him on more.   
‘Please let me go faster Jay,’ begged Simon.  
‘Who?’  
‘Jay,’ said Simon, confused.  
‘No Jay here, slave,’ said Jay, giving Simon’s arse another slap, ‘Call me master.’  
‘Please master, let me wank myself faster,’ said Simon, now even more turned on by being so submissive, and giving Jay so much power.  
‘Why should I?’  
‘Because I’m so hot for you, because your massive cock is making me so horny, and I want to spunk all over this tree trunk because you’re slapping my arse, and because you’re the master and you told me too.’  
‘Ok,’ said Jay, ‘Spunk slave, wank your cock so hard that you cover this tree with your hot slave spunk.’  
Simon didn’t need a second invitation, and in fact reached his climax before Jay, thanks to some frenzied pulling. As Simon leant against the tree, panting, Jay reached his climax, squirting his spunk half way up Simon’s back, with the force of his ejaculation.  
‘Fuck me,’ said Simon.  
‘I nearly did,’ said Jay, ‘I wanted to so much Si, it’s getting really hard to resist.’  
‘I nearly wanted you to,’ said Simon, realizing that that sounded a bit weird. He turned round and kissed Jay. ‘Anal still frightens me but for a second there I wanted you to just stick it in me.’  
Jay kissed Simon gently on the lips. ‘There’s no rush, and you know we need to be prepared. Doing it up against a tree is not ideal.’  
Simon nodded in agreement, and tried to look at the damage on his bum cheeks and the back of his t-shirt.  
‘Shit, sorry,’ apologized Jay, ‘You’ve got jiz all over your t-shirt, and a hand print on your arse.’  
‘Oh well,’ shrugged Simon, ‘That’s what i get for letting you be in charge – a pink bum, a sticky back and spunk all over one of the Queen’s trees.’  
Jay laughed out loud at this, and as Simon started to pull up his trousers, Jay bent down and kissed the hand print he’d created  
‘I didn’t hurt you though, did I?’ he asked.  
‘No, I liked it,’ admitted Simon, blushing.  
‘I know you did, you dirty git,’ teased Jay.  
The boys made sure they were decent, although there wasn’t much they could do about Simon’s t-shirt, and began to walk back to the car.  
‘I love you so much Jay. I can’t believe we’ve got to go to school tomorrow and we can’t just spend all our time together.’  
Jay grimaced. ‘At least we’re at the same school, but we need to be careful.’  
‘I know, that’s the bit I’m least looking forward to. Neil and Will have just been so cool about everything, letting us hold hands and that, I’m worried I’m just going to forget and give you a massive snog in the common room.’  
‘Yeah, none of that from tomorrow. We’ve got to be really careful. If anyone finds out school will be much worse than the total crap fest it currently is.’  
Simon stopped walking and looked at Jay.  
‘You are happy with me though, aren’t you?’  
‘Yes,’ said Jay, ‘Really happy. I just don’t want to see you getting your head kicked in because you’re my boyfriend. I still can’t believe I get to say that. Simon Cooper is my boyfriend. You’re gorgeous and lovely and so fucking horny. Part of me just wants to walk round school holding your hand, wearing a t shirt that says ‘I suck Simon Cooper’s massive cock and I love it,’  
‘Ok, bit weird,’ Simon said, looking askance at Jay.  
‘I’m proud you picked me, that’s all. I just want to tell people that this amazing boy loves me.’  
‘Nice try, but I don’t think we can do that.’  
'I could send you texts,' suggested Simon.  
'What if someone grabs my phone?'  
‘I’ve got an idea. Give me your phone Jay.’  
Jay handed Simon his phone with a questioning frown. Simon was searching through Jay’s contacts looking for his own name. He found it and made a simple change. He handed the phone back and then looked through his own contacts before making a similar change. He finished carrying out his cunning plan by sending a text.  
Jay looked at his phone. ‘Who the hell’s Sophie? I don’t know anyone called Sophie.’  
‘It’s me!’ said Simon triumphantly, ‘Now I can send you texts with kisses on and it won’t matter if someone sees them. I’ve changed you to Josie on my phone.’  
‘That’s genius mate!’ exclaimed Jay, reading the text Simon had sent him, ‘And you really do have a filthy mind.’  
Simon just smirked at his boyfriend, and they walked back to his car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Jay go back to school. Jay starts thinking about the future. Keeping hands off each other is difficult, but leads to some sexy fun over the phone.

Will and Neil had agreed to get a lift all the way into school in Simon’s crappy Fiat. Normally they got out round the corner from school and walked the rest, refusing to be seen in the yellow peril, but this morning they had agreed that they were going to stay in the car all the way in to the car park, to give Simon and Jay a bit of support.  
Simon parked the car and the boys walked in the gate together.  
‘I can’t believe we’re back at this shit hole for another year,’ said Simon.  
‘I can’t believe I can’t kiss you for the next 6 hours,’ said Jay, looking around to check that no-one was likely to hear him, other than Will and Neil.  
‘I can’t believe I passed that AS level in Government and Politics,’ said Will.  
‘I can’t believe I forgot my PE kit,’ said Neil having realised in the car that his kit was sitting, still dirty from the summer term, on his bedroom floor, ‘But at least I get to see Miss Gateshead’s tits.’  
Si and Jay looked at Neil, confused at this comment. Will, of course, knew all about Neil’s crush school secretary, but just couldn’t find the words to explain.  
‘I’d better get off to the office,’ said Neil, ‘I’ll catch up with you later.’  
He loped off on his long legs.  
The other three headed to their tutor room, to pick up their timetables.  
Their tutor issued their timetables. Will scrutinized his to see if he could fit in a re-sit of his AS Government and Politics, discussing the possibility with the tutor. Simon and Jay immediately began comparing their timetables to see how much free time they would have together.  
‘Three free periods together, that’s all,’ said Jay bitterly, ‘And I won’t get to see you in class because we’re not taking the same subjects.’  
‘Yeah, but at least we can see each other at home,’ said Simon.  
Big John, who had joined the school last year, along with Will, was walking past and overhead this last remark.  
‘I heard you were staying at Simon’s. Sorry if things are difficult at home,’ he said. John was a sensitive lad, and he and Jay had had a moment of revelation at the school disco last year. They had been talking about Jay’s propensity to lie in an attempt to build up his self-confidence when the offer of snog had turned Jay’s head, and he had rudely cut John off.  
Jay recalled this moment, and went slightly pink, knowing that he’d treated John pretty poorly on that occasion.  
‘Er, thanks John,’ Jay mumbled. John nodded and walked off.  
Simon was confused. ‘I didn’t realize you knew him that well,’ he said.  
‘I don’t really, but he’s alright,’ shrugged Jay.  
‘How did he know about you and your dad?’ asked Simon.  
‘You know what it’s like round here, everyone knows what colour shit you had this morning,’ said Jay, with his unique way with words.  
At that moment the bell rang for first lesson.  
‘I’ll see you at lunch time,’ said Simon, ‘I’ll meet you in the Common Room.’  
‘Ok,’ said Jay, and very nearly leaned in to kiss Simon, just stopping himself in time.  
They headed off to their first lessons of the new school year.  
As neither of the boys had a free period on Monday morning, the time actually went quite quickly, so it didn’t seem long before it was lunch time.  
Simon was the first one into the common room, and was soon joined by Will.  
‘Did you get your timetable sorted Will?’ asked Simon, ‘I don’t know why you’re bothering with a re-sit, I think a C is fine.’  
Will sighed in exasperation, ‘And that is why you are aiming for the lesser British universities, while I am aiming for the better ones.’  
‘I’m not sure about uni anymore,’ said Simon, ‘I’m not sure I want to move away.’  
‘Really?’ said Will. He had always expected to go to university, and out of his group of friends, Simon seemed the other likely candidate to become a graduate. Will had never really understood how Neil was managing to do A-levels, as even the subjects he did - PE and Tech and Design, required more brains than Neil seemed to have. Jay’s level of academic prowess was a bit of a mystery, no-one being quite sure how well Jay did in lessons, and he certainly never did any homework.  
‘I was hoping we could go to a few open days together this term, before filling in our UCAS forms,’ said Will.  
‘I’m still up for that, but I want to look at some options closer to home too,’ said Simon, ‘And it’s not like we need to think about this yet.’  
Will noticed Si’s eyes shift to the door and a smile spread across his face. Will turned to see Jay walk in, and realised that it was this burgeoning relationship that was probably causing Simon’s change of mind. ‘You’re going to need to be more subtle than that,’ Will said out the corner of his mouth.  
Simon dropped his gaze immediately.   
Jay sat himself down next to Simon. ‘Alright wankers,’ he said, giving the boys his usual greeting, but with his eyes lingering a little too long on Simon, ‘You coming for lunch?’  
‘Where’s Neil?’ asked Simon.  
‘Alright,’ said Neil, sloping in to the room, ‘Can we go and get lunch? I’m starving.’  
The boys headed off to the canteen, and were soon sitting round a table, laughing and stuffing their faces.  
Jay had a free on Monday afternoon, and sadly said good bye to Simon as his boyfriend headed off to Sociology with Will.  
Jay wandered down the corridor to the Common Room. The first day seemed to be going ok, apart from the fact that they had to be in school at all. He found a chair and settled down with his laptop, to wait for Simon. Jay knew he had an hour to kill, and couldn’t bring himself to start on the homework he’d been given. For fuck’s sake, who gives homework on the first day of term, even if it was Year 13?  
This morning, along with their timetables, they’d been given an information pack about applying to university. Jay knew Will wanted to go, hence the craziness over the exam period last term. He knew Simon had been thinking about uni too, and he had a sudden panic. What if Simon got into university and moved away, leaving him behind?  
Jay could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, he was not going to start crying in the Common Room. He hadn’t thought about going to university. He’d never really thought about life beyond his next wank until he and Si got together. He took a deep breath and opened up the information pack about university applications. Maybe if he worked really hard, he could apply to the same uni as Simon, and they could go together?  
Simon was surprised to find Jay’s head buried in his text books when he arrived at the common room at the end of the day.  
‘What are you doing?’ Simon asked, bemused.  
‘Homework,’ answered Jay, ‘Can you give me five minutes? I’m nearly done.’  
‘Ok,’ said Simon, now feeling thoroughly confused. He just wanted to get home so he could sink his tongue into Jay’s mouth and get intimate. He couldn’t recall Jay ever doing any homework in his life.  
Will wandered in to use one of the computers. ‘What are you two still doing here?’  
‘He’s doing homework, apparently,’ said Simon, nodding towards Jay, who was head down, using his laptop to type up a document rather than look at porn.  
‘Is he feeling ok?’ joked Will.  
‘Look, just fuck off, the pair of you,’ said Jay, his hand ruffling his hair in exasperation, ‘You’re not the only ones who want to go to university.’  
Will and Simon exchanged a look. Simon vowed to talk to Jay about this later, once he’d wanked him off, obviously.

#

Simon pulled his car onto the drive, and switched off the engine.  
‘I’m glad we’re home. I’ve been thinking about you all day. Every time I saw you I just wanted to grab you and kiss you.’  
The boys got out the car and headed indoors. Simon walked in to the kitchen to find an after school snack.  
‘Brilliant,’ he said grabbing Jay’s hand and running down the hall and upstairs to his bedroom.  
‘What?’ said Jay, not objecting but wanting to know if Simon had gone crazy.  
‘Andrew left a note in the kitchen; he’s gone to his friend’s house until dinner. We’ve got....’ he checked his watch, ‘maybe an hour until mum and dad get in.’  
Simon was already loosening his tie and kicking off his shoes.   
‘I want to kiss you and get naked and do really dirty things to you,’ said Simon, pulling his shirt over his head.  
Jay was becoming enthusiastic about this idea, and was enjoying Si’s impromptu strip show. He began to undress too. His eyes roamed over Simon’s body. He really took time to look at his lover. Simon had such a handsome face, and those eyes made his insides turn somersaults. Then there were those lips…Jay loved Si’s lips. They were moist and slightly parted as Simon was already in a state of some arousal. And don’t get him started on Simon’s shoulders and chest… although Simon wasn’t that sporty they were still toned and sexy.  
Simon was now hopping round trying to get his trousers off as quickly as possible. Jay got a good view of Simon’s pert bum and leant over to gently sink his teeth into it. Simon yelped and turned, planting a desperate kiss on Jay’s lips.  
‘If you don’t touch me right now I’m going to… I don’t know what… but I need your hand on my cock right now,’ begged Simon, who was standing with his trousers and pants round his ankles, his erect cock standing proud from its nest of brown hair.  
Jay felt a huge surge of love for this boy.  
‘You are so fucking gorgeous,’ he said, holding Simon close and kissing him. Jay was soon wriggling out of his trousers and pants, and leading a now fully naked Simon over to the bed. They lay down together, and began to kiss and grind against each other. They were soon touching and teasing each other, releasing the frustrations of 6 hours of not being able to touch each other. Simon couldn’t press himself hard enough against Jay, and was frustrated to find Jay moving away from him.   
‘No,’ moaned Simon, ‘Jay, why have you stopped?’  
Jay looked at Simon, ‘Can we just try this?’ he asked, and he moved so he was kneeling on all fours on Simon’s bed.  
‘I don’t want you in me, but could you rub your cock on my arse while I wank myself off?’  
Simon was already positioning himself behind Jay, his hands on Jay’s hips, his erection placed between Jay’s butt cheeks. He began to rub, pressing his cock down with one hand, using the other to steady himself on Jay’s hip.  
Jay moaned with pleasure, and reached up one hand to stimulate his own cock. Simon was soon getting carried away with his thrusting and accidently hit the entrance of Jay’s arse.  
‘Fuck, that hurt,’ exclaimed Jay, flinching, surprised at the sharp pain that went through him.  
‘Sorry, sorry, sorry,’ Si stopped moving, desperately worried he’d hurt Jay.  
‘Wow, that made my eyes water,’ said Jay, turning round to sit down.  
‘Oh shit, I’m so sorry,’ said Simon, ‘You’re just so hot, I wanted to thrust harder and harder.’  
‘It’s ok, but how about I pull you harder and harder instead?’ asked Jay, who was now recovered. He grasped Simon’s cock and began to move his hand up and down its length.  
‘Oh, please don’t stop Jay, don’t stop,’ Simon was soon panting, his eyes closed, lost in the moment.  
‘You are so big, your cock is so big and hard. You’re hard for me aren’t you?’ Jay said.  
‘Yes, you make me hard, you make me hard all the time,’ said Si, ‘You’re so fucking sexy and all I want to do is kiss you and touch you and be with you and make you come, and come all over you.’ As Simon said these last words he did just that, his orgasm pulsing under Jay’s teasing fingers, squirting his spunk with extreme pleasure and relief.  
Jay loved watching Simon come. He loved the feel of it under his fingers, or in his mouth. He loved the faces Simon pulled, and watching the spunk come out of the end of Simon’s cock made him feel strong and powerful – it was him who had got Simon that turned on, and he loved it.   
Jay now wanted his own orgasm.   
‘Suck me off,’ he said, lying down, so Simon could position himself between his legs. ‘Take my cock in your mouth and suck me off.’  
Simon needed no second invitation. His keen tongue was already licking Jay’s length, as his hand caressed Jay’s balls.  
‘Fuck yes,’ said Jay, his hand buried in Simon’s hair, the other grasping the duvet cover. He began to thrust a little as Simon continued to stimulate him. Simon suddenly recalled something he’d done to Will during their wanking competition, and realised he’d never done it to Jay. Simon continued to lick and suck at Jay, but moved his hand slightly and began to massage Jay’s perineum.  
‘Oh fucking hell, don’t stop whatever that is that you’re doing,’ Jay gasped, his excitement suddenly taken to a whole new level.  
Simon grinned as best as he could with a mouthful of Jay’s cock, and continued his massaging.  
‘I’m going to come,’ Jay panted, filling Simon’s mouth with warm, moist salty spunk.  
Simon waited for Jay to finish and swallowed the lot, before moving to lie down next to the love of his life.  
‘Wow,’ said Jay.  
‘I didn’t hurt you, did I?’ asked Simon, still worried.  
‘It was a surprise, but it was an accident and I guess I was asking for it,’ said Jay, ‘I asked you to rub against my arse so…’  
Simon hugged Jay. ‘I don’t ever want to hurt you, not even by accident.’  
Jay smiled and kissed Simon. ‘I know that, but if you want to get in there, you’re going to have to do the preparation.’ Jay waggled a finger at Simon.  
‘Oh, yuck,’ said Simon.  
‘Do you have a problem with sticking a finger up my arse then?’ Jay joked.  
Simon wrinkled his nose, ‘A bit.’  
‘What about me sticking a finger up your arse?’  
Simon thought for a moment, part of him was desperate for Jay to do that, but then again... ‘Not sure,’ he finally admitted.  
Jay grinned. ‘Of all the conversations I thought we’d be having after our first day back at school I didn’t expect it to be this one.’  
‘Me neither, mind you I never thought we’d be having a serious conversation about putting our fingers up each other’s arses.’  
‘This is true,’ said Jay, kissing Simon, ‘I love you.’  
‘I love you too.’  
They both jumped as they heard the front door open.   
‘Fun time’s over,’ sighed Simon, getting up and trying to find his underwear.  
‘For now…’ said Jay, winking at Simon. They both laughed and began to get dressed.

#

The boys were soon settled back into the routine of school, despite all the changes that had occurred in their lives. They were now a couple, albeit a secret one, living in the same house, and Jay’s dad still wasn’t talking to him.   
Simon hadn’t managed to talk to Jay about university. He didn’t want to think about it, despite Will’s best efforts to get him in as much of a flap about it as he was. He didn’t want to think too far into the future in case he jinxed the best thing that had ever happened to him. That hadn’t stopped Will waving brochures at him and trying to arrange visits to all the corners of the UK for Open Days.  
Jay was aware of all this and was busy trying to make up for spending Year 12 doing bugger all. He was determined to get into university with Simon, and was working harder than he ever had at school. He was making the most of the free periods he had on his own to catch up with course work and revise for the re-sit in Geography he’d decided to do.  
This strange behaviour hadn’t gone unnoticed by Will, and he spoke to Jay about it one afternoon, as they were studying side by side in the common room.  
‘You’re doing really well,’ said Will, trying really hard not to be patronizing. He genuinely thought Jay was doing an amazing job of turning round a less than illustrious school career, and was impressed by his friend’s dedication and hard work.  
‘What are you talking about, you speccy twat?’ growled Jay. He didn’t want anyone to notice his sudden dedication to school work, and his determination to not let university come between him and Simon.  
‘I don’t want to be patronizing, but I’ve noticed that you’re been working really hard on you’re A-levels and I think it’s great,’ said Will.  
‘Yeah, well, I’m thinking of going to uni, aren’t I?’ said Jay, not meeting Will’s eye.  
Will was perceptive enough to work out what was going on, and lowered his voice. They were the only ones in the common room but Will wasn’t going to take on chances.  
‘It’s because of Simon, isn’t it?’   
Jay looked at Will. Did he trust him enough to open up to him? Usually he never spoke to anyone about this sort of thing, although, at a pinch, he’d confide in Neil. However, this wasn’t really Neil’s area of expertise, and Will knew pretty much everything there was to know about university courses and the UCAS application process.  
‘Yeah, he’s clever, not clever like you, but clever, and I don’t want to get left behind when he goes off to uni. So I’m trying to work hard, and maybe I can get into uni with Simon.’   
Will looked at Jay. ‘Have you talked to Simon about this?’  
‘No, it’s embarrassing. Oh Simon I love you so much that I can’t bear to be away from you so now I’m trying to cram all the learning I should have done last year into my head,’ simpered Jay in a high pitched voice.  
‘He loves you,’ whispered Will recalling the conversation he’d had not so long ago with Simon, ‘Just talk to him about it.’  
‘Ok,’ said Jay, ‘Now please let me get on with this coursework.’  
Will mimed zipping his lips shut and returned to his own books, for all of two seconds.  
‘When the time comes, I’d be happy to talk you through the UCAS form,’ Will offered.  
Jay huffed in exasperation, ‘Shut up Will.’  
They both returned to their books.  
‘Thanks,’ said Jay, and nudged Will.  
‘S’alright,’ said Will, nudging him back.   
They continued their studies in companionable silence.

#

Two weeks into term, and Jay and Simon were both sitting in the common room, on one of their three shared free periods of the week. They were now pretty much used to keeping their hands off each other at school, but as they hadn’t had any time alone at home for a few days it was proving difficult today. Jay flicked Simon’s arm, restarting a long standing flick war, which had been going on since sometime in year 4.  
‘You starting something?’ asked Si, flicking him back.  
‘Not what you think!’ said Jay, flicking Simon just a little harder.  
‘Oh yeah,’ said Simon, flicking Jay again and lowering his voice, ‘I reckon you just can’t keep your hands off me.’  
Jay narrowed his eyes, glancing round the common room. There were some Year 12s playing pool, but no-one they knew.  
‘Oh yeah?’ said Jay, looking Simon direct in the eye and flicking him on the ear lobe.  
‘Yeah,’ said Simon, holding Jay’s gaze and flicking him back.  
Jay leapt off the chair and grabbed Simon in a head lock. ‘You want trouble, do you?’ Jay pressed just a little harder into Simon than was normal.  
Simon whispered in Jay’s ear, ‘No, I want to suck your cock till you come and then I want you to do the same to me.’  
Jay pushed Simon away, and glanced at the lads by the pool table. The Year 12s hadn’t batted an eye lid at the impromptu wrestling match. Teenage boys spend a lot of time trying to be top dog, and just because you were in an intimate hold with your friend didn’t mean there was anything weird going on.  
Jay was thinking hard. Was there anywhere they could go? He wracked his brains, only to have his thoughts disturbed by Simon, flicking him again.  
‘Piss off!’ said Jay, tackling Simon round the waist, and pushing him back on to the so-called comfy chairs that are standard issue in every school common room and staff room.  
The sound of someone clearing their throat made both boys look up.  
Mr Gilbert was standing at the door, doing one of his spot checks, to make sure that the teenagers under his care weren’t too busy enjoying themselves. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Jay and Simon wrestling. This was pretty standard behaviour among all the boys, and he regularly had to break up play fights and wrestling matches. Since these two had come out in his office before the start of term he had been keeping an eye of them, just to make sure they were ok. He hadn’t seen anything inappropriate going on, but they were bundles of hormones who thought they were in love, and things could quickly get out of hand.  
Mr Gilbert gave them one of his best ‘just stop it right now or I might have to think of a cruel and unusual punishment’ stares, and pointed at them both.  
He didn’t need to say a word. The boys got the message, and broke apart, both panting slightly. Gilbert turned and left the room, leaving Jay and Simon to try and settle themselves back down. Jay gave Simon a shove, ‘You got away with it this time, you nob, but this isn’t finished.’  
‘I hope not,’ whispered Si, winking at Jay, before turning to get his homework out of his bag.  
It was 10.30pm and both boys were in their bedrooms. The house was quiet, and Simon was feeling horny. The boys hadn’t had a chance to be alone together, and their wrestling at school hadn’t helped matters. Simon thought about masturbating, but he hadn’t done that alone since he and Jay got together, and it felt a bit disloyal somehow. He got out his phone and sent Jay a text.  
‘you awake? S Xxx’  
‘yes, do you want me to sneak over? J xxx’  
‘no dads still up I miss you s xxx’  
‘I miss you too j xxx’  
‘what are you doing s xxx’  
‘thinking about you j xxx’  
‘are you hard s xxx’  
‘massive thinking about you always makes me hard j xxx’  
‘is your phone on silent s xxx’  
‘yes why j xxx’  
Jay’s phone buzzed on his bedside table and he picked it up. It was Simon – or rather Sophie which was the alias Simon had invented for himself on Jay’s phone, so he could send Jay texts with no one getting suspicious.  
‘Hey sexy,’ said Jay answering the phone.  
‘Hi, I wish I could be in bed with you,’ confessed Simon.  
‘Me too,’ said Jay, ‘I need you to wank me off so badly,’  
‘Why don’t you do it?’ said Simon.  
‘I haven’t done it on my own since we got together,’ said Jay.  
‘You can do it now, put your hand in your pants,’ said Simon, and Jay reached down into his underwear.  
‘What’s your cock like?’ asked Simon.  
‘It’s hard and big, because I want you,’ said Jay, beginning to masturbate.  
‘Are you playing with it?’ asked Simon,  
‘Uh huh,’ said Jay, eyes closed.  
‘Move your hand slowly. How does it feel?’  
‘It feels big and sexy and I’m imagining it’s your hand not mine. What’s your cock like?’ asked Jay, wanting Simon to join in.  
‘It’s big and hard too, just like you like it,’ said Simon.  
‘Play with it,’ said Jay, still massaging his own erection, ‘Are you playing with it?’  
‘Yes, it feels good, it feels good to stroke my cock.’  
‘Stroke it harder,’ said Jay, aware that he was already doing that, ’How does that feel?’  
‘It’s fucking hot, I’ve got cum dripping out of my cock already.’  
‘Get it on your finger and lick it,’ said Jay, just about ready to climax now, ‘How does it taste?’  
‘It tastes salty, but not as good as you taste. I love it when you fill my mouth with your cum.’  
This was too much for Jay. ‘Can I come?’  
‘Only if you groan so I can hear you,’ answered Si.  
‘Fuck yes,’ groaned Jay, as he reached his climax.  
‘Oh yes,’ said Simon, the noise of his lover’s climax sending him over the edge.  
Both boys lay panting, recovering from their first attempt at phone sex.  
‘I love you,’ said Jay, reaching for the tissues to wipe up the result of his ejaculation, ‘You should see how much spunk you made me produce.’  
‘I wish I could,’ said Simon, ‘I’d lick it all up for you.’  
Simon was surprised to hear Jay hang up, but 15 seconds later his phone buzzed. It was a picture message from Jay, showing his subsiding erection covered in a fair amount of spunk. Under the picture was the message ‘Look what you made me do xxx’  
Simon sent back a text. ‘You beat Neil at spunk production. See you in the morning I love you xxx’  
‘I love you too sleep well xxx’  
Both boys settled down under their covers, sleepy and in love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's 18th birthday,. Family celebration.

October half term was fast approaching, and with it Simon’s 18th birthday. He was the oldest of the group, and the others were excited about the fact that one of them would soon actually be old enough to buy booze. Simon was not so excited. 18th birthdays meant 18th birthday parties, involving a load of people from school, who didn’t even like you, coming to your house, or the local church hall, drinking too much and insulting your aunty, who had to come because it was a family occasion. It involved embarrassing baby photos being blown up and put on display. It involved your parents dancing to the crap disco they’d booked, and it involved everyone now expecting you to behave more sensibly, in the case of your parents and teachers, or buy them alcohol, in the case of anyone under 18.  
Simon didn’t want any of that. He wanted a romantic dinner with Jay, and then some time for them to be alone together. No-one at school knew they were a couple, neither did anyone outside his immediate family, and he didn’t want to spend his birthday unable to hold Jay’s hand or kiss him in case they were discovered.  
‘So what are you going to do for your birthday?’ Will asked one Saturday, as he, Jay and Simon were hanging out in Costa coffee. Neil was back working at Asda on Saturdays, so quite often the three of them hung out together on a Saturday afternoon, until Neil finished work.  
Simon sighed, ‘Mum keeps on about organising a party, but I don’t think I want one,’ he said.  
‘Why not? We could have a really epic party. I could DJ and we could invite some girls and try and get Will laid at last,’ said Jay, in a return to his pre-Simon days, when partying and girls were all he talked about.  
‘Well, as you were so successful at getting girls that you ended up snogging Simon here, I’m not sure I really trust in your ability to help me get a girlfriend,’ said Will, sarcastically.  
Jay protested, ‘I’m not with Simon cos I couldn’t get a girl, I’m with Simon cos he’s got a massive cock!’  
‘Jay! There are people around,’ hushed Simon.  
‘Sorry. What are you going to do for your 18th though?’  
‘What I actually want to do is the one thing I can’t do,’ said Simon.  
‘Do I want to know about this?’ asked Will. Since his friends had become a couple he was used to being gooseberry, but found the details of their sex life a little hard to listen to at times, because he felt some things were private. It would have been just as awkward hearing Simon talk about Carli in that way, if that particular doomed relationship had ever got off the ground.  
Simon punched Will on the arm. ‘Shut up Will, it’s nothing like that. I just wanted to have a romantic dinner with Jay, and some time alone with him, but because no-one knows about us we can’t, and my parents are still insisting on the stupid door open rule.’  
Jay nudged Simon, ‘I can’t believe you want to spend your birthday with me.’  
Will rolled his eyes, ‘If you two carry on like that then soon everyone will know that you’re a couple. I’m amazed you’ve got any with it this long to be honest, you’re always looking at each other with such obvious lust.’  
Jay and Simon moved apart from each other, reluctantly.  
‘Mum wants to arrange some awful party, with people from school and my family,’ said Simon, ‘It’ll be so dire.’  
Will considered the matter, ‘Why don’t you go ahead with the party, but say you want it just for family, then say you want to go out for a meal with your friends, but just go out with Jay? I’m sure Neil won’t mind, once I’ve explained it to him.’  
‘And anyway, you could invite Will and Neil to the family party. That’s what my cousin did, it was family and closest friends,’ added Jay.  
‘That’s not a bad idea,’ said Simon, ‘I’ll talk to mum when we get home.’

#

‘So could we have a family party here, and then I’ll go out for a meal with my friends on my actual birthday?’ Simon asked him mum and dad the following day. They were sitting round the table, easting Sunday lunch.  
‘So you don’t want your school friends at the party?’ Pamela asked, a little confused, ‘We were thinking of hiring the church hall and getting a disco and everything.’  
‘No-one has parties like that anymore,’ said Simon, ‘Everyone just goes out for a meal with their mates, don’t they Jay?’  
Jay nodded, ‘Yeah, to like Pizza Express or Nando’s or somewhere.’  
‘So just a family party then?’ confirmed Pamela.  
‘Yeah, but Jay can come can’t he?’ said Simon, suddenly worried that he’d managed to exclude his lover.  
‘Jay lives here, we’re hardly going to make him sit up in his room, are we?’ said Pamela.  
‘But you two have got to keep your hands off each other, unless you are ready to come out to your Nan and cousins,’ said Alan.  
‘Not quite,’ said Simon, ‘Oh, and can Will and Neil come to the family party? Then it won’t look so weird that Jay is here.’  
‘That’s fine, as long as you four behave yourselves,’ said Pamela, ‘Right, now who do we need to invite?’ She reached for a notebook that was on the sideboard and began to make a long list of Simon’s obscure relatives.  
‘Can we go Mum?’ asked Simon.  
Pamela was deep in thought, furiously scribbling lists of food, drink and party supplies so Alan nodded, ‘I’d hop it quick before she starts asking what canapés you want,’ he said.

#

Will and Neil were also making plans for Simon’s birthday. They were at Neil’s house, and Will was telling Neil about the conversation he’d had with Simon and Jay yesterday.  
‘So we’re going to pretend to go out for a meal with Simon and Jay, but actually it’ll just be them?’  
‘That’s right,’ affirmed Will.  
‘But there’s also a family party which we do get to go to, even though we’re friends not family?’  
‘You’ve got it!’ said Will.  
‘I don’t think I have mate,’ said Neil, with a pained look on his face, ‘Why aren’t we going to the meal?’  
‘Because Simon wants a romantic meal with Jay, and if we’re there it won’t be a romantic meal.’  
‘Why do they want a romantic meal?’ asked Neil.  
‘Because they’re a couple, Neil. They’ve been a couple since the end of July. Why don’t you ever remember that? It’s not like they’re exactly subtle about it around us!’  
‘Oh yeah,’ said Neil.  
Will was remembering why he and Neil didn’t spend that much time together, just the two of them. He found his lanky friend immensely frustrating at times, and Neil for his part, was confused by alot of what Will said.  
Will decided to change the subject, ‘How’s the job at Asda going?’  
‘Aw it’s great,’ enthused Neil, ‘I’m really enjoying it. There’s this really nice girl called Lisa, she’s my supervisor and she’s so great.’  
Will rolled his eyes, why couldn’t he find a really nice girl? ‘Go on, what’s she like?’  
‘She’s really pretty, she’s clever too. When I worked at Asda last time they had me stacking the shelves and you had to do it in this special way because of the date or something.’  
‘Stock rotation,’ said Will.  
‘That’s it, well I was always getting in a muddle about it, but Lisa showed me how to do it this time, and now I get it. She’s really nice.’  
‘How old is she?’  
‘I think she’s 24 or something, older than us. And she’s well fit, kind of short, but with big tits. She asks me to get things off the top shelves for her.’  
‘She sounds nice Neil, why don’t you ask her out?’  
I don’t know. She’s older and well fit, and I’m not very clever. She’ll just think I’m stupid.’  
This was the first time Neil had ever mentioned not being clever. The other boys all knew that Neil just wasn’t that bright, but as Neil never mentioned it, and seemed quite happy in his world of ignorant bliss no comments were ever made, at least not to Neil’s face.  
‘As someone who has snogged you, what, three or four times now, I can say that you are a good kisser, you are very loyal and you are very sweet at times. I think she’d be lucky to have you,’ said Will, trying to be encouraging. Neil was open and affectionate, so Will knew that Neil wouldn’t take his comments the wrong way, especially as these two had established through some experimentation together that they weren’t gay.  
‘Aw thanks Will,’ Neil said and enveloped his friend in a huge hug, ‘Maybe I will ask her out. Do you want to play Pro Evo?’  
Will nodded, Xbox games weren’t always his thing, but it was a fun way to spend a Sunday afternoon.  
#

Simon’s mum had eventually decided on an open house for Si’s birthday, on the first Saturday of half term. This, she explained, meant that people could just drop in when they wanted, throughout the day.  
Simon thought it sounded stupid and like a lot of hard work for something he wasn’t bothered about, but it seemed to mean a lot to his mum so he let her get on with it. He was planning his meal with Jay for the Wednesday of half term, which was his actual birthday. His dad had given him a generous amount of money for the meal, expecting to be paying for Simon, Jay, Will and Neil, and Simon was wondering if there would be enough left over to book a hotel room for him and Jay. Despite his best calculations Simon just couldn’t get the money to stretch that far, and was feeling a little fed up.  
Simon was woken on the Saturday morning by his mum knocking on his bedroom door.  
‘Come on, I need everyone helping today,’ she said, before knocking on Jay’s door too.  
The boys emerged from their rooms at the same time, Jay rubbing his eyes and looking still half asleep, Simon’s hair ruffled into a trendy bed head style.  
‘Morning wanker,’ said Jay, grinning at Simon.  
Simon pinched Jay’s backside and lent in for a kiss.  
‘Oi, you two, get dressed, there’s a lot to do,’ Alan said, as he walked past with a bundle of fairy lights.  
‘I need a shower,’ said Simon.  
‘Me too,’ said Jay, ‘But you can go first.’  
Simon headed over to the bathroom, but stopped at the door. He turned and beckoned Jay over.  
‘Come on,’ he said, pulling Jay into the bathroom and locking the door behind them.  
Jay couldn’t quite believe it. Simon was really cautious about this stuff, what was going on?  
‘We’ll get caught,’ Jay protested.  
‘They’re too busy, and at least we’re getting up and dressed, which is what they wanted,’ said Simon, stepping out of his pants.  
Jay shrugged, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and began to take off his t-shirt.  
‘Oh no,’ groaned Simon, ‘I really want to do sexy stuff with you but I need a wee.’  
‘Have one then,’ said Jay.  
‘What? With you in here?’ Simon said.  
‘Simon,’ Jay said, shaking his head, ‘I have been sharing school urinals with you since we were 7, I have seen you pissing I don’t know how many times.’  
Simon wrinkled his nose in disgust, ‘You watched me wee?’  
‘No I didn’t watch you wee, I’ve stood next to you while we both had a piss, and I might have glanced down,’ said Jay, ‘Look, I’ll go too, then you won’t feel embarrassed.’  
The boys both positioned themselves at the toilet, and Jay concentrated on what he was doing, obeying the ‘don’t look at another man’s dick while you’re having a piss’ rule. His relaxed attitude helped Simon, and once they’d relieved themselves that way, Jay sought out another kind of relief.  
He stepped into the bath, and turned on the shower. Simon joined him and soon they were kissing under the running water. Jay reached for the shower gel and began to soap Simon’s body. He fancied Simon so much. It was nice to have the chance to appreciate his friend’s form which was slim and shapely. Simon was enjoying Jay’s attentions, whilst also enjoying Jay’s body. Because Jay did PE and played football regularly he was slightly more muscular than Simon, and Simon made the most of soaping up Jay’s toned legs and bum.  
Jay was getting harder by the second, and kissed Simon. The feeling of Simon’s wet body against his was delicious, and soon they were both lost in the moment, enjoying the warm water and the proximity of each other’s bodies. Simon grasped Jay’s erection and began to pull on it. Jay, eyes closed, leant against the tiles, flinching a little at the cold ceramic against his skin. He allowed Simon to pleasure him as the spray from the shower ran down his face and body. He came quite quickly, and his spunk washed away in the warm water.  
Jay opened his eyes and kissed Simon.  
‘Your turn,’ he said, reaching for Simon’s cock, and beginning to move his hand on it. Simon closed his eyes, and allowed the sensations to run through him. Jay decided he wanted to try what Simon had tried on him the other night, and with one hand massaging Si’s cock, he bought his other hand to gently squeeze and rub Simon’s balls.  
‘Mmm,’ Simon moaned, as Jay began to move his fingers further back and press on Simon’s perineum, ‘I see why this worked so well on you and Will,’ he said, eyes still shut.  
Jay smiled and continued to gentle massage Simon’s intimate areas. He could see that Simon was both relaxed and aroused, and decided to try something else new. Jay gently slid his fingers a little further back, relying on his sense of touch to help him find his way. He soon found what he was looking for, and with one hand still pulling on Simon’s cock, he experimentally ran a finger round the very edge of Simon’s anus. Simon didn’t flinch or tell him to stop, so Jay continued, gently tickling, then very slightly probing. Simon groaned a little, so Jay stopped.  
‘Don’t stop,’ said Simon, his eyes still shut, his face a picture of passion and desire.  
Jay continued to massage Simon’s cock, and very gently pushed the very tip of his index finger into Simon. Simon groaned again, so Jay pushed a little harder. Simon shuddered and came over Jay, his ejaculate mingling with the warm water too.  
Jay slowly withdrew his finger, and reached for the shower gel, to wash his hands.  
Simon opened his eyes and looked at Jay.  
‘That was nice, different from what I expected,’ he said.  
‘You seemed so relaxed,’ said Jay, ‘It just seemed like a good time to try it.’  
Simon kissed Jay. ‘You were really gentle, thanks.’  
Jay flushed slightly, ‘I told you there was never any rush, and if that’s as far as things ever get then that’s fine.’  
Their moment of intimacy was broken by a voice shouting up the stairs.  
‘Are you two dressed yet? I need you to get the chairs out the garage, we need a lot more seating out, and people are going to be here in about an hour.’  
Simon turned off the shower and the boys toweled each other off.  
‘How are we going to get out without being caught?’ asked Jay.  
Simon opened the door a crack, ‘Coast’s clear,’ he said and both boys scurried back to their bedrooms to get dressed.

#

Two hours later and the house was beginning to fill up with relatives that Simon didn’t even know he had. He’d been kissed on the cheek and been told how much he’d grown at least fifty times and it was driving him crazy. He and Jay retreated to the kitchen, which proved to be a mistake.  
‘Here, take these sandwiches and sausage rolls round,’ said Pamela, thrusting a couple of plates at the boys.  
They exchanged a look, but grabbed the plates, and Simon led the way to tour round the party guests.  
As he walked round, offering people food, he found himself confronted by the question that all nosy relatives want to ask you when you are in your late teens.  
‘So, have you got yourself a nice young lady yet?’  
‘Any girlfriends on the scene then Simon?’  
‘Are you walking out with anyone yet?’  
‘You’ve grown into such a good looking young man, I’m sure you must have all the girls after you.’  
Jay, trailing behind Simon with the sausage rolls, tried not to giggle at all these enquiries, but he could see Simon was getting a bit wound up. When they had made their way round all the guests Simon dumped their plates on the side board and fled.  
Jay followed Simon upstairs, and into Simon’s room, shutting the door behind them.  
‘So Simon, are you walking out with any nice young ladies yet?’ said Jay, trying hard not to laugh.  
‘Don’t,’ said Simon, ‘What a fucking nightmare! I just want to scream, no, I have not got a bloody girlfriend, because Jay is my boyfriend and stuck a finger up my arse in the shower this morning.’  
Jay laughed out loud this time, ‘Yeah, I can see that going down well over the prawn vol-au-vents.’  
‘It’s not fair though, is it? If we were straight this wouldn’t even be an issue, I could hold your hand and kiss you and introduce you to everyone, but because we’re gay it has to be complicated.’  
Jay gave Simon a hug.  
Simon hugged Jay back, long and hard, ‘I love you so much. I just wish it didn’t have to be such a huge fucking deal. Maybe I should get Ruislip town crier to ring his bell and announce ‘Simon Cooper is gay and in love with Jay Cartwright who is also gay. Now you all know can we please get on with life.’  
Jay grinned, ‘Well, it’s an idea.’  
Alan’s head appeared round the bedroom door. ‘I thought I’d find you two up here. At least you’ve both got all your clothes on. Come on Simon, your mum needs you downstairs. This is her chance to show you off.’  
Simon shook his head, but made for the door. Alan came into the room, and shut the door.  
‘You ok, son?’ he asked.  
‘Well, the thing is that Mum isn’t showing off the real me, is she? Everyone keeps asking about girlfriends and I just want to tell them that I love Jay.’  
Alan nodded, ‘I don’t think now’s the time, but if you’re ready we can start telling people.’  
Simon nodded, ‘I love Jay so much, and if he was my girlfriend rather than my boyfriend then this wouldn’t be an issue, would it?’  
Alan gave Simon a hug, and extended an arm to include Jay too.  
‘You two are doing brilliantly with all this, and I will support you all I can. Once all this is over, we can talk and decide what's the best way to let people know. But in the meantime, come down and enjoy the party. Will’s just arrived.’  
Simon and Jay followed Alan downstairs, and went to find Will.  
By 7 o’clock most of the relatives had gone, Neil had arrived after finishing a day’s work at Asda, and Pamela was nicely mellowed by a day of drinking. She was happy for the boys to take some beers and go and sit in kitchen, while the family party continued in the lounge.  
Will and Neil decided now was the time to give Simon his present.  
Simon tore open the card, and read the message, before passing the card over to Jay.  
Tucked inside the card, which was a typical obscene card designed especially for lads to give each other, was a booking confirmation for a local hotel for Wednesday night.  
‘What’s this for?’ asked Jay, just a little confused.  
‘Simon said he wanted some time alone with you for his birthday, so Neil and I clubbed together and booked you a hotel room.’  
Simon, who had also consumed a fair amount of alcohol since lunch time, was welling up, but trying not to let his friends see. He was so touched by their thoughtfulness and acceptance and he couldn’t find any words to express it that didn’t sound, well, gay.  
‘Major wank-a-thon for us then!’ said Jay, seeing Simon was getting a bit emotional, and trying to lighten the mood.  
Simon gently smacked him on the arm. ‘Thanks Will, thanks Neil, this really means a lot.’  
‘You’re not going to get all emotional on us are you?’ said Will, who definitely took the stiff upper lip approach to some things.  
‘Yeah, actually I am, and as it’s my birthday you can just bloody well put up with it. You two have been fucking amazing about the fact that two of your best mates are now a gay couple. You haven’t teased us, or bullied us, you’ve supported us and just been fucking amazing.’  
Jay nodded. There was no way he would ever have been able to say that, but he agreed with everything Simon had said.  
Neil, affectionate and easily swayed by emotions, got up and hugged Simon, then Jay. Simon, hugged his lanky friend, then moved over to hug Will.  
Will awkwardly hugged Simon back.  
There was then an awkward silence, as all four boys tried to deal with the maelstrom of emotions in as masculine a way as possible. Eventually they were pulled back to the grim realities of life by Neil, who produced a noisy and noxious fart.  
‘Neil!’ said Will, wafting a tea towel at him.  
‘Jesus Neil, what have you been eating?’ asked Simon, going to open the back door.  
Jay just laughed, ‘Nice one Neil, it was all getting a bit serious there.’  
Neil, not quite sure what was going on, joined in with Jay’s laughter, and the friends raised a birthday toast to Simon.

#

Everyone slept a bit late on Sunday morning. The last few party guests hadn’t gone until after midnight, and there were a few tender heads. When Simon did wake up he realised that he’d left the card with the hotel booking in the kitchen. He hadn’t wanted his mum and dad to find out about that, he was going to tell them that they were all sleeping at Will’s after the meal out.  
He was just wondering if he could sneak downstairs and grab the booking paper when his dad poked his head round the bedroom door.  
‘Morning sunshine,’ his dad said, ‘How’s the head? Mine’s bloody killing me.’  
‘Fine actually,’ said Simon.  
‘Si, is this yours?’ said his dad, waving the hotel booking confirmation, ‘I found it in the kitchen last night, and I just wanted to check your mum hadn’t traded me in for a younger man.’  
‘Dad! Yes it’s mine. It’s a birthday present from Will and Neil, so me and Jay can have a night together, just the two of us, but I don’t expect that’ll happen now you know about it.’  
Alan went and sat down next to Simon.  
‘I know I embarrass you when I talk about sex and all that, but I do remember what it’s like to be 17 and in love. You just want to be with that person all the time, and I know me and your mum have made that as difficult as possible, and you can’t see why. We just want you and Jay to take things slowly and not get hurt.’  
‘I love Jay, I’d never hurt him and he’d never hurt me,’ said Simon, puzzled at the very idea.  
‘I know son, but your mum worries. Tell you what, you go and enjoy your night with Jay. It might help the pair of you keep your hands off each other round here for a bit. We’ll tell your mum you’re staying at Will’s.’  
‘Thanks dad, you’re ok for an old codger,’ said Simon, ‘But please stop talking about sex, it is so embarrassing.’  
Alan winked at Simon, ‘With a wife as sexy as your mum I can’t promise anything!’  
Simon fell back on the bed and buried his head in the pillows, his face burning red.

#

Monday morning and Jay was meeting his mum for coffee. Simon had gone into town with Jay, but was giving him and his mum a bit of time to catch up with each other. Jay’s dad was unrelenting in his refusal to talk to Jay, and they had to sort out a few things, like paying rent to the Coopers, and giving Jay an allowance.  
Simon was wandering round the shopping centre, thinking about his night away with Jay. He couldn’t believe his dad had been so cool about it. He was also thinking about what had happened in the shower on Saturday morning. He and Jay seemed to be getting closer and closer to actually having sex, and he wanted to be prepared. He headed for Boots, and steeled himself for some intimate and highly personal shopping.  
Boots was always full of girls from school, trying the make-up and perfume. Thankfully they avoided the area where Simon needed to go, and he found himself standing alone in front of a shelf of condoms and lubricants.  
Simon had never bought condoms, and the choice on offer was a bit mind boggling. He knew they needed lube too, but that was also a whole new area of shopping. He vaguely remembered something from sex ed about not using baby oil with condoms, but other than that he didn’t have a clue. He picked up a bottle and read the label. Fruit flavour? Did that help if you wanted to stick your willy up another boy’s bum?  
Simon sighed and wished Jay was here to talk things through. A voice broke his train of thought.  
‘Hi Simon, what are you doing here?’  
Oh no, it was Carli.  
‘Just doing some shopping,’ Simon said, hurriedly putting the bottle of lube back on the shelf.  
Carli clocked what Simon had had in his hand, but didn’t say anything.  
‘Right, hope you enjoy your birthday on Wednesday. I heard you weren’t having a big party.’  
‘Nah, just wanted to do the family thing for mum’s sake really, and then have pizza with Jay and that.’  
‘Yeah, sorry I didn’t make it on Saturday.’ As long standing friends of the family, the D’Amatos had been invited to the open house but Carli had already made plans to go and watch Tom play rugby.  
‘Oh, I didn’t realise you weren’t there,’ said Simon.  
Carli frowned. For the past few years Simon had been following her around with his tongue hanging out, taking every opportunity he could to try and get off with her. He’d ignored her at her party in the summer and now this. Maybe he had a girlfriend now, especially considering the aisle he was standing in.  
‘Yeah, anyway, I’d better go,’ she said, ‘See you around Si.’  
Simon left out the breath he’d been holding. Had she seen anything? He thought he’d probably got away with it.  
Right, now, which lubricant? And then which condom? He began to worry. Did they come in different sizes? What difference did ribs make?  
Simon took a deep breath, grabbed a bottle of fruit flavoured lube and a box of condoms, and made his way to the self-service checkout.  
Jay, in the meantime, had been doing some shopping of his own. He and his mum had had a good chat, and they’d sorted out some practical things, like finances. Jay was relieved he had some money now as he hadn’t yet bought Simon a birthday present. He was still feeling very upset that his dad wouldn’t talk to him, but it had weirdly bought him and his mum closer.  
His mum had gone off to work, and Jay was wandering round the shops. He’d sent Si a text saying he’d meet him in an hour. He wanted to get Si a good birthday present, but he didn’t have a clue what to get him. What do you buy your best friend who has recently become your gay lover? Jay was stumped.  
He wandered round the shops, before ending up in a department store. Jay looked at some shirts he thought would suit Simon, but that didn’t seem special enough. Simon had a good range of shirts, but Jay tended to live in t-shirts, so he picked out one for himself instead. He wanted to look nice for their meal on Wednesday. He continued looking for something for Simon – man bags? No way! Will was still being called briefcase wanker, despite his new backpack, and he didn’t think Simon would appreciate being man bag wanker for the rest of the year. Underwear? Mmm. Jay looked at what was on offer, thinking that Simon would look amazing in some of the pants and boxers that were on display. He picked up a red thong. Maybe? Jay hid it under the shirt he was clutching. He didn’t want anyone to see that particular purchase. Jay walked past a stand of watches. Now that’s something Simon would like. He picked out a nice one, chunky but not ridiculously large, with a brown leather strap that he thought would complement Si’s brown arms. Jay made his way to the checkout, pleased with what he had chosen. All he had to do now was get a card.  
Walking into Clinton Cards Jay hit another dilemma. Should he get Simon a crude and jokey card, which is what he would have done for any of his mates? Or should he get him something sentimental? ‘Why is this so fucking hard?’ said Jay under his breath.  
In the end he went for a jokey card, figuring he could add a sentimental message on a separate piece of paper. That way Simon could then put the card up in the living room, without feeling embarrassed.  
#

 

Tonight was going to be interesting. After talking to his dad on Saturday about coming out, Pamela and Alan had agreed with Simon and Jay that the first person to tell was Simon’s Nan. Pamela wasn’t sure how her mum would take it, but as she’d led a fairly riotous life as a teenager herself, and her mum hadn’t gotten too cross about it, it seemed a good place to start.  
So dinner was in the oven, her mum was on the way over and Pamela was feeling nervous. Of course Simon and Jay were feeling nervous too, and they were having a chat about it all in Simon’s room. Jay was lying on the bed watching Simon do his hair.  
‘This whole coming out thing is weird though isn’t it?’ Simon asked, trying to get a few rebellious strands of hair under control.  
'What do you mean?' asked Jay.  
‘Well, basically you’re the same person, but you’ve just discovered you like cock instead of pussy,’ replied Simon  
‘Or pussy instead of cock,’ said Jay, moving over to allow Simon to join him on the bed.  
‘Or both,’ added Simon.  
‘You're right, actually. I mean, even though I think about sex nearly all the time,’ started Jay.  
‘I know you do,’ interrupted Si, giving Jay’s groin area a stroke.  
‘Even though I think about sex nearly all the time,’ Jay continued, ‘It’s not everything about me. Sometimes I think the whole thing is just out of fucking proportion. I like cock, so what?’  
‘I’m glad you like cock,’ said Simon, kissing Jay.  
‘Are you sure you want to start this now?’ said Jay, ‘I think if I have to watch you come out to your Nan with a boner then I might just piss myself laughing.’  
Simon pushed Jay off the bed, ‘You’ve got a point actually.’  
‘Nah, you’ve got a point,’ laughed Jay from the floor.  
‘Aw, I haven’t, have I? I’m so fucking nervous already.’  
Jay got up and kissed Simon on the cheek. ‘I’m just pulling your leg, you’re fine.’  
‘I know what you’d like to pull and it isn’t my leg,’ said Simon, ‘No, stop, God, I never used to be this much of a pervert.’  
Jay grinned and was about to say something when the doorbell went.  
‘Shit, that’s my Nan,’ said Simon. ‘Come on.’  
The boys headed downstairs.  
Nan was already settled in the lounge when the boys walked in.  
‘Hello Nan,’ said Simon, kissing his grandmother on the cheek.  
‘How’s my nearly grown up grandson then?’ asked Nan, ‘And who’s this handsome young man?’  
‘This is Jay, Nan, you remember, from my party.’  
‘Of course I do. Nice to see you again, Jay.’  
Pamela arrived with a tray of teas and coffees.  
‘Here’s your tea, Mum, and yours, Alan.’ She placed the cups on the coffee table and went to join Alan, perching on the arm of the armchair.  
‘Actually, Nan, it was Jay I wanted to talk to you about,’ said Simon, fidgeting with his shirt collar, and glancing at Jay, who nodded.  
‘Jay’s my boyfriend,’ Simon said, and grabbed Jay’s hand.  
‘Well, I thought that was pretty obvious when I saw him squeezing your thigh under the table, back in the summer,’ said Nan.  
Simon and Jay both flushed bright scarlet.  
‘And seeing you together on Saturday, I could tell you were fond of each other,’ she continued, ‘I’m just glad you told me, so now I can get to know this nice looking young man of yours. Come and sit down here Jay, tell me all about yourself.’  
Jay sat down next to Nan, with Simon on the other side of him, and began to tell her about his football team.  
Alan gave Pamela a squeeze, ‘She’s alright, my mother-in-law. Not as alright as her daughter though.’ He pinched her bottom, and got a gentle slap on the arm in return.  
‘I’m just going to check on dinner,’ said Pamela, standing up and walking to the door, ‘Thanks Mum.’  
Nan smiled at her daughter, and returned to her conversation with Simon and Jay


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's 18th birthday continued. Jay talks to his grandparents. Carli is suspicious.

Simon’s birthday was here at last, and he was woken by a kiss from Jay.  
‘Morning birthday wanker,’ said Jay, ‘Can I get in there with you? I’ve got a present for you.’  
‘Mum and Dad will be in in a minute,’ said Simon.  
‘Not that, I’m saving my strength for tonight. I’ve got a proper present for you.’ Jay pulled out a smallish box, wrapped in blue stripy paper, and a card. He sat on the bed and snuggled up to Simon.  
‘Open it then,’ Jay said, handing over his gift.  
Simon tore off the wrapping paper, and opened the box containing the watch.  
‘Wow, Jay, that’s really nice, that’s a decent watch,’ Simon hugged his boyfriend, and went to put the watch on.  
‘Open the card,’ said Jay, ‘I want you to read it while it’s just us two.’  
Simon pulled the card out of the envelope, and snorted at the joke on the front. When he opened the card a handwritten note fell out.  
‘I didn’t want to write that on the card. I wanted it just for us,’ said Jay, looking flushed and flustered. Simon looked puzzled, but unfolded the letter.

Dear Simon  
Happy birthday. I love you. This is the first ever love letter I’ve written, and I don’t know what to say. I don’t want it to just be about wanking you off or blow jobs, even though that’s really great and I love that stuff. I want to try and tell you how much I love you but I don’t really know how, that’s why I’m always wanking you off, because it makes me feel close to you.  
I do love you Simon, and I can’t believe you love me back. You are smart and funny and so gorgeous, and when I realised I was gay I fancied you but never dreamed you’d fancy me back. I thought someone like you was way out of my league, but now you are my boyfriend and I’m your boyfriend and I want it to always be like that.  
We’re going to have some hassle from dickheads like my dad, but we’ve got great friends and your family, which helps, and anyway I’d rather have you loving me than be on my own forever because I was too scared to come out.  
I love you so much.  
Love always  
Jay xxx

Simon looked at Jay, and felt tears well up in his eyes. He hugged Jay as tightly as he could, the letter still clutched in his hand. He couldn’t think what to say, and neither could Jay. He’d poured his heart into that note, and had been anxious about its reception. Now that it was obvious Simon loved it, he couldn’t handle that either.  
The intensity of the moment was broken by a chorus of ‘Happy birthday’ from outside the bedroom door, and Pamela came in bearing a cake with candles, followed by Alan and Andrew.  
The boys broke apart, and Simon wiped his eyes.  
‘Morning,’ said Pamela, ‘I can’t believe my baby is eighteen.’ She started sniffing too.  
‘Blow out the candles then, Si,’ said Alan, with a hand on his wife’s shoulder.  
Simon took a deep, but wobbly, breath and blew out the candles.  
‘Thanks Mum,’ Simon said, ‘Dad, look at what Jay got me.’ Simon showed off his new watch.  
‘That’s cool,’ said Andrew, nodding his approval at Jay.  
‘Ok, time for breakfast,’ said Alan, ‘Some of us have got work to go to; we can’t all be on half term you know.’

#

Simon and Jay were sitting in the local Italian enjoying a meal out, just the two of them. This was the first time they’d done this, and it felt a bit weird and grown up, especially as they had both packed a bag of overnight things for their stay in the hotel.  
Simon was looking at Jay with appreciation. ‘Is that a new shirt?’  
‘Yeah, I got it on Monday,’ Jay said.  
‘You look really good in it,’ whispered Simon.  
‘Thanks,’ said Jay. He’d made a real effort to look good tonight. He’d showered and shaved, he’d styled his hair, he’d been fairly liberal with the Lynx and under his one pair of smart trousers he was wearing the bright red thong. He hoped Simon would think he looked good in that too.  
Simon had also made an effort to dress nicely. He’d worn the jeans that Jay liked because they made his arse look pert, and he was wearing a shirt that Jay had also expressed a preference for. On his wrist was his new watch.   
They were doing well at managing to keep their hands off each other, but, with the looks they were giving each other, it was pretty obvious that there was something going on between the two of them. This was noticed by Carli D’Amato who happened to be walking by the restaurant, on the way to the cinema, with her boyfriend Tom.  
‘Weird,’ she said, almost to herself, peering through the fogged up window.  
‘What is?’ asked Tom.  
‘That’s Simon, it’s his birthday today and he was going out for a meal with Jay, Will and Neil.’  
‘And?’ Tom didn’t really take much notice of Carli’s friends.  
‘Well, it’s just Jay,’ she said, trying to gauge what was going on. She recognised Simon’s attempts to dress nicely, and realised that Jay was also looking good.  
‘Maybe the other two couldn’t make it?’ said Tom, who didn’t care either way.  
‘Who doesn’t make it to a friend’s 18th? There is something going on,’ said Carli.  
‘Come on, Carls, the film starts in 15 minutes.’ Tom put his arm round Carli and gently moved her on.  
The boys were oblivious that they had been spotted, and continued to enjoy their meal, unaware that Carli was still puzzling things out at the cinema.  
After the meal was done, Simon paid the bill with the money his Dad had given him. He was suddenly feeling nervous. What if Jay was expecting anal sex tonight? Simon still wasn’t sure, despite the condoms and lube he’d bought.  
The boys walked to Si’s car and drove to the hotel, which was just outside the town.  
Simon had stayed in hotels before, on family holidays, but this was all new to Jay, whose family holidays consisted solely of going away in the caravan.  
Simon walked up to the reception desk and handed them the check in details.  
‘We’ve got a room booked for tonight,’ he said, beginning to feel a little jittery.  
Jay was looking round him, feeling more than a little out of place. He was convinced everyone knew what was going on between him and Simon, and was judging them because of it.  
The desk clerk didn’t bat an eyelid at the two young men who were standing, looking nervous, in front of him. He handed Simon the room keys.  
‘One double room, it’s on the third floor. Breakfast is in the dining room from 7.’  
Jay and Simon entered the lift, and Simon pushed the button marked 3.  
‘I can’t believe I get to spend the whole night with you, and no risk of interruptions,’ he said, calming down now the check in was over. Simon kissed Jay long and hard, only breaking away when the lift ground to a halt, and the door opened.  
Simon was now desperate to get Jay alone. They found their way to the room, wrestled with the electronic key until the door clicked, and then opened the door.  
It was a nice room with a huge bed, but Simon wasn’t interested in that. He dropped his back pack on the floor and grabbed Jay.  
Jay dropped his back pack and put his arms round Simon, kissing him as hard as he could. They staggered to the bed, not willing to let each other go, falling onto the bed in each other’s arms.  
Jay broke away, to catch his breath and to slow things down. He wanted Simon to see him in his new underwear, and thought the effect might be ruined if he’d already spunked in them.  
Simon was sitting up, looking at Jay.  
‘You alright?’ he asked.  
‘Yeah, it’s just we’ve got all night and I want to really make the most of this,’ Jay explained.  
Simon nodded, and kissed Jay more gently. ‘Is that better?’ he said, nibbling Jay’s neck.  
‘Yes,’ said Jay, reaching for Simon’s shirt buttons.  
The boys took their time now, slowly undressing each other, kissing and licking whilst they did so.  
‘That shirt makes you look so good,’ said Simon as he slipped Jay’s new shirt off, ‘When I saw you come out of your room at home I just wanted to kiss you, you looked so fucking hot.’  
‘Well, it’s new,’ he paused, suddenly feeling shy, ‘I bought something else while I was shopping.’   
‘Oh yeah,’ said Simon, curious.  
Jay stood up, and undid his fly, slipping his trousers down, then stepping out of them.  
Simon looked and whistled. ‘Jay, that is so hot and sexy. Turn round.’ Jay did just that, aware that his butt cheeks were on show, and that his erection was more than filling out the front on the thong.  
‘Jeez, that’s enough to make me come just looking at you,’ said Simon. He wanted to grab his own cock and start masturbating, Jay looked so hot.  
‘You like it?’ said Jay, still feeling shy.  
‘I love it!’ said Simon, moving over to kiss Jay, and to pull the elastic on the thong so it pinged against Jay’s arse.  
‘I went shopping too,’ admitted Simon.  
‘What did you get?’ asked Jay.  
‘I didn’t know if we’d need them, but I wanted to be ready,’ said Simon, reaching for his back pack and taking out the condoms and fruit flavoured lube.  
Jay grinned and grabbed the lube. ‘I think I can find a use for that already. I’ve got a cock that urgently needs some attention.’  
He slipped his erection out of his thong, and squirted a liberal amount of lube on it. He finished undressing Simon, covered him with lube, and began to stroke, grip and tease him into a frenzy.  
Both boys were soon panting and recovering from a very quickly reached ejaculation.  
They lay back on the bed, Simon completely naked, and Jay still in his thong, which Simon had insisted he left on.  
‘That was fun,’ said Simon, ‘I’ve never used lube before. It does feel different, doesn’t it?’  
Jay, who had used lube on himself, nodded, ‘Sliding my hand round your cock felt even better than usual with that on.’ He rolled over onto his stomach and kissed Simon, who was admiring Jay’s trim buttocks, so nicely displayed in his new underwear.  
‘You have got such a nice arse Jay,’ Simon said, giving it a little slap. ‘Can I…’  
‘Can you what?’ asked Jay.  
‘Can I try putting a finger in?’ said Simon  
Jay nodded, ‘Yeah, can we kiss a bit first?’  
‘Of course,’ said Simon, planting his lip on Jay’s. Soon they were both feeling aroused again, Jay was busy kissing Simon, and gently playing with his cock, having added more lube. Simon, feeling very turned on, was trying Jay’s technique. He’d removed Jay’s thong with his teeth, much to Jay’s amusement, and was masturbating Jay with one hand whilst using the other to squeeze Jay’s balls. He too had plenty of lube, making Jay’s crotch area feel silky smooth. Simon worked his hand back, and as Jay had done to him, gently probed Jay’s anus with his index finger tip. Jay flinched a little, but took a deep breath and relaxed as Simon entered him further.  
‘Is that ok?’ said Simon, aroused and near coming thanks to Jay’s busy hand.  
‘Fuck yes,’ said Jay, ‘Go on,’  
Simon gently pushed in a tiny bit further, but was too far gone to do much else. He came, with his finger still inside Jay.  
Now Jay’s hands were free he buried them in Si’s hair.  
‘Keep going Si, please,’ said Jay begged.  
Simon pushed carefully one more time, and Jay came, groaning with pleasure.  
Simon withdrew his finger, and went to wash his hands.  
Simon returned to the bed, and cuddled up to Jay.  
‘I love you so much. I can’t believe I get to sleep with you all night.’ He kissed Jay on the shoulder.  
Jay snuggled into Simon.  
‘I love you too. Have you had a nice birthday?’  
‘Yeah, seeing you in that thong made it perfect.’  
‘And you didn’t mind sticking your finger up my arse?’  
‘I asked to do it, didn’t I? I loved seeing how horny it made you.’  
Jay flushed, ‘I guess I really am a bumder.’  
This particular phrase, a mixture of bender and bummer, had been coined by a very drunk Will, and flung as an insult at Neil’s dad.  
Simon grinned at that memory. ‘That seems like another life time, but it was only last year.’  
Jay nodded, ‘I feel like that was some other person. I can’t believe what a twat I was, always talking about minge and clunge. I don’t think that’s even a word.’  
‘Neither do I,’ laughed Simon, ‘Neither does anyone else, but we got the idea from the lovely actions that you did.’  
Jay blushed even more. ‘Don’t! I was such a tit, all that thrusting and wiggling my fingers around with my tongue hanging out.’  
‘Yeah, and now you’re my tit, and I love you, especially the wiggling fingers and your tongue hanging out.’ Simon planted another kiss on Jay’s shoulder. They cuddled up closer and drifted into a pleasant and deep sleep.

Jay woke up at 8, at the sound of a door banging down the corridor. The king sized bed had afforded plenty of space, and Simon was spread-eagled like a starfish, gently snoring, whilst Jay had slept curled up on his side.  
Jay turned over to look at Simon. Was this really true? Was this amazing boy his lover, his boyfriend? Jay stifled a sob. He had got to stop being so emotional. Mind you, he’d been crying his eyes out when he and Simon had first kissed, so maybe Simon liked the red eyed, snotty nosed look.  
Simon stirred and opened his eyes.  
‘Morning gorgeous,’ he said, kissing Jay, ‘God, I bet my breath smells bad, there was loads of garlic on that pizza last night.’   
‘That’s what you get for spending the night in a hotel with a younger man!’ said Jay, passing Simon a glass of water. Simon laughed. The boys hadn’t had this kind of time together since Jay had moved in with the Coopers. Their relationship was now established and more realistic than the hazy first two weeks of kissing, wanking and blow jobs. This was the reality of a relationship that was becoming long term; bad breath in the morning and embarrassing each other by recalling each other’s silly behaviour.  
Simon got up, ‘I’m starving. How about a shower and then breakfast?’  
‘How about you put that garlic mouth to good use and give me a blow job first?’ said Jay, thrusting the starts of an erection in Simon’s general direction.  
‘Only if you do something with that tongue of yours,’ said Simon, kneeling down between Jay’s legs, and beginning to pleasure his boyfriend.

#

The boys, having satisfied each other, jumped into the shower together. Simon still marveled at Jay’s body, whenever he got the chance to really study it. Jay was also appreciating the time with Simon, wanting to relish every minute before they headed back to the Cooper’s house. Clean and refreshed, dressed in their more usual casual clothes, the boys headed downstairs to breakfast. Both were hungry, despite eating out the night before, and Simon put that down to all the kissing and other things that had been going on. Soon they were both tucking into plates of bacon and eggs.  
Jay’s phone was on the table and it buzzed with a text message from his mum.  
‘Mum’s taking me to visit my Gran and Granddad on Sunday,’ he said, after quickly scanning the message.  
‘Do they know your dad’s thrown you out?’ asked Simon.  
‘Yeah, they’re my Mum’s parents, and I think she’s told them.’  
‘Are you going to tell them you’re gay?’   
‘I might. Can you come with us? Then we could tell them together.’  
‘Oh no, we’ve got this stupid meal at Carli’s house,’ Simon’s face fell, ‘Bloody Carli.’  
Jay’s eyebrows raised in surprise. ‘I never thought I’d hear you say that!’  
‘Well, I wasted so much time on her, when I could have been with you, and now I’ve got to go to this stupid lunch when I should be supporting you.’  
‘It’s fine, mate,’ said Jay, ‘It’ll be fine.’  
‘Are you sure?’ said Simon, ‘I wanted our time to be so special, this hasn’t spoilt it has it?’  
‘No way,’ said Jay, ‘It’s been amazing.’ He smiled at Simon, and Simon’s heart melted.

#

Julie Cartwright rang the Cooper’s doorbell at 9.30 on Sunday morning, ready to take Jay and his younger sister Shannon to visit her parents. Pamela answered the door, and invited Julie in, shouting up the stairs to Jay that his mum was here.   
The two women stood in the hall.  
‘How are things?’ asked Pamela.  
‘Terry just won’t budge. He won’t talk about Jay at all, it’s really hard on Shannon. I thought it would be good for the two of them to have some time together, and for Jay to see his grandparents.’  
‘Is Jay going to tell his grandparents?’ asked Pamela.  
‘I’m not sure,’ said Julie, ‘We haven’t talked about it, and I think everything with his dad has made him a bit wary.’  
‘They came out to my mum this week,’ said Pamela.  
‘How did she take it?’ asked Julie.  
‘Fine. She’d guessed anyway. Our two think they’re both being so subtle but it’s obvious they fancy each other. I don’t know who they think they’re kidding.’  
The women both laughed, as Jay and Simon came downstairs. Simon gave Jay a huge hug, and kissed him.  
‘See what I mean?’ said Pamela.  
Julie was a little surprised at how openly affectionate the boys were. She hadn’t spent any time with them as a couple, but she was pleased that Jay seemed so happy and confident.  
Jay and his mum returned to her car.  
‘Hiya squirt, how are you?’ asked Jay. He’d hardly seen 10 year old Shannon since he’d moved out, and, much as he hated to admit it, he had missed her.  
‘Buckle up you two, then it’s off to Brighton,’ said Julie, starting the car.  
Soon they were heading around the M25, towards the M23. Shannon had plugged in her headphones, and Jay took the chance to talk to his mum.  
‘Does she know about me and Simon?’ asked Jay.  
‘Yes, I did my best to explain things to her. I told her Simon was your boyfriend, but not to talk about it in front of your dad.’  
Jay nodded, ‘So he really won’t back down?’  
Julie shook her head, and patted Jay on the knee. ‘I’m sorry love, he won’t even talk about it.’  
‘Can I tell Gran and Granddad?’ asked Jay.  
‘I wondered if you wanted to. Pamela said you told her mum this week.’  
‘Simon did. He’s so confident, Mum, and I feel such a coward next to him. I knew I was gay way before he did, but he’s been the one to tell people.’  
Julie patted Jay’s knee again, ‘Yes, but we’re all different. I am so proud of you. You are turning into such a great young man.’ She began to tear up.  
‘Mum, don’t cry, you need to see the road,’ said Jay, blushing at his mum’s praise.  
‘If you want to, you can tell Gran and Granddad, I’ll support you,’ said Julie, brushing the tears off her cheeks.  
‘Thanks,’ said Jay, ‘I do love you, Mum, and Shannon too.’  
Shannon stirred at the mention of her name.  
‘What’s that?’ she said, pulling out one of her ear buds.  
‘Jay was just saying that he loved you,’ said Julie, over her shoulder.  
‘Oh yuck,’ said Shannon, kicking the back of the passenger seat where Jay was sitting.  
‘Shut up,’ said Jay, smiling to himself. It was good to be part of his own family again.  
Soon they were heading down the M23 towards the coast.  
Julie parked the car outside her parents’ house, and they all got out the car, happy to stretch their legs after an hour and a half driving.  
Shannon ran up the path and rang the doorbell. The older lady who answered got a huge hug.  
‘Hi Gran, where’s Granddad?’ said Shannon, walking through the door.  
‘He’s in the living room, you know the way. Hello Julie,’ Mrs Green kissed her daughter.  
‘Are you too old for a hug, young man?’ she asked Jay as he walked through the door.  
‘No, hi Gran,’ said Jay, hugging his Gran.  
Soon they were all sitting in the living room, having tea and homemade biscuits, while Shannon shared all her news. Jay just sat quietly, sipping his tea. His phone buzzed in his pocket, so he checked his messages.  
‘Just a text from Si,’ he said to his mum. The message, from ‘Sophie’ read, ‘Missing you, hope you’re ok S xxx’  
‘Si, he’s your best friend isn’t he?’ asked Granddad.  
Jay and Julie exchanged a look, which didn’t go unnoticed by Mr and Mrs Green.  
‘Actually, he’s a bit more than that. He’s my boyfriend,’ said Jay.  
‘Oh, that’s why Terry chucked you out? We did wonder what the problem was. So have you got any photos of this boyfriend then?’ said Gran.  
Jay reached for his phone again, and flicked through his photos to find a decent one of Simon.  
‘Here,’ Jay held out the phone.  
Gran put her glasses on, ‘Oooh, he’s a looker! Well done Jay!’  
Jay blushed. ‘I was worried about telling you both,’ he admitted.  
His Granddad shook his head, ‘Doesn’t change a thing as far as we’re concerned, does it?’  
Jay’s Gran gave him a hug, ‘Course not, don’t be daft, we love you.’  
Jay teared up, and gave an audible sniff.  
‘Are you crying? You really are gay!’ said Shannon.  
‘Shut up,’ growled Jay, and stuck his tongue out at her.  
‘Gran, can we go for a walk on the seafront?’ asked Shannon.  
‘After lunch. Come on, the table needs laying and I need some spuds peeling, come and give me a hand you two.’  
Jay and Shannon followed their Gran into the kitchen, whilst Julie had a chat with her dad.  
‘Thanks Dad, Jay needs to know people still love him,’ said Julie.  
‘No problem love, he’s a good boy. Now are you ok?’

#

While Jay was coming out to his grandparents, Simon was struggling with some awkward questions from Carli. Their mums had met at Toddler Group when Carli and Simon were still in nappies, and the families were friends. Of course Simon had tested that friendship to the limits by graffiti-ing a love heart the D’Amato’s drive way and throwing up on Carli’s little brother, whilst drunkenly coming on to Carli. His crush on Carli had been a source of amusement to his parents, but the D’Amatos were quite relieved that Simon seemed to no longer be interested in their daughter. This had become apparent at lunch, when she had been flirting with Simon, who had been more interested in trying to check his phone for messages from Jay.  
Now Carli and Simon were upstairs, sitting on Carli’s bed. Six months ago this would have been Simon’s idea of heaven, but now he would rather have been with Jay and his family, in Brighton.  
‘I haven’t really seen much of you lately,’ said Carli.  
‘Well, I’ve been a bit busy,’ said Simon.  
‘I wondered if you’d got a girlfriend,’ said Carli, fishing for clues.  
‘No,’ said Simon.  
‘It’s just that you didn’t seem to be trying to get off with me so much lately,’ said Carli.  
‘Well,’ said Simon, trying to think what he could say, ‘I did fancy you, that was pretty obvious, but I guess I’ve just moved on.’  
‘Who to? I never see you with anyone except Jay these days. I’m beginning to think you two are a couple.’  
Simon froze. She was joking but he had to put her off the scent.  
‘Well, I have been seeing someone, but she doesn’t go to our school, and anyway Jay’s seeing someone too.’  
‘Oh yeah? Who?’  
‘They’re friends, my girlfriend’s called Josie and Jay’s girlfriend’s called Sophie.’  
‘Are you sure Si? It’s a bit of a coincidence that your girlfriends are friends, and not at our school.’  
‘Look, there’s nothing going on between me and Jay. I’m seeing Josie, and as I’m not gay I don’t know why you’d think that anyway.’  
‘So why were you having dinner with Jay on your birthday?’  
‘What?’ said Simon, feeling really flustered.  
‘Yeah, I saw the two of you at the restaurant on your birthday, all dressed up and gazing at each other. I was walking past on the way to the cinema with Tom.’  
‘Look, Carli, I don’t know what you think you saw, but there is nothing going on with me and Jay ok? Will and Neil were just a bit late that’s all.’  
Carli was still looking askance at Simon. Simon felt hot and flustered. He just wanted to go home and be with Jay.  
‘Why don’t we go and see if Chris and Andrew want to play a Wii game?’ Simon said, heading towards the door. Carli stood up and followed him back downstairs, to join their younger brothers.  
Simon endured another agonizing hour at Carli's. He'd sent Jay, or rather Josie, a couple of texts, but hadn't heard back. He was worried about Jay, about how coming out to his grandparents had gone, and he was irritated and annoyed by Carli and her questions and fake flirting. How could he have found her attractive? He killed the time by playing Mario Kart with the younger boys.  
Finally his phone buzzed.  
'On our way home, all good, see you very soon J xxx ps can't wait to kiss you and other stuff'  
Carli tried to peer over Si's shoulder, which irritated him further.  
'Look,' said Simon, 'I know I made a bit of an idiot of myself, running around after you, but I'm with Josie now so please stop asking me questions and trying to read my texts.'  
Andrew looked at Simon. He thought Carli was an idiot. Ok, he thought Si was an idiot too, but Simon was his brother. It was pretty obvious to Andrew that Josie was a fairly clumsy alias for Jay, but then he knew about them and had to put up with Simon and Jay snogging all over the house. Whatever, he wasn't about to let Carli pressure Simon into saying something stupid.  
'Yeah,' he said, making things up on the spot, 'yeah, she's really pretty. I never thought Simon would get a girl like her.'  
Simon raised his eyebrows questioningly at Andrew.  
'Yeah, I was amazed when Simon bought her round.'  
Carli looked surprised at this, but didn't quite buy it.  
'So where did you meet this Josie?'  
'Over the summer, in the park,' lied Simon.  
'And have you got any photos of her?'  
'No,' said Simon.  
'And how come it still says single on your Facebook?'  
Andrew came to the rescue again, 'Carli, there's a rumour going round year 9 that you stuff your bra. Is it true?'  
Chris, Carli's little brother, burst out laughing.  
'Yeah, Mum's always having to buy more tissues for her.'  
The boys all laughed, even Simon.  
Carli looked pissed off. 'I'm going to phone Tom,' she said and flounced out the room.  
At that moment Pamela and Alan appeared, with Mr and Mrs D'Amato.  
'Time to go home you two,' said Pamela.  
'Thank God for that,' muttered Simon under his breath.  
'Thanks for lunch, Mrs D'Amato,' he said, remembering his manners.  
The family walked home, Andrew and Simon walking behind their parents.  
'Thanks,' said Simon.  
'S'alright,' said Andrew shrugging, 'Are you going to tell people soon?'  
Simon shrugged, 'Don't know, maybe. Do you think we should? We're going to get a load of hassle and I don't want you to have to put up with that.'  
Andrew grimaced, 'School's a nightmare anyway.'  
'You having problems?' asked Simon.  
'No more than anyone else,' Andrew admitted.  
Simon put an arm round his brother, who shrugged him off.  
'I know you're gay, but do you have to be so...gay?'  
Simon punched Andrew on the arm.  
'Is that better?'  
'Yeah,' said Andrew, punching him back, and sprinting off.  
'You're dead!' Simon broke into a run, chasing his brother all the way to their front door. 

About half an hour after they got in Jay arrived back home. As soon as Simon heard the key in the door he pelted down the stairs and hugged Jay.  
‘Miss me, did you?’ grinned Jay.  
‘Yeah, did everything go ok?’ asked Simon.  
‘Can I just go for a piss first? It’s a long drive back from Brighton,’ said Jay.  
‘Course,’ said Simon, and he followed Jay upstairs.  
Simon went into Jay’s room and sat on his bed. He picked up the pillow and hugged it, inhaling the scent that was now so familiar to him as Jay’s personal aroma.  
‘What are you doing, you weirdo?’ asked Jay, catching Simon in an embrace with his bedding.  
‘Nothing,’ said Simon, turning red and putting the pillow down, ‘How did things go?’  
Jay came and sat next to Simon, as close as he could. The boys leant back against the headboard to catch up with the day’s news.  
‘Gran and Granddad were great. Not like my dad at all. Even Shannon is cool about the whole thing.’  
Simon leant his head on Jay’s shoulder, ‘I’m really pleased.’  
‘How was lunch at Carli’s?’ asked Jay.  
‘A fucking nightmare!’ expleted Simon, ‘Why on earth did I fancy her?’  
Simon told Jay all about Carli’s questions and how she’d seen them at the restaurant.  
‘I told her we were seeing these two friends, Josie and Sophie, and Andrew backed me up when she just kept pushing with her stupid questions. I don’t see why it’s any of her business anyway.’  
Simon was obviously feeling really cross about the whole thing. Jay wondered if it was time to start telling people at school.  
‘Do you think we should start telling people at school?’ he asked, ‘I mean, I know some people are going to react like my dad, but Will and Neil have been fine about it, so have Andy and Shannon.’  
Simon shook his head.  
‘You really want to tell people at school? Donovan will kick our heads in, and I’m worried about Andrew. I think he’s already getting picked on, and I don’t want it to get worse because of us.’  
Jay agreed, ‘Ok, we’ll keep things a secret for the moment, but maybe we need to change our Facebooks to in a relationship.’   
Jay reached for his laptop, and logged onto Facebook. ‘Done,’ said Jay, passing the laptop to Simon.  
‘I wish I could say ‘in a relationship with Jay Cartwright’, I love you so much and I just want people to know so they leave us alone.’  
‘Trouble is some people won’t leave us alone,’ said Jay, putting an arm round Simon. Simon kissed Jay deeply and longingly. Jay moved his laptop, and kissed Simon, wriggling down the bed so they were lying full length. They began to kiss more, and press against each other, soon working themselves into a high state of arousal. With half a mind on the partly open bedroom door Jay undid Simon’s fly and reached in to grasp Simon’s erect cock, beginning to pull on it as best as he could with his movement restricted by Simon’s trousers. Simon soon groaned and came, kissing Jay as he did. Simon now reached for Jay, undoing his trouser zip and button and reaching into his underwear. Jay wriggled his trousers down slightly, and moved his pants waistband down to just above his balls. Simon wanked him hard and fast, finding it easier than Jay had, as Jay’s trousers were lying open. Jay came with a soft groan, just as there was a knock on the bedroom door. Jay rolled over onto his front, hiding his spunk covered cock, as Simon struggled to quickly do up his fly, and wipe the rest of Jay’s cum off his hand on to Jay’s duvet cover.  
‘Do you two want a sandwich?’ asked Pamela, sticking her head round the door.  
‘Yeah, we’ll be down in a minute,’ said Simon.  
‘Ok. Are you ok, Jay? How did things go with your grandparents?’  
‘Great thanks,’ said Jay, aware that his genitals were out, and covered in spunk, as was his hand.  
‘Good, I’d better go and make those sandwiches,’ said Pamela, pulling the door half shut again.  
Jay rolled over and adjusted his clothing. Simon, meanwhile, was cleaning up his spunky pants as best he could.  
‘I thought she was going to come in for a conversation,’ said Simon, throwing his sticky tissue in the bin.  
‘I never thought I’d be talking to your mum about coming out to my grandparents, with my flies wide open and my cock covered in spunk,’ laughed Jay.  
They headed downstairs for dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets a girlfriend, Neil gets a girl friend. Jay and Simon talk about girls. Open day at Guildford University.

It was Bonfire Night and the boys had decided to go and watch the official town firework display. Although Simon was now old enough to buy fireworks, they agreed that it would be much less hassle to go to an organized display, and it might give Will and Neil a chance to chat up some girls.  
Will had had a busy day at school, as his Government and Politics classes had been taking part in a mock UN. Will was currently in two classes for this subject because he was doing a re-sit, and he’d been put in a group with some of the Year 12s for the mock UN. It had involved him giving a speech and, although he’d been nervous, it had gone pretty well. Now he was looking forward to a relaxing evening out with his mates.  
The boys wandered down to the park together, and found somewhere to stand where they could get a good view without being covered in smoke. They were laughing at something Neil said when a pretty, dark haired girl, in a burgundy beret, walked past with her friends. She smiled at Will, and came over to talk to him.  
‘You did a really good job today Will,’ she said.  
‘Thanks?’ said Will, a little bemused.  
‘At the mock UN, I’m in your class for Government and Politics, its Victoria,’ she said.  
‘That’s right, sorry, I didn’t recognize you in that very lovely hat,’ Will flirted.  
‘I wondered if you wanted to go out sometime,’ said Victoria.  
‘Sorry,’ said Will, ‘Did you just ask me out?’ Simon, Jay and Neil were now eavesdropping on this conversation, and Will thought that maybe this was some kind of practical joke.  
‘Yes,’ said Victoria, ‘Aw, you’ve probably got a girlfriend haven’t you?’ There was stifled giggling from his friends.  
‘No,’ said Will, ‘But you are in the Year 12 Government and Politics class aren’t you?’  
Victoria nodded.  
‘So, I assume you know I’m re-sitting that exam.’  
She nodded again.  
‘I also assume you know why?’  
She nodded again.  
‘So, even though you know that I am the boy who soiled his pants in front of the whole school, you still want to go out with me?’ Will asked.  
‘These things happen. I think you’re sweet and clever and confident, so will you go out with me sometime?’  
‘These things happen?’ Will said, ‘Not to anyone I know.’  
Victoria grabbed Will’s coat sleeve and pulled him away from his friends.  
‘I wasn’t going to say anything, as the fuss seems to have finally died down, but I’m lactose intolerant, and until they figured it out I had a pretty rough time with my stomach. So bad in fact, that in year 8 I found myself in the same situation you were in. They called me Victoria Shitty Pants for months.’  
Will looked at this glamorous young lady in front on him. Had she really just confessed to soiling her underwear too?  
‘So do you want to go out or not?’ Victoria asked again.  
‘Yes, yes please, that would be lovely. How about the cinema tomorrow?’ Will asked.  
‘Great, I’ll send you a message on Facebook to arrange the time.’ Victoria waved at Will and returned to her friends.  
Will, still not quite believing his luck, returned to his friends.  
‘Well, gentlemen, I believe I am going on a date!’   
This statement earned him a slap on the back from Jay and congratulations from Neil.  
‘She’s really pretty Will,’ said Simon.  
‘Thanks, I’m not sure how to take that considering you think he’s gorgeous,’ said Will, indicating at Jay.  
‘Brilliant,’ said Jay sarcastically, ‘Of course you know who that is don’t you?’  
‘Who?’ said Neil.  
‘That’s Victoria Shitty Pants.’  
‘Don’t call her that!’ protested Will.  
‘I remember now, that was when we were in year 9, and she was in year 8. That took ages to die down,’ recalled Simon.  
Jay looked at Will, ‘I don’t believe it. The speccy twat has actually managed to find the one girl at school who won’t mind about him shitting himself during the exams!’  
‘And she’s well fit,’ said Neil.  
‘Thank you so much for your votes of support,’ said Will.  
‘Seriously though mate,’ said Simon, ‘I hope it goes well, she’s really pretty.’  
At that point the first firework of the evening went up, and the boys turned their attention from Will’s love life to the explosions lighting up the sky.

#

The next evening Will was standing outside the cinema, waiting for Victoria to arrive. He still couldn’t quite believe he was going on a date, and was half expecting her not to turn up.   
‘Hi Will,’ said a feminine voice, at his elbow.  
Will turned to see Victoria standing there, smiling at him.  
‘Hi Victoria, shall we go in?’ Will opened the door for Victoria and they headed in to the cinema.  
Will bought the tickets and they found their way to their seats.  
Victoria smiled at Will, ‘I’m really glad you said yes. It’s hard to ask anyone out, with what happened and all.’  
Will smiled back, ‘Well, for once, a totally embarrassing experience seems to have actually worked out in my favour.’  
Victoria smiled again, and dropped her eyes to the floor.   
The house lights dimmed, and they settled down to watch the film.  
Will still couldn’t quite believe this lovely girl was out with him. He wondered if he could hold her hand. He put his arm on the arm of the cinema seat.  
Victoria noticed his movement, and responded by reaching for Will’s hand.  
Will smiled shyly at Victoria, who gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  
They sat like that for the rest of the film.  
Will stood with Victoria at the bus stop, still holding her hand. He’d offered to walk her home, but she preferred to get the bus.   
‘I had a really nice time,’ he said, ‘Would you like to go out again?’  
Victoria nodded, ‘Yeah, I would. How about meeting for a coffee tomorrow?’   
‘Great.’ The bus was approaching the bus stop. Will wondered if he could kiss Victoria, or was it too soon? This was his first proper date and he really wasn’t sure on the etiquette of such things.  
‘This bus is here. I’ll see you tomorrow,’ said Victoria, leaning in and kissing Will on the cheek.  
She got on the bus and waved goodbye to Will, who floated home.

#

Jay and Simon were listening to music one evening in Simon’s room. Jay was looking at the posters Simon had up, which were mostly girls, and a couple of film posters.  
‘Si? Do you still fancy girls?’ Jay asked.  
‘What?’ said Si, a bit thrown by the question.  
‘Well, I’m assuming you used to fancy girls. Do you think about them when you wank?’  
‘Yeah, I used to, but mostly I just concentrated on how it felt rather than thinking about anything particular,’ said Simon.  
‘What about Carli? Did you ever use her to get yourself going?’  
Simon blushed, ‘Yeah, but not since we got together.’  
‘But do you fancy girls now?’ persisted Jay.  
‘I don’t think so,’ said Simon, ‘Anyway, you make me so horny, I don’t really need to think about girls.’  
‘What about boys? Do you think about other blokes?’ asked Jay.  
‘No, like I said, I just think about you,’ said Simon, ‘Why are you asking me all this?’  
‘I just wondered why you had all the pictures of the girls up on your wall.’  
Simon shrugged, ‘Just haven’t bothered to take them down. Anyway, what about you? Did you ever think about girls when you had a wank?’  
‘Sometimes,’ admitted Jay, ‘Until I started watching gay porn, and realised I was much more turned on by blokes.’  
‘Which blokes?’ asked Simon.  
‘Daniel Radcliffe, which you know about,’ Jay said.  
‘And Will?’ asked Simon.  
‘Maybe once or twice.’  
‘That's a bit too weird to think about,’ said Simon, shaking his head, ‘Who else?’  
‘David Beckham,’ Jay said. Simon nodded. Those H & M adverts didn’t leave much to the imagination, and now he was developing his appreciation for the male form he could see that David Beckham in his pants was definitely worth storing in the wank bank.  
‘What about Neil?’  
Jay shook his head, ‘Nah, he’s never really done it for me.’  
‘Did you ever think about me like that before we got together?’  
It was Jay’s turn to blush.   
‘You did, didn’t you?’  
Jay nodded, ‘Yeah, quite a lot actually.’  
‘So when I came round to your house and you were lying half naked in bed, you actually fancied me?’  
Jay nodded. ‘I couldn’t believe it when you hugged and kissed me.’  
‘I only kissed you on the forehead,’ protested Simon, ‘You kissed me on the lips!’  
‘And you kissed me back and then started tearing your clothes off, and demanding I wanked you off!’  
Simon blushed yet again. ‘Ok, but it was because you made me so horny.’  
Jay ran his hand up Simon’s thigh and felt his crotch. ‘And it seems like I still have that effect on you!’ He gave Simon’s semi-erect cock a gentle squeeze.  
Simon leant in a kissed Jay. ‘I’m really glad you fancied me, and kissed me on the mouth.’  
‘I’m glad you kissed back and ripped your clothes off, and then begged me to wank you off!’ Jay laughed at the memory, and Simon pushed him off the bed.

#

Will’s persistence in hassling Simon about university open days had finally paid off. He, Simon and Jay were in Simon’s car headed towards Guildford University for a look round. Will was not entirely shocked to see Jay in the car, considering their conversation about university a few weeks ago, and he assumed Jay had spoken to Simon.  
‘So you’re definitely thinking about going to uni then Jay?’ Will asked, from the back seat.  
‘No, it’s just a legitimate day off school, isn’t it?’ said Jay, unwilling to admit the hard work he’d been putting in to his A-levels. Will directed his line of questioning at Simon.  
‘Is Guildford on your list, Si? I thought you were looking for universities close to home?’ asked Will, ‘I mean, Guildford isn’t that far away but it’s not exactly close either.’  
‘Shut up Will,’ said Simon. He hadn’t spoken to Jay about his plans either.  
Will twigged what was going on. These two hadn’t spoken to each other about university, despite the fact that they both had a plan in mind.  
‘You haven’t spoken to each other about this, have you?’ he said.  
‘What? There’s nothing to talk about,’ blustered Jay.  
‘What’s all this about, Will?’ asked Simon.  
‘What Jay is trying to say is that he’s been working really hard on improving his A-levels so he can go to university with you. He loves you and was worried you’d leave him behind.’  
‘Shut up, you posh twat!’ said Jay, turning to glare at Will. Will ignored Jay and continued.  
‘And what Simon has failed to tell you, Jay, is that he’s so in love with you he’s only looking at universities near Ruislip, so he can stay near you.’ Will sat back, triumphant.  
Simon glanced at Jay, wanting to see Jay’s face, but not wanting to take his eyes off the road.  
‘Do you really want to go to uni, Jay? I mean, I think you’re easily clever enough, but you never mentioned it before.’  
Jay dropped his head. Academic achievement wasn’t really something he’d ever placed any value on before now. ‘I didn’t want to be apart from you, so I thought if I worked hard then I could go to uni with you.’  
Simon nodded.  
‘What about you? Were you really thinking of staying around for me?’  
Simon nodded again, keeping his eyes on the road.  
‘Don’t you two ever talk to each other?’ said an exasperated Will.  
Simon grinned, ‘Nah, whenever we’re alone together I always find something better for Jay’s lips to be doing!’  
Jay snorted, ‘Yeah, it’s hard to talk when Si’s cock is in my mouth!’  
‘Charming!’ said Will.  
‘Talking of cocks in mouths, how’s Victoria?’ asked Jay, ‘She given you a blowie yet?’  
‘Yeah, how are things going with Victoria?’ asked Simon, determined to take the conversation away from the subject of Jay’s lips on his intimate parts. It was likely to cause some embarrassment if the thought was allowed to linger.  
‘Have you fingered her yet?’ asked Jay.  
‘Not that it’s anything to do with you, but no, she’s not like that,’ said Will, his mind going back to last night when he and Victoria had been kissing up in his bedroom. Although Will tried to behave in a mature and gentlemanly manner, he was still a 17 year old boy, and was desperate to get as far as he could with Victoria. A couple of times he’d tried moving his hand round from her back to her chest, only to have his advances firmly rebuffed.   
‘Anyway we’ve only been going out a couple of weeks,’ Will said.  
‘More likely she wouldn’t let you. Simon was stripped naked and asking me to wank him off within 10 minutes of me first kissing him,’ revealed Jay, much to the other boys’ horror.  
‘Jay!’ protested Simon.  
‘What?’ said Jay, ‘I just thought I could give Will a few hints on how to get someone into bed!’  
‘What, by not talking to them for a week, then when they come round to see if you’re ok, being half naked in bed and then crying all over them?’ Simon retorted.  
Will was listening to this with interest.  
‘I always wondered how you two got together. Is that really what happened?’  
‘Pretty much,’ admitted Simon.  
‘Even the hand job?’ asked Will.  
Simon blushed, ‘Yes, Jay was crying about Chloe so I kissed his forehead, then he kissed my lips. It was nice so I kissed him back.'  
'Then he begged me for a hand job,' laughed Jay.  
‘Did you fancy him before that?’ asked Will, ‘You always seemed so obsessed with Carli.’  
‘Jay fancied me, and you, and Harry Potter, apparently,’ said Simon, determined to take the attention off himself.  
‘Really? You fancied me?’ Will asked Jay.  
Jay was now blushing, ‘Yeah, I fancied you very, very briefly.’  
‘And Simon? Did you fancy him before you got together?’  
‘Yeah, I fancied Simon.’  
‘So you knew you were gay?’  
‘Yeah. I knew I was gay.’  
‘What about you, Simon? Did you know you were gay?’  
Simon thought about it, ‘No, not until I kissed Jay. And while we’re talking about this, what about you, Will? That game you suggested at Jay’s house wasn’t exactly straight now, was it?’  
Will explained about the wank parties at boarding school. ‘But I’m not gay, I definitely prefer girls.’  
‘What, even girls that won’t let you anywhere near their pussy or tits?’ said Jay.  
‘Yes,’ said Will, ‘Even those girls.’  
‘We’re nearly there,’ said Simon, navigating his way round the first of many roundabouts on the outskirts of Guildford, ‘Now shut up so I can concentrate.’ 

#

Neil was busy restacking the shelves of the crisps and snacks aisle. Since Lisa had become his supervisor he’d been doing really well at Asda. He’d got the hang of stock rotation, didn’t mind the repetitive work and was tall, strong and reliable. He was doing so well that he was being given more sections to look after and was seriously considering going full time at the store after his exams. Neil never admitted it, but he knew the others were cleverer than him. University had never been part of his plans. He wanted to get out and start earning money, and he enjoyed this job.  
‘Hi Neil, you doing alright?’   
It was Lisa. Neil looked up from the box he was unpacking. Even in the truly dreadful Asda uniform she looked well fit. He stood up.  
‘Hi Lisa, yeah, nearly got this section all done.’  
‘Brilliant,’ Lisa said, putting a hand on Neil’s arm, ‘You’re doing a really good job Neil, it looks great.’  
‘Thanks,’ said Neil, his face lighting up at her words and the gentle pressure of her hand on his arm.  
‘When you’re done here, come and find me in World Foods, we’re short staffed and I need a hand restocking.’  
She walked off, Neil watching her all the way down the aisle.  
A little later, when all the crisps and snacks were done, Neil walked over to World Foods. Lisa was struggling to get a heavy box from the very top shelf. Neil reacted quickly and went to grab the box before it fell on her.  
‘My knight in shining armour!’ she said, smiling up at him, ‘Thanks.’  
‘That’s alright. I reckon you’d make a really pretty princess,’ Neil replied.  
Lisa flushed slightly. ‘Can you get this Sweet and Sour sauce out on the shelves?’  
‘No problemo,’ said Neil, adding silently in his head, ‘it would be no problemo doing anything you asked.’  
The two of them worked their way down the aisle in companionable silence, with Neil taking sneaky glances at Lisa. He really fancied her, but hadn’t acted on Will’s advice to ask her out. He was surprised then to find her giving him an appraising look as he reached another box off the top shelf.  
‘What?’ he asked, ‘Am I doing it wrong?’  
‘Oh, what? No, you’re fine,’ she said, flushing a little again. Lisa had been a bit disconcerted to find herself developing a crush on Neil. He was younger than her, and not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was tall and good looking and very, very willing. She also suspected that he fancied her. As she was his supervisor he was off limits, if you strictly adhered to company policy, but she was hoping for a promotion soon, to another department, so maybe then…Neil moved closer and reached over Lisa’s head to get a box of noodles from the top shelf. He found himself standing very close to her, her perfume pervading his nostrils. He closed his eyes and breathed in, before remembering where he was. Maybe he should ask her out?  
‘Lisa?’ he said, ‘I know you’re older than me, and you’re well fit and that, but I wondered if you’d go out with me sometime?’  
Lisa, also aware of the close proximity of this tall and muscular young man with the piercing blue eyes, shook her head.  
‘Sorry Neil. There are rules. I’m your supervisor, I can’t go out with you,’ she explained.  
‘Oh, ok,’ said Neil, ‘Would you if you weren’t my supervisor?’  
‘Maybe,’ said Lisa, winking at him, ‘Just don’t do anything daft, like quit so I can go out with you.’  
‘Aww...’ said Neil, 'I hadn’t even thought of that.’  
‘Well, don’t you dare,’ said Lisa, ‘You’re doing really well here, and who knows how things will change in the future.’  
‘Could we hang out?’ asked Neil, ‘Not like a date, just friends.’  
‘Yeah, that’d be nice,’ said Lisa, ‘You can meet my little girl.’  
‘You’ve got a little girl?’ Neil was surprised.  
‘Yeah, Keely, she’s 4. I had her when I was 16.’  
Neil puzzled this one out in his head.  
‘So you’re twenty?’ he asked, not at all sure.  
‘Yeah, that’s right.’  
Neil grinned, please that he’d managed to work out the maths correctly for once.  
‘We’re planning a trip to the park tomorrow, do you want to join us? Just as friends of course.’  
‘Yeah,’ said Neil, ‘I love the park.’ Score! he thought to himself.  
Lisa was pleased. Perhaps they could get to know each other, just as friends, although she knew she was just kidding herself. She wanted to be more than friends with Neil.  
They returned to their shelf stacking, both grinning to themselves.

#

A month later and Neil and Lisa had been spending a fair amount of time together, just as friends. Lisa had really come to appreciate Neil’s kindness and loyalty. He, in turn, found Lisa was fun and encouraging. She made him feel more confident and clever, and her little girl was great. Tonight, Keely was at her Grandma’s so Lisa could enjoy the work Christmas Party. Neil had noticed her the minute she walked into the pub function room. She was wearing a black mini dress, high heels, and long, dangly earrings. Neil thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his whole life.   
Lisa looked around the room to see if she could find someone she knew. She spotted Neil and walked over to him. He was wearing dark trousers and a white shirt, untucked and undone just maybe one button more than it should have been. He looked sexy.  
‘Hi Neil, you look nice,’ she said.  
‘Shit Lisa, you look bloody amazing,’ said Neil, ‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that, it’s just you look so hot.’ Lisa was flattered, but decided she needed to keep things light and friendly, for the moment at least.  
‘Do you want a drink?’  
They walked over to the bar, where Lisa bought them both a Bacardi Breezer, before finding them a table to sit at. Soon they were joined by some of Lisa’s friends from the store, and while Lisa chatted and giggled, Neil just sat gazing at this beautiful woman.  
When the disco started Lisa grabbed Neil’s hand and they hit the dance floor. Neil’s technique was unusual to say the least, but Lisa was tipsy enough to join him in doing the robot, and soon everyone was copying Neil’s moves.  
The music slowed and Neil went to sit down. ‘Aren’t you going to ask me to dance then?’ said Lisa.   
‘I didn’t think I could dance with my supervisor,’ said Neil, confused.  
‘Come on,’ she said, dragging Neil back onto the dance floor and putting her arms round his neck. Neil put his arms round her waist, and tried not to hold her as close as he wanted to.  
‘The thing is, I’m not going to be your supervisor from next week,’ Lisa said, leaning into Neil, her head on his chest.  
‘You’re not leaving, are you?’ Neil’s heart sank. He really fancied her and although they spent time together out of work, one of the main attractions of working at Asda was working with Lisa.  
‘No, I’ve got a promotion. I’m moving over to be deputy manager of household, so I won’t be your supervisor any more.’  
‘Aw no,’ said Neil, ‘I really like it that you tell me what to do and that.’  
Lisa leant back to look at Neil, had he really not worked it out?  
‘If I’m not your supervisor, then maybe I can be your girlfriend. If you’d like that?’  
‘Shit, yes,’ Neil stopped dancing and fist pumped the air, ‘Can I kiss you then?’  
‘Yes, but not here. Keely’s at my mum’s tonight, so if you want, you can come home with me.’  
Neil nodded, ‘I definitely want that.’ He held Lisa closer now, making it obvious just how much he wanted that. Lisa giggled, and led him off the dance floor to find a taxi.  
Neil went to the toilet while Lisa phoned for a taxi. He didn't really need to go, he just wanted time to think. He went into one of the cubicles, undid his trousers and sat down. He sat down for a wee at home sometimes, for a treat, and this time he did it so he could concentrate on thinking about what was about to happen with Lisa. Lisa wasn't going to be his supervisor; she had just offered to be his girlfriend, and they were going back to her place. Neil knew what he wanted to happen and he hoped Lisa felt the same.  
Neil stood up and flushed the toilet, then went to wash his hands. Out of all of his friends he'd had the most experience with girls - snogging and feeling up a girl's tits at the year 11 leavers disco, hand jobs and fingering a girl at the Caravan Club and a blow job off one of his sister's friends who had been very drunk at the time, but he was still a virgin. He wasn't sure how far things were going to go, but was excited by the thought of just kissing Lisa, let alone doing anything else. Neil wiped his hands dry on his trousers and was about to leave when he saw the condom machine. He ferreted in his pockets and found enough change to buy a pack. He sent his dad a text to say he might be staying out for the night and went out to find Lisa.  
Lisa was waiting by the pub door.  
'Ten minutes,' she said, as Neil walked over to her, pulling on his jacket.  
'Ok,' he said. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but was conscious of work colleagues everywhere. Lisa exited the pub, pulling Neil with her.  
It was freezing outside, a typical December night. Lisa had a lightweight evening jacket on but still shivered. Neil drew her close, into a tight hug, and when that didn't seem enough, he slipped off his jacket and put it round her shoulders. Lisa gave him a grateful smile, and gently kissed him on the lips. Neil kissed her back with desire, holding her close, enjoying the sensation of her body pressed against his.  
'Taxi for Lisa?'   
They broke apart and got into the waiting car.  
Neil had been to Lisa's flat a few times. He'd been round for meals and to hang out, but just as a friend and always when 4 year old Keely was there. She had been an ideal chaperone, as Neil could spend time watching cartoons with her, or helping her do jigsaws, distracting him from sitting and gazing at Lisa.  
Now he was sat next to Lisa in the back of the taxi, on the way to her empty flat. Lisa was holding Neil's hand. She stroking and tickling it, trying to control herself. Neil really was a good looking young man, and that kiss outside the pub had been pretty full on.   
Neil couldn't believe this was really happening. He'd moved from just fancying Lisa, to liking her, maybe even loving her as he'd gotten to know her. He tried to calm his racing mind, and squeezed her hand.  
Soon they were outside Lisa's flat, which was above a coffee shop. Neil paid for the taxi, and they went upstairs.  
Lisa closed the front door before slipping off the two jackets and hanging them up.  
'Do you want a cup of coffee?' she asked.  
Neil nodded and followed her in to the kitchen. She busied herself putting the kettle on, getting out mugs and doing anything to slow things down. She knew that if she didn't they'd both be naked within 5 minutes. Lisa wanted to take her time. She had grown very fond of Neil, but was aware of he was not yet 18. Ok, she was only 20, but she'd had a baby at 16 and that had made her grow up fast. She had a full time job, her own flat and Neil still seemed so young, so innocent, despite the hard-on she'd felt pressed against her when they'd kissed outside the pub.   
Neil was also glad of the time to take control. He was very aroused already and wanted to make sure he didn't go off too soon.  
Lisa leant against the cabinets, waiting for the kettle to boil. Neil drew close to her, putting his arms round her waist.  
'You look so sexy,' he said, gazing at her with his baby blue eyes.  
'So do you,' she kissed him again, opening her mouth slightly, gently encouraging him on. Neil responded, pressing his lips firmly on hers.  
The kettle clicked off, and Lisa broke away to make the coffee. She picked up the mugs and went into the living room.  
They were soon settled on the sofa, and Neil started the kiss this time. His kissing technique had had an arousing affect on Will and it seemed worked equally well on Lisa. His tongue was agile and active, and she found herself wanting more.  
His hand had stayed on her back, but when Lisa slipped her hand under his shirt Neil moved his hand round, and cupped her breast. Lisa moaned and ran her hand across Neil's back before reaching round to undo his shirt buttons.  
Neil was lost in the kissing. He was aroused and erect and enjoying the feel of Lisa's breast in his hand. He gently squeezed, aware that he could feel her nipple and it was hard. He sighed as Lisa slipped off his shirt, and moved his hand down to her thigh.  
Lisa's dress was pretty short, so there was a fair amount of thigh accessible. She groaned as Neil's hand began to slide up her leg, and she parted her legs slightly. Neil took this as an ok to keep going, and he moved his hand up under her skirt. Neil put his hand on the top of Lisa's thigh, his thumb grazing her inner thigh. Lisa moaned again. Neil moved his hand over, and was a pleased to find that Lisa's knickers felt wet. He gently began to massage her over her knickers. She leant into this, kissing Neil more, and reaching for his fly. Neil pushed Lisa's soaking knickers to one side, and began to explore her more fully. He parted her lips, and his eager fingers found her clit. She let out a groan as Neil pressed and stimulated her.  
Despite her own excitement, Lisa was paying attention to Neil too. She pulled his trousers open, and extracted his cock from his boxers. It was big, erect and firm. Lisa teased Neil's head with her fingers, before wrapping her hand round his length.  
Neil slipped a finger into Lisa's moist pussy. She leant her hips towards him. She was slick and wet and ready, he began to slide his finger in and out of her.  
Lisa was now moving her hand on Neil's cock, stimulating him and bringing him closer to an inevitable climax. Neil couldn't control himself any longer.   
'Lisa, I'm going to come.'  
He came loudly, producing his usual large amount of spunk. He then concentrated on Lisa. She was grinding herself into his hand, so he added a second finger and went as deep as he could. He stimulated her more, kissing her and squeezing her breasts until her felt her tighten around his fingers.  
'Yes, yes,' Lisa reached her climax, her hands in Neil's hair, his face buried in her neck.  
They pulled apart, and sat looking at each other.   
'Wow,' said Lisa, 'Have you done that before?'  
Neil blushed a little. 'Only a few times. Was it ok?'  
Lisa nodded. 'I'm just going to the bathroom. You really know how to get a girl excited. Do you need a tissue?'  
Neil looked down at the devastation in his trousers. 'Probably two. I seem to make a lot of spunk.'  
Lisa handed him a box of tissues. 'Have as many as you need.'  
Neil cleaned up as best he could, while Lisa went to the bathroom.  
She returned to find Neil doing up his shirt buttons.  
'I s'pose I'd better go now,' he said reluctantly.  
'You don't have to,' said Lisa, 'Keely's not back till the morning.'  
'You mean spend the night?' Neil couldn't quite believe that this gorgeous woman was asking him to spend the night.   
'Yeah, if you want,' said Lisa, reaching for her coffee, and sitting back. As she did that her skirt rode up a little, and Neil could see she wasn't wearing any knickers.  
'Yeah,' said Neil, already beginning to get aroused again, 'Please.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carli's 18th birthday party, a rumour starts. Christmas shopping. Jay and Simon share a special gift on Christmas morning. Jay finds he and Will have something in common.

Carli’s combined 18th birthday/Christmas party invitations to Jay plus Sophie and Simon plus Josie had arrived at the Coopers a couple of weeks ago. Having a December birthday meant a Christmas feel to all her birthday parties. This one was taking place at her house, which was decked out in fairy lights and other Christmas decorations.  
She’d only invited Jay, Will and Neil because Simon had insisted that unless his friends were there he wasn’t going to come. Since he’d stopped fancying her she hadn’t been that bothered about spending time with him, but she was curious about this Josie girl he was supposedly seeing. Neil had already said he couldn’t come as he had a work do, but Will was coming with Victoria, his girlfriend from Year 12. There was no news on whether Josie and Sophie were coming.  
Which of course they weren’t, as they were fictional and an attempt by Simon to stop people finding out about him and Jay.  
The boys arrived, with Will and Victoria, just after 8.30, when the party had been going for about half an hour. Carli opened the door and greeted them.  
‘No Josie or Sophie then?’ she asked, after Will and Victoria, followed by Jay and Simon had entered the hall.  
‘Nah,’ said Jay, ‘They had some Christmas thing on at school, concert or something.’  
‘I didn’t know you two had girlfriends,’ said Victoria. Will had been prepped on the mythical girlfriends a while back, but hadn’t mentioned it to Victoria in case she suggested double dating.  
‘Yes, we both have girlfriends, both of us,’ said Simon, nervously.  
‘Girlfriends who aren’t on Facebook, who don’t let you take their photo and who go to another school which conveniently has a concert tonight,’ said Carli, narrowing her eyes at Simon. She’d already been drinking and was fairly tipsy. ‘There’s something weird going on…’  
‘So, you got any booze then?’ asked Jay.  
‘Drinks are in the kitchen, help yourselves.’ She stalked off to see what Tom was doing.  
The boys and Victoria made their way to the kitchen, where Will found a soft drink for Victoria, who didn’t drink, and grabbed a beer for himself. Jay and Simon did the same and then they all headed for the lounge. The party was ok, considering it was in Carli’s parents’ house. Because Carli’s boyfriend Tom was a bit older, they’d agreed to let him be in charge, and had gone out to the pub for the evening, with promises that if help was needed Carli or Tom would text. Chris, Carli’s little brother, had been bundled off to his grandparents for the night.  
The lights were low, the music was loud, and there was plenty of drink, so the party soon got going. Tom’s rugby friends were chatting up and flirting with Carli’s mates, and there was a lot of snogging going on, much to Victoria’s disgust. Will had discovered that his pretty girlfriend was not so keen on the physical side of things, and was now beginning to rival Jay in the amount of wanking he was doing to deal with his frustration. The kitchen was the least popular place for couples wanting to get off with each other, as the lights were too bright, so it was in here that Simon, Jay, Will and Victoria had set up camp.  
Unlike Victoria, Simon was finding all the snogging a huge turn on, especially as it was reminding him of the last party that he and Jay had come to here. On that occasion they’d given each other a blow job in an upstairs cupboard. He was desperate to touch Jay, to kiss him and was finding it harder to resist as he got more tipsy. Victoria excused herself to go to the toilet, asking Will to escort her past the snogging couples.  
Simon brushed his hand against Jay’s, and whispered in his ear, ‘Do you want to go and see if the cupboard upstairs is free?’  
Jay was about to say yes when Carli’s voice shrieked across the kitchen.  
‘I knew it! I knew there was something going on!’ She was very drunk, and staggered towards the boys.  
‘Are you ok, Carli?’ asked Simon, grabbing her arm and guiding her to a bar stool by the breakfast bar.  
‘You fancy him, don’t you?’ she slurred.  
Jay and Simon exchanged a glance.  
‘What? Don’t be ridiculous, why would you think that?’ asked Simon.  
‘I saw you tickle his fingers,’ she waggled her fingers in front of her face. ‘You didn’t get in to my knickers, so you moved on to him,’ she swayed on the stool.  
‘No Carls, you’re just drunk, there’s nothing going on between me and Jay. We’ve both got girlfriends,’ Simon said, holding Carli steady. He turned to Jay, ‘Go and find Tom, will you?’ Jay rolled his eyes and disappeared.   
Simon propped Carli up against the kitchen counter and got her a glass of water.  
‘Aren’t I pretty anymore? Don’t you think I’m pretty anymore?’ she asked.  
‘Here, drink this,’ Simon said, putting the water on the counter.  
‘I miss you Simon, I miss you following me round like a cute little puppy,’ Carli said, leaning onto Simon’s chest.  
‘Yeah, well he’s not going to be doing that anymore,’ said Jay. He hadn’t been able to find Tom, and had returned to the kitchen. Carli’s behaviour was making him jealous and twitchy. People who were as drunk as Carli couldn’t be trusted.  
‘Why not? Because of Josie? Josie, Josie, where are you? I don’t think she exists. I think you’re Josie,’ she poked at Jay, ‘I think Simon fancies you and you fancy Simon. I think you’re gay.’  
By now a crowd was gathering in the kitchen.  
‘I think you’re both gay and you kiss each other,’ Carli said, giggling, ‘Kissy, kissy, kissy.’  
‘Just shut her up, will you?’ said Jay, feeling very uncomfortable.  
‘How do you suggest I do that?’ said Simon, struggling to keep Carli on the bar stool.  
Carli stood up and pushed Simon away. ‘I don’t feel so good,’ she said, before going and throwing up in the kitchen sink.  
‘And on that note, we’re leaving,’ said Simon, grabbing Jay’s shirt sleeve and pulling him through the crowd and out the kitchen.  
Carli’s friends were cleaning her up, as Simon found their jackets and went to find Will and Victoria. They were sitting in the living room, holding hands.  
‘You two ready to go?’ asked Simon, ‘Carli’s really drunk, has just accused me and Jay of being gay and is now throwing up in the kitchen sink.’  
‘Brilliant,’ said Will, ‘Let’s go.’ He’d been hoping that the party would excite Victoria a little, but it had had exactly the opposite effect, and she’d been giving him a lecture on the dangers of drink and unprotected sex. Will was realizing how annoying he could be, as it was often him delivering these lectures to the other lads. Even though he agreed with some of what Victoria said, it was bloody irritating, and meant that they weren’t kissing or cuddling, which was what Will really wanted to be doing. Will helped Victoria into her coat, and they headed out the door.  
Will and Victoria said good-bye to Jay and Simon, and Will walked Victoria home.   
‘Are Simon and Jay gay?’ asked Victoria.  
‘No, they’ve got girlfriends,’ lied Will, ‘Josie and Sophie.’  
‘Have you ever met them?’ asked Victoria.  
‘Yeah, lots of times,’ said Will, ‘Now instead of talking about them, how about talking about us? I know that what we saw tonight was probably the worst excesses of teenage lust, but I really like you, and we’ve been going out for over a month now, and I just really want to touch your breasts.’  
Victoria rolled her eyes. ‘I can’t believe we have to go over this again Will,’ she said, ‘I’m just not ready.’  
‘Do you think you’re likely to be ready soon?’ Will asked, hopefully, ‘Because I’m ready when you are.’  
‘Not if you keep pressuring me,’ Victoria replied, ‘Now you can give me a good night kiss.’  
They were standing outside Victoria’s house. Will walked her up to the front door, and leant in for a kiss. The couple of beers he’d had went to his head, and he pulled Victoria close, crushing her against him, and making her aware of just how ready he was to take things further.  
‘Will, that’s disgusting,’ said Victoria breaking away, and opening the front door, ‘I’ll see you tomorrow, if you can keep yourself under control that is.’  
‘I can,’ said Will, adding under his breath, ‘If I go home and have the world’s biggest wank, that is.’  
He turned away and walked home.  
Simon and Jay were also sharing a doorstep kiss, mostly because Simon was still feeling so horny that he couldn’t wait till they were indoors. With his lips still on Jay’s he managed to get the key in the lock and the two of them fell into the dark hall. Jay pushed Simon against the hall wall and they continued kissing.  
Simon broke the kiss off, ‘I think everyone’s in bed…’ He didn’t get to finish the sentence as Jay was already trying to run up the stairs as quietly as possible. They made their way, kissing and shedding jackets and scarves, into Jay’s room, as it was furthest from Pamela and Alan’s room. Within minutes they were naked under Jay’s duvet, kissing hungrily and grinding against each other. Jay rolled Simon onto his back so he was on top. Simon fought back, rolling Jay onto his back. Jay, determined to stay in charge, rolled Simon back over, and reaching for Simon’s wrists, pinned him to the bed.  
Simon, panting, and still trying to grind his erect cock against Jay, looked into Jay’s eyes. Jay looked aroused, passionate and horny. ‘Lie still slave,’ he whispered.  
Simon groaned. They’d played this game in Windsor Great Park, and it had been one of the most frustrating and satisfying sexual experiences they’d shared.  
‘Yes master,’ Simon said, having to use every ounce of self-control he had.  
‘Now turn over, slave.’ Jay released Si’s wrists.  
Simon obeyed, lying on his front, and was rewarded with a resounding slap on his left buttock.  
‘Thank you master,’ he said, and got another slap.  
‘No talking,’ said Jay, ‘I want you to put those lips to better use. Suck my cock, slave.’  
Simon obeyed, moving off the bed and taking Jay’s erection in his mouth.  
‘Slow down, slave,’ said Jay. Simon began slow, tortuous licks along Jay’s length.  
‘Squeeze my balls, slave,’ commanded Jay, ‘And suck me harder.’  
Simon did as he was told. He could feel Jay’s ejaculation pulsing along his length, and he relished the warm spunk that filled his mouth.  
‘Swallow, slave,’ said Jay, barely able to speak after his orgasm.  
Simon did exactly that, and sat on the bed waiting for Jay to recover. Jay lay on his back, eyes shut, for what seemed, to a frustrated Simon, like an age. Simon could wait no longer. He reached down and grasped his own erection, beginning to masturbate as quietly as he could manage. Jay’s eyes flew open. ‘What are you doing, slave?’  
‘Wanking master,’ said Simon, reluctantly stopping.  
Jay looked round the room, and saw the scarf he’d taken off earlier. He got off the bed, and picked up the scarf.   
‘I think naughty slaves who can’t keep their hands off their dirty massive slave cocks need punishing.’  
He bought Simon’s wrists together at the front of Simon’s body, and tied them together with the scarf, leaving it loose enough for Simon to take off if he wanted to. He looked at Simon and raised his eyebrows, silently asking for permission.  
‘Sorry master, punish me. I deserve it. I am a bad and dirty slave,’ Si said, giving a slight nod to Jay.  
‘Kneel down on the bed, slave,’ Jay commanded, ‘On all fours with your slave arse in the air.’ Si did as he was told, and was rewarded by several slaps on his arse.  
‘Turn over,’ commanded Jay.  
Simon rolled over onto his back. Jay reached for Simon’s erect cock, and began very slowly to massage it.  
Simon groaned and bit his lip as Jay continued to tease and titillate him.  
As his ejaculation grew closer Simon asked ‘Can I come please master?’  
‘No,’ said Jay, grinning at the look of frustration on Simon’s face.  
‘Please, master, please can I come?’ Simon was writhing around, trying to hold back the inevitable.  
‘No,’ said Jay.  
‘Jay, please fucking let me come,’ begged Simon, looking Jay right in the eye with a look of desperation.  
‘Come and say my name, say Jay,’ said Jay.  
‘Fucking hell, you are fantastic Jay Cartwright,’ panted Simon as spunk pumped out of the end of his cock.  
Jay was already untying Simon’s hands, and planted a kiss on Simon’s lips.  
‘That was fun,’ he said.  
Simon couldn’t even find the words to describe how he felt about it. He just snuggled up next to Jay and they fell asleep, naked, sticky and satisfied.

#

The boys were woken by a knock on the bedroom door.  
‘Are you in there, Simon?’  
Simon barely awake, sat up and then grabbed his head which was a little tender.  
‘Shit, it’s my dad.’   
Jay struggled awake, ‘Just tell him you’re in here because we were drunk.’  
Simon grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed, and wrapped it round him. He opened the door a crack.  
‘Morning!’ said Alan cheerily.  
‘Morning,’ said Simon.  
‘What are you doing in there?’ asked Alan.  
‘Aw Dad, we were both a bit drunk last night, and I fell asleep in here.’  
‘You got away with it this time. Your mum’s out Christmas shopping for the day and she’s taken Andrew with her. Just don’t make a habit of it,’ Alan reached out and ruffled Simon’s hair, ‘Sounds like it was quite a party last night. Mrs D’Amato’s already been on the phone about the state of the house, and from the sounds of it young Carli’s probably going to have a bit of a headache this morning.’  
At this there was a snort from Jay, and Simon rubbed his own head.  
‘You look dreadful, go back to bed,’ said Alan, ’You and Jay can have a lie in until 11, then I want you both up and decent. We’ve got Christmas decorations to put up.’ Alan pulled the door shut and headed downstairs.  
Simon shuffled back to the bed, shedding his blanket before tucking back under the duvet with Jay. He snuggled up to his boyfriend and they were soon both asleep again.

When Simon woke up again an hour later, he got up, threw on some pyjama bottoms of Jay’s and made him and Jay a cup of tea. Returning to Jay’s room he found Jay just waking up.  
‘I made you tea, and bought up the paracetamol,’ said Simon, delivering both to Jay’s bedside table. Jay gratefully swigged the tea, using it to wash down the painkillers.  
‘Can you believe Carli last night?’ said Simon, hugging his mug, and wishing his head would stop pounding.  
‘Let’s just hope no-one else believed her,’ said Jay.  
‘What do you mean?’ asked Simon.  
‘Well, she was standing in her kitchen, shouting to most of year 13, the local rugby team and any other random party guests, that you and I are gay.’  
‘And?’  
‘Well, we didn’t deny it, did we? We just legged it out of there.’  
‘As she was throwing up most of a bottle of vodka in the sink. She was drunk Jay, no-one’s going to believe her.’  
‘I hope not,’ said Jay.  
Simon out his own mug down, before taking the mug out of Jay’s hand. He shuffled down the bed, and pulled Jay into a cuddle.  
‘It might not be such a bad thing if people did believe her. I’m fed up of the whole thing. I just want to be able to hold your hand and tell people that you are my boyfriend,’ Simon sighed.  
‘I know, it’s just so fucking scary,’ said Jay.  
‘Well, it’s the school holidays now. By the time we get back to school everyone will have forgotten about it.’  
‘I hope so,’ said Jay, ‘Now pass me my tea. My head’s fucking killing me.’

#

The Christmas holidays had started and Jay and Simon were braving Waterside shopping centre to do some present buying. They’d managed to buy toiletries for their mums. Simon had bought some golf balls and tees for his dad, and Lynx gift set for Andrew. Jay had found some glittery gel pens for Shannon, and had even bought his dad some socks. Now they were sitting in Costa, going through their purchases.  
‘Why are you buying your dad anything?’ asked Simon, ‘He hasn’t talked to you for nearly 6 months.’  
‘I know,’ said Jay, ‘But he’s still my Dad, and…’ Jay wasn’t really sure why he’d bought the socks. He wanted to reconcile with his dad but didn’t think the socks would really make any difference, but he was willing to give it a go. He was finding it a bit hard not being at home for Christmas. The Coopers did things differently and he was missing some of the traditions that his family had. He wasn’t even sure if he was going to get to see his Mum and Shannon on Christmas Day. Simon reached under the table and squeezed Jay’s knee.   
‘I love you,’ he whispered.  
‘I love you too,’ whispered Jay, looking round to see if anyone was watching.  
‘I need to get your present,’ said Simon.  
‘I know what I want, just tie a ribbon round your cock and come into my room on Christmas morning,’ Jay whispered.  
Simon sniggered. He stood up and grabbed his bags and coat. They arranged to meet in an hour and set off on their individual shopping missions.  
Five minutes later and Simon was standing in Game. He wanted to buy an Xbox game for Jay, preferably one that they could play together. He spent some time carefully reading the boxes, comparing the game play, before making his selection. This purchase was easier than the next one he had to make.  
Jay had decided to get his more personal gift out the way first. He was in Ann Summers, looking at handcuffs. Simon had seemed to enjoy being tied up, the night of Carli’s party, and Jay thought some handcuffs might be fun. He rejected the fur covered ones as too girly, choosing a plain pair instead. He glanced over at the butt plugs. His more sensible internet research on anal sex had suggested these could be good preparation, and he picked up the box, wondering if he dared buy some. Just then Charlotte Hinchcliffe walked in. She was back from university for Christmas. Jay quickly stuffed the box back on the shelf, and sidled past, hoping to leave unnoticed.  
‘It's Jay, isn't it? Will’s friend?’  
Jay sighed. He wasn’t going to get away with it.  
‘Yeah.’ He turned to face Charlotte, ‘How’s uni?’  
‘Better now I broke up with Mark. I can concentrate on my course without worrying about him.’  
Jay had heard this particular piece of news, as Donovan had been even more of a dick than usual for a few weeks around half term.  
‘How’s Will? He’s such a sweetie.’  
‘He’s got a girlfriend now,’ said Jay.  
‘Good, I’m pleased for him,’ said Charlotte, ‘Looks like maybe you’ve got a girlfriend now too?’ She nodded at Jay’s hands.  
Jay looked down at the handcuffs he was holding.  
‘Yeah, I have. Her name’s Sophie.’  
‘So I heard, although I also heard that Carli D’Amato accused you and Simon Cooper of being gay at her party on Saturday.’  
Jay started. ‘Where did you hear that?’  
‘It’s all over Facebook,’ said Charlotte.  
‘Fuck,’ said Jay.  
‘It’s not true, is it?’ asked Charlotte. She had seen Jay looking at the butt plugs and was a little suspicious.  
‘No. Like I said, I’ve got a girlfriend. I’d better get going. I need to get the rest of her present.’ Jay hurried off, to pay for the handcuffs.  
Jay walked out of Ann Summers, worried about Carli’s comments being on Facebook. And if Charlotte’d seen what he’d been looking at, then he was definitely fucked. There was nothing he could do about it now though. He headed to HMV to buy Simon some CDs.  
Simon meanwhile was in the department store where Jay had bought his birthday present. He headed straight for Menswear. Ever since Jay had worn that thong on his birthday Simon had been wanting to return the favour. Jay in that thong had been the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. It had shown off Jay’s backside, and his erection, and had provided Simon with an erotic image that he enjoyed recalling. Simon ventured into the underwear department, and looked around. It was busy, but there was no-one from school. He picked up a black thong. Jay’s was red, but Simon thought he couldn’t pull that off as well as Jay had. Black seemed a good compromise. Simon paid for the thong, and steeled himself for his next purchase. He walked towards Ann Summers, checking his watch, his birthday present from Jay, to see how long he had left.  
Jay was in HMV having picked out a couple of CDs and a DVD he thought Simon might like. Get these and it was just the card left to get.   
In Ann Summers Simon was facing the same dilemma as Jay had done. He wanted something in particular but everything seemed a bit girly. Simon spent as long here as he had in Game before finally making his selection, and heading to the tills.  
Simon hurried to meet Jay, tucking his bags into his backpack. He didn’t want Jay to see what shops he’d been in. Jay, having found a card for Simon, was also hurrying to their agreed rendezvous.

#

It was early on Christmas morning and Simon was about to sneak into Jay’s room with his Christmas presents. He was wearing his black thong, and had one of his presents wrapped up, tucked in his dressing gown pocket. Simon opened the door a crack, and seeing that everyone else was still fast asleep, he crept over to Jay’s room. He opened the door just enough to slip inside, and made his way over to the bed.  
He slipped off his dressing gown and slid under the duvet. Jay began to stir, as Simon nestled in to him.   
‘Happy Christmas’ whispered Simon, kissing Jay’s ear.  
‘Morning wanker,’ said Jay, snuggling in to Simon, ‘What are you doing here?’  
‘I had a Christmas present for you that I couldn’t give you in front of Mum and Dad.’  
Jay was waking up a bit quicker now. ‘Oh yeah, what exactly did you want to give me?’  
Simon leant out of bed to get the wrapped gift out his dressing gown. This afforded Jay a nice view of Simon’s arse in its black thong.   
‘Is that one of my presents?’ he asked, giving Si’s buttocks a squeeze.  
‘Oh shit, yes,’ said Simon, feeling embarrassed.  
‘Stand up, I want to see what you look like,’ said Jay, turning on his bedside lamp and propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look.  
Simon stood by the bed, feeling a little awkward. His bum felt cold, and he was conscious of his half erect cock. He didn’t know where to put his hands, deciding finally to put them on his hips.  
‘Turn round,’ Jay indicated with one hand.  
Simon turned round slowly. Jay nodded appreciatively.  
‘You look really fucking hot in that,’ he said, ‘Now get in here so you can wank me off.’  
Simon bent down and picked up the wrapped gift from his dressing gown pocket. It was pretty obvious what it was.  
‘This is for you too,’ he said nervously, handing Jay the present.   
Jay knew immediately what it was, but he began to tear it open. Simon slid back under the duvet and watched Jay’s face as he opened the present.  
Jay pulled a riding crop from the wrapping paper, and looked at Simon, his eyebrows raised.  
‘Really?’ Jay waved the crop, testing its flexibility, ‘Is this to use on you, or do you want to use it on me?’  
‘Both, I guess,’ said Simon, ‘I love it when you smack my arse, and I thought we could try this when we do Master and Slave.’  
‘You enjoy that, don’t you?’ Jay said, curious as Simon had always seemed so ‘vanilla’.   
Simon blushed bright red, ‘Yeah, I do.’  
‘Good job I got you these then,’ Jay reached into his bedside table drawer and pulled out a small gift-wrapped box.  
Simon tore off the paper and took out the box. It was plain, with no indication of its contents.  
Simon looked quizzically at Jay and opened the box. He picked up the handcuffs and held them up.  
‘Handcuffs?’ said Simon.  
‘Well, you seemed to enjoy being tied up the other night,’ said Jay. Simon felt a wave of desire pulse through his body. He kissed Jay as hard as he could, grinding himself against Jay’s thigh.  
Jay responded by pulling Simon on top of him, and grabbing his arse. He squeezed as hard as he could, and pushed against Simon. They kissed and ground against each other, until Simon could stand it no more.  
‘Wank me Jay, wank me so hard that I spunk all over you,’ he begged. Jay reached down and pulled Simon’s thong down. He began hard strokes on Simon. Simon reached for Jay, and began to pull his cock with a firm, rhythmic hand. They both grunted and panted, wanting more and more.  
‘I want you so bad, I want to be in you, I want to come in you’ said Simon. Jay stopped moving his hand. He looked at Simon,  
‘Do you really want that? Would you do it, if I said yes?’  
‘Yes,’ said Simon ‘I just want to be as close to you as I can, but only if you want it too.’  
‘I want it, I’ve wanted it for ages,’ said Jay. He reached for the lube and condoms that he kept in his bedside cabinet. He opened the packet, and helped Simon put the condom on. He lubed up Si’s finger and cock.  
‘I’ll go gently,’ said Simon, ‘Tell me if I’m hurting you, ok?’  
Jay knelt on all fours with Simon kneeling behind him. Simon leant in and kissed Jay. ‘I love you so much,’ he said. He put a hand on Jay’s hip, and gently pushed his index finger into Jay’s anus. Jay flinched, but reached up to his own cock and began to masturbate. He took some deep breaths and relaxed. Simon moved his finger in further, then added a second finger. Jay controlled his breathing, getting used to the sensation, and trying to relax. ‘Can I?’  
Jay nodded, and steadied himself with both hands on the bed. Simon withdrew his fingers, and placed his erect cock at Jay’s entrance. He couldn’t believe they were actually going to do this. He applied gentle pressure, the tip of his cock entering Jay. Jay flinched again, then relaxed, as Simon pushed a little harder. ‘Fuck Jay, it’s so tight around me. Shit, that feels good,’ he panted. Simon was so turned on that after two small thrusts he came. He held onto the condom as he withdrew, and carefully took the condom off. Jay handed him a tissue to wrap it in.  
‘You ok?’ said Simon.  
Jay nodded, it had been an unusual sensation, not exactly pleasant but not entirely unpleasant either.   
‘So have we both lost our virginities now?’ asked Simon.  
‘I think so,’ said Jay.  
‘Did you come before I …?’ asked Simon. He’d been so involved in his own arousal, he’d forgotten about Jay.  
‘No,’ Jay admitted, ‘I needed both hands to keep me steady.’  
Simon thought for a moment. ‘Do you want to…’ he paused.  
Jay shook his head. ‘I do, so bad, but not today. I wouldn’t mind a blow job.’  
Simon was happy to oblige. He lay Jay on his back, knelt by Jay’s side and gave Jay all the attention he needed. Jay shuddered and groaned as he reached his own climax, filling Simon’s mouth with his warm spunk.  
Simon sat back. ‘I’m just going to wash my hands,’ he said, and he headed to the bathroom, binning the condom and wrapper on the way.  
Jay lay on his bed, recovering from his orgasm and from losing his virginity. It wasn’t like the porn films showed it, but Simon had been very gentle, and he was glad his first time had been with him. He definitely wanted to enter Simon, but he needed to recover first.  
Simon was washing his hands and cock in the bathroom. He’d worn a condom but he wanted to make sure everything was really clean. He couldn’t believe he’d lost his virginity, and to Jay of all people. He dried off, wrapped his dressing gown round him and headed back to Jay’s room.  
He snuggled up with Jay.   
‘I do love you, you know that, don’t you?’   
Jay nodded, ‘I love you too.’  
‘I didn’t hurt you, did I?’ Simon asked, concerned.  
‘It hurt a little,’ admitted Jay, ‘I should have bought those butt plugs after all.’  
Simon looked at him, ‘Butt plugs?’  
‘Yeah. They stretch you out a bit.’  
Simon recalled the research they’d done. ‘Maybe we do need to get some of those, if we’re going to do this again. You do want to do it again?’  
Jay nodded. ‘I guess your first time isn’t always the best, but it could be fun practicing.’  
Simon nodded. ‘It did feel good in there, really tight. Sorry I didn’t last very long.’  
‘It was fine. I’m really glad my first time was with you.’  
‘Are you sure you don’t want to do me?’  
‘I enjoyed your cock up my arse, ok, and at some time in the future I want to put my cock in your arse, but right now I am very happy.’ Jay hugged Simon.  
They heard Pamela and Alan’s bedroom door open.  
‘Right, now let’s clear away our new toys, before your mum and dad come in.’  
Jay put the handcuffs in his drawer, and got out of bed to tuck the crop in his wardrobe.  
‘You need to sneak out of here,’ Jay said ‘Then we need to go and sit and have breakfast with your parents…if I can sit after having your massive cock up my arse.’ He rubbed his bum for effect.  
‘Shut up,’ said Simon, ‘I love you.’ He blew Jay a kiss and snuck back to his own room.

#

Julie came and picked Jay up at 8.30 on Boxing Day. She was taking him and Shannon down to Brighton to spend the day with their grandparents. Simon was feeling a little lost without Jay around, and resorted to helping his mum get lunch. This had involved him tipping some crisps into bowls, and he was now playing with a small ball that had come out of Christmas cracker yesterday.   
Pamela was buttering the bread for turkey sandwiches.  
‘How are things with you and Jay?’ she asked.  
‘Great, he’s great,’ said Simon, bouncing the ball off the kitchen wall.  
‘Good. You know you can always talk to me or your dad, don’t you?’  
‘Everything’s fine, Mum, what’s all this about?’  
‘Well, you’re both still young, and you’ve ended up living under the same roof. If you weren’t happy it could be difficult for you. I just don’t want you to get hurt, or feel any under pressure.’  
‘I’m fine. Me and Jay love each other, we’re happy, ok?’  
‘Good. Can you get the pickle out for me?’ Pamela watched as Simon rummaged around in the fridge. He was always going to be her boy, and she was never going to stop worrying about him.

#

The AS re-sits were happening pretty much as soon as school started again after Christmas. Jay was determined to pass Geography this time, but was finding it hard to revise at the Coopers. Simon was proving too much of a distraction. Jay had phoned Will and asked if he could come and revise at his house. The two of them had spent the morning hard at work, and had just come down to the kitchen to grab some lunch. Polly Mackenzie, Will’s mum, came into the kitchen.  
‘Oh, hello. Now which one are you? I usually only see you all as a big group.’  
‘I’m Jay,’ said Jay, holding out his hand for Polly to shake.  
‘Jay? You’re the one living at Simon’s house, right?’  
‘Mum!’ said Will, ‘Jay doesn’t want to talk about that!’  
‘It’s fine,’ said Jay, ‘Yeah, I’m staying at Simon’s at the moment. I had a bit of a row with my dad and he doesn’t want to see me.’  
‘Aw, I’m sorry to hear that. Will’s daddy doesn’t want to see him either, does he, petal?’ Polly ruffled Will’s hair.  
‘Mum!’ said Will, moving his head away, ‘God, you’re so embarrassing, just go away.’  
‘Sorry, sweetie. There’s sea salt and balsamic vinegar crisps in the larder if you want them.’ She left the kitchen. Will got the bread out the bread bin and the butter and turkey out the fridge.  
‘Sorry about my mum,’ said Will, ‘She’s a bloody nightmare.’  
‘S’alright,’ said Jay, ‘Do you really not see you dad?’  
‘Not since he got remarried,’ said Will.  
‘That’s rough,’ said Jay. He’d been unaware that he and Will had this in common.  
‘You get used to it,’ said Will, handing Jay a turkey sandwich.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Jay return to school, and find Carli's behaviour has started some rumours. It's time to think about university applications, and Mr Cartwright has a shock which makes him think.

Walking down the school corridor on the first day back at school, Simon and Jay realised that the rumours from Carli’s party had not died down. They could hear whispers, and see people pointing and laughing. There were even a couple of coughed out ‘homos’ muttered as they went past.  
‘Fucking Carli,’ said Jay, ‘See you later.’ He walked off to his first lesson.  
At lunch time he and Simon happened to arrive at the common room door at the same time, and walked in to wolf whistles. Simon put his head down and walked over to where Will was sitting.  
‘You ok?’ said Will.  
‘Fine,’ said Simon through gritted teeth, ‘I’ve had homo muttered at me I don’t know how many times today.’  
‘I had several people I didn’t even know ask me if it was true,’ said Will.  
‘Fucking Carli,’ said Jay.  
At that moment Carli entered the common room. She and Simon hadn’t spoken since the party, and she went straight over to talk to him.  
‘Si, I’m so sorry,’ she said.  
‘Well that doesn’t fix it, does it? I’m so fucking pissed off with you. I’ve had hassle all fucking morning because of you, we both have.’  
‘I’m sorry Si, I was drunk,’ she put a hand on Simon’s arm.  
‘Oi, Jay, looks like Cooper’s turned back to tits again. Better luck next time,' someone called out.  
Jay lost it. ‘Just fuck off all of you.’ He turned to Carli. ’You made this fucking mess, you fix it,’ he shouted at her, ‘Tell them it’s not true, tell them you were drunk.’  
‘I was,’ said Carli, almost in tears, ‘Listen everyone, I was drunk ok. Simon and Jay aren’t gay. I was drunk and I didn’t know what I was saying.’ She ran out of the room crying.  
Simon sat down. ‘This is a fucking disaster.’  
Jay nodded.  
‘In my experience,’ said Will, ‘As the boy who shat himself in front of everybody, in about a week’s time, someone else will do something stupid and everyone will forget about you two.’  
‘Guess we’ve just got to ride this out,’ said Simon, ‘Come on, let’s go and meet Neil and get some lunch.’ They headed off to the canteen.

#

‘Jay.’  
Jay heard his name but just kept going.  
‘Jay!’  
This time there were footsteps running up behind him. Jay stopped and turned expecting to get a load of homophobic crap from someone. He was surprised to see Big John running to catch him up. John had started at the school with Will, but they didn’t really hang out together. John had called Jay out on his lying on one occasion, and Jay had briefly opened up, explaining that he often felt insecure and that’s why he lied. He’d not really spoken to John since then.  
‘Can I talk to you for a minute?’ asked John.  
‘Yeah, I’m just headed to the common room,’ said Jay.  
‘Could we go to the library? It’s quieter,’ said John.  
Jay nodded, and the two of them made their way to the library. They found a table and sat down.  
‘I heard what happened at Carli’s,’ said John.  
‘You and the whole school,’ said Jay.  
‘People are giving you a tough time, aren’t they?’  
Jay nodded.  
‘If you need someone to talk to, you or Simon, you can talk to me,’ offered John.  
‘Why would you do that?’ asked Jay, ‘Aren’t you bothered about hanging out with an alleged homo?’  
‘I had a tough time at my last school about some stuff,’ said John, ‘I don’t like to see anyone else having a tough time.’  
‘Thanks,’ said Jay, ‘I’d better go.’ He picked up his bag and left.

#

The deadline for university applications was this week, and Will, Jay and Simon had made their choices, completed their personal statements and sent off their forms. Jay had been to speak to Mr Gilbert about his application as his AS results had not been good. Mr Gilbert had been somewhat helpful, acknowledging Jay’s increased efforts with his school work. He’d amended Jay’s predicted grades and he’d also suggested that Jay help out with the Year 7 football club, so he had something to add to the application. This had helped Jay decide what course he wanted to apply for, and it was this that the boys were now talking about.  
‘So where did you apply in the end Jay?’ asked Will.  
‘I applied to Middlesex to do Sport and Exercise Science,’ said Jay.  
‘I applied to Middlesex too, to do Sociology,’ said Simon.   
Will shook his head. They were crazy to just be applying to one place.  
‘I applied to York to do Politics, to Guildford to do Sociology and to Sussex to do Politics and Sociology.’  
Neil wandered in to the common room. ‘Alright, what are you talking about?’  
‘Uni applications,’ said Will, ‘What are you going to do in September, Neil?’  
‘I’m going to go full time at Asda,’ Neil said, ‘Lisa said they might make me a supervisor.’  
‘Oooh! Lisa said!’ chorused Jay and Simon.  
‘Shut up, she’s really lovely,’ said Neil, and he got a dreamy look on his face. Lisa was lovely, their relationship was going well, and he had a job he enjoyed, with the possibility of going full time when school was finished. Life was good for Neil right now.

#

Jay and Simon were loading the dishwasher after dinner, in between stopping for kisses and to flick each other with tea towels. The doorbell rang and Pamela went to answer it. The boys stopped what they were doing to eavesdrop.  
‘Come in to the lounge. I’ll go and get him.’  
Pamela came into the kitchen. ‘Jay, your mum and dad are here to see you. They’re in the lounge.’ Jay put down the dirty plate he was holding, and walked out the kitchen, giving Simon a puzzled look. Simon put down the glass he was holding and went to follow Jay. Pamela stopped him.  
‘Come on, help me get this dishwasher loaded,’ she said.  
‘But Mum!’ protested Simon.  
Pamela handed him a plate. ‘Just let them have some privacy.’ Simon sighed and took the plate.  
Jay cautiously opened the lounge door. His mum and dad were sitting on the sofa, and his dad looked ashen.  
‘Hi Mum,’ Jay kissed his mum, ‘What’s the matter? Is Shannon ok?’  
‘Shannon’s fine,’ said his mum, ‘Sit down love. There was an accident at one of your dad’s building sites today.’  
Mr Cartwright owned a plant hire firm, supplying equipment to a number of building sites nearby.  
‘What happened?’ asked Jay.  
His dad took a deep breath.  
‘There was an accident this morning. Young lad fell off some scaffolding. Broke his neck and died.’  
Jay was confused.  
‘That’s not your fault though Dad, you don’t hire out scaffolding.’  
‘I know, but when I got the phone call I thought at least my Jay and my Shannon are safe. Then I realised I had no idea if you were safe. And that boy’s dad, he never gets to talk to his lad again, and I was choosing not to talk to my son.’ Terry had tears rolling down his cheeks.  
‘It’s ok Dad, I’m fine,’ said Jay, going to kneel by his dad.  
‘I’m sorry, son. I’m so sorry.’ Terry was sobbing now and Jay was close to tears.  
‘It’s ok, dad, it’s fine,’ said Jay as his dad hugged him.  
‘I’m so proud of you Jay,’ said Terry. Jay had waited forever to hear his dad say that, and now couldn’t find any way to respond. He just hugged his dad as hard as he could.  
Simon was biting his nails in the kitchen. The lounge seemed very quiet and he was extremely worried. Pamela patted his arm. The lounge door opened and Simon leapt out of his skin, rushing into the hall.  
‘Are you ok? Why are you crying? What’s the matter?’ he asked.  
'It’s fine,’ said Jay, ‘I’ll explain later. Could your mum make some tea?’  
‘Kettle’s already on,’ called Pamela from the kitchen. She called Simon back to help her make the tea. Five minutes later he held the lounge door open for his mum. She took the tray in and distributed the cups.  
‘Thanks Pamela,’ said Julie.  
‘Thanks for everything,’ said Terry, ‘Thanks for looking after my boy.’ He ruffled Jay’s hair. Simon was stunned. His dad did that sort of this all the time, but he’d never seen Jay’s dad show him any affection.  
‘No problem,’ said Pamela, ‘He’s welcome to stay as long as he needs, as are you. Come on Simon.’ She grabbed Simon and pulled him out the room.  
Later Simon and Jay were snuggled up in Simon’s room. Jay had joined Simon up there when his parents had gone home, and, in view of the evening’s events, Pamela had turned a blind eye to the closed door.  
Jay was lying with his head on Simon’s chest, and Simon was gently stroking his hair.  
‘So, everything is ok with you and your dad now?’ asked Simon.  
‘Well, I guess. We’re talking at least.’  
‘So are you going to move out then?’  
‘Not yet, I think I need to spend some time with him first.’  
Simon heaved a sigh of relief, noticeable to Jay where he was lying.  
‘What is it?’ asked Jay.  
‘I’m glad you and your dad are talking again, but I don’t want you to move out,’ Simon started crying.  
It had already been an emotional evening for Jay, and he was only just holding it together. He wriggled up so he was face to face with Simon.  
‘I love you. I’m not moving out straight away.’  
‘I know. I love you too. I’ll just miss you so much, and we won’t be able to do this and…’ The tears got too much for Simon, and he held Jay as close as he could. Jay hugged Simon tight, kissing whatever parts of Si’s face and neck he could reach. They cuddled up close, and fell asleep, fully clothed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has some hassles at school. Simon talks to his dad about Jay sleeping over. The boys go shopping for Valentine's Day. They decide to talk to Big John

Jay’s reconciliation with his dad was going well. He had dinner round there a couple of times, and had even taken Simon round once. There were a lot of hurt feelings to overcome but things were improving all the time. Things were also getting better at school. As Will had predicted, the gossips had moved on to something else, although there were a few idiots who persisted in the name calling and giggling. Jay and Simon hadn’t mentioned it to anyone, thinking it was probably best to just let it die down in its own time.  
Jay was walking down the corridor at school when he heard the familiar offensive terms being used. He turned the corner to see Andrew, Simon’s younger brother, backed against the wall by two year 10s.  
‘So are you a bender like your brother?’  
‘He probably watches while his brother kisses his boyfriend.’  
‘He probably does more than watch, don’t you?’  
‘Fuck off,’ said Andrew, obviously upset and close to tears.  
‘We know what they fuck in your house. Bloody arse bandits.’  
‘Shut up and fuck off,’ said Andrew, rubbing his eyes.  
‘God, you are gay, crying like that.’  
‘Oi, you wankers, if you’ve got something to say, how about saying to me, and leaving him out of it!’ Jay shouted.  
The year 10s looked up.  
‘Got something to say, have you? Something about me being a bender, or an arse bandit? Now piss off you pair of homophobic twats.’  
Although he was no Mark Donovan, Jay was fairly well respected amongst the lower years for his footballing prowess, and it was known that he had a temper on him. The year 10s decided to leg it, leaving Jay with Andrew.  
‘You ok?’  
Andrew nodded, trying to wipe the tears off his face.  
‘That happen a lot?’  
Andy nodded again, ‘Worse since Carli’s party.’  
‘Fucking Carli. I could kill her, and those fucking twats,’ said Jay, hitting the wall with the flat of his hand.  
‘It’s alright,’ said Andy, ‘It’s fine, I can deal with it. Don’t tell Simon, will you?’  
‘I think I need to. Or maybe we should go and see your head of year, or talk to your mum and dad?’   
‘No,’ said Andy, ‘It’s fine. Don’t tell anyone.’  
‘Ok,’ said Jay, uneasily, ‘But if it happens again, you tell me, alright?’  
Andy nodded.  
‘You ok to get to your next lesson?’  
Andy nodded again.  
‘I’ll see you later then,’ said Jay, picking up his backpack from where he’d thrown it. Andy picked up his bag and walked off in the opposite direction. Jay watched him walk off. It wasn’t fair that Andy got the flak for him and Simon, and he hoped Shannon didn’t get similar treatment at her school.  
Jay was still debating whether to tell Simon or not as they were driving home from school.  
‘You alright mate?’ asked Simon.  
‘Yeah, fine,’ said Jay, ‘If you knew someone was being bullied but they asked you not to tell anyone, would you tell?’  
Simon glanced at Jay. ‘Someone hassling you?’  
‘No,’ sighed Jay, ‘I found Andy being hassled by some year 10 nobs about having a gay big brother.’  
‘Fuck,’ said Simon, ‘He told me a while back he was having a rough time. Shit, should we talk to mum and dad?’  
‘I said I wouldn’t, but I told him to tell me if it happens again.’  
‘Fuck. I’m still so fucking cross with Carli about all this. Andrew shouldn’t be getting hassled because of me.’ Simon slapped the steering wheel in frustration.

#

Jay was now spending a couple of evenings a week back at home. He and Simon hung out there from time to time, but he still wasn’t quite ready to move back in, mostly because he knew that once he moved back there would be no chance of sneaking in to each other’s rooms. It was a dilemma for both of them.   
Simon approached his dad about it one Saturday morning, as they were in the garage looking for a screwdriver to fix a wobbly wardrobe door in Andrew’s room.  
‘Dad?’  
‘Simon,’ said Alan, head in the toolbox.  
‘If Jay moves back home, could he stay over?’  
‘Got it!’ Alan brandished the screw driver, ‘What do you mean stay over?’  
‘Stay over in my room, with me.’   
Alan sucked in a breath through his teeth. ‘I’d have to talk to your mum about that one, but it does seem a bit daft when he’s been living here all this time.’  
‘Well, maybe you could at least relax the door open rule?’ asked Simon, ‘Please Dad.’  
Alan laughed, ‘You really are a randy pair, aren’t you?’  
‘Dad, it’s not about sex,’ Simon objected, ‘It’s just sometimes we want our privacy.’  
‘And I know what you want it for!’ said Alan, ‘What do Jay’s mum and dad say about this?’  
‘I don’t know,’ admitted Simon, ‘I’m not even sure if he’s moving back yet, but I wanted to talk to you before that happened.’ Simon drew a wobbly breath. The idea of Jay moving out was making him tearful.  
Alan spotted this, and put an arm round Simon. ‘I’ll talk to your mum, but no promises,’ he said, ‘Now let’s go and fix that wardrobe door.’  
They headed back in to the house.

#

It was Thursday morning and Simon, Jay and Neil were walking down the corridor behind Will and Victoria, who were holding hands. Simon nudged Jay and leant over to whisper, ‘I wish we could do that.’  
Jay nodded, ‘And you know there’s reasons why we can’t.’  
Ahead of them, Mr Gilbert stepped out of the staffroom and looked up the corridor. He saw Will and Victoria and glared.  
‘Mackenzie,’ he said, managing to infuse Will’s surname with everything he needed to say about the disgusting courtship rituals of teenagers. Will dropped Victoria’s hand immediately.  
‘There’s one reason,’ said Jay. They continued down the corridor, walking past some other lads in their year who coughed out a ‘homos’ under their breaths.  
‘And there’s another reason,’ said Jay.  
‘I know, I know,’ said Simon, ‘Doesn’t make it right though, does it?’  
Jay shook his head.  
‘I’ll see you later, you coming to PE Neil?’  
‘Shit, I forgot my kit again,’ said Neil, ‘I’d better go and see Miss Gateshead.’ He headed back in the direction they had come from. Will had said goodbye to Victoria and was now standing by Jay and Simon.  
‘Neil’s forgotten his kit again? I think he does it on purpose,’ Will said.  
‘Why?’ said Jay.  
‘He fancies Miss Gateshead,’ said Will.  
‘What?’ exploded the other two, bursting into giggles.  
‘Yeah, he thinks she’s got nice tits. He told me once,’ said Will.  
Still laughing, Jay headed off to the changing rooms and Will and Simon headed off to English.

#

Simon and Jay were at the shopping centre, looking at Xbox games to play over half term. Valentine’s Day was also approaching, and they both wanted some time to do some shopping. They had just come out of Game and were headed to HMV. Everywhere they looked were adverts selling stuff for Valentine’s Day. There seemed to be couples holding hands all over the place, at least it seemed that way to Simon. He let out a sigh. Jay heard this and said ‘You can’t be fed up yet. You haven’t got my present.’  
‘I just wish I could hold your hand,’ said Simon, ‘I love you so much, I just want to hold your hand and let everyone know you’re my boyfriend.’  
‘We’ve been through this,’ said Jay.  
‘I know,’ said Simon, ‘I just hate that I can’t be myself. I feel like I’m lying all the time.’  
Jay nodded.  
‘Well, what do you want to do about it?’  
‘Nothing, I guess,’ said Simon.  
‘We could try telling a couple of people at school,’ said Jay.  
‘Like who? Donovan?’  
‘No, you twat. I don’t know, someone sensible, like Big John.’  
‘Big John? Why him?’ asked Simon, ‘It’s not like we’re exactly friends with him or anything.’  
‘He’s alright actually. When all that crap was happening at the beginning of term, he said if we wanted to talk, we could talk to him.’  
‘Oh,’ said Simon, ‘We could tell Victoria and Lisa. Then at least we could hold hands when they’re around.’  
Jay considered this. ‘Not a bad idea. I need to go and get your Valentine’s present. I’ll see you in an hour?’  
‘Ok,’ said Simon, ‘I’ll see you later.’ Whenever they said good bye like this, it still took all he had in him not to lean over and kiss Jay.  
Jay headed off, and Simon made his way to WH Smiths to buy a card.  
Jay knew exactly what he wanted to get Simon, and it meant a return trip to Ann Summers. He was hoping that it wouldn’t be too busy, as he definitely didn’t want anyone seeing him make this purchase.  
Simon was now in Smiths and facing a dilemma. What on earth kind of card should he get Jay? Jokey, sentimental, dare he even go for a ‘To my boyfriend’ card? Why was it all so complicated? He spent a long time choosing, and in the end decided to go with something jokey, thinking that, like Jay had done for him on his birthday, he could write a love letter and tuck it in the card.

#

It was the final week of school before the half term holiday. Jay was sitting in the common room, waiting for Simon, Will and Neil to join him for lunch, when John walked in.  
‘Alright?’ John asked.  
‘Yeah, you?’ replied Jay.  
‘Not bad.’ John came and sat next to Jay, ‘Things getting any easier then?’  
‘Yeah,’ said Jay, ‘Still a few twattish comments, but better than it was.’  
John nodded.  
‘Look, are you still up for that chat? Me and Simon want to talk to you about something.’  
‘Fine,’ said John.  
‘You free after school? We could go to Costa,’ suggested Jay.  
‘Ok, I’ll meet you in here.’ John stood up as Simon entered the common room, ‘See you later.’  
Jay nodded an acknowledgement.  
‘Did you arrange something?’ asked Simon. He and Jay had decided that they were going to come out to John and Simon had left it to Jay to organise.  
‘Yeah, we’re going to Costa after school. Come on, let’s go and get some lunch.’ They headed off to the canteen, meeting Will and Neil on the way.  
At 3.30 Jay and Simon were waiting for John in the common room.  
‘You sure about this?’ said Simon.  
‘Yeah,’ said Jay, ‘We need to start telling people.’  
John arrived and the three boys made their way out of the school to Simon’s car.  
Soon they were all sitting is Costa.  
‘Is everything ok?’ asked John.  
‘Yeah,’ said Jay.  
‘I was thinking the rumours had died down a bit,’ said John.  
‘Thing is,’ said Jay, ‘Those rumours…they were true. We’re both gay and we’re together.’   
John nodded, and sipped his coffee.  
‘Do your parents know?’ he asked.  
‘Yeah,’ said Jay, ‘That’s why I was at Simon’s. Dad couldn’t handle it and threw me out.’  
‘Sorry,’ said John, ‘That’s tough.  
‘He’s alright about it now, we got it sorted out.’  
‘Does anyone else know?’  
‘Will and Neil,’ said Simon, ‘And my brother, Andrew.’  
John nodded again. ‘I won’t tell anyone,’ he said, then paused, ‘Can I just ask? Why are you telling me?’  
‘Well, that time at the school disco, you were being really decent and I was a real twat. Then you checked I was ok when things were tough after Carli’s party. You’re a decent bloke.’  
‘Thanks,’ said John, ‘Well, if either of you need to talk…’  
‘Thanks,’ said Jay, ‘Look, we’re going to the cinema on Saturday, us and Will and Neil, if you want to join us.’  
‘Thanks, I might,’ said John, standing up, 'See you at school tomorrow.’

#

Jay was crashed out on the sofa at his own house. He had dinner with his family every Thursday now, and had stayed to watch TV with his parents.   
‘You can stay here tonight, if you want,’ his mum said.  
‘No, I need to go home, my school stuff’s there,’ Jay said, realising that it felt weird saying home. This was home, but so was the Coopers.  
‘You know you can move back when you want, don’t you?’ said his mum.  
‘I know that, and I do want to move back, but…’ Jay didn’t know how to say that he would miss Simon. He was still wary of his dad, and saying that he’d miss Simon definitely sounded a bit wet.  
‘Me and your mum had a chat,’ broke in Terry, ‘If you want Simon to stay over at the weekends, that’s fine by us.’   
‘Really?’ said Jay, ‘That’s so cool. I’m going to text Si.’ He got out his phone to text Simon.  
Julie smiled at Terry, and reached over squeezed his hand.  
While Jay was at his parents, Pamela and Alan were discussing Simon’s request to let Jay stay over, once he’d moved back home. Although they’d insisted on separate bedrooms and had usually enforced the door open rule, they were aware that Simon and Jay’s relationship had a physical side to it.  
‘Thing is, if we don’t let Jay stay over here, then they’re going to be looking for other places to be together, and they could get themselves into real trouble,’ said Alan.  
‘I know,’ said Pamela, ‘I just keep thinking, if it had been a girlfriend would we have let her stay over?’  
‘I think things have to be different for Simon’s situation. He’s going to be facing prejudice we can’t even imagine, we need to keep this a safe place for him to be. Anyway, Jay’s been living here for months and they’ve been sleeping over at each other’s houses since they were 7. I don’t really think we can change the rules now, and if they’re here then at least we know they’re safe.’  
Pamela nodded, ‘I just can’t believe my little boy is in a serious relationship.’  
Alan gave her a hug, ‘I know, love. But he’s 18 now, and off to university in September.’  
Pamela sniffed and wiped tears off her cheeks.  
‘I’m ok,’ she said, ‘Go on, you go and tell him.’ She stood up and went to get herself a cup of coffee.  
Simon was upstairs in his room when Jay’s text came through. He whooped when he read it, and was about to go downstairs to tell his dad, when Alan popped his head round the door.  
‘You alright?’ Alan asked.  
‘Yeah, Jay’s mum and dad have said we can stay over at theirs, when Jay moves back home,’ said Simon, ‘He’s just sent me a text.’  
‘Well, I was just coming to talk to you about that. Me and your mum have had a chat, and we’re happy for Jay to stay over on Friday and Saturday nights. Not on school nights, and we’d like to know beforehand. We want to know you’re safe and not taking stupid risks.’  
‘Thanks,’ said Simon.  
‘And if the Cartwright’s are happy to have you there then the same applies – not on a school night, and you let us know beforehand.’  
‘Ok, thanks dad.’  
‘That’s alright son, just be discrete ok? Your mum still thinks of you as her baby, and there’s your brother to think of.’  
Simon blushed, ‘Ok.’

#

When Jay got back to the Coopers, he went straight in to Simon’s room.  
‘Alright, wanker,’ he said.  
Simon looked up from the gaming magazine he was reading. He sat up and greeted Jay.  
‘Alright.’  
‘Did you get my text?’ Jay asked, going to sit on the bed.  
‘Yeah I don't want you to go, but getting to spend the whole night with you is great, and Mum and Dad have said you can stay over here too.’ Simon said, ‘I can’t believe we get to spend two nights a week together.’   
Simon leant in and kissed Jay, who responded warmly and passionately. Soon their hands were busy under t-shirts, stroking with firm fingers tips and occasionally scratching with finger nails. Simon undid Jay’s fly, reached in and immediately found Jay erect and ready for him. Jay let out a moan as Simon tightened his grip and began to move his hand. Jay fumbled for Simon’s fly and was soon pulling on Simon, firmly and rhythmically. Jay came quickly, and concentrated on stimulating Simon. Simon kissed Jay again, one hand gripping a handful of Jay’s hair, using the other to press himself as close to Jay as he could. It didn’t talk long for him to reach his climax, and both boys sat panting.  
‘I love you,’ Simon said, kissing Jay’s reddened lips.  
‘I love you too,’ said Jay, carefully extricating his hand from Simon’s trousers. His hand was sticky with Simon’s cum, and Jay raised his hand to his mouth and began to lick his fingers, looking Simon in the eye as he did it.  
Simon gave him a shove, and reached for the box of tissues he kept on his bedside table.  
After they’d cleaned up they lay down, side by side.  
‘So when are you going to move out?’ Simon said. Although there was now the promise of nights together, it wouldn’t be the same if they couldn’t snatch these moments of intimacy.  
‘Not yet,’ said Jay, ‘Things with my dad are much better, but I’m not quite ready to move back yet.’  
‘Good,’ said Simon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's February half term. The boys come out to Carli, and to Lisa and Victoria, with a mixed reception. Jay makes love to Simon.

February half term had been a long time coming. Simon and Jay couldn't wait to have a break. As they had told Big John, the homophobic taunts and comments were dying down, but it would still be nice not to have to go to school. What they weren't looking forward to was Sunday lunch. The D'Amatos had been invited, and neither the two boys nor Carli could find an excuse not to be there.  
'Maybe we should tell Carli tomorrow,' said Simon, when they reached the save point of the Xbox game they were playing.  
'What the fuck are you talking about?'  
Jay put the controller down and looked at Simon. The closest they had ever come to a row was when they had disagreed about talking to Mr Gilbert. Simon wondered if his suggestion was about to start their first proper argument.  
'I just wondered if we should tell her,' said Simon.  
'After what she did at her party? All the crap we've put up with, the crap Andy's put up with, and you want to trust her with this? No way, no fucking way,' said Jay. He didn't have the history with Carli that Simon did.  
Carli and Simon had been friends as far back as Simon could remember. They had gone to the same nursery, been in the same class all through primary school, even had a couple of shared family holidays. Of course, things had changed when the hormones kicked in. Simon had developed an unrequited crush on Carli, which had caused some distance between them. His relationship with Jay had ended his romantic feelings for Carli, and the events at her 18th birthday party had effectively ended their friendship. Simon's anger over that incident had subsided in light of Carli's obvious regret at what she'd done, but Jay was still fuming.  
'I know what she did was wrong, but I've known her forever. It seems weird lying to her,' said Simon.  
Jay didn't say a word, but Simon noticed his boyfriend's clenched fists, and white knuckles.  
'I just don't want her to find out from someone else,' Simon said.  
'She practically outted us,' said Jay.  
'I know,' said Simon, 'That's why I want to tell her. I know she still feels really bad about it, but the thing is, what she said is true, isn't it?'  
Jay sighed. 'Yes,' he conceded, 'But I'm not sure we can trust her.'  
'I'll only tell her if you say it's ok. We do this together or not at all, like with everyone else.'  
Jay nodded, 'Can I think about it?'  
Simon picked up his controller, 'Course, now let's get on with the game.' The truce was uneasy, but they were soon both concentrating on the game.

#

The D’Amatos were round at the Coopers for Sunday lunch. Neither set of parents were aware of the tension between Simon and Jay and Carli. Lunch had been a bit tricky, although Chris and Andrew had been chatting and giggling, and had livened things up by seeing who could make the loudest fart noise by blowing on their arm. Now the younger boys were playing on the Xbox in Jay’s room, and Carli, Simon and Jay were sitting in awkward silence in Simon’s room, ostensibly listening to music.  
'I know you don't want me here,' said Carli, 'But Mum and Dad insisted.'  
Simon said, 'It's fine.'  
Carli looked at Jay, who shrugged.  
‘I’m sorry, ok,’ said Carli, ‘I realise you’re still angry but I’m sorry. We’ve been friends for ages, I hate that I hurt you and that you’re cross with me.’ She looked tearful.  
Simon looked at Jay.  
'I didn't mean it,' she said, 'I was so drunk. I didn't think about all the hassle you'd get.'  
'You know Andy caught a load of shit about it too?' Jay said.  
Carli wiped some tears away, trying to hold it all together.  
'I'm sorry, I didn't think. I don't know what I was thinking. Obviously you two aren't gay.'  
Simon looked at Jay again.   
‘This isn't fair Jay. It's not fair on her. Can I tell her?’  
Jay nodded, ‘S’pose so.’ He didn't trust Carli, but he loved Simon, and had decided that if this was what Simon wanted, then he'd support him.  
‘Tell me what?’ Carli said.  
‘You were right. What you said at your party. You were right. We’re together, we’re both gay and we’re a couple,’ confessed Simon.  
Carli stared at Simon, taking her time to process what she’d just heard.  
‘I was right? You are a couple?’ she shook her head as if not quite believing it.  
‘Yeah,’ said Jay, ‘We’re together.’  
‘Since when?’ Carli asked.  
‘Since last summer,’ said Simon.  
‘So all those times when I asked you about girlfriends, and you went on about Josie, you were lying to me. Why didn’t you tell me the truth?’ Carli looked hurt.  
‘Sorry Carls,’ said Simon, ‘We weren’t ready to tell anyone’  
‘Do your mum and dad know?’ she asked.  
‘Yeah, that’s why Jay had to stay here. His dad threw him out.’ Simon said.  
‘God, that’s awful,’ said Carli, looking at Jay.  
‘Yeah, well, I’m moving back soon,’ said Jay.   
‘Do Will and Neil know?’   
‘Yeah,’ said Simon.  
‘You told them and you didn’t tell me? I’ve known you for ages, longer than you’ve known anyone and you couldn’t tell me?’  
‘It’s really hard. You know I had a crush on for ages, and I didn’t know how to say that actually now I’m gay and fancy my best mate.’  
Carli suddenly turned on Jay. ‘You gave me so much crap about what happened, and it was true all along!’   
‘I know,’ said Jay, ‘But I didn’t really want to be outted by you at a party, with most of the year group gawking at us. You saw how much shit we got for it. I want to choose who I tell and when and how I tell them.’  
Carli looked contrite. ‘You’re right, I’m sorry. Even if it is true, it’s none of my business. I won’t tell anyone, ok? I promise.’  
‘I know you won’t,’ said Simon, ‘That’s why we’re telling you now. I’ve known you forever Carli, and although I don’t fancy you any more I still want to be friends with you.’  
Carli nodded, and hugged Simon.  
‘You’re still my friend Simon, no matter what.’  
‘Carli, time to go,’ a voice drifted up the stairs.  
‘I’m glad you told me,’ said Carli, ‘And I hope you're happy together.’  
‘Thanks,’ said Simon, hugging Carli again, before walking her downstairs.

#

Will was in the kitchen at his house, putting crisps into bowls. In an attempt at grown-up sophistication, he’d organized a couples’ night for his friends for the Wednesday of half term. Jay and Simon had talked to both Will and Neil about how they’d come out to John and Carli, and asked if they could come out to Victoria, Will’s girlfriend, and Lisa, Neil’s girlfriend. They thought that it would make life easier on all of them if they could be themselves in front of Lisa and Victoria. They’d met Lisa a few times, and knew Victoria from school, but neither girl had any idea that Simon and Jay were a couple. In fact, Victoria still thought that Jay and Simon had girlfriends, the imaginary Sophie and Josie.   
The doorbell rang, and Will’s mum, Polly answered it. It was Jay and Simon. She showed them into the kitchen.  
‘I thought this was a couples’ night,’ she said to Will.  
‘It is,’ said Will.  
‘So are your girlfriends coming later then?’ she asked Simon and Jay.  
Simon cleared his throat. ‘Actually, we don’t have girlfriends, Mrs Mackenzie. We’re a couple.’  
‘Oh,’ said Polly. This was a bit of a revelation to her, but she hid her surprise well.   
‘You’re a very good looking couple,’ she said, causing both of them to blush, 'I did wonder if Will was gay, he's so sensitive.'  
‘Mum!’ protested Will.  
‘Sorry, I’m going, I’m going!’ Polly held up her hands as if surrendering, left the kitchen and headed upstairs.  
‘I am so sorry,’ said Will, ‘She’s a complete embarrassment.’  
‘No she’s not,’ said Simon, ‘She’s hot.’  
‘Definitely,’ confirmed Jay, ‘I’m gay and I’d still give her one.’ They laughed at the look on Will’s face. He received a lot of flak about his mum’s good looks, but he took this in good spirits.  
‘Put these in the lounge, Victoria will be here in a minute.’ Will handed the boys bowls of crisps and they made their way into the lounge.  
The doorbell rang again as Jay and Simon plonked themselves on the sofa. While Will went to answer the door, Jay flicked Simon’s ear, starting yet another skirmish in their long standing flick war.  
Will’s girlfriend, Victoria, greeted him with a peck on the cheek. They had been together for just over 3 months, and although Will liked Victoria, he wasn’t convinced she was the girl for him. She was pretty and they had stuff in common, like both doing Government and Politics A level, but she was very prim and proper, and not much fun. It wasn’t just that they hadn’t progressed past kissing and holding hands, although Will found that immensely frustrating; it was that she was very intense about everything. Will tried to act mature and sensible, but actually he could be just as silly as his friends, and he couldn’t be himself with Victoria. She frowned when he made a joke, and winced when anyone used anything even resembling bad language. Will had considered splitting up with her. He felt like he had to be on his best behaviour all the time. The trouble was, it had taken ages to get anyone to go out with him at all, so he wasn’t too keen to be single again.  
‘Go through to the lounge, Jay and Simon are here already,’ Will said, taking her coat.  
‘What about their girlfriends?’ said Victoria, ‘I can’t believe I haven’t met them yet.’  
Will didn’t know what to say, as part of the point of this evening was for Jay and Simon to come out to Victoria. He decided the best tactic was to change the subject.  
‘Do you want a drink? I’ve got some of that fruit juice you like.’  
‘Thanks, that would be lovely,’ said Victoria, and she walked in to the lounge.  
Jay and Simon had been wrestling with each other, and when Victoria walked in she found Jay lying on top of Simon on the sofa, pinning him down. They both looked up at her then, realizing their compromising position, sat up. Victoria was pretty but she was a bit of a party pooper, and Simon was beginning to wonder if they were making a mistake coming out to her. Then again, people had to find out sometime, and as she and Will were an item now, she seemed as good a person as any to tell.  
‘Hello Jay, Simon,’ she nodded primly, as Simon gave Jay a final flick.  
‘Hi Victoria,’ said Simon.  
‘Are your girlfriends coming later?’ she asked, settling herself on the other sofa.  
Jay and Simon looked at each other, and were saved by the doorbell ringing again.  
‘I’ll get it,’ said Simon, passing Will as he came in with Victoria’s fruit juice, and beers for himself, Simon and Jay.  
Simon reappeared with Neil and Lisa in tow.  
‘Alright tosser,’ said Jay, giving Neil his standard greeting. Victoria winced but held her tongue as Lisa and Neil joined her on the sofa. Will played host and got Neil and Lisa drinks, while Lisa introduced herself to Victoria.  
He returned with a beer for Neil and a white wine for Lisa, and settled himself on the arm of the sofa next to Victoria. He was nervous about Simon and Jay’s announcement. He wasn’t really sure how Victoria would take it.  
‘Your girls not here yet, then?’ asked Lisa, looking at Simon and Jay.  
‘Well, no,’ said Simon.  
‘Oh, I thought it was a couples’ evening,’ said Lisa, looking at Neil.  
‘It is,’ said Neil, ‘They’re the couple.’ He nodded at Jay and Simon, and took a swig of his beer.  
‘Oh,’ said Lisa, ‘You’re together?’  
‘Yes,’ said Simon, and put his hand on Jay’s knee.   
‘Ok,’ said Lisa, ‘Fair enough.’  
Will was looking at Victoria to see how she was taking the news.  
‘So what about Sophie and Josie?’ she finally said.  
‘Sorry,’ said Simon, ‘We made them up, to try and stop people finding out. We weren’t ready to tell people, but we are starting to tell people now.’  
‘Oh, said Victoria. She sat back on the sofa.  
‘So how long have you two been an item then?’ asked Lisa.  
‘Since last July,’ said Jay, ‘Nearly 7 months.’ He looked at Simon. Had they really only been together 7 months? It seemed like he could hardly remember life without Simon as his boyfriend.  
‘Do your parents know?’ asked Lisa, ‘Sorry, tell me to shut up if I’m being nosy.’  
Jay and Simon were happy to talk to Lisa. It was good to be able to talk about things to someone who didn’t really know them that well, and seemed to be accepting of them.  
Will replenished their drinks, and everyone, except Victoria, was becoming more relaxed. After finding out about Jay and Simon’s relationship, Lisa turned her attention to Will and Victoria.  
‘So how long have you two been together?’ she asked.  
‘Since November the 6th,’ said Will, ‘She asked me out on Bonfire Night, and we had our first date the next night.’  
‘And it’s been fireworks ever since, eh?’ Lisa nudged Victoria, who bristled slightly. Will picked up on this, although Lisa didn’t.  
‘This doesn’t apply to you two, at least not in the same way,’ she said, indicating Simon and Jay, ‘But you two,’ she pointed at Will and Victoria, ‘Make sure you’re careful about contraception. I love my daughter, but it was hard having a kid at 16.’  
Victoria now bristled visibly. ’Will and I aren’t having sex,’ she said primly.  
Will felt all eyes now on him. He looked at the floor.  
‘We’re waiting until we’re both ready,’ Victoria continued.  
‘Simon was ready pretty much as soon as I kissed him,’ said Jay.  
‘No, you are not going to tell everyone about that,’ said Simon, trying to put a hand over Jay’s mouth. Jay fought him off as best he could, but Simon was pretty determined.  
‘He couldn’t wait to get his clothes off,’ said Jay, trying to grab Simon’s arms.  
‘What about you? You were half naked already!’ Simon wriggled out of Jay’s grasp and tried again to gag him with his hand. They were giggling and wrestling with each other, much to Neil and Lisa’s amusement.   
Victoria stood up.  
‘Sorry Will, I’m not feeling too good. Could you walk me home?’ she said.  
‘Of course,’ said Will, ‘Are you ok?’  
Victoria nodded and headed out to get her coat.  
Simon and Jay stopped wrestling and Simon mouthed at Will, ’She ok?’   
Will shrugged in reply and went to escort Victoria home.  
Will pulled the front door closed behind him and went to grab Victoria’s hand. She pointedly put her hands in her pockets.  
‘What’s the matter? Are you ok?’ he asked, as Victoria set off at a very brisk pace.  
‘How could you Will? How could you lie to me?’ she hissed.  
Will was somewhat nonplussed. ‘What?’  
‘I looked a complete idiot in there. Why didn’t you tell me about them?’  
‘They asked me not to’ he said.  
‘So they’re more important than I am?’   
‘No,’ said Will, struggling to keep up with his girlfriend’s fast footsteps, ‘It wasn’t like that. They hadn’t told anyone. You saw the hassle they got after Carli’s party.’  
Victoria huffed. ‘I don’t know why you hang around with them anyway. They’re always drinking and swearing, and talking about sex, and now they made you lie to me.’  
Will began to feel a bit pissed off. ‘They’re my friends ok, they stuck by me when I had hassles, and I wasn’t about to abandon them when they needed me.’  
Victoria rolled her eyes, ‘Are they really good friends if they behave like that?’  
Will snapped.  
‘They are good friends, so what if they like drinking and they swear a bit, so what if they talk about sex all the time. I like fucking drinking, and I like fucking swearing, and if you’d given me the chance I would have liked fucking fucking!’  
Victoria looked stunned. ‘I don’t think we should see each other anymore,’ she said.  
‘I’m sorry,’ said Will, ‘Look, it’s all been a bit of a shock, could we talk about it again tomorrow?’  
Victoria shook her head. ‘I’m sorry Will. I just don’t feel I even know you anymore. I’ll walk the rest of the way from here. And you needn’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about Jay and Simon.’  
Will stood and watched her go. He felt sad, but not as sad as he might have expected. He sighed and returned home.  
Simon looked up as Will came into the lounge.  
‘She alright?’ he asked.  
‘She dumped me,’ said Will.  
‘Aw mate, I’m sorry,’ said Simon, ‘God, it wasn’t our fault, was it? Did we freak her out? I mean she was quite serious and all that.’  
Will shook his head. ‘No, it wasn’t your fault. I don’t think she was the girl for me anyway.’  
Jay held out a can of beer. ‘Drown your sorrows?’ he suggested.  
‘Abso-fucking-lutely,’ said Will, ‘Sorry Lisa.’  
Lisa shrugged, ‘It’s ok, I’m not against showing my feelings with some well-chosen words, and I think you’re probably justified.’  
They spent the rest of the evening consoling Will, playing card games and telling stupid jokes. Neil and Lisa left first, as Lisa had work the next day. Simon and Jay stayed on a bit longer.  
‘Are you sure you’re ok, Will?’ asked Simon, ‘I can talk to Victoria if you like, explain that we’d asked you not to tell anyone?’  
Will shook his head, ‘Like I said, I don’t think she was the girl for me. She was too serious.’  
'I should think you’ve got blue balls by now mate,’ said Jay ,’Three months and nothing more than a snog.’  
Will laughed. ‘I was beginning to rival you in the wank stakes,’ he admitted.  
‘Look, we’d better go,’ said Simon, ‘But if you want to hang out tomorrow…’  
‘Thanks,’ said Will.  
Simon and Jay walked home from Will’s. The streets were empty, and it was going to be a frosty night. Jay shoved his hands in his pockets and shivered.  
‘I hope Will’s going to be ok,’ said Simon, ‘Maybe we were a bit full on? I’ve been feeling so much more confident because everyone has been really cool about it recently. I’d kind of forgotten that it might freak someone out.’  
Jay sighed. He hadn’t forgotten. The hurt from his dad’s reaction was still there, despite their recent reconciliation.  
‘She was stuck up, frigid and a right party pooper, if you ask me,’ he said.  
Simon nodded in agreement, ‘But she was Will’s girlfriend and we made him lie to her.’  
Jay stopped walking and turned to face Simon.   
‘We aren’t like other couples,’ he said, ‘We have to be careful and guarded, and we have to ask others to be careful and guarded for us. It’s shit, but it’s how life is. My sister spent months not able to talk to my Dad about me. Your brother gets hassled at school because of us. If Victoria wanted to dump Will because he was trying to protect us, then she didn’t deserve a decent bloke like him.’  
Simon looked at Jay and felt an overwhelming love for this young man. When had the homophobic twat, who was always making up stories about shagging imaginary girls, been replaced by this sensitive and thoughtful man, who was just so damn sexy?  
‘I wish I could kiss you,’ said Simon.  
‘Me too,’ said Jay, ‘Race you home.’ He took his hands out his pockets and broke into a run.  
Jay beat Simon to the front door, and was bent over, catching his breath when Simon arrived, panting out clouds of hot breath in the cold air. Simon got his key out his pocket and leant over to open the door. Jay grabbed him and kissed him, hard and strong.  
‘My room,’ he said.  
The boys walked through the door, hanging up their coats and taking off their shoes as quickly as they could. Pamela and Alan were already in bed and the house was quiet. They snuck up the stairs and into Jay’s room.   
As soon as Jay’s bedroom door was shut, Jay pressed Simon against the door and kissed him. Simon responded, pushing against Jay as hard as he could. Jay broke away from Simon to take off his hoodie, and pull off Simon’s top layer. Simon resumed the kiss and walked Jay backwards to the bed. He reached for Jay’s fly and undid Jay’s trousers, pulling them down, before doing the same to his own. They lay on the bed, now clad only in t-shirts and boxers. Jay reached for Simon’s erect cock and began to move his hand. Simon stopped him.  
‘I want you in me,’ he said.  
‘Really?’ asked Jay.  
‘Yeah, I want you in me. I love you.’  
Jay reached for the condoms and lube, and the boys resumed their foreplay. Jay made sure Simon was relaxed, kissing him, massaging his cock and preparing him with a gentle, lubed finger. When he thought Simon was ready, he asked Simon to roll onto his front, while he put on a condom, and applied more lube.   
Simon, on his knees, and resting on his elbows, looked back over his shoulder at Jay.  
‘I want you Jay,’ he said, ‘I want you so much.’  
Jay nodded, a little overwhelmed at the privilege and intimacy his boyfriend was granting him. He positioned himself behind Simon, and pushed. Simon gasped, then caught his breath. Jay waited for the go ahead.  
‘Ok,’ Simon said.  
Jay pushed himself into Simon a little more, and began gentle thrusts. He felt Simon tense and relax around him. Jay held Simon’s hips, and tried to control his thrusts. He wanted to go fast and deep, loving the tight feeling around his cock, but he didn’t want to hurt Simon. Simon groaned a little. Jay stopped.  
‘Keep going, it feels good,’ said Simon.  
Jay started to thrust again, still being careful not to go to deep. It didn’t take long for him to reach his climax. Simon was also about to come, turned on by the intimacy and the feeling of Jay inside him. Jay withdrew carefully, and that was enough to finish Simon off. They both collapsed onto the bed, and lay next to each other.  
‘I love you,’ Jay said.   
‘I love you too,’ said Simon.  
‘Was that ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?’ Jay asked, removing the condom.  
‘It was tight, but it felt good,’ said Simon, ‘Was it ok for you?’  
Jay shook his head as if he couldn’t really believe Simon was asking the question.  
‘Fucking amazing.’ He got off the bed. ‘I’d better go and get cleaned up.’


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day and Jay makes a romantic gesture, which has big consequences for both boys. They find a surprising ally, but Simon finds things hard to deal with, and decides to look for the solution in the bottom of a pint glass.

Friday of half term was Valentine’s Day. Simon was still recovering from Wednesday evening, both physically and emotionally. He was a little sore from their love making, and he still felt guilty that Will was now single again. He was also getting his head round just how much he loved Jay. Just when he thought he couldn’t love him anymore than he already did, Jay did something incredible and made him fall in love even deeper.  
He was hoping Jay liked the present he’d gotten him, but was trying to work out the best time to give it to him. The house was busy all day, and it was too personal a present to give Jay with anyone else around. Andrew had a friend round, and was then heading out to an under 18’s Valentines Disco. Pamela was cooking a romantic meal for her and Alan, and had said Simon and Jay could go out for pizza, her treat. She’d even booked the table for them.  
What Simon really wanted was the house to themselves, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen.  
By 6.30 he still hadn’t found an appropriate time to give Jay his card and present, and their table was booked for 7.00. He shoved the gift and card in his back pack, and popped his head round Jay’s bedroom door.  
‘You ready?’ he asked Jay. Jay nodded, and grabbed his own bag, which contained Simon’s present and card. They headed downstairs and got into Simon’s car.  
‘Sorry I haven’t been able to give you your present yet,’ said Simon, starting the engine, ‘I’d give it to you at the restaurant, but it’s a bit personal.’  
Jay was intrigued, he felt exactly the same about his present for Simon.  
‘How about we swap in the car, after the meal?’ he suggested.  
‘Ok,’ said Simon.  
When they got to the pizzeria they looked in the window and realized at every table was a heterosexual couple, and there were even a few couples from school.  
Jay took a deep breath.  
‘We can go if you want,’ said Simon. He didn’t want Jay feeling anxious or worried.  
‘No, it’s fine,’ said Jay, ‘I am here for a meal with my boyfriend. I’m not going to strip you off and give you a blow job on the table, but I am going to sit with you and eat a meal with you, and if some stupid twat has a problem with that then they can just fuck off.’  
‘Ok,’ said Simon, and he opened the restaurant door.  
The boys soon relaxed and began to enjoy their meal, despite the glances from the couples that knew them from school.  
‘Guess this will be on Facebook before we get home,’ said Simon.  
‘I don’t think I care anymore,’ said Jay, ‘I mean, everyone thought it was true after Carli’s party anyway.’  
They finished their meal, and decided to head to the pub, and put presents off until later. Now Simon was 18 it was a lot easier to get served, and Jay had an unconvincing fake ID that he used if he had too. Tonight wasn’t an issue as Simon bought the drinks; a coke for himself and a pint for Jay. They took their drinks and found a booth to sit in. Jay got his phone out, and checked Facebook.  
‘You were right,’ he said, showing Simon the screen. There were several posts making comments and asking questions about whether he really had been out having pizza with Simon on Valentine’s Day, along with a few abusive remarks. Simon got his phone out and checked his Facebook wall. It looked pretty similar.  
‘Will this ever get any easier?’ Simon said, putting the phone face down on the table.  
‘Nope,’ said Jay, ‘We get through this lot, then if we get to uni we go through it again, and then again when we start work, and every time we change job.’  
Simon took a swig of his coke, and leant across the table.  
‘I still love you,’ he whispered. Jay out his hand under the table, and found Simon’s knee. He gave it a squeeze.  
‘You know a while back you wanted to change your status to in a relationship with Jay Cartwright?’  
‘Yeah,’ Simon said, puzzled.  
‘Do you still want to?’ Jay asked, reaching for Simon’s phone.  
‘Why? What are you doing?’  
‘Do you still want to have ‘in a relationship with Jay Cartwright’ on your Facebook wall? Bearing in mind the crap you’re going to get for it?’  
Simon took a deep breath. ‘Yes I do. I am really proud to be your boyfriend,’ he said.  
Jay was already busy on Simon’s phone, then on his own. He handed Simon’s phone back to him.  
‘Happy Valentine’s Day,’ he said, ‘Check Facebook.’  
Simon checked. At the top of his wall it said ‘in a relationship with Jay Cartwright’. He checked Jay’s wall, it said ‘in a relationship with Simon Cooper’.  
‘Fuck!’ said Simon, ‘I didn’t think you’d do it.’  
‘Anyone calls you queer, or homo or hassles you, unfriend them, block them, and hide their comments, ok?’ said Jay, ‘Cos you’re gonna get that now, until the fuss dies down.’  
Simon took another deep breath. ‘I guess we’re well and truly out now,’ he said.  
‘Yup,’ said Jay, and took a large mouthful of beer. He needed it.  
At closing time the boys headed back to the car. Simon drove them home, and it was only when they got out the car that they realized they hadn’t swapped presents yet. The lights were off downstairs, but there was still a light on in his parents’ room.  
‘My room this time,’ Simon whispered to Jay, as they climbed the stairs. The boys made their way into Simon’s room and Jay sat on the bed, while Simon put some music on. Simon joined Jay on the bed, before reaching in to his backpack and getting out Jay’s gift and card. Jay had Simon’s gift and card on the bed next to him and was surprised to see how similar the gifts looked.  
‘Read the card first,’ said Simon, handing the envelope to Jay. Jay tore open the envelope, and laughed at the joke on the front of the card. He opened the card and found a note tucked inside. He unfolded the note and read it.  
To my gorgeous and sexy boyfriend with the massive cock  
Happy Valentine’s Day. I love you very much, and I am so proud to be with you. I wish I could tell everyone because I never thought I would ever have someone as amazing as you. I want to be with you forever.  
Love Simon xxx  
Jay smiled and handed Simon his card. It was pretty similar to Simon’s, a jokey card with a love letter inside.  
Dear Simon  
Last year I thought about sending you a Valentine’s Card, but I didn’t because I thought if you knew I was gay you’d never talk to me again. I can’t believe that I get to spend this Valentine’s Day with you as my boyfriend. I don’t say it often, not unless you say it first, but I love you very much. Please be my Valentine forever.  
Love Jay xxx  
Ps I want to do dirty things to you all the time  
Simon hugged Jay.  
‘Thanks,’ he said, ‘Here’s your present.’ He gave Jay his gift, and was surprised when Jay presented him with the almost identical gift.  
‘Maybe we should open them together,’ said Simon. They both started to rip off the paper, revealing identical boxes. Jay was slightly quicker, and pulled the box out, bursting into laughter as he did so.  
‘Dirty minds think alike,’ he said, as Simon pulled the box out of its wrapping. He started to laugh too.  
‘I can’t believe you bought me butt plugs too. I thought I was being really imaginative!’ said Simon.  
‘We know where your imagination spends most of its time,’ said Jay, nudging Simon, ‘Thanks though.’  
Simon blushed. ‘I’m still recovering from the other night. Hopefully this might make things a bit easier.’  
Jay nodded, putting his gift and card on the floor. He looked Simon in the eye.  
‘I meant what I said in my card. I love you and I want us to be together forever.’  
Simon felt another one of the waves of love for Jay that threatened to overwhelm him from time to time. He held Jay’s gaze. ‘I love you too. The butt plugs are great, but it means more that you put that we’re in a relationship on Facebook.’  
Jay looked at the floor. He suddenly felt shy and overwhelmed. Simon kissed him gently on the lips. ‘I love you so much Jay,’ he said.  
Jay hugged Simon as tight as he could, trying to control the tears that were threatening to come spilling out. They sat still, basking in love and commitment to each other, until both felt stronger. Jay pulled away. ‘I wish I could stay here with you. I wish I didn’t have to move back home, I wish I could spend every night in bed with you, I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you,’ he said.  
Simon couldn’t answer. He wanted to get down on one knee and propose, he wanted to suggest they sold his car and ran away to live on a Greek island, he wanted the world to disappear so it was just him and Jay, together forever. He started undoing his shirt, pulling it over his head.  
‘You can sleep in here tonight,’ he said.  
‘What about your mum and dad?’ said Jay.  
‘I love you, we’ve just come out on Facebook, I really don’t care if I have a row with mum and dad. Anyway, if they go completely mental I could always come and live with you at your house.’ Simon stood up to slip off his trousers. Jay stood up too, and held Simon close.  
‘You are fucking wonderful,’ he said, and began to get undressed.

#

Simon woke up and it took him a moment to appreciate that he and Jay had slept in the same bed, as it happened so rarely. It was the one thing about Jay moving out that he was looking forward too. Both sets of parents had agreed weekend sleepovers were ok.  
Simon checked his phone. There was a text from Carli.  
‘You’re brave. Here if you need me Carli x’  
Simon then remembered Jay’s romantic gesture on Facebook, Part of him didn’t want to look, but part of him knew he needed to. He climbed out of bed, trying not to disturb Jay, and went over to his desk to grab his laptop.  
Jay stirred and blearily opened his eyes.  
‘Morning, wanker,’ he said, ‘What are you doing?’  
‘Assessing the Facebook fallout,’ said Simon.  
‘Shit,’ said Jay, ‘Hang on, I’ll get my laptop and we’ll have a look together.’  
By the time Jay was back with his laptop, Simon had already had a look at his wall and was looking a bit pale and shaky.  
‘Is it bad?’ said Jay.  
‘Not good, but could be worse,’ said Simon, ‘Will, Neil, Carli, Big John and some of the girls in our tutor group all liked our relationship status update. But there’s a lot of negative mentions in other people’s comments, people I don’t even know.’  
Jay was now looking at his wall, the same people had liked his relationship status, and he’d had a couple of likes from lads on his football team. He’d also had a couple of messages from other lads on the team, suggesting he change his password as it looked like his account had been hacked.  
‘Well, the first thing I’m going to do is block any comments I don’t like,’ said Jay, ‘Then I’m going through my friends list and deleting anyone who isn’t an actual friend.’  
Simon agreed and they both started to click and type.  
‘I can’t believe some of these comments,’ said Simon, ‘It’s not like they’re anonymous or anything either.’  
Jay nodded. ‘I’m sorry Si,’ he said, ‘It was meant to be a romantic gesture not give you a load of shit.’  
‘It was romantic as hell,’ said Simon, leaning over and kissing Jay, ‘Don’t you dare be sorry, it was amazing.’  
After about 15 minutes of dealing with comments and mentions, blocking users and deleting friends they had never even spoken too, Simon decided he’d had enough. He switched off his laptop, and took Jay’s laptop from him.  
‘I don’t want you spending any more time on that right now,’ he said.  
Jay let Simon take his laptop, and they snuggled back into bed together.  
‘I am not going to let anyone spoil what we have,’ Simon said. Jay snuggled in closer, and kissed Simon’s cheek. They both fell asleep again.

#

There was a sense of de ja vu as the boys walked into school after the half term holiday. When they’d returned after Christmas everyone had been talking about the rumour that Carli had started at her party. Now they were talking about the Facebook statuses that had appeared on Valentine’s Day. The whispering, giggling and pointing resumed, and there were more shouts of ‘homos’ and ‘benders’ as they walked down the corridor.   
Will and Neil had chosen to show their support by walking in with Simon and Jay. They were aware that they too were likely to get some flak for being friends with Rudge Park Comprehensive’s only openly gay couple. All four lads just put their heads down and walked as quickly as possible to their form room.  
‘You both ok?’ asked Will, once they were all sitting at their usual desks, ‘That was pretty full on, worse even than January.’  
Jay shrugged. ‘About what I expected,’ he said.  
As other students joined them there were glances and muttered comments. A couple of the girls bravely came over to ask if it was true.  
Jay looked at Simon and nodded. There was some girly shrieking, and a judgement of ‘That’s so sweet.’ This was followed by about a million questions about how long they’d been together, how had they got together and so on and so on. Jay let Simon field the queries. He seemed more able to talk to girls naturally, probably because of being friends with Carli for all those years. However, they were both glad when their tutor arrived and everyone had to quieten down. The bell soon went for the first lesson, and the teacher dismissed everyone except Jay and Simon.  
Ms Gatting was about 40, and taught modern Foreign Languages, something both boys had dropped after GCSE. As a tutor she was fairly relaxed, but supportive, and both Simon and Jay had noticed that she was quick to jump on anyone using ‘gay’ as an insult. There had been an assembly about this, and all the teachers were supposed to issue detentions for persistent offenders. In practice, most teachers chose to ignore it, although some teachers, like Ms Gatting never let even one incident pass.  
‘I found this pinned to one of the notice boards in the corridor outside,’ she said, showing them a printed page. It had screen shoots of their relationship statuses from both their Facebook walls, love hearts and the message ‘For a gay time contact Gay Jay and Simon Bender’.  
‘Shit,’ said Jay, before remembering who he was talking to, ‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to swear.’  
‘Shit was my first thought too,’ said Ms Gatting, ‘Is it true?’  
Simon and Jay looked at each other, you could hardly miss the hassle they were getting, even if you were a teacher. They both nodded.  
‘You are both very brave young men. I’m proud of you,’ she said, ‘I didn’t come out until I was 30.’  
They looked at her, surprised. ‘You're a lesbian?’ Simon asked.  
‘Yes, but as it’s not something that has any relevance to my job I tend to keep quiet about it at school.’  
The boys nodded in understanding. Ms Gatting looked at them both.  
‘If you have any problems, any problems at all, come and talk to me or Mr Gilbert,’ she said, adding sternly, ‘I mean it. I know it's not the done thing to talk to teachers about stuff like this, but this school has an anti-bullying policy that includes tackling homophobic bullying. The more people stand up and complain, the quicker we can deal with it. Do you have anyone here at school who’s being supportive and who you can talk to?’  
‘Will, Neil, Carli D’Amato, John Armstrong,’ said Simon.  
‘Good,’ said Ms Gatting, ‘What about parents? I know you’re living at the Coopers at the moment.’  
Jay explained that both sets of parents knew. He added that things were much improved with his dad, and he was hoping to move home soon.  
’Now can I do anything else to support either of you?’  
Simon paused for a moment, ‘Could you talk to the head of year 9? I’m worried my brother, Andrew, is going to have problems because of this, but I don’t want him to know I talked to you.’  
Ms Gatting made a note on a post-it pad. ‘Leave it with me,’ she said, ‘Now get out there, and don’t let the bastards grind you down.’ She smiled at the boys, crumpled up the poster and threw it in the bin.  
The boys left the classroom. Their first lessons were in opposite directions.  
‘Good luck,’ said Jay, ‘I’ll see you in the common room at break.’  
Simon took a deep breath and headed off to History. Jay headed off to Geography.  
At break they met up again in the common room, with Will and Neil. Their lessons had been fine, but walking round school was not much fun, especially on their own.   
Jay was dreading the lesson after break, which was PE. Having to get changed in the communal changing room was sure to be an issue, as the lads who did PE were well known for their homophobic banter. Jay had always joined in with it, and sometimes instigated it, even after he and Simon had got together. He was almost certainly in for a rough time, and was glad to have Neil with him.  
The gang sat in a corner of the common room, chatting amongst themselves, until the bell rang. Will and Simon got up to head off to English, and Jay and Neil set off for the changing rooms. Neil pushed the door open and walked in. Jay followed him nervously, and soon found he’d had good reason to be anxious.  
‘You’re brave Neil, turning your back on gay Jay,’ said one of the other boys.  
‘Shut up,’ said Neil.  
‘Oh, I’m going to tell that bender Cooper you’ve got another boyfriend. Sutherland is obviously in love with you,’ said someone else.  
‘Shut the fuck up,’ said Neil.  
‘Leave it, Neil,’ said Jay, ‘It’s not worth it.’ He began to get his kit out his bag.  
‘I’m not getting changed in here with a poof,’ said Luke, who was actually on Jay’s football team outside of school, ‘The minute my trousers are down you might be sticking your miniscule cock up my arse. You’ve probably been eyeing it up at every match we played this season.’ There was general laughter at this. Jay counted to ten in his head, and concentrated on finding the rest of his kit.  
At this point the teacher banged on the changing room door.  
‘Hurry up, we’ve got a lot to do today.’  
The comments died down, and Jay got changed as quickly as possible, so he could get out of the changing room.  
The rest of the lesson went ok. They were playing 5-a-side football, and the other lads managed to put aside their prejudices in favour of Jay’s skills as a striker. This only lasted as long as the games did though, and once they were back in the changing room the comments started up again. Jay bore it for as long as he could before he flipped. He stood up and faced the changing room of boys.  
‘Look, you ignorant twats,’ he said, ‘I’m gay but that doesn’t mean I fancy any of you. In fact you’re all so fucking ugly that I wouldn’t do any of you, even if I was drunk, blind, hadn’t had a shag for 50 years and was offered a million quid to do it.’  
There was a chorus of 'oooh'.  
Neil, his eyes glittering dangerously, stood up and spoke up.  
‘Shut up and listen, you knob heads. I twatted Donovan cause he was giving Jay and Simon a hard time. You tossers keep it up and I’ll do it again,’ he said.  
‘Alright, we were only having a laugh,’ said Luke. He’d heard about Neil punching Donovan, and seen the photos on Facebook. It hadn’t been pretty.  
‘Yeah, well, I'm not laughing,’ said Neil, ‘And I swear, if I hear any other stupid fucking comment, I will punch your teeth out. You and anyone else. Come on Jay.’  
The boys picked up their kit bags and left the changing room.  
'Shit,' said Jay, 'I'm sorry.' He was shaking, and trying to hold back tears.  
'What are you sorry for?' asked Neil, genuinely confused.  
'All that,' Jay nodded towards the changing room, 'why should you have to put up with it?'  
'Because you're my best mate,' said Neil, 'I know I'm not that clever and all that, but you're a really good mate and I don't like it when people are mean to you.'  
'Thanks,' said Jay.  
'I'm starving,' said Neil, 'Let's go and get lunch.'

Simon couldn’t wait to get home that day. The reality of everyone knowing about him and Jay was very different from his romantic vision of them being able to hold hands in public. He was tired and fed up, and he just wanted to be alone with Jay, to hug him and tell him he loved him. He walked to the common room to meet Jay, who had a free period on a Monday afternoon. Jay was sitting by himself, headphones on, working on his laptop. There were a few other year 13s around, and some year 12s but all seemed to be calm. Simon walked over to Jay, who took off his headphones.  
‘You ready?’  
‘Yeah, just let me pack this up,’ Jay closed his laptop and put it in his backpack. He'd had some hassle during the afternoon, hence the headphones. He stood up and they headed to the car park and Simon’s distinctive bright yellow Fiat.  
Tucked under the windscreen wipers was another one of the posters that Ms Gatting had shown them. This one had ‘fag-mobile’ scrawled on it.  
‘Fucking hell,’ said Simon, pulling out the paper and screwing it up, ‘That’s about the tenth one of these I found today.’  
Jay opened the car door. He'd found several too, but decided not to mention it. ‘Come on, let’s just go home.’

#

The boys holed themselves up in Simon's room as soon as they got in. Pamela and Alan were still at work, so they shut the door, and both flopped onto Simon’s bed. They lay side by side, staring at the ceiling.  
'I love you,' Simon said.  
Jay rolled onto his side, so he could look at Simon.   
'I know,' he said, turning to face Simon, 'That's what made today bearable.'  
'I didn't realise how bad it was going to be,' Simon said, and started crying. Jay held him close, and kissed whatever bits of Simon's face he could find, telling him how much he loved him, how he would never leave him.  
As Simon's tears slowed, Jay wiped them away with his thumb, and kissed Simon’s forehead.   
Simon hiccupped and giggled.  
‘What?’ asked Jay.  
‘I was just thinking that’s what got us into all this, only it was you crying and me kissing your forehead.’  
‘I’m glad you did, In spite of today, in spite of the shit we are going to get probably for the rest of our lives, I am so fucking glad you kissed me,’ Jay said, looking intently at Simon, with eyes full of love and passion.  
‘Me too,’ said Simon. He kissed Jay on the lips, moving his mouth on Jay’s, as his kiss of love turned into one of passion. Soon they were half undressed, trousers undone, underwear pushed down or to one side, so they could reach each other, touch each other, pleasure each other. The emotions of the day made for strong orgasms, which released tension in both of them, and they lay spent in each other’s’ arms.   
‘I’m home,’ came Pamela’s voice, up the stairs. The boys cleaned up, and got dressed.  
‘Do you want to talk to them about today?’ asked Jay.  
‘No,’ said Simon, ‘Not unless it’s affecting Andrew.’ Jay nodded in agreement, and kissed Simon gently on the lips.  
‘I’ve got homework,’ he said, ‘I love you though.’ Jay had been saying that so much more lately. He seemed more confident, more secure.  
‘I love you too,’ said Simon, and he reached for his backpack to start his homework.

#

By the end of the week things were calming down a little but Simon was glad they had two days at home. They had both stopped checking Facebook, fed up with the stupid comments, telling their friends to contact them via text instead. Their friends had been great, trying to keep life as normal as possible, and the four boys had agreed to go out to the pub on Friday evening. Simon was the only one old enough to buy alcohol legally, but everyone knew which pubs were likely to serve you. They decided to walk, so Simon could have a drink, and Alan agreed to pick them up at closing time.  
After Simon had bought four pints, the boys made their way to a table. At 8.00 the pub was just beginning to get busy for the evening. Scattered amongst the of-age regulars were a few people from school; some lads playing pool, and a group of girls giggling in a corner. Carli was also there, with Tom and some of his friends. She made her way over to talk to Simon. They’d spoken a couple of times at school, and she was aware of what a horrible time he and Jay were having. She was glad to see her friend was having an evening out.  
‘Hi Simon, you doing ok?’ she asked, nodding a hello at the other boys  
Simon nodded and took a swig of his pint.   
‘Good, I’m glad you’re out,’ she said. Jay snorted, and Carli realized what she’d said.  
‘Shit,’ she said, ‘Sorry.’  
‘It’s fine, Carls,’ said Simon, ‘I’m glad I’m out.’  
‘Me too,’ said Jay, and squeezed Simon’s knee under the table.  
‘Good,’ Carli said, ‘Look, I’ve got to get back to Tom, but ring me if you need to talk ok?’  
She walked back to the table where Tom was sitting.  
Jay stood up. ‘Anyone fancy a go on the quiz machine?’ he asked, reaching into his pocket for some change.  
‘Ok,’ said Neil, and the two of them headed off.  
Simon went to the bar and bought another round of drinks. While he was waiting to be served he could see the lads over at the pool table looking at him, talking and whispering. Seems like he wasn’t going to be able to escape even in here. He returned to the table and sat down, passing Will his pint, before downing about half of his in one go.  
‘Steady on, Si,’ said Will. He’d got drunk last summer, after humiliating himself during his Government and Politics exam. He’d been very sick, and hadn’t repeated the experiment.  
Simon gave Will a look. ‘I’ve had a shit week,’ he said, ‘So if I want to drink myself stupid then I will.’ He downed the rest of the pint and returned to the bar for another one.  
By the end of the evening Simon was very drunk. Jay, Will and Neil had slowed down their drinking as Simon had sped his up. Even Carli had come over at about 9.30 and told him to slow down. Jay knew Alan was picking them up just after 11, so at 10.45 he suggested to Will and Neil that they get Simon out into the fresh air. Simon stood up, and wobbled. Jay put his arm round Simon’s waist and Simon’s arm round his neck, ignoring the giggles and comments from the lads at the pool table. Will grabbed Simon’s jacket and they made their way outside. Jay sat Simon on a wall, and put his jacket round his shoulders.  
Alan pulled up in the car.  
‘Ok lads,’ he said, ‘Hop in.’ He took a closer look at Simon, sitting slumped on the wall and realized what was going on. He got out the car.  
‘Oh for heaven’s sakes, Simon,’ he said, and between him and Jay they go him into the front seat of the car, then Jay climbed in the back.  
‘We’ll walk home, Mr Cooper,’ said Will, ‘So you can get Simon home.’  
‘Don’t be daft,’ said Alan, ‘Hop in. I’ll drop these two back at ours, then run you and Neil home.’  
Will and Neil squashed in the back with Jay.  
Alan drove back to the Coopers house, the night air coming in through the open window. He’d been drunk enough times to remember the effects that the motion of a car can have on you. Simon made it home, and Jay helped him in.   
‘Get him some water and stay with him till I get back,’ said Alan, ‘He’s lucky his mum’s in bed.’  
He drove off, to drop Will and Neil home.  
Jay helped Simon upstairs, and decided the best place to put him was the bathroom. He sat Simon on the floor and went downstairs to get a glass of water for both of them. As he walked back upstairs he heard retching noises. Maybe it was better for Simon to get it all out of his system.  
Alan closed the front door quietly and made his way upstairs. The light was on in the bathroom. He poked his head round the door to see Jay rubbing Simon’s back, as Simon bought up his third lot of beer.  
‘You ok with him?’ asked Alan. He’d sat up enough times with both Simon and Andrew when they were little, but this was the first drink related incident. Jay looked up and nodded, before handing Simon some tissue to wipe his mouth.  
‘You can sleep in with him tonight, if you want,’ said Alan, ‘And there’s a bucket in the cupboard there.’  
‘Thanks,’ said Jay, ‘He just got a bit carried away.’  
‘Been there, done that,’ said Alan, ‘Night.’ He headed off to his own bedroom.  
After half an hour Simon was beginning to look a bit less green, and had managed to keep down a couple of mouthfuls of water.   
‘You want to go to bed?’ said Jay. Simon nodded miserably. Jay helped him up, refreshed the glass of water, grabbed the bucket and walked Simon to his room. He sat Simon down on the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. With great tenderness he took off Simon’s shoes, and gently laid him down on his side. He put the bucket within reach, and the glass on the bedside table.  
‘I love you, you stupid sod,’ he said, kissing Simon’s temple.   
Jay undressed and slid in behind Simon.  
‘Wake me up if you need me,’ he said, reaching over to turn off the bedside light.  
Within 5 minutes they were both asleep.  
Jay woke first on Saturday morning, and his first thought was to make tea. He got out of bed as quietly as he could, leaving Simon still sleeping. Simon hadn't been sick again, which was good.  
Jay crept downstairs, and realized he could hear someone in the kitchen already. He hoped it wasn't Pamela.   
'Morning Jay,' said Alan, 'Kettle's just boiled if you want tea.'  
'Thanks, said Jay, and got two mugs out the cupboard.  
'How's pukey guts upstairs this morning?' asked Alan.  
'He's still asleep,' said Jay, 'He just got a bit carried away. We did all tell him to slow down.'  
'Well, it's a mistake most of us make at some point,' said Alan, 'I'm glad he had you there though, I could see you were looking after him.'  
Jay blushed. He suspected the hassles at school had gotten to Simon, and that's why he'd drunk so much. That thought made Jay feel guilty - it was him who had outted them to everyone on Facebook, it was him who had given Simon his first same sex kiss. He felt responsible.  
'I do love him, you know,' he said, 'I'm sorry, being gay's probably not what you planned for Simon, but I do love him. I try and look after him, and keep him safe.'  
Alan nodded, 'I know you do, Jay. It's obvious to anyone who spends any time with you two how much you love each other.' Jay nodded.  
'You aren't on your own, ok?' Alan said, 'I know things are getting better with your dad, but you can always talk to me or Pam.'  
'Thanks,' said Jay, 'I'm going to take this up to Simon, have you got any paracetamol?'  
Alan took a packet out the kitchen cupboard and threw it to Jay, who tucked it under his arm. He picked up the two mugs and headed upstairs.  
Simon woke up as Jay entered the room. 'My head is killing me,' he said.  
'No sympathy,' said Jay, 'It's self-inflicted. But I did make you a cuppa and bring up the paracetamol.'  
Simon accepted both gratefully, and immediately washed down two paracetamol with some water. He took a careful sip of tea, as if testing his stomach, before deciding it was safe to drink more.  
'Shit, I was really drunk, wasn't I?' Simon said.  
'Just a bit, but at least you didn't throw up in your dad's car,' said Jay.  
'Is he cross?' asked Simon.  
'Nah,' said Jay, 'He's pretty cool about it. Do you think you'll be ok to come to my match today?'  
Jay's team were playing an afternoon game against another local team.  
'I'll be there,' said Simon, 'I might need everyone to cheer quietly, but I'll be there.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay has a tough time at football. He and Simon plan his move home, and Mr and Mrs Cartwright plan his birthday party. Jay comes out to his grandmother.

Jay was having a dilemma. After his experience getting changed for PE this week he wasn’t sure what to do about getting changed at the football match, especially as one of his main tormenters had been a team mate. He didn’t think his coach knew what was going on, and considered ringing him to talk to him about it, but he decided to wait and see what happened.  
At 2.00 the boys were in the car on their way to the ground.  
‘You ok?’ asked Simon.  
‘Fine,’ said Jay, ‘The other team are pretty good, that’s all.’  
‘You sure?’ said Simon.  
‘I’m fine,’ said Jay, and Simon let the matter drop.  
Simon parked in the car park, and as they were getting out Jay’s dad drew up in his car.  
‘Hello son,’ he said, getting out the car, ‘Alright Simon.’  
‘Yes thanks,’ said Simon.  
‘I remembered you had a match on today, and I thought I’d come and watch,’ Terry said.  
‘Thanks Dad,’ said Jay, ‘I’d better go and get warmed up.’ He jogged off in the direction of the changing rooms.  
Terry and Simon walked over to the stands. This was a new experience for Simon, spending time with his boyfriend’s dad. Obviously Terry had known Simon for a long time, as he and Jay had been friends since they were 7, but the change in their relationship had caused a rift, and although it was healing, this seemed a huge step.  
Simon and Terry found a place to stand and watched the teams warm up.  
‘You alright, Simon?’ asked Terry, ‘You look a bit pale.’  
‘I had a bit too much to drink last night,’ admitted Simon.  
‘We’ve all done that,’ said Terry.  
They stood in silence for a bit, as the teams got into their starting positions, and the ref blew the whistle.  
The game was not a good one. Jay’s mid field team mate, Luke, seemed unwilling to pass the ball to Jay, and it was causing frustration to Jay, to the coach and to Terry.  
‘Just pass him the bloody ball,’ Terry yelled, as yet another goal opportunity was wasted, ‘What’s the matter with him?’  
Simon had a pretty good idea, but kept quiet.  
At half time Jay’s coach got everyone in the changing room for a team talk.  
‘What is going on?’ he asked, ‘Luke, why aren’t you passing the ball to Jay?’  
No-one spoke up, all eyes were on the floor.  
‘What’s going on? Is there a problem I’m not aware of?’ said the coach, ‘We’re a team and we aren’t playing like one today. What’s the problem? We get it sorted now, and then we get out there and we play properly.’  
Jay sighed. Obviously no-one was about to admit that the reason they weren’t playing as a team was because they couldn’t handle him being gay.  
‘Take me off,’ he said to the coach, ‘They just don’t want to play with me on the team.’  
The coach frowned.  
‘What’s the problem Jay? Lads? What’s going on?’  
No-one said anything, until Jay final spoke up.  
‘What this bunch of dickheads won’t tell you is that I’m gay, and some of them don’t want to pass the ball to me in case I accidently touch them or breathe gay germs on them, or some other stupid ignorant crap,’ said Jay.  
The coach looked round at the team.  
‘Is that true? Is that really what this is about?’  
No-one spoke.  
‘Ok,’ said the coach, ‘In that case, Jay, you continue playing up front, and I am taking you off, Luke.’   
He turned to his substitute midfielder. ‘Do you have a problem playing with Jay?’  
The boy shook his head.  
‘Good. Now listen you lot,’ the coach said, ‘We don’t have prejudice on this team. If you’re a good footballer then you can play. I don’t care about your skin colour, your religion, your home life, your sex life. If you’re good enough and you work hard, you can play. If there is any more of this rubbish then a few of you might need to find yourself a new team to play on. Now get out there. We should be about 3-0 up by now.’  
Simon was relieved when the teams came back onto the pitch, and even more relieved when the game started and things seemed to have improved. Within 10 minutes Jay had scored a goal, and his team mates were congratulating him.   
As the game resumed Terry asked Simon ‘Has everything been ok this week?’  
‘Fine,’ said Simon.  
‘You sure? I wondered if the thing on Facebook had caused any problems.’   
Simon turned to Terry is surprise. ‘How do you know about that?’ he asked.  
‘My foreman’s daughter goes to your school,’ said Terry, ‘He came and asked me about it.’  
Simon look aghast. Terry had thrown Jay out when he’d come out, and he wasn’t sure how good things were between the two of them, even now.  
‘I told him it was true, and that I was very proud of Jay,’ said Terry, ‘I know I didn’t take it well to start with, but Jay’s my boy and I am proud of him. Go on Jay! ’  
Simon nodded, and turned his attention back to game, just in time to see Jay shoot and score a second goal.   
‘So have things been ok?’ asked Terry, applauding Jay’s team as they ran back to restart the game.  
‘Not great,’ said Simon, ‘To be honest I was a bit worried about today.’  
Terry nodded. He’d always supported Jay’s football, until they’d had their argument, and this was the first match he’d been to since they’d sorted things out. He’d been concerned too, and had decided his presence might help things.  
Simon whispered, as discretely as he could, ‘I try to look after him, you know, I try to keep him safe.’  
Terry slapped Simon on the back, for him a sign of affection, ‘I know you do. You two have been mates for a long time, I know you look out for him.’  
They fell into silence for the remaining minutes of the game, applauding Jay’s efforts even though he wasn’t able to make a hat trick this time.  
The ref blew the final whistle and the teams trooped in the changing rooms. Simon and Terry wandered over to wait for Jay.  
Jay came out about 15 minutes later, his hair damp and curling from a shower.  
‘Well done, son,’ said Terry, slapping Jay on the back, ‘What was going on in the first half?’  
Jay debated whether to tell his dad.  
‘Just a misunderstanding,’ he said.  
‘You ok?’ asked Simon.  
‘Yeah, just the same old crap,’ said Jay. Terry was giving him a look.  
‘They giving you a hard time?’ he asked.  
‘A bit,’ said Jay, ‘But Coach sorted it.’  
‘Good,’ said Terry, ‘If there’s any more hassle you let me know. That goes for both of you.’ He pointed at both of the boys.  
‘Thanks Dad,’ said Jay.  
‘You coming for lunch tomorrow then Jay? Bring Simon if you want.’  
Jay looked at Simon, who nodded.  
‘Yeah, we’ll be there about 12?’  
‘Good, I know your mum likes to see you, and I think she wants to talk to you about your birthday, if you want a party.’  
Jay’s 18th was in a few weeks’ time and no definite plans had yet been made.  
‘Ok, I’ll have a think. We’d better go,’ said Jay, ‘See you tomorrow Dad.’  
Terry gave Jay a hug, ‘Bye son. Good job out there today.’ He headed off to his car.   
Jay and Simon started walking back to Simon’s car.  
‘You really ok?’ said Simon, ‘What was going on?’  
‘That twat Luke,’ said Jay, ‘He wouldn’t pass me the ball.’  
‘For fucks sake!’ swore Simon, ‘What did he think would happen?’  
Jay shrugged his shoulders, ‘Who knows? Are you ok about lunch at mine tomorrow?’  
Simon nodded, ‘Yeah, if you’re going to move back soon, then we need to get used to hanging out at your house.’  
They were now back at the car.  
‘Can we go for a drive?’ asked Jay.  
‘If you want,’ said Simon, ‘Why?’  
‘I just want to talk,’ said Jay. They both got in and Simon started the engine.  
‘What did you want to talk about?’ said Simon. He was feeling a little nervous, what if Jay had decided to dump him?  
‘Moving out,’ said Jay, ‘I think Mum and Dad are expecting me to move back soon, but I didn’t want to do it while we were getting all this hassle. I don’t want to leave you on your own.’  
Simon drew in a deep and wobbly breath. Jay was just so wonderful sometimes.   
‘Obviously I don’t want you to go, but you should move home really.’  
Jay nodded.  
‘I had a chat with your Dad during the match actually,’ said Simon, ‘He’d found out about the Facebook stuff, and he was really cool about it.’  
‘Shit. How did he find out?’ asked Jay. Simon explained and told Jay that his dad had said how proud he was of him.  
‘Oh,’ said Jay. He was pretty overwhelmed at how much his dad had changed.  
‘Maybe you should move back before your birthday?’ said Simon.  
Jay nodded, ‘That gives us a couple of weeks.’  
‘You can tell your mum and dad at lunch tomorrow,’ said Simon.  
Jay nodded again. ‘Mum’s been dropping massive hints for ages now,’ he admitted.  
‘I’m going to miss you,’ said Simon.  
‘Me too,’ said Jay.  
Simon gave a large sniff, and Jay looked over to see a tear running down Simon’s cheek.  
‘Aw Si,’ said Jay, ‘I’m not going yet, we’ve got a couple of weeks, and then we get to stay over at weekends. I can sleep with you every Friday and Saturday night.’  
‘It won’t be the same as knowing you’re just next door though,’ said Simon, trying to wipe tears away, and still see where he was driving.  
‘Pull over,’ said Jay.  
Simon did as he was told.  
‘I love you so much, you soft sod,’ said Jay, reaching for Simon’s hand.  
‘Don’t,’ said Simon, as he started crying afresh, ‘You’ll just make me cry more.’   
Jay laughed. Simon laughed too, and began to gain control of the crying. Five minutes later they were headed home.

#

At 12 o’clock Jay let him and Simon into his house with a shout of ‘Hi, just me and Simon.’  
Julie came out of the kitchen to greet them both. She gave Jay a kiss, and said hello to Simon.  
‘Lunch’ll be about an hour yet,’ she said, ‘I’m doing roast chicken.’  
‘It smells delicious, Mrs Cartwright,’ said Simon.  
‘Call me Julie,’ she said, ‘Now go on into the lounge. Shannon’s been waiting for you to get here.’  
Shannon was in the lounge, and looked up when the boys came in.  
‘Wotcha, squirt,’ said Jay, ruffling her hair.  
‘Hi Shannon,’ said Simon, ‘What are you doing?’  
Shannon had been setting up a game of Monopoly.  
‘I thought we could play this,’ she said, ‘Mum and Dad never want to play.’  
The boys agreed, and with only the minimum arguments about who was going to be the dog and who got the old boot, they started their game.  
Terry walked in as the game was in full swing.  
‘She conned you into playing then?’ he said.  
Simon and Jay nodded.  
‘She’s beating us too,’ said Jay.  
‘Dinner’s ready,’ called Julie from the kitchen, ‘Go and sit up at the table.’  
Soon they were all tucking in to a traditional Sunday roast.  
‘So what do you want to do for your birthday?’ Julie asked Jay over dessert.  
‘I want to move back here,’ said Jay.  
‘Really?’ said Shannon, ‘Great. I mean you’re really annoying and everything, but you’re still my brother.’  
Julie was trying to hold back the tears.   
‘That would be lovely,’ she said.  
‘Yeah, we thought in a couple of weeks,’ said Jay, aware that this announcement was likely to have both Simon and his mum in tears.  
‘That’d be great son,’ said Terry, ‘Now what about a party?’  
Jay hadn’t really thought about that. It wasn’t as if there were lots of people at school he would want to invite, although it might be good to invite those that had been supportive.  
‘What did you think, Mum?’ he asked.  
‘We thought of hiring a hall, and having a big do for family and friends, with a buffet and a disco,’ Julie said, ‘But it’s your birthday, so it’s up to you.’  
Jay thought back to Simon’s 18th. The open house had been tricky, but Simon’s actual birthday had been a very special evening for both of them. He looked at Simon.  
‘If you want a party, I think you should have one,’ Simon said.   
‘Ok, but only if Simon can be there as my boyfriend,’ said Jay, ‘I don’t want a load of questions about girlfriends when the person I love is standing right next to me.’  
Julie looked at Terry. Her parents knew about Jay, but no-one else in either of their families did.  
‘Fair enough,’ said Terry, ‘Seeing as most of Facebook knows about you two.’  
‘Do you want to invite anyone from school or football?’ asked Julie.  
‘Yeah, shall I write a list for you?’ said Jay. Shannon got down from the table and returned with a notepad and pen. Jay started his list – Simon, Andy, Pamela and Alan, Will, Neil and Lisa, John, Carli and Tom. He added the girls from their tutor group, and a couple of the lads from football who had been quietly supportive, via private messages on Facebook. He handed the list to Julie.  
She looked at it. ‘That’s fine,’ she said, ‘Do you want us to tell people beforehand about Simon?’  
Jay didn’t know. He didn’t want to cause a family argument at his birthday party.  
‘I don’t know,’ he said, ‘Maybe I can talk to Nan before?’  
Terry nodded. His in-laws knew, but his mother didn’t. ‘We could go and see her next weekend if you want.’  
‘Can Simon come with us?’ Jay asked.  
‘Yeah, that’s fine,’ agreed Terry, ‘And I’ll talk to your Auntie and Uncle.’  
Julie nodded. ‘We’ll sort it out,’ she said.

#

Jay and Simon drove round to the Cartwright’s. They were going to visit Jay’s Nan, who lived in Croydon, and tell her about their relationship. Terry was glad his dad wasn’t alive. He’d been a very conservative and traditional man, which probably accounted for his own negative reaction to Jay coming out. His mum had mellowed since his dad had died. She loved Jay and he was hoping she’d be ok with her grandson being gay.  
It took about an hour to get to Croydon, and Jay was feeling nervous. He’d come out to his other grandparents, and they’d been really accepting, but his dad’s family were a bit more conservative. They pulled up outside Mrs Cartwright’s house, and they all got out.  
‘You alright?’ Simon asked Jay.  
‘Yeah,’ said Jay, ‘Come on.’ They walked up to the front door.   
Mrs Cartwright answered the door. ‘Hello Terry love,’ she kissed her son, ‘Come on in.’  
She held the door open for Terry and the boys.  
‘Hello Jay,’ she gave Jay a kiss, and then held out her hand for Simon to shake.  
‘This is my best friend Simon,’ said Jay.  
‘Lovely to meet you Simon, come on in, go through to the lounge.’  
The boys made their way through to the lounge, and Terry went to give his mum a hand with making tea.  
Jay sat on the sofa with Simon. He was on edge, his foot tapping as he waited for his dad and Nan to return.  
‘It’ll be ok,’ said Simon, laying a hand on Jay’s twitching leg. The door opened and Simon pulled his hand back like he’d been burnt.  
Mrs Cartwright distributed tea and offered around biscuits.  
‘I can’t believe you’re going to be 18 soon,’ she said to Jay, ‘It seems like only last week you were running around in here in your nappy and nothing else.’  
Simon sniggered, and got a nudge from Jay.  
‘I’m glad you and your dad got things sorted out,’ she said, ‘You should have known better, Terry, nothing’s worth not talking to your kids.’  
‘I know, Mum,’ said Terry, ‘That’s why we got it sorted.’  
‘I don’t know what the problem was in the first place. Jay’s always been such a good boy,’ she smiled at her grandson.  
‘I’ll let Jay tell you,’ said Terry.  
‘The thing is Nan, I’m gay,’ said Jay.  
His Nan looked at him. ‘Well, I was worried it was drugs, so I suppose that’s not so bad, is it?’  
Jay shook his head.  
‘So, are you the boyfriend then?’ she asked Simon.  
Simon nodded.  
‘Well, just look after my grandson, he’s a very special young man.’  
‘He does,’ said Jay, ‘He’s brilliant. So, are you going to come to my party then Nan?’  
‘Of course, luvey,’ said Nan, ‘I wouldn’t miss it for the world.’  
Now the big announcement was out the way, Jay and his Nan caught up with each other’s news.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay moves home. Lots of sexy stuff. Jay and Will get their re-take results.

School was finally settling down again. The posters had disappeared, and the latest gossip was that Donovan had been caught smoking dope at the bottom of the playing field, and was now suspended, or supplying all the teachers, depending on who you spoke to. This meant that Simon and Jay could be a bit more relaxed, and look forward to Jay’s 18th birthday. They’d decided that he would move home the Saturday before his birthday. His birthday party was arranged for the following Saturday, with his actual birthday on the Friday. Simon had reluctantly agreed with his parents that Jay should have his first night back at home on his own, but that he could stay over on the night of Jay’s birthday and his party.  
Simon knew that Jay had to move back home, but he was still dreading it. Jay had been living at his house since the beginning of August the previous year. That was 7 months of being around each other all the time, of being able to just pop in to the next room to talk to Jay, or spend with him. They’d even gotten away with a few nights of sleeping in the same bed, but of course that was actually going to be allowed, at least at weekends, once Jay moved out. It wasn’t going to be the same though.   
All these thoughts were racing through Simon’s head as he lay on Jay’s bed, watching him pack. This was as supportive as he could bring himself to be, actually helping Jay pack would mean admitting that tomorrow he was moving out, and Simon still wasn’t ready for that.  
Jay had packed his Xbox into a cardboard box, along with cds, his laptop speakers and the few books and magazines he had at the Coopers. It was surprising how much stuff you accumulated in 8 months. He turned to his wardrobe, and opened the doors. His mum had given him a suitcase to bring everything home in, and he started pulling things off hangers and dumping them in the suitcase. He reached in to the back of the wardrobe, and pulled out the riding crop Simon had given him for Christmas.  
‘We still haven’t used this yet,’ he said.  
Simon nodded, ‘I know.’ They hadn’t used his handcuffs either, but maybe now they were going to be able to shut the bedroom door, they could.  
‘Do you want to keep it here or take it with you?’ Simon asked.  
‘Take it,’ said Jay, ‘I’ve got plans involving this and your backside.’  
Simon smiled. He’d discovered that he quite liked the occasional spanking, and had bought the crop with the idea of seeing if he liked that too.   
Jay threw the crop into the suitcase with his clothes, and began to empty drawers of t-shirts, socks and underwear.   
‘Don’t forget your thong,’ said Simon.  
‘That’d be difficult, considering I’m wearing it,’ said Jay.  
‘You haven’t had that on all day, have you?’ asked Simon.  
‘No,’ said Jay, ‘I had PE today, and I’m not that stupid. I just was hoping you and me could have some time together before I move out tomorrow.’  
‘Well, when you’ve finished packing, maybe we can,’ said Simon.  
‘I’m nearly done,’ said Jay, throwing socks and pants into the suitcase, ‘I just need to empty out the bedside cabinet drawers.’   
He came and sat on the bed next to Simon, and began to empty out the final three drawers. They were full of more personal clutter, like phone chargers, paracetamol packets, cards and notes from Simon and some condoms and lube. Jay put all these bits and pieces into his backpack.  
‘Done,’ he said, lying down next to Simon.  
Simon put his arms round Jay and kissed him.  
‘I can’t believe you move out tomorrow morning,’ he said, ‘Tomorrow night you won’t be right next door to me, you’ll be miles away.’  
‘I only live a couple of streets away,’ said Jay, ‘It’s a 10 minute walk at the most.’  
‘I know,’ said Simon, ‘I just can’t see me getting out of my bed, walking 10 minutes and knocking on your door at 11 o’clock because I fancy a cuddle.’  
‘Ok, so we won’t be able to do that,’ admitted Jay, ‘But next Friday I get to have you in my bed all night, and the next night too.’ Jay kissed Simon passionately, is if just the idea of that was turning him on, which of course it was.  
Simon kissed back, pulling Jay closer to him. He slid his hand down the back of Jay’s jeans, just to check that Jay really was wearing his thong. When his hand touched Jay’s bare buttock he groaned with excitement.  
‘I can’t believe we have to wait until mum and dad go to bed, so we can shut the door.’  
‘Not from tomorrow,’ said Jay, ‘We’ll be able to do much more from tomorrow.’  
Simon groaned again, in frustration and impatience, and because he felt torn. He was going to miss Jay so much, but the promise of nights together and more privacy was definitely a salve to the wound.  
‘Let’s go and listen to some music for a bit,’ Simon said, ‘It looks too bare in here now.’ Jay nodded and they headed into Simon’s room.  
It seemed to the boys that Pamela and Alan were never going to go to bed, but finally at 11.00 they did.  
Alan popped his head round Simon’s bedroom door, hearing the music still playing.  
‘Night, you two,’ he said, ‘Don’t stay up too late.’  
‘Night Dad,’ said Simon, ‘We won’t.’   
As soon as they heard Pamela and Alan’s bedroom door shut Simon practically leapt on Jay. He kissed him using his tongue to excite Jay, whilst trying to undress him as quickly as possible. Jay responded in a similar fashion, helping Simon by taking off his own clothes, before reaching for Simon’s belt buckle and fly. Soon they were both lying semi-naked on Simon’s bed. Simon was enjoying squeezing Jay’s backside. He drew Jay in closer to him, so he could grind against him.  
‘Do you want to have sex?’ Simon asked, pulling out of a kiss for just a moment.  
Jay nodded, ‘Do you want to do me, or do you want me to do you?’  
‘Both,’ said Simon, ‘I mean, I know we can’t do it at the same time, but maybe one after the other?’  
‘Greedy,’ said Jay, ‘You can do me first if you want. Have you got condoms?’  
Simon nodded. Since their first time both boys had kept a stash of condoms and lube in their bedrooms. He got out the lube and the condoms.  
He began to prepare Jay, using lube and a couple of gentle exploring fingers. Soon Jay was begging for Simon to enter him. Simon put on a condom, and Jay knelt on all fours.  
‘No,’ said Simon, ‘Lie on your back, I want to be able to kiss you.’  
Jay rolled onto his back, and Simon lay between his legs, his erect cock rubbing against Jay’s.  
Simon guided his cock into Jay, and gently pushed. He was watching Jay’s face intently, he wanted to see Jay’s reaction, to check he wasn’t hurting him. Jay had shut his eyes on that first push, and was biting his lip. Simon was aware of Jay’s breathing becoming slower as Jay made a conscious effort to relax himself. Jay opened his eyes and nodded at Simon, who began to thrust slowly. Jay shut his eyes again, as he felt Simon’s lips on his. He was enjoying the dual sensations of Simon inside him, and his cock grinding against Simon’s stomach as Simon gently thrust into him. It didn’t take long for Simon to come, and he withdrew carefully. Jay was now very close to coming himself, and was glad of the time it took Simon to remove the condom. It gave him a moment to calm down.  
‘That was so good,’ said Simon, collapsing on the bed. He was pleasantly tired, but he still wanted Jay in him. He reached for Jay and kissed him.  
‘I want you in me now,’ said Simon. He put some lube on Jay’s fingers and allowed Jay to touch and tease him into being ready. Simon put the condom on Jay, and then lay on his back. The minute Jay lay on him Simon flinched a little. His cock was still sensitive from his earlier orgasm. Jay stopped. ‘You ok?’ he said.  
Simon rolled onto his side, ‘Can we try it like this?’ he asked. Jay nodded. He didn’t really mind how they tried it, he just wanted to feel Simon round him.  
Jay gently probed Simon, and as Simon relaxed Jay entered him more. Thrusting was more difficult in this position, but Jay loved how much of his body was in contact with Simon. It was gentle love making, rather than hot sex, and it felt perfect for tonight. Jay also came quickly. He’d been extremely turned on before he’d entered Simon, and the sensations that that had afforded quickly bought him to a climax.   
Jay withdrew, and disposed on the condom. ‘I want to hug you,’ he said, ‘but maybe we need to wash up a bit.’  
Simon nodded. There were complications to gay sex that you didn’t even realize until you got started. They both snuck over to the bathroom, and Simon ran a basin of hot water.  
Jay began to laugh quietly.   
‘What?’ said Simon.  
‘I can’t believe I am standing in your bathroom, with you, washing my fingers and cock because they’ve been up your backside,’ said Jay, ‘I still can’t believe how much my life has changed since we got together.’  
Simon, standing with his now limp, soapy cock in his hand, looked at Jay, who was doing the same. This was crazy; crazy and wonderful and he wanted it never to end.  
‘I love you so much,’ he said.  
‘What, even like this?’ Jay gestured with his head to his soapy groin area.  
‘Especially like this,’ said Simon, ‘This is what it’s really about, it’s about messy sex, it’s about being there for each other, it’s about the day to day.’  
He hugged Jay, dripping soapy water down his lover’s back. Jay held Simon close.  
‘I’m going to miss you so much,’ Jay finally admitted.  
‘Me too,’ said Simon.  
‘We’d better get to bed,’ said Jay, pulling out of the hug and passing Simon a towel. The boys snuck out the bathroom and back to their own rooms, kissing goodnight on the landing.  
Simon snuggled into his bed, which was still warm from their love making, and still held the fragrance of Jay. He took a deep breath and settled to sleep.  
Jay took longer to get to sleep. His room felt bare and empty, no longer really his. From tomorrow it would go back to being the spare room at the Coopers, not his room. He’d been so grateful for all that Pamela and Alan had done for him, and he knew he’d never be able to express that. They’d accepted him and Simon, taken him in and let him stay under their roof for 8 months. That was generous and loving, and explained why Simon was like that. He’d had a good example. Jay took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears. In the end, he cried himself to sleep.

#

It was Jay’s final breakfast at the Coopers. While it wasn’t his last ever, as he was probably going to be spending every other weekend here, it was his last one as a resident. Pamela had cooked everyone a full English, and they were all tucking in to bacon and eggs. As soon as Jay had finished his breakfast he disappeared, promising to come right back. He reappeared with a huge bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine that he’d asked his mum to buy. He presented the flowers to Pamela and the wine to Alan.  
‘I’ve never really said thanks for letting me stay,’ he said.   
Pamela hugged Jay. ‘These are beautiful, Jay,’ she said, ‘Of course we let you stay, we weren’t about to let you sleep on the streets.’  
‘I know,’ said Jay, trying to express the depth of gratitude he felt, ‘But you’ve both been so brilliant.’ He could feel himself getting teary.  
‘Thanks Jay,’ said Alan, patting Jay on the back.  
Simon could feel himself getting emotional. He didn’t want Jay to go, and he understood his friend’s gratitude. His mum and dad had been brilliant about the whole thing, and he was touched by Jay’s gesture.  
Andrew bought everyone back to earth by issuing a ginormous belch.  
‘Andrew!’ reprimanded Pamela.  
‘What?’ said Andrew, ‘I enjoyed breakfast, that’s all.’  
‘Thanks for sharing,’ said Simon, waving a hand in front of his nose. 

#

By 11 o’clock Simon’s car was packed with all Jay’s stuff. They’d talked about it, and Simon said he wanted to take Jay back to his house, although both Terry and Alan had offered. Jay hugged Pamela and Alan, and even Andrew before getting into Simon’s car.  
‘I’ll be back for dinner,’ said Simon.  
It took five minutes to get to the Cartwright’s, although Simon had been very tempted to just keep driving, and find a deserted island for him and Jay to live on. He pulled on to the Cartwright’s drive and Shannon opened the front door. Once Jay had got out the car Shannon ran over and gave him a huge hug. This helped Simon feel less upset. Jay belonged here for the time being, although Simon had some plans of his own in mind for their future. Simon popped open the boot and took out the first of several cardboard boxes. Jay grabbed another box, and Shannon grabbed the smallest one. They made their way up to Jay’s bedroom, and dumped the boxes on the floor. Julie popped her head round the door, and then came in to the room. She gave Jay a big hug. ‘I’m so glad you’re home,’ she said.  
‘Me too,’ said Jay.  
‘Are you going to stay for lunch, Simon? It’s only sandwiches.’  
‘Yes, please,’ said Simon, ‘I’d like to help Jay unpack if that’s ok, but I’ve got to be back for dinner.’  
‘Whatever you want,’ said Julie, ‘I’m just grateful you bought our boy back. I did wonder if you’d want to keep him!’ She laughed at her own joke.  
Simon blushed, but answered, ‘It was tempting, but I know how much you all want him back, and how much he wants to be back home too.’  
Julie gave Simon a pat on the arm, ‘I’m glad he’s got a nice lad like you. Now, I’m going to make those sandwiches, I’ll give you a shout when they’re ready. Shannon, come and give me a hand.’  
‘Oh,’ groaned Shannon, ‘I want to help Jay unpack.’  
‘We’ll let Simon do that,’ said Julie, ‘You can spend time with Jay this evening.’  
Shannon huffed and rolled her eyes, hints of the teenager that was fast approaching, but she followed her mum downstairs.  
Jay gave Simon a big hug, holding him very tight.  
‘You are amazing sometimes,’ he said, ‘I know you’ve been dreading today but…’ Jay wasn’t all that used to expressing his emotions, and sometimes the words just wouldn’t come easily. Simon’s own emotions were way too close to the surface to try and say anything for a moment. He just enjoyed their embrace, as he pulled himself together. Taking a deep breath, he said ‘I’ll go and get your suitcase and back pack, if you want to start unpacking the boxes.’  
Jay nodded and got his priorities right by unpacking his Xbox and beginning to set it up. Simon headed downstairs and out the front door, which he left on the latch. He grabbed the suitcase and Jay’s backpack, and locked the car. By the time he got upstairs Jay’s room was already looking like a bomb site.  
‘Wow,’ said Simon, looking for somewhere to put the suitcase, and eventually dumping it by the door, ‘You are a messy git.’  
Jay looked round the room, ‘S’pose I am,’ he admitted, ‘I never really noticed.’   
‘Shall I unpack your clothes?’ asked Simon, ‘At least I can make a guess at where to put them.’  
Jay nodded, ‘Ok, there should be hangers in the wardrobe.’  
He was finding it a bit strange being back home. His mum had obviously been in his room to get clothes and his laptop and the other things he’d needed. She’d also had a bit of a tidy up, picking up his dirty clothes and changing the bed linen. Jay felt a bit sad about that, as the last time he’d slept in that bed was with Simon. He busied himself unloading his boxes, and putting the bits and pieces from his backpack into his bedside cabinet.  
Simon was soon done with the clothes, although it he had lingered over some items, and had actually pocketed a pair of Jay’s briefs, screwing them up as small as he could. He went to sit on Jay’s bed as Jay finished his last few bits of arranging. This room held a lot of memories for Simon too. He’d been sitting on this bed, trying to console his friend, when they’d had their first kiss, their first session of mutual masturbation. He’d given Jay his first blow job here, and they’d spent nearly a fortnight sleeping curled up together in this bed. He took a deep, wobbly breath, as Jay declared, ‘Done.’ and came and sat next to him.  
‘You alright?’ Jay asked, nudging Simon. Simon nodded, ‘Just reminiscing,’ he said.  
‘Know what you mean,’ said Jay, ‘This bed saw a fair bit of action, didn’t it?’  
Simon smiled, and Jay continued, ‘Hopefully, it’ll see a fair bit more.’ He kissed Simon’s neck and nibbled his ear lobe. Simon shut his eyes and enjoyed the sensation.  
‘Lunch is ready,’ shouted Julie, up the stairs.  
‘Come on,’ said Jay, holding out his hand to Simon. Simon took it, and the pair of them made their way downstairs.  
After lunch Simon made his excuses and left. It all felt a bit weird and he decided he wanted to be sulking at home, allowing Jay to settle back in. Simon drove back home alone, promising he would call Jay later, and let himself into his own house.   
‘Jay all settled then?’ said his mum, from the lounge.  
‘Yeah,’ called back Simon.  
‘You ok?’ called Pamela.  
‘Yeah,’ said Simon, ‘Going to do some homework.’ He headed upstairs. If he couldn’t be with Jay today then he might as well get his homework done so he could spend as much time as possible with him tomorrow.   
At 7 o’clock, just as the family were finishing dinner, the doorbell went. It was Neil and Will. Simon invited them in.  
‘What are you doing here?’ he asked.  
‘We’re taking you to the pub,’ said Neil.  
‘As long as you don’t get as drunk as you did last time,’ said Will.  
‘Thanks,’ said Simon. He was tempted to say no, to spend the evening crying in his room, but Will and Neil coming round was really thoughtful, and an evening down the pub might take his mind off things.  
‘I’m going out with Will and Neil,’ he shouted towards the kitchen. Alan’s head popped round the kitchen door.  
‘Alright Will, Neil,’ said Alan, ‘You off to the pub?’  
‘Yes,’ said Simon, dreading what his dad was going to say next.  
‘Take it steady this time,’ Alan warned.  
‘I will,’ said Simon, and they headed out the door.  
The boys had a fun evening out, playing a couple of games of pool, failing miserably at the quiz machine, and drinking a couple of pints each. Simon was relaxed, missing Jay, but not feeling miserable. His phone buzzed once during the evening, with a text from Jay.  
‘missing you lots talk later? Jxxx’  
‘at the pub with will and neil not drunk this time will ring when I get in have your phone on silent missing you v much s xxx’  
Simon arrived home at 11, not drunk and, thanks to Will and Neil, not feeling too miserable. He headed up to his room, and closed the door. He lay on his bed and got his phone out. He rang Jay, who answered immediately.  
‘Hi sexy,’ said Simon.  
‘Alright wanker,’ said Jay.  
‘Missing you,’  
‘I know, me too.’  
‘It’s weird here without you,’ admitted Simon, ‘I keep expecting to see you or hear you.’ He was beginning to get tearful.  
‘I was thinking,’ said Jay, ‘Have you got a webcam on your laptop?’  
‘I think so,’ said Simon.  
‘Bring your laptop over tomorrow, we’ll set up for a webchat.’  
‘That’s a great idea, I’ll get to see your ugly mug.’  
‘I can show you more than that,’ said Jay, laughing.  
Simon smiled, ‘You’re giving me ideas.’  
‘Like what?’  
‘Like I want to think of you naked and play with myself.’  
‘Sounds like fun, can I join in?’ asked Jay.  
‘If you think you can hack the pace,’ joked Simon.  
‘I reckon I can keep up with you, big boy,’ said Jay.  
Simon undid his trousers, and slid his hand into his boxers. His jeans pocket felt uncomfortable, and then he remembered what he had in that pocket. He pulled Jay’s briefs out of his pocket, and sniffed them. They were clean and smelt fresh, but it was still a turn on. He wrapped them round his rapidly engorging cock and began to masturbate.  
‘I’m pulling myself, long and hard,’ he said, ‘What are you doing?’  
‘Me too,’ said Jay, ‘I’m using lube, so my hand is sliding around on my cock.’  
Simon didn’t dare tell Jay what was currently wrapped round his cock.  
‘What are you thinking about?’ he asked.  
‘I’m pretending it’s your hand, and you’re pulling on me and I’m wanking you off…’  
‘I wish I was there,’ said Simon, as a small wet patch appeared on Jay’s briefs. Simon was getting close to coming.  
‘Are you close?’ asked Jay, his breathing fast and his voice husky.  
‘Yes, yes, fuck yes,’ said Simon as the small wet patch turned into a large one.  
Jay grunted as he came, imagining the spunk spurting out of Simon’s cock.  
‘I love you,’ said Simon, wiping up as best he could with the already soaking pair of briefs.  
‘I love you too,’ said Jay, ‘I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?’  
‘Yeah,’ said Simon, ‘Sleep well.  
‘I think I will now. Bye,’ said Jay, and he hung up.

#

Will and Jay were making their way to the school exams office. The re-sit results were out today, and they were both nervous. Will's re-sit was to try and improve an already acceptable C grade, whereas Jay was just trying to pass the exam this time. Simon had offered to come with Jay but Jay felt that Will understood the importance of this more than Simon, who had been happy with his results.  
They walked in silence, both thinking about their future plans, which depended on today. Jay, as usual when he was nervous, was biting his nails, which was irritating Will.  
'Do you have to do that?' asked Will.  
'Sorry,' said Jay, spitting out some small fragments of chewed nail, 'I'm just nervous.'  
They got to the office and joined the small crowd who were waiting. Five minutes later they were both clutching an envelope. They moved a little way down the corridor to open them. Jay was surprised to find he was shaking. He'd put a lot of effort into this, and he wanted a good grade so he could go to uni with Simon. Will saw the envelope trembling in Jay's hand and decided to do something radical.  
'Here,' he said thrusting his envelope at Jay, and snatching Jay's out of his hand, 'Just break it to me gently if it's bad news.'  
Jay, who had been about to object, nodded and opened Will's envelope.  
'Grade A,' said Jay, 'Well done.'  
Will was looking at Jay's result. 'Grade B! Brilliant!'  
'Really?' said Jay, snatching the paper out Will's hand.  
'Yeah,' said Will, pointing at the grade, 'Well done!'  
Jay couldn't believe it. His AS level grades had been poor, and this was a boost. Maybe uni was a possibility after all. Now he knew it was ok, he just wanted to share the good news with Simon.  
'Come on,' said Jay, and he headed towards their form room.  
Simon and Neil were sitting at their usual table, waiting for Will and Neil to get back with the results. It was an extended form time this morning, to enable students to collect their results, and, administrative tasks dealt with, Ms Gatting was allowing her form to sit and chat until everyone had returned.  
Simon looked up as the door opened. It was one of the girls, who scampered over to her friends. She shared her good news and there was some excited screaming and hugging.  
'Good news, I take it?' asked Ms Gatting. The girl confirmed a C grade, and Ms Gatting congratulated her.  
The door opened again, it was Will and Jay. Simon anxiously scanned his friend's face, as he approached their table.  
'How did you do?'  
'I got a B,' said Jay, with a big grin on his face. Simon jumped up and hugged Jay, triggering some wolf whistles and 'oohs'.   
'Alright, calm down,' said Ms Gatting, 'How did you do Jay?'  
Simon was flushed scarlet, having realised what he'd done. He let go of Jay, who said again, 'I got a B.'  
'And you Will?'  
'I got an A,' said Will.  
'Well done, both of you. Now we've got everyone here, I need to talk to you about university offers. They’ll start arriving in the next few days, but they don’t all arrive at once, so don’t panic…’


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay's 18th birthday

Jay woke up to the sounds of whispering outside his bedroom door. It was Shannon and his mum.  
'I'm awake, you can come in,' he said, struggling to sit up.  
Shannon's head appeared round the door, 'Happy birthday' she said, 'We made you breakfast in bed.' She opened the door and Julie came in with a tray.  
'I know you've got to get up for school, but I thought you'd like a bacon sandwich in bed,' she said, settling the tray on Jay's lap. Shannon was waving a present under Jay's nose. 'You can open mine now,' she said, 'But Dad's at work so you can have theirs later.'  
Jay took a swig of tea, then opened the card Shannon gave him. She'd made it herself using the gel pens Jay had bought her for Christmas. It had a picture of Jay in a glittery West Ham kit, scoring a goal.  
'Thanks squirt,' said Jay. He turned to the present, and ripped off the paper. It was a West Ham key ring.   
'Thanks Shannon, that's great. I'll put my front door key on it.'  
'No, it's for...' Shannon stopped abruptly, clamping her hand over her mouth.  
'What?' asked a bemused Jay.  
'Nothing,' said Shannon.  
'Eat your sandwich before it gets cold,' said Julie. Jay tucked in to his sandwich, as Julie and Shannon headed downstairs.  
Jay's phone buzzed on the bedside table. It was a text from Simon.  
'Happy birthday check your email if you are on your own I love you s xxx'  
Jay put the tray carefully on the end of the bed and reached over for his laptop. He opened his emails and found the one from Simon, which had a couple of photos attached.   
The email read:  
Hi  
Happy birthday I love you and I can't wait to spend the whole night with you tonight. I've sent you a couple of pictures. One of them is your birthday present. DON'T open them unless you are on your own.  
Love Simon xxx

Jay was intrigued. Would Simon have been brave enough to send naughty images? Jay clicked on the first attachment, it was a full length selfie of Simon in his black thong, taken in his bedroom mirror. The second image was more intimate. Simon had tied a red ribbon round his erect cock. Jay smiled, and copied the images onto his laptop, adding them to his porn file.  
He couldn't wait for this evening. Now he'd moved home he and Simon had had even less private time together, and he was more than ready. In fact his body was sending him 'I'm ready now' messages.  
Jay opened up the two images Simon had sent and began to masturbate. He enjoyed imagining all the things he would do to Simon tonight, and realised that he might last a bit longer if he got one off this morning. It didn't take long before he came, and he decided to send Simon a picture of the results. He reached for his phone and took the photo, sending it to Simon with the text message:  
'look what you made me do love j xxx'  
His phone soon buzzed with a reply.  
'glad you liked it hope you saved some for later s xxx'  
'definitely j xxx' went back the reply. Jay cleaned up and headed for the shower. They had a whole day of school to get through first.  
Simon picked Jay up on his way to school, giving him a birthday kiss before they set off.   
‘I’ll give you your present later,’ said Simon.  
‘If it’s anything like that photo then I think that’s a good idea,’ laughed Jay.  
‘Not that,’ said Simon, ‘Though obviously that, but your other present.’  
‘Great,’ said Jay, ‘You’re coming to dinner tonight, aren’t you?’  
Simon nodded, ‘I can’t believe I get to spend the whole night at your house, with you, in your bed.’  
Jay grinned, ‘I really had no idea what a randy fucker you are.’  
‘Me neither,’ said Simon, ‘You’re just so sexy, you make me feel so horny all the time.’  
‘Even after 8 months together?’ said Jay.  
‘Yup,’ said Simon, as they pulled up at Will’s house.

#

It was an excruciating day at school. Both boys felt frustrated and horny, and as if time was going backwards, but they were finally on their way home. They’d already dropped Will and Neil off, and were headed to Simon’s so he could get changed and pick up the stuff he needed for the weekend.   
No-one was at the Cooper’s when they got in, although Pamela and Alan had left a card and gift out for Simon to take to Jay’s. The boys headed up to Simon’s bedroom. Jay hadn’t been round since he’d moved out the previous weekend, and it felt weird being back here again, knowing that the spare room was just that, and not his room any more.   
Jay crashed out on the bed, while Simon grabbed a few more bits to put in his sports bag. Then Simon began to undress. Jay watched this with interest, and could feel himself getting aroused. It took a lot of effort not to leap off the bed and plant kisses all over Simon’s chest, or put his hands down his trousers and wank himself off again. Jay moved one of Simon’s pillow so he could sit up and get a better look at Simon getting dressed. As he moved the pillow he found a pair of his briefs, screwed up in a ball, and decidedly crunchy. He held them up.  
‘What are these then?’ he asked.  
Simon froze, his jeans halfway up his legs, his top half still bare.  
‘Nothing,’ he said.  
‘They look like a pair of my pants,’ said Jay.  
‘They might be,’ said Simon.  
‘And they look like they’re covered in spunk,’ said Jay.  
‘They might be,’ said Simon, who was now bright red.  
‘Why have you got a pair of my pants covered in spunk?’ asked Jay, swinging the offending article from his finger.  
‘God, it’s so embarrassing,’ said Simon.  
‘Why?’ said Jay, ‘What have you been up to?’  
‘I pinched them from your house, when I was helping you unpack,’ confessed Simon.  
‘And why are they all spunky?’   
‘Cos I used them to wank into,’ Simon admitted, not able to meet Jay’s eye.  
Jay burst out laughing. ‘You are such a pervert!’  
‘I know,’ said Simon, ‘What’s the matter with me?’  
‘Nothing,’ said Jay, ‘I like the idea that my pants make you come.’   
Simon pulled his jeans the rest of the way up, and came and sat on the bed.  
‘Honestly?’ he asked, ‘You don’t think I’m weird?’  
‘Yeah, definitely,’ said Jay, ‘But I love it.’ He kissed Simon on the lips, and bit his shoulder.  
‘Get dressed then we can head back to my house,’ said Jay.   
Simon put on a t-shirt and hoodie, and grabbed his bag. They went downstairs, where Simon picked up the gift and card his parents had left out, before heading out to Simon’s car.  
Within 5 minutes they were at Jay’s house. They went straight upstairs for Simon to dump his bags.  
‘Can I give you your present now?’ Simon asked Jay.  
Jay winked at him, ‘Any time you’re ready, big boy!’  
‘Shut up,’ said Simon, giving Jay a shove, and pulling a wrapped gift out of his sports bag, ‘Here.’ He handed Jay the package. Jay tore off the paper to reveal a West Ham shirt. He pulled it out the package, and held it up.  
‘That’s great,’ said Jay.  
‘Turn it round,’ said Simon. On the back it had a number 9 and Cartwright. Jay was thrilled.  
‘I asked your dad about it,’ said Simon, ‘He sorted it out for me. I know it’s a dream of yours to play for West Ham, and he told me about the trial. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.’  
Jay had had a trial for the West Ham academy when he was 14, and had very nearly been successful. Unfortunately his propensity for lying meant no-one ever believed him, including his best mate. The fact that Simon had bought this shirt meant a lot. It wasn’t just that he knew how much football, and West Ham in particular, meant to Jay, it was that he’d apologized for not believing Jay about the trial. Jay put the shirt in his lap and gave Simon a huge hug.  
‘Thanks,’ said Jay, not really able to say how much the whole thing meant to him. He pulled away from Simon, took of his school tie and began to unbutton his shirt. It was Simon’s turn to sit and enjoy Jay getting changed. Jay stripped to his underwear, fully aware of the effect this was likely to be having on Simon, having just been on the receiving end himself. He then reached across Simon, to pick up his new football shirt. Simon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in Jay’s unique fragrance, and relishing the heat that was coming off Jay’s bare body. Jay smiled to himself. He could see the look on Simon’s face out the corner of his eye. Knowing that Simon was getting turned on always made him feel horny.   
Jay stood up and pulled his new footie shirt over his head. Then he reached for his jeans, which were on the floor, affording Simon a nice view of his backside. Simon gulped. He wanted to go up behind Jay, grab his hips and thrust himself into him. Simon shook his head. He was about to go and have dinner with Jay’s family, he needed to be decent and under control.   
Simon picked up the card he’d got for Jay.  
‘You haven’t opened your card,’ he said, passing it over to Jay.  
Jay came and sat back on the bed. He opened the envelope and pulled out the card. Instead of the usual crude or jokey cards they got each other, Simon had gone for a ‘For my boyfriend on his 18th’ card. Jay was touched that Simon wanted to make things that public.  
Inside was a love letter.  
Dear Jay  
Happy Birthday! I love you so much, and I’m glad I get to celebrate your special day with you, as your boyfriend, rather than just a friend. I am missing you like crazy, now you are back at home, but maybe one day we can get a place together, just us two, forever.  
I love you  
Love  
Simon xxx  
This missive earnt Simon another huge hug from Jay, which only stopped when they heard Julie calling them down to dinner. Jay grabbed his card, leaving the letter on his bedside table, and Simon grabbed the gift and card from his mum and dad. Then they went down to dinner.  
Soon they were all tucking into spaghetti bolognaise, which was a favourite of Jay’s. Pamela had cooked it when he was staying at the Coopers, but it wasn’t the same as his mum’s. Everyone had admired Jay’s new shirt, and he’d put his card up on the mantelpiece. In the break between the pasta and birthday cake, Simon handed over his parents’ gift and card. They’d bought Jay a DVD on Simon’s recommendation.   
‘Ok,’ said Terry, ‘I think it’s our turn.’ He reached behind him and pulled out a card.   
‘Happy birthday son.’  
Jay opened the envelope, and pulled out a card. Inside the card was a voucher for an intensive learn to drive course. Jay had been having weekly lessons when he and his Dad had fallen out, and he hadn’t picked it up again.   
‘Thanks, that’s great,’ he said, showing Simon the voucher.  
‘I’m just sorry your lessons got interrupted,’ said Terry, ‘And when you’ve passed, we’ll sort you out a car.’  
‘That’s what the key ring’s for,’ explained Shannon, ‘For your new car keys.’  
‘That’s so great,’ said Jay, practically speechless, until his old cheeky self, unable to resist a joke, put in an appearance, ‘Just make sure it’s not a crappy yellow peril like Simon’s.’  
Simon gave Jay a good natured shove, but laughed. ‘You’ve been pretty grateful for my crappy yellow peril,’ he said.  
Jay nodded, ‘Yeah, I have, but it’ll be nice to be able to drive you around for a change.’  
Julie stood up and went to fetch the birthday cake. It was in the shape of a car.   
‘This is just a little cake,’ she said, ‘We’ve got a bigger one for tomorrow.’  
She lit the ‘18’ candle that was stuck into the car roof, and they sang while Jay squirmed in his seat, before blowing out the candles. After demolishing most of the cake Jay, Simon and Shannon went into the lounge. Shannon had already set up a game of Monopoly, and Jay groaned.  
‘It’s my birthday,’ he said, ‘Do I have to play this stupid game?’  
‘What do you want to do then?’ Shannon asked.  
Jay couldn’t tell his little sister what he wanted to do with Simon and to Simon, so he shrugged his shoulders.   
‘Maybe we could watch my new DVD?’ he suggested.  
‘But it’s a 15!’ said Shannon.  
‘How about we watch the final Harry Potter film?’ suggested Simon, smirking at Jay.  
Jay laughed, ‘Alright then.’  
Shannon wasn’t sure what all the laughter was about, but went and got the DVD from the shelf. Jay and Simon settled down on the sofa, and Shannon sat on the armchair.  
‘Yuck,’ she said, looking over at Simon and her brother as the opening titles played, ‘You aren’t going to hold hands are you?’  
‘Yes,’ said Jay, ‘Now shut up.’  
Soon they were all involved in the film, and two hours passed quickly.  
Shannon was yawning by the end of the film, and went to bed as soon as it had finished. Jay desperately wanted to suggest the same to Simon, but as his parents had just come and joined them he felt he couldn’t. While the film had been on, his mum and dad had been busy preparing food and other things for his party tomorrow, so he felt he really should spend some time with them.   
Simon went to let go of Jay’s hand the minute Terry and Julie came into the lounge, but Jay wouldn’t let him. Simon was his boyfriend, and he was determined that everyone just got used to the idea. They chatted about the plans for tomorrow, and Simon offered to ferry things to the pub function room that Terry had booked. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Julie yawned.  
‘Well, I’m off to bed. I’ve got a lot to do tomorrow. Have you got a towel and everything you need, Simon?’  
Simon had forgotten he was going to stay over, and it took him a minute to think.  
‘Yes, thanks,’ he said, blushing slightly.  
‘Ok,’ said Julie, heading for the door, ‘Sleep well, and I’ll see you in the morning.’ She left the room, and Terry stood up to follow her.  
‘Just keep the noise down, eh?’ he said, and left the room.  
Jay was bright red. ‘I can see why you get so embarrassed at your dad now,’ he said, ‘That was fucking embarrassing.’  
‘I know what you mean,’ said Simon, ‘I’ve slept over here so many times but tonight it felt like they knew what we’re going to be doing.’ That thought didn’t bear pursuing, so Jay said, ‘We’ll let them get to bed, then we can go up.’  
‘Good,’ said Simon, ‘I’ve been wanting to get you into bed all day.’  
‘Me too,’ said Jay, leaning in for a kiss. Soon the boys had forgotten all about feeling embarrassed, and were enjoying a full-on snogging session on the sofa. This had seen some action in their first two weeks together, and the boys were both thinking back to these experiences. Jay was soon busy massaging Simon’s erect cock through his layers of trousers, as Simon ran his fingernails down Jay’s back.  
‘Can we go upstairs?’ Simon panted, ‘I want you naked.’ Jay nodded, and adjusted himself, before heading out the door. They crept up the stairs, and into Jay’s room.   
Soon they were lying naked on Jay’s bed, clothes scattered in piles around the floor. Simon was grinding himself against Jay, who was pushing back with energy and rhythm. Simon pulled away from Jay, which earnt him a growl of frustration from Jay, until he grabbed Jay’s erect cock and began to tease and pull. He gripped and released his fingers in waves down Jay’s cock, and was rewarded with panting and gasping from Jay. He moved his hand up and down Jay’s length, fast, then slow, then fast again. He could feel Jay getting close, so he stopped. Jay’s eyes flew open.  
‘What are you doing? Keep going,’ he said.  
‘Only if you ask nicely,’ said Simon with a twinkle in his eye.  
‘Please keep going,’ said Jay.  
‘Not nice enough,’ said Simon.  
‘Please, please keep going, big boy,’ tried Jay, who was about to reach down and finish himself off. Simon seemed to read Jay’s mind and grabbed his wrists. He was now lying on top of Jay.  
‘Better, but keep trying,’ said Simon, as Jay tried to make himself come by rubbing against Simon. Simon moved so Jay couldn’t do that and Jay growled again in frustration.  
‘Please, please fucking wank me so I come all over you, you sexy fucking son of a bitch,’ spat out Jay. Simon relented at this point, and reached down to wank Jay off, firmly and fast. Jay came quickly, groaning with pleasure this time.  
As Jay was lying there with his eyes shut, Simon leant up on one elbow and traced circles on Jay’s abdomen, drawing rings in his spunk.   
‘What do you want?’ asked Jay, opening one eye.  
‘I want you to wank me off,’ said Simon, nudging his erection against Jay’s leg.  
‘Nah, I’m too tired,’ said Jay, shutting his eye.  
Simon realised what his game playing had earnt him.   
‘Guess I’ll have to do myself,’ he said.  
‘Fine by me,’ said Jay, opening one eye. Simon closed his eyes, and reached down to grasp his own cock. He began to pull on it, quite fast and firm.  
Jay opened his other eye and rolled on his side to watch Simon. It was hot watching his boyfriend masturbate. Simon was in a world of his own, pulling faces that he didn’t when Jay masturbated him.   
‘Slow down,’ said Jay. Simon ignored him, so Jay grabbed Simon’s wrist.  
‘Slow down,’ said Jay again.  
‘Ok,’ said Simon, and slowed his strokes. It was exquisite torture to have the boy he loved and fancied more than anything lying naked next time him, controlling him.  
Simon kept his strokes slow until he could feel himself getting close. Jay grabbed his wrist again.  
‘Stop,’ he said. Simon groaned, what had he started here?  
‘Please let me finish,’ he begged, ‘Please Jay, please, please, please let me finish.’  
‘Maybe,’ said Jay.  
‘Please Jay, you’re so clever and sexy, and your cock is so massive, and you make me so hot and so horny and I have a boner most of time because of you. Please, please let me finish before I explode.’  
‘Ok,’ said Jay, ‘Start slowly.’ Simon was so glad to be able to touch his throbbing cock that he did as he was told.   
‘Ok, now go as fast as you can,’ said Jay, enjoying the look on Simon’s face. Simon didn’t need to be told twice. He gave his cock fast and hard strokes, coming within about 30 seconds. He lay panting now, eyes shut, until he felt Jay licking the spunk off his stomach, and the end of his cock. As it was sensitive from his recent orgasm this was another exquisite torture.  
‘I love you,’ said Simon, eyes still shut.  
‘I love you too,’ said Jay, ‘Now I’m going to find some boxers and go and clean my teeth.’ Simon roused himself to do the same, before they settled down to sleep, curled up together, in Jay’s bed.

#

Simon was woken the next morning by the smell of sausage rolls wafting upstairs. He kissed a still sleeping Jay on the back of the neck, and snuggled in close, putting his arm round Jay. Jay nestled backwards in to Simon’s embrace, but refused to fully wake up. Simon was beginning to feel aroused by their closeness and, sliding his cock out through the fly of his boxers, began to gently rub himself against Jay. Jay felt this and still unwilling to open his eyes, began to rub his buttocks against Simon. Simon reached round and felt for Jay’s cock, which was beginning to engorge. Jay took hold of Simon’s hand and, pushing down his boxers, placed it onto his cock, keeping his hand round Simon’s and guiding Simon’s pace. Simon kept pushing his own cock against Jay’s buttocks, allowing Jay to use his hand to masturbate himself. Simon came first, and let Jay continue until he came too.  
‘That was nice,’ said Jay, still unwilling to open his eyes and wake up fully.  
‘Hmm,’ said Simon, snuggling close, enjoying the feel of his body sliding against Jay’s in his own spunk. All too soon it began to dry and get sticky, and Simon realized they needed to get up. He blew in Jay’s ear.  
‘We need to get up,’ he said, ‘I need a shower, so do you, and we promised your mum we’d help.’  
‘I know,’ said Jay, rolling over to face Simon, and finally prying his eyes open, ‘But I want to stay here with you.’  
‘I know,’ said Simon, ‘And if this cum gets any drier we’ll be stuck together.’  
Jay snorted, and stroked Simon’s face.   
‘You’re so fucking gorgeous,’ he said.  
‘I know,’ said Simon, fluttering his eye lashes.  
‘Fuck off,’ said Jay, giving Simon a shove. Simon responded by shoving Jay, and soon the two of them were wrestling in bed, the duvet wrapping itself round their legs, and the pillows falling on the floor. They stopped when they heard a knock on the door, and Shannon’s voice.  
‘Mum said you need to get up and help,’ she shouted.  
‘Alright,’ said Jay. He let go of Simon and sat up.  
‘You can use the bathroom first,’ he said.  
‘Thanks,’ said Simon, and he got up, and threw on some trackie bottoms. He wanted to look reasonably respectable, and wasn’t at all comfortable with the idea of wandering around the Cartwright’s home in just his underwear.  
While Simon was in the shower, Jay enjoyed a little extra snoozing in a bed that smelt again of Simon – that lovely and familiar mixture of hair gel, Simon’s favoured fragrance of Lynx and Simon’s own unique human aroma. Simon soon returned, hair spiky with water, and body still glistening with a few droplets he’d missed. Jay got up and headed to the bathroom. Simon got dressed, putting on the jeans and t-shirt he’d been wearing yesterday. The shirt and trousers he’d planned to wear for Jay’s party were looking a bit creased, but he hung them up in Jay’s wardrobe, hoping the creases would drop out. Jay returned as he was doing this.  
‘Making yourself at home then?’ he teased.  
‘You don’t mind, do you?’ Simon panicked, ‘They’re just a bit creased.’  
‘Don’t be a twat, of course not,’ Jay said, and then turned to his chest of drawers. He took the top drawer out, and emptied it onto the bed, before returning it to its runners.  
‘Here,’ he said, ‘That’s your drawer now.’ He began stuffing the clothes from the bed into the other drawers.  
Simon went over and gave Jay a big hug, enjoying the fresh scent of shower gel, and the sensation of touching Jay’s naked back. He then grabbed his sports bag and began to put the contents into the drawer.  
Jay got dressed and the two boys headed downstairs for breakfast, and to see what Julie wanted them to do.  
The day was spent in ferrying things to and fro, in arranging chairs and tables and in putting up bunting, and banners saying ‘Happy 18th Birthday’. There was also a collection of photos that Julie had had printed out A4 size, showing every birthday Jay had had since his first one. It was when she was selecting these that she’d realized what a big part of Jay’s life Simon had been. Every photo, from Jay’s 8th birthday party, when he was in year 3, to his party last year, had Simon in it. Jay and Simon were now looking at these same photos, as they blue tacked them up in the strict order prescribed by Julie.  
‘Your ugly mug is in most of these,’ said Jay.  
‘Yeah, well, I’ve been putting up with you for 10 years now,’ said Simon, looking at a photo from Jay’s 10th birthday, when they’d been to laser quest. The two of them had their arms round each other, and were both waving their laser guns.   
Jay leant over and gave Simon a peck on the cheek.   
‘Come on, you soft sod,’ said Terry, ‘Your mum needs a hand with some tables.’ Somehow this didn’t seem to be the put down it had always been before. Both Jay and Simon could sense the affection behind it.  
By 5.00 everything was ready, and everyone headed home to get changed. The party was due to start at 7.30. Simon crashed out on Jay’s bed.  
‘I think your mum’s trying to wear me out so I don’t have my wicked way with you,’ he said, ‘I’m knackered.’  
Jay laughed, and lay down next to Simon.   
‘Thanks for helping out,’ he said.  
‘I hadn’t realized how many of your birthdays I’d been around for,’ said Simon, ‘But there was no way I was going to miss out on this one.’ He kissed Jay on the lips. Jay responded, and soon they were kissing passionately, holding each other close.   
Jay fumbled for Simon’s fly, undoing the zip and the button. Simon wriggled his trousers and pants down a little, then reached for Jay’s fly. Soon they were both stroking, teasing and gripping each other’s cocks. Jay came first this time, and Simon not long after. Simon kissed Jay again.  
‘I think you’re trying to wear me out too,’ he said, planting kisses on Jay’s cheeks, forehead, chin and nose.  
‘I need another shower now,’ said Jay, ‘I’m all sweaty from lugging furniture around, and all sticky from you wanking me off.’  
‘Me too,’ said Simon, ‘You can go first this time if you like.’ Jay was already cleaning up, before doing up his fly and heading out to the bathroom. Simon found the tissues and cleaned himself up. Then he went to check on his trousers and shirt. They were still looking pretty creased, as he’d forgotten to take them out of his sports bag till this morning. If he was at home he’d have asked his mum to iron them, but he guessed he’d have to have a go at ironing them himself. He grabbed the coat hangers and headed downstairs.  
‘Erm, Julie?’ he popped his head round the kitchen door, where Julie was taking yet another batch of sausage rolls out the oven, ‘Sorry, could I borrow the iron?’  
Julie nodded, and shouted, ‘Shannon, can you show Simon where the iron is?’ Shannon appeared from the living room and showed Simon how to set up the ironing board, and how to fill the iron with water. Simon had done a little bit of ironing before, and managed just about ok, in that his clothes didn’t look worse afterwards. He unplugged the iron, and asked Julie where to put it. She took it from him, and tucked it out the way on the kitchen cabinets, while Simon collapsed the ironing board and returned it to the cupboard under the stairs. He then took his freshly ironed clothes up stairs.  
Jay was out the shower and back in his room.  
‘Where were you?’ he asked.  
‘Ironing my shirt,’ said Simon.  
‘Proper domestic goddess, aren’t you?’ said Jay, teasingly, ‘I might just have to marry you.’ Simon laughed too, but this was something he’d often thought seriously about. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jay, but they were still very young. They hadn’t talked about this, hell, they hadn’t even been together a year yet. Simon kept this dream close to his heart though, and cherished it, making plans and dreaming dreams.  
‘Can I use the bathroom now?’ said Simon.  
Jay nodded, and Simon made his way across the landing.  
Jay was soon dressed, wearing his red thong under his smart trousers and the shirt he’d bought for Simon’s birthday. He was doing his hair when Simon returned, freshly showered, to get changed into his clothes. He too put on his thong, much to Jay’s delight, before putting on his smart trousers and shirt. He then took ten minutes to carefully spike up his hair. Jay watched this operation with much amusement.  
‘Do you remember Carli’s party, when I messed up your spikes?’ he said.  
Simon nodded, concentrating on getting an even distribution of hair gel.  
‘I could do that again, if you want?’ Jay offered. He got a dirty look from Simon. Finally, with the hair dressing complete, the boys headed downstairs. Terry had arranged a taxi to take them to the pub, so everyone could have a drink, and join in the celebrations.  
They were the first to arrive, getting there half an hour before the first guests were expected, as the DJ was setting up for the disco. Simon was feeling nervous. This was the first occasion where they were going to be out to everyone, where they were going to be a couple in public. He took the beer that Terry offered him and drank it slightly quicker than he would normally. That helped him relax, and he felt confident enough to choose a coke as his next drink. There was no way he was going to get drunk tonight. He wanted to enjoy the evening and the night with Jay.  
The first people to arrive were Terry’s brother, sister-in-law and mum. Terry went over to greet them and get them all drinks. He called Jay and Simon over. Jay greeted his relatives, then Terry did the introductions.  
‘You remember Simon?’ he said to his mum.  
She nodded, ‘How are you Simon? Looking after my grandson?’  
Simon nodded, feeling too nervous to talk.  
‘Simon, this is my brother Pete and his wife Tracy. This is Jay’s boyfriend, Simon,’ said Terry.  
Simon held out his hand, which both Pete and Tracy shook.  
‘He’s a looker, Jay,’ said Tracy, ‘Well done.’ Simon and Jay both blushed a little and were saved from any further conversation by the arrival of Julie’s parents, who had driven up from Brighton.  
Jay and Simon went over to greet them.  
‘He’s even better looking in the flesh,’ said Gran, nudging Jay.  
Simon blushed again, this was obviously going to be the order of the day. Julie came and took her parents off to get drinks.  
Simon and Jay had a minute to themselves.  
‘You ok?’ Jay asked.  
‘Yeah,’ said Simon, ‘You?’  
‘I’m beginning to think the girlfriend questions might have been less embarrassing.’  
Will, Neil and Lisa arrived at that moment, and the boys were glad to have some people around who were used to them being a couple. It made the whole thing seem more normal.   
By 8 o’clock most of the guests had arrived. Simon had been introduced to Julie’s sister and brother in law, and Jay’s two cousins. He’d met Jay’s godparents, some old friends of the family and Jay’s football coach, who Terry had decided to invite. Simon’s parents and brother had arrived, as had Carli and Tom. None of the lads from Jay’s football team had arrived, but they turned up at 8.15. Jay had only invited the team mates that were being supportive, so he was a bit surprised to find the whole team, including Luke there.  
‘I’m sorry I was such a twat,’ said Luke, ‘The lads said it was your birthday, so we decided to all come together. I hope it’s ok if I gatecrash, I wanted to say sorry.’  
‘Fine,’ said Jay, ‘You know Simon, my boyfriend.’ He grabbed Simon’s hand and held it tight.  
Luke held out his hand for Simon to shake. Simon shook it, giving Luke a look that said ‘if you hurt my boyfriend again, I will thump you extremely hard’.  
Terry walked over to greet the latest guests.  
‘Alright lads, go and help yourself to some food and something to drink.’ The boys did just that, and the DJ started up the music.  
Soon everyone was tucking into the buffet, chatting over the music and enjoying the party atmosphere. Neil got the dancing started, with his signature robotic moves, and soon the floor was full. Shannon was dancing with her cousins and Carli, as Tom didn’t do dancing. Julie, her sister, sister-in-law and Pamela were strutting their old skool stuff and even some of the football team showing off their best moves. Simon and Jay spent their time talking to Jay’s relatives, and their own friends, eating and holding hands, making the most of being able to be themselves for once. They even ventured on to the dance floor, dragging a reluctant Will with them. At 10.30 the DJ faded out the Grease megamix he’d been playing.  
‘We’re going to slow things down now, with a special request from Simon. This is for you Jay, Simon loves you very much and hopes you’ve had a perfect day.’  
The strains of the Lou Reed song ‘Perfect Day’ made their way across the room. The floor emptied out as Simon bravely asked Jay, ‘Will you dance with me?’   
Jay nodded, and he and Simon moved to the middle of the floor. There was an awkward moment when they couldn’t work out whose hands were going where, but they solved it by both putting their hands on each other’s hips.  
Simon drew Jay as close to him as he dared, and buried his head into Jay’s neck. He didn’t want to see anyone watching them, he just wanted to be close to Jay. Jay nuzzled in to Simon’s neck, and they slowly shuffled round, vaguely in time to the music. They were soon joined on the floor by Terry and Julie, Pamela and Alan, Neil and Lisa, Carli and Tom and various other aunties and uncles. Will very gallantly asked Shannon to dance, and held her at a decorous distance. He’d found this evening hard, as it emphasized, yet again, that he was single and all his friends were now part of a couple.  
The song came to an end, and the DJ put on another love song. Jay moved back a little to look at Simon.  
‘When did you organize that?’ he asked.  
‘Earlier this evening,’ said Simon.  
Jay planted a gentle kiss on Simon’s lips.  
Lisa, who was dancing with Neil, leant over and said, ‘Get a room, you two!’ She winked at them both and put her head back on Neil’s chest.  
Jay sighed a deep sigh. This was exactly what he’d wanted. To be able to show Simon off, to be able to hold his hand and just be himself. It was a cliché, but it had been a pretty perfect day.  
At the end of the song, the DJ faded the music and everyone turned to look at him. Terry and Julie were standing by the DJ’s booth, and Terry had the microphone in his hand.  
‘I’m now going to embarrass Jay and myself by making a speech. As most of you know, Jay and I haven’t exactly been on speaking terms for most of the past year. Totally my fault, and I just want to say, in front of everyone, that I’m sorry. What I did was wrong, and I am thrilled that we can all be here tonight, as a family, celebrating Jay’s birthday.’  
There was a small ripple of applause. Terry held up his hands.  
‘I’m not finished yet. Jay is my son, my boy, and I am so proud of him. I’ve watched him grow up, I’ve watched him mature – finally – and now he’s applying to university and he’s in his first serious relationship with Simon there. I am proud of the young man he’s become, so grab a glass everyone, and let’s all wish Jay a happy birthday.’   
There was a chorus of ‘happy birthday’s, and the DJ began to play ‘Congratulations’. Jay didn’t know how to respond. His dad’s words meant a lot, especially as he’d publically acknowledged his relationship with Simon. Simon saw that Jay was welling up, so he squeezed Jay’s hand. Terry came over and gave Jay a hug, before shaking Simon’s hand.  
‘Thanks dad,’ said Jay.  
‘Go on, you soft sod,’ said his dad, ruffling Jay’s hair. Terry walked off to the bar to get a last drink.  
Simon and Jay now had to start saying good-bye to guests, as people began to leave.  
Pamela, Alan and Andy headed off first, Jay remembering to thank them for their gift. The football team left in dribs and drabs, and Julie’s parents took their leave, as they had to drive back to Brighton. Soon it was just the Cartwright’s, Simon and Will. Will’s mum had arranged to pick him up, so Simon and Jay were waiting with him outside the pub.   
‘Thanks for coming, Will,’ said Jay.  
‘I enjoyed it,’ said Will, despite having felt a bit lonely at times.  
Simon sensed his friend’s sadness, and although not normally one for spontaneous acts of affection to anyone other than Jay, he gave Will a hug.  
‘What’s that for?’ asked Will, hugging Simon back somewhat awkwardly.  
‘For being a briefcase wanker, you speccy twat,’ said Simon, releasing Will and giving him a shove.  
‘Thought so,’ said Will, as he then got an extremely rare hug from Jay.  
Mrs Mackenzie drew up, and wound down the window.  
‘Happy birthday Jay,’ she said.  
‘Thanks Mrs Mackenzie,’ Jay replied.  
‘See you around,’ said Will as he got into the car. He waved as they drove off.  
‘I’d still give her one,’ said Jay. Will’s mum was very good looking, and it was a long standing joke that she was good masturbatory material and a MILF.  
‘Maybe she’d be up for a threesome?’ said Simon, laughing and giving Jay a shove. They wandered back in to the pub, to help clear up.  
It was nearly 1am before they were all back home. Julie had had the foresight to use paper plates for everything, so aside from boxing up leftovers, clearing up had involved shovelling dirty plates and napkins into bin bags, and taking down the decorations. Shannon had been asleep on her feet so she was sent straight up to bed. Julie decided she wanted a cup of tea, so she was in the kitchen putting the kettle on. Jay and Simon wanted to be alone after an evening of being on display. They went in to the kitchen to say good night to Julie and Terry.   
‘Thanks,’ said Jay, giving his mum a hug then his dad.  
‘Did you enjoy yourself?’ asked Julie.  
Jay nodded, ‘Thanks for letting Simon be there as my boyfriend.’  
Terry nodded. ‘That’s ok son, it’s who you are, and the sooner people get used to it the better. I wasted so much time being a dick about it.’ He began to well up.  
Julie put a mug of tea down in front of Terry. ‘Drink that,’ she said, ‘It might sober you up a bit, you silly sod.’  
Terry accepted the tea. ‘I’m just cross with myself for wasting time when we could have had Jay at home.’  
‘I know Dad,’ said Jay, ‘But I’m here now, aren’t I? We’re off to bed, night.’  
‘Night’ echoed Julie and the boys went upstairs.  
Although they’d felt tired before the party the adrenaline rush of the evening meant that both boys were still feeling pretty awake.   
Jay shut his bedroom door, and walked over to Simon who was standing in the middle of the room. They embraced, holding each other tight.  
‘So you had a good time then?’ asked Simon.  
Jay nodded, he was enjoying holding Simon close.  
‘And I wasn’t a total embarrassment?’ asked Simon.  
‘Never,’ said Jay, ‘Although it was a bit weird though wasn’t it?’  
Simon nodded. Standing in a crowded room holding Jay’s hand, being introduced as Jay’s boyfriend, slow dancing – they had really come out this evening, and it was weird after having to be so guarded all the time.  
‘Thanks for the slow dance,’ said Jay.  
‘My pleasure, definitely,’ said Simon, ‘Although, I wasn’t sure where to put my hands. If you were a girl then I would have expected you to put your hands round my neck, but I wasn’t sure if I needed to do that, or you did or what.’  
‘I’m surprised you didn’t just put them on my arse,’ said Jay.  
‘What, like this?’ said Simon, grabbing Jay’s backside and giving it a squeeze.  
‘Nah,’ said Jay, ‘I meant more like this.’ He slid his hands down the back of Simon’s trousers and squeezed Simon’s buttocks which were bare because of his thong. Simon shivered with pleasure at the touch of Jay’s hands on his bare flesh.  
‘There’s something more interesting round the front,’ said Simon.  
‘I know,’ teased Jay, ‘It’s been poking me for the past 5 minutes.’  
‘Sorry,’ said Si, ‘You are just so fucking sexy, that’s all.’ He pulled Jay against him, and ground his erection into Jay. Jay responded by kissing Simon, and by reaching to undo his trousers. Soon they were both standing with their trousers round their ankles, mashed against each other from their lips down.   
Jay pulled away, ‘Do you want a hand job, a blow job, sex or what?’  
Simon didn’t know, and in one way he didn’t care. He just wanted Jay close, and he wanted to make Jay come and he wanted Jay to make him come.  
He kissed Jay again, and continued to grind against him, until Jay knelt down. Jay began to lick and suck at Simon’s cock, teasing and tantalizing until Simon came with a soft grunt. Jay swallowed the mouthful of spunk Simon had given him, and stood up to kiss Simon.  
‘Hey, spunky mouth,’ said Simon, ‘That was great. Let me do you.’  
He knelt at Jay’s feet, and keeping one hand on Jay’s arse, he gave Jay a licking and sucking blow job. Jay enjoyed the sensations and ran his hands through Simon’s hair until he came with a loud sigh. Simon felt the pulsing as Jay’s spunk filled his mouth. He swallowed and stood up.  
‘You messed up my spikes,’ he said, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror.  
‘Told you I would,’ said Jay, ‘Let’s go to bed, I’m bloody knackered now.’  
They both stripped off their remaining clothes, and clad only in their matching thongs settled into Jay’s bed for the night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Offers from university and more fun in Windsor Great Park

The envelope hit the Cooper’s doormat with a loud plop. Andy picked it up and read the name.  
‘Post for you Si,’ he shouted up the stairs, ‘See you at school.’ He went out the front door, slamming it behind him.  
Si came pelting down the stairs and looked at the envelope. It had ‘University of Middlesex’ stamped on it. It was the reply to his uni application. Will had already heard from York, who had offered him a place for the right exam grades, of course, and was waiting to hear from Guildford and Sussex. Jay hadn’t heard anything yet, but maybe his letter would arrive this morning too.  
Simon stuffed the envelope in his backpack. He wanted to open it with Jay. He grabbed the toast his mum had left on a plate for him, and holding it between his teeth, headed out the door.  
Jay was waiting on the corner for him.  
‘Did you get a letter from Middlesex?’ asked Simon, as Jay got into the car.  
‘Post comes later,’ said Jay, ‘Why? Did you?’  
‘Yes,’ said Simon.  
‘Have you opened it?’ asked Jay.  
‘No, I wanted to open it with you,’ said Simon, ‘I’ll wait until after school.’   
When they got to school it turned out that Will had heard from Sussex who had also offered him a place. It seemed about half the tutor group were accepting offers, whilst the other half were still waiting. Ms Gatting did her best to keep everyone calm, but it was an uphill struggle.  
At the end of the school day Jay, Will, Simon and Neil headed out to Simon’s car. Will was still blathering on about what to put as his first choice and what to put as his second. If Simon had been able to drive and kick Will at the same time he would have done, as Jay was being quiet and chewing his fingernails, a sure sign he was nervous. Simon dropped Neil and Will at their houses, before heading back to the Cartwright’s. The post was still on the door mat, as Julie and Terry were at work, and Shannon was at a friend’s for tea. Jay picked it up and flicked through.   
‘Anything?’ asked Simon. Jay shook his head.  
‘Maybe it’ll arrive tomorrow,’ said Simon.  
‘Or maybe my exams results are so fucking shit that they wouldn’t offer me a place if I was the only person who applied,’ said Jay, and he kicked at the lounge door.   
Jay in this kind of mood could be a little scary, so Simon did what he usually did, and let Jay get it out his system.  
‘Why didn’t I do some fucking work last year? Why did I waste my shitting time fucking about? Why didn’t someone fucking well say something? Maybe I am just thick; thick and ignorant and too fucking stupid to get anything right.’ Jay punched the sofa cushions, as Simon just stayed by the door, waiting for Jay to tire. Jay soon stopped ranting and collapsed on the sofa, giving the cushions a final punch.  
Simon went over and sat next to Jay. He didn’t touch him or say anything, he just sat there. Jay leant his head on Simon’s shoulder.  
‘Sorry,’ he said. Simon put an arm round Jay and kissed him on the cheek.  
‘Daft twat,’ he said, ‘My letter might be a rejection for all you know, and you might get an unconditional offer in the post tomorrow.’  
‘Yeah, like that’s going to happen,’ said Jay, snuggling in to Simon’s embrace, ‘You should open yours.’  
‘No,’ said Simon, ‘I’ll wait until you get yours, I’m sure it’ll turn up tomorrow.’  
But Jay’s letter didn’t turn up the next day, although Will got an offer from Guildford. The day after that was Friday, and Jay was due to be staying at the Cooper’s.  
‘Perhaps it’ll be there when we go and pick up your stuff,’ said Simon at lunch time. Jay wasn’t holding out much hope, and was proved right when they got back to his house after school. Still no letter. Jay took it quietly this time. In his head he’d written off the idea of university. He just wasn’t the type, he hadn’t worked hard enough; he would just have to accept that this was something that Simon got to do without him.  
Jay threw some bits in a bag, and they headed back to Simon’s house.   
‘I’ve got something to show you,’ said Simon, as they pulled in to the drive. Jay managed to give him a grin, and a wink.  
‘Not that,’ said Simon, ‘Come on.’  
Simon led Jay upstairs and into his room, pulling open a drawer.  
‘This is your drawer,’ Simon said, ‘Like I’ve got one at your house.’ Jay gave Simon a hug.  
‘Thanks,’ he said, ‘That’s great.’ Jay grabbed his bag and unpacked his bit and pieces by tipping them into the drawer.  
‘Have you opened your letter yet?’ Jay asked.  
‘No,’ said Simon, ‘I told you, I’m waiting for you to get yours.’  
‘No, you’re not,’ said Jay, ‘Where is it?’  
Simon reluctantly pulled the letter from his backpack. Jay snatched it from his hand, and opened it.  
‘They’ve offered you a place, but you’ve got to get A in Sociology, B in English, B in History.’  
Simon looked a little shocked.   
‘You’ll get those easily,’ said Jay.  
‘Well, I’m not accepting it until we know what’s happening with you. If you don’t get an offer then I’ll turn it down and we can both apply again next year to somewhere different.’  
‘No you won’t,’ said Jay.  
‘Why not?’ said Simon.  
‘Because you’ve always wanted to go to university, your mum and dad expect you to go,’ said Jay, ‘You’re not missing out because your boyfriend is as thick as shit.’  
‘Stop saying that,’ said Simon angrily, ‘Just stop it alright.’ Jay looked a little surprised. Simon was very rarely aggressive, although he occasionally got a little overwrought about stuff.  
‘You are not thick, or ignorant. Ok, you could’ve worked harder last year, but you’re making up for it now. You are so amazing to turn that round. That exam result last week was fantastic, so don’t you ever, ever run yourself down in front of me again,’ said Simon.  
‘But…’ said Jay. Simon gave him a look and Jay shut up.   
‘Now let’s forget about all this for the weekend,’ said Simon, shoving the letter back into his back pack.   
The boys spent the evening in the pub with Will, Neil and Lisa, and the subject of university was soon forgotten as Neil and Lisa told stories about life behind the scenes at Asda. Jay saw how happy Neil was with the idea of working full time, and thought that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he had to do that. He could earn enough for him and Simon to get a flat together, maybe? This wasn’t something they’d talked about, but Jay wanted to be with Simon all the time. Living together was a possibility, if he got a full time job.  
By the time they got back to Simon’s, Jay was a bit more cheerful. He had a plan B that involved a life with Simon, and although he might not need it, it was there in case he did.  
#

Saturday morning was bright and sunny. Spring was taking hold and it was warm. The boys headed out to Windsor Great Park. They hadn’t been there at all over the winter, but decided to make the most of the sunshine.  
Once they’d headed off the main paths, and onto the smaller paths, Simon made a grab for Jay’s hand. He held it until a mountain biker appeared. Although they were getting more confident, Simon didn’t want to take silly risks, and was still worried about them getting hassled.   
The subject of university offers wasn’t mentioned until Jay’s phone buzzed. It was a text from his mum.  
‘Letter arrived this morning from Middlesex love Mum’  
‘What was it?’ asked Simon.  
‘Letter’s arrived,’ said Jay, pocketing his phone.  
‘Do you want to head back now?’ asked Simon.  
‘No,’ said Jay, ‘I want to do this.’ He grabbed Simon’s hand and pulled him in to the undergrowth. Jay pushed through until they were well away from the main path. He kissed Simon, who pushed him against a tree. The previous times they’d done this, Simon had been against the tree, now it seemed he wanted to be in charge. He kissed Jay strongly, using his tongue to titillate and stimulate Jay, who could feel Simon growing harder, his erection pressing more and more into Jay. Jay ground into Simon, his hands on Simon’s backside, pulling him in close. Simon pushed his hand down into between their bodies, and found Jay’s fly, He pulled it open and slid his hand in as best he could. He began to masturbate Jay, groaning when he felt Jay’s hand on his cock. Soon they were both busy, moving hands as best they could until Simon came. Jay groaned in frustration as Simon’s hand stopped moving on his cock, but his frustration only lasted a second. Simon took a deep breath and managed the few more strokes that Jay needed.   
They both stood panting, holding each other up.   
‘I’m all sticky now,’ complained Simon, holding up a spunky hand.  
‘That’s what happens when you put your hand down other boys’ trousers and play with their cocks,’ said Jay.  
Simon ferreted in his pockets with his clean hand, and amazingly managed to find a couple of tissues. They both cleaned up as best they could, making sure their flies were done up again, before heading back to the path.  
Simon set off in the direction of the car park.  
‘Where are you going?’ Jay asked.  
‘I’m taking you home to open that bloody letter,’ said Simon, ‘I just want to know.’ Jay nodded and ran to catch up with Simon.  
An hour later and they were standing in Jay’s kitchen. Jay had the letter in his hand, and had an audience. This was the last thing he’d wanted. He was convinced he wasn’t going to be offered a place, and having his mum, dad and Simon watching him open the letter was excruciating.  
‘Go on,’ said Julie, ‘Just open it.’  
Jay put the letter unopened on the counter.   
‘There’s no point. I know it’s a rejection,’ said Jay.  
‘No,’ snapped Simon, ‘No, you are not going to do this again. You do not know it’s a rejection, you don’t know if it’s a conditional offer or even an unconditional offer, so open the bloody letter!’ He picked up the envelope and thrust it at Jay.  
Jay sighed and took the envelope from Simon. He tore it open and took out the letter. Simon, Terry and Julie watched Jay read the letter, all trying to gauge from his response what the letter said.  
‘It’s a conditional offer,’ said Jay finally, ‘I need to get a B in Biology, a C in Media Studies and a B in PE.’  
He was immediately swamped in a hug by both Simon and Julie.  
‘Well done son,’ said Terry, ‘Now you just need to do some bloody work.’  
Jay nodded, ‘I know.’  
‘You’ve been working so hard,’ said Julie, ‘You can get those grades. Look at how you did in your Geography exam.’   
Jay nodded, not at all certain.  
‘Are you two staying for a cuppa?’ Julie asked.  
‘Thanks mum, but we need to get back to Simon’s,’ said Jay, ‘I’ll see you tomorrow evening, I’ll be back for dinner.’  
‘Ok luv,’ Julie kissed Jay and he got a pat on the back from Terry as he and Simon headed for the front door.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise how much happens in this chapter! Easter holidays - Will has a gay culture evening. It's Neil's birthday, then it's Will's birthday, and a special guest turns up. Simon and Jay discuss the future.

The Easter holidays were here at last. The last few weeks at school had been about how to revise, making sure everyone had accepted their university offers, and finishing off course work. Will had decided to accept York as his first choice and Sussex as his second choice. Jay and Simon had both accepted their conditional offers from Middlesex, and now Jay was worried about making sure everything was in place to do well. He’d worked really hard to improve his coursework for Media and his teacher reckoned that it was a grade B. Jay needed a C in Media to get into Middlesex, and after getting an E in his AS level, he knew he still had work to do. He’d spoken to Ms Gatting, who had spent time with him after school, helping him set up a revision timetable. He was glad to be living back at home, because even though he’d picked up his studies whilst living at the Cooper’s, Simon was definitely a distraction. Knowing that Simon was a 10 minute walk or a phone call away, rather than just in the next room, helped Jay to get on with his work. He was determined to get the grades he needed. He wanted Simon to be proud of him, and he wanted them to go to uni together in September.  
Simon was also trying to work hard. Jay’s good example was as catching as his bad example had been, and Simon wanted to make sure he got the grades he needed. His AS level results had been ok, but he still needed to put in some more effort to get the grades for his conditional offer to be fulfilled.  
Will was also busy revising, but after the extremely embarrassing incident last year, when an over consumption of energy drinks had upset his stomach during an exam, his mum had insisted on seeing his revision timetable. She’d made him allocate time off and he was planning a sleepover with his friends, for an evening when she was away for work. Will had had an idea for what he wanted to do for the evening, and had spoken to Neil about borrowing a DVD. His mum left money for pizza and left them a couple of cans of beer each. As both Simon and Jay were now old enough to buy booze this was not strictly necessary, but not even Will would turn down free booze.  
At 7 o’clock Simon and Jay arrived, bearing another 8 beers, followed not long after by Neil who had crisps, popcorn and the evening’s entertainment. Will got everyone a drink, and ordered the pizza. Then he put the snacks in bowls and they went into the lounge.  
‘What are we watching then, Will?’ asked Simon.  
Neil pulled the DVD out his Asda bag.  
‘Priscilla, Queen of the Desert? What the fuck?’ said Jay.  
‘I thought we could explore some gay culture,’ said Will.  
‘Fuck off,’ said Jay, firmly but not unkindly, ‘We don’t want to watch that.’  
‘Why have you got that anyway, Neil?’ asked Simon.  
‘It’s my dad’s,’ said Neil. This caused an outburst of laughter.  
‘Should have guessed,’ said Jay, ‘Typical of your dad to have a film like that.’  
Neil’s dad was decidedly camp, but apparently not gay as Neil now reiterated. ‘My Dad’s not bent,’ he protested.  
‘No, but they are,’ said Will, nodding towards Jay and Simon, ‘And apparently not comfortable enough with it to watch this.’ Will knew Jay would fall for this, and within 5 minutes they were watching the film.  
‘This is so crap,’ said Simon, after about 40 minutes, ‘It’s all stereotypes. Ok, the only other gay person I know is Jay, but neither of us like Abba, we don’t talk like that and we don’t wear dresses.’  
‘I wonder why some gay men talk like that?’ said Will, ‘Well, gay men and Neil’s dad!’  
‘Fuck off,’ said Neil, ‘My dad’s not bent.’  
‘It is weird though, isn’t it?’ persisted Will, ‘I mean, Simon’s right, he and Jay don’t act gay, other than when they get all smoochy and lovey-dovey with each other.’  
Jay shook his head. ‘This is all a bit too deep for me,’ he said, ‘I don’t really care about that gay culture stuff anyway. All I care about is Simon.’ He gave Simon’s knee a squeeze.  
‘I don’t get it either,’ said Simon, ‘Can’t we watch something else instead?’  
‘Perhaps you’re right,’ said Will. The film had reached the point where one of the characters was assaulted for being gay. The boys all went quiet.  
‘Do you worry about that?’ said Will.  
‘Why do you think we didn’t tell anyone? Why do you think I don’t hold Simon’s hand when we’re out?’ said Jay, ‘Of course I fucking worry about it. I worry about Simon getting beaten up, and I worry about me getting beaten up.’  
The other three lads all looked at Jay. He could be insensitive and thoughtless at times, then he astounded you with something deep that was worrying him, or that he’d given hours of thought too.  
‘I’m sorry,’ said Will.  
‘Why?’ said Jay, ‘It’s not your fault that there are a loud of ignorant shit heads out there.’  
‘I know that,’ said Will, ‘I’m just sorry that two of my best friends have to worry about this.’  
‘Me too,’ said Neil, ‘It’s just really sad.’  
‘Right, that’s it,’ said Jay, going over to the DVD shelf, ‘We’re watching a comedy. I’ve been revising my arse off and I don’t want to spend my evening off talking about this crap.’  
Neil was rummaging in his bag. ‘I bought this too,’ he said, brandishing a copy of Hot Fuzz.  
‘Now you’re talking,’ said Jay grabbing the DVD from Neil and thrusting it towards Will, ‘Turn this shite off and put this on.’  
Will already had the remote in his hand, and he swapped over the discs as Simon answered the door to the pizza delivery man. Soon they were all tucking into pizza, enjoying a light-hearted film and a well-earned evening of escapism.  
When the film ended the boys decided to settle down for the night. Jay and Simon were sleeping in the lounge, in their sleeping bags, and Will and Neil were sleeping up in his room. Despite the fact that Neil was now in a relationship with Lisa, he was more than happy to snuggle up with Will. These two had an unusual friendship. At times they were close and intimate. They were opposites that somehow complimented each other. Neil’s simple and open approach to life helped Will lighten up, and Will challenged Neil to think about things. Tonight was one of those occasions when Neil had something on his mind, and was glad of the chance to talk to Will about it. They were lying in Will’s bed, both facing the ceiling when Neil spoke.  
‘Do you really think my dad’s gay?’  
‘I don’t know,’ said Will, ‘He is pretty camp. Has he had any girlfriends since he split up with your mum?’  
‘I don’t know,’ said Neil, ‘I don’t think so.’  
‘Well,’ said Will, ‘Some men are camp and not gay, and then some men are gay and not camp, so I don’t really know. I guess you’d have to ask him.’  
They lay in silence for a bit.  
‘Sorry I made jokes about your dad,’ said Will.  
‘S’alright,’ said Neil, ‘We all make jokes about your mum.’  
‘I don’t get why you all think she’s so attractive,’ said Will, ‘She’s so annoying.’  
‘Sorry Will, but your mum is well fit,’ said Neil.  
‘I think Mrs Cooper’s much prettier,’ said Will, before he could think what he was saying.  
‘You fancy Simon’s mum?’ said Neil.  
‘No,’ said Will.  
‘You do!’ said Neil, ‘You fancy Mrs Cooper!’  
‘Alright, just shut up,’ said Will, ‘I think she’s nice, I like her red hair and she’s got nice breasts.’  
‘She has got nice breasts,’ agreed Neil.  
‘I can’t believe I am lying in bed with you talking about Simon’s mum’s breasts,’ said Will.  
‘Could be worse,’ said Neil, ‘We could be talking about your mum’s breasts.’  
‘Fuck off,’ said Will giving Neil a shove.  
‘Night Will,’ said Neil, and he snuggled in for a cuddle. Will let his friend get close. He wasn’t gay, but he hadn’t had a girlfriend since Victoria dumped him a while ago, and it was nice to be cuddled, even if it was by Neil.  
‘Does Lisa know you’re sleeping here?’ asked Will.  
‘Yeah,’ yawned Neil.  
‘Will you tell her we cuddled?’  
‘I told her we wanked together,’ said Neil.  
‘You didn’t!’ said Will, ‘I won’t be able to look her in the eye now.’  
‘She didn’t mind,’ Neil said, ‘But she said I wasn’t allowed to do it anymore. My dick is hers and hers alone now.’  
‘Well, you’re in luck, because that wasn’t on offer,’ said Will.  
‘But we can cuddle, yeah?’ asked Neil.  
‘Yes,’ said Will, ‘We can cuddle. Night Neil.’ He turned out the light and they both settled to sleep.  
Downstairs, Jay and Simon had made a bed on the sofa, by putting Simon’s sleeping bag on the cushions and using Jay’s as a duvet. They were lying in the dark, enjoying being close.  
‘Do you really worry about me getting beaten up?’ Simon asked. His head was resting on Jay’s shoulder, his arm across Jay’s chest. Jay’s arm was under Simon’s head and he was holding Simon close.  
‘Less than I used to,’ said Jay, ‘Now we’re out at school it’s easier, but when we’re out and about, yeah I worry about it. I worry that some nob head is going to make a remark, or take offense and thump one or both of us.’  
Simon hugged Jay. ‘I love you so much,’ he said.  
‘I love you too,’ replied Jay, ‘Now are you going to give me a blow job? I’ve got an aching cock that needs attention, or I’m going to spunk all over Will’s sofa in my sleep.’  
Simon wriggled down and gave Jay the attention he needed, kissing, sucking and licking until Jay came. By this point Simon was pretty aroused, so Jay paid him some attention too. Satisfied, they settled in to each other’s arms and fell asleep.

 

#

It was a bit of a weird time for everyone. They were back at school for the next few weeks, until study leave started at the beginning of May. Exams took up most of June, and then it was a six week wait for the exam results and seeing if you had gotten in to the uni you’d put as your first choice. The teachers kept going on about how important their particular subject was, and it seemed is as your whole life depended on your exam performance.   
The boys were all approaching things a little differently from when they’d taken their AS levels twelve months ago. Jay was actually doing some work, unlike last year when he’d been stalking Chloe. He was determined to make Simon and his parents proud of him, and to get into uni with Simon. Simon was also doing some work. He’d only applied to one uni so he wanted to make sure he got the grades he needed. Last year he’d revised for an exam he wasn’t even taking, in an attempt to win Carli’s affections. This year he was focusing on his own revision, tempting as it was to help Jay with his subjects. Poor Will had lost the plot completely last year, getting into a complete state, so this year he was trying to manage his stress a bit better, and so far things were going well. Neil was only doing a little more revision than last year. He wasn’t planning to go to uni, so he wasn’t too bothered about his results for himself. Lisa, his girlfriend, had suggested that he at least do some work, and under her influence Neil was hitting the books.  
All this dedication to school work meant very little time for fun until the end of April when it was Neil’s birthday. Neil’s dad had organized a party at home for Neil, and told him he could invite a few friends. Simon, Jay and Will were now standing on the Sutherland’s doorstep, waiting for someone to answer the door.   
Neil’s dad, Kevin, eventually opened the door and invited the boys in. He told them to go through to the lounge and get themselves a drink. Neil’s party was not the big event that Jay’s had been, or the romantic occasion that Simon’s had ended up being. It was the usual embarrassing mix of family and friends. Lisa was there, with her daughter, who had been very keen to go to Neil’s party, but was a bit disappointed that there weren’t going to be any party games. The guests had soon divided into family and friends, with the boys and Lisa and Keely sitting together on the sofa. Keely had taken a shine to Jay, and was nestled on his lap.  
‘My mummy is Neil’s girlfriend,’ she said, ‘That’s why I get to come to Neil’s party.’  
Jay nodded at this explanation.  
‘Have you got a girlfriend?’ Keely asked. Jay looked at Lisa for guidance, but she was busy talking to Simon. Although his 11 year old sister had managed to get her head round the idea that he had a boyfriend, he wasn’t sure if a 5 year old would get the idea.   
‘No,’ said Jay, ‘I haven’t got a girlfriend.’  
‘You should get one,’ said Keely, ‘Then they can make you dinner and hold your hand.’  
‘Is that what girlfriends do then?’ asked Jay, amused by this understanding of romantic relationships.  
‘That’s what mummy and Neil do,’ said Keely, ‘And they kiss, but that’s yucky.’  
‘What are you two talking about?’ said Lisa, who had heard the word yucky.  
‘Jay hasn’t got a girlfriend so he hasn’t got anyone to make him dinner and hold his hand,’ explained Keely. Simon smothered a giggle.  
‘Jay hasn’t got a girlfriend because he’s got a boyfriend instead,’ said Lisa.  
‘No he hasn’t,’ said Keely, ‘Boys can’t have boyfriends.’  
‘Yes they can,’ said Jay, happy to explain things now Lisa had made a start, ‘He’s my boyfriend.’ He pointed at Simon.  
‘Does he make you dinner and hold your hand?’ asked Keely.  
‘He holds my hand but he doesn’t make my dinner,’ said Jay.  
‘Why not?’ asked Keely.  
‘You ask a lot of questions!’ said Jay, ‘I think you should ask Simon that one.’  
‘Why don’t you make him dinner?’ demanded Keely, anxious that her new friend should be properly looked after.  
Simon looked completely nonplussed. He wasn’t used to little children and didn’t know how to respond to Keely’s questions.  
‘Erm, well, because I live at my house and Jay lives at his house and our mums cook our dinners.’  
‘My mum cooks my dinners,’ said Keely, ‘And she makes me eat all my firsts or I can’t have pudding, but Neil said I can eat as many crisps and cakes as I want today.’  
‘Did he?’ said Lisa.  
‘Yes, and it’s his birthday so I can,’ said Keely, giving her mum a look. At that moment Neil arrived with a tray of drinks.  
‘I can eat as many cakes as crisps as I like, can’t I?’ said Keely, ‘You said I could, didn’t you Neil?’  
Neil nodded, ‘Just don’t make yourself sick, ok?’ He put the drinks down on the table.  
‘I won’t,’ said Keely, ‘Can I get some crisps now?’  
‘Come on,’ said Neil, holding out his hand to her, ‘They’re in the other room.’ Keely jumped off Jay’s lap and grabbed Neil’s hand. The two of them headed off to get crisps.  
‘Sorry about all the questions,’ said Lisa.  
‘S’alright,’ said Jay, ‘I’ve got a little sister, I know what they’re like.’  
Simon was watching Neil with Keely, he was helping her choose her crisps, and putting them in a bowl for her. He was great with her, and Jay had been too. Jay would make a great dad, but was that an option for them? Simon had barely even thought about having kids, but seeing Jay with Keely had made him think. There were so many complications that being gay brought into your life, but as he and Jay were still at school he thought he could probably shelve this one for the time being.  
Keely returned with her crisps, and settled back on Jay’s lap. She turned to Will.  
‘Have you got a girlfriend?’ she asked.  
‘No,’ said Will.  
‘Have you got a boyfriend?’ she asked, wanting to check out this new phenomenon of boys having boyfriends.  
‘No,’ said Will.  
‘Never mind,’ said Keely, ‘You can have some of my crisps.’ She looked a bit surprised at the laughter that this serious offer caused.   
‘Thank you,’ said Will, and took a crisp. Lisa shook her head.  
‘Where do you get all this from?’ she said.  
‘In my head,’ said Keely, tucking into her crisps.   
Neil came and joined his friends and girlfriend for a while, having done the tour of the family members. They chatted about this and that, listening to Keely talk about things she was doing at school, until Neil’s dad bought in the cake and everyone sang happy birthday. Neil got Keely to help him blow out the candles, and she got the first bit of cake, which she took triumphantly back to the sofa.  
‘When you’ve finished that we need to go home,’ said Lisa, ‘It’s way past your bed time.’ Keely took this as a challenge and made the cake last as long as possible. Eventually she finished the last mouthful, and she and Lisa made their way over to say their good-byes to Neil’s dad. Having said ‘Thank you for having me’ to Kevin, Keely then went round the room to say good bye to everyone else. When she got to Jay she had one more question.  
‘Do you kiss him?’ she asked, pointing at Simon.  
‘Yes,’ said Jay.  
‘That’s yucky,’ said Keely.  
Lisa rolled her eyes. ‘Come on, miss, no more questions, it’s time to go home.’  
Neil picked Keely up and gave her a hug. She gave Neil a kiss good bye.  
‘Hang on,’ said Jay, ‘I thought kissing was yucky.’  
‘Only if it’s your boyfriend or girlfriend,’ explained Keely, ‘Neil is mummy’s boyfriend, so it’s not yucky.’  
Neil showed Lisa and Keely out, while Simon went and got him, Jay and Will another beer each. As 18th birthdays went this one had been unusual, but it seemed to suit Neil. It had been low key and fun, with lots of crisps. His birthday had been family obligations then a romantic evening out. Jay’s birthday had been a big event, loud and proud. Simon wondered what Will’s 18th was going to be like. That was next month, just before the exams started, so maybe Will would decide to celebrate later. Whatever he did, Simon was sure it would be uniquely Will.

 

#

Will had made some plans for his birthday, and he was going to have his party before the exams. He was determined not to get as stressed as he had last year, and was actually finding revision easier because he was taking regular breaks. He and his mum had had a chat about the kind of birthday celebration he wanted, and Will had decided that he wanted a dinner party. His dad wasn’t going to come even if he did have a big party, and so his dad’s family wouldn’t come either. His mum was an only child so he didn’t have any aunties or uncles or cousins to invite. His mum agreed a dinner party for him and his friends would be ok, and she said she’d cook for them. In typical Will style he sent out proper invitations – Jay and Simon, Neil and Lisa. He realised that yet again he was going to be gooseberry, single in a room full of couples, so on a complete off-chance he emailed an invitation to Charlotte Hinchcliffe. He was stunned when she replied that she was on a reading week from uni that week, and would love to come, but only as a friend. At least it balanced out the numbers, and having Charlotte there as a friend was better than not having anyone.  
Polly spent the day cooking Will’s favourite dishes, whilst Will dressed the table. At 7 o’clock Charlotte arrived, with a bottle of wine and a birthday card. Will answered the door, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
‘You look beautiful,’ he said, truthfully. He couldn’t believe he’d nearly lost his virginity to this gorgeous girl, and although he’d accepted that a romantic relationship was now very unlikely, he was pleased she considered him a friend.  
‘Happy birthday,’ Charlotte said, handing over the bottle of wine, ‘So who else is coming?’  
‘Simon and Jay, and Neil and his girlfriend Lisa,’ said Will, showing Charlotte through to the lounge.  
‘So are Simon and Jay a couple?’ Charlotte asked, ‘I’d heard rumours and saw the Facebook thing.’  
‘Yes, they are,’ said Will, ‘It’s not a problem, is it?’ After Victoria, Will was a little wary of people’s reactions to his friends.  
‘Not at all, I just didn’t want to put my foot in it,’ said Charlotte, ‘Being away in Bristol means I’m out of touch with the Ruislip gossip.’  
The doorbell rang and Will went to answer it. It was Simon and Jay. Will showed them through to the lounge and went to get drinks for everyone.  
Charlotte said hello to the boys and asked how the revision was going. They chatted about the looming exams, both theirs and hers, until the doorbell went again, and Will went to let in Neil and Lisa.   
‘Sorry we’re a bit late,’ said Lisa, ‘Keely wouldn’t settle down until Neil had read her a story.’  
Will did the introductions and went to get Neil and Lisa a drink.  
‘Who’s Keely?’ asked Charlotte, sipping her white wine.  
‘She’s my daughter,’ said Lisa, ‘She’s five, going on 15.’  
Neil got out his phone and found a photo of Lisa and Keely to show Charlotte.  
‘She’s cute,’ said Charlotte.  
‘She’s a little madam,’ said Lisa, ‘And she’s got this one wrapped right round her little finger.’ She gestured towards Neil with her head.  
‘Dinner’s ready,’ said Polly, sticking her head round the lounge door. Will showed everyone into the dining room.  
‘The table looks lovely,’ said Charlotte.  
Will organized where everyone was sitting and helped his mum bring in the starters. Soon everyone was tucking in to prawn cocktail, followed by roast chicken.  
‘Can I ask you two something?’ said Charlotte, directing her question at Simon and Jay.  
‘Yeah,’ said Simon, ‘What did you want to know?’  
‘Last summer, when me and Mark saw you at the cinema, and he was teasing you about it being a date…’  
‘What about it?’ asked Jay.  
‘Was it a date?’ asked Charlotte.  
Simon and Jay looked at each other. ‘Kind of,’ said Simon, ‘We’d got together just before that, and I was convinced Donovan had guessed what was going on.’  
‘He didn’t know,’ said Charlotte, ‘I had my suspicions when I saw you in Ann Summers at Christmas.’  
Jay blushed.  
‘Why?’ asked Simon, ‘What was he doing?’   
Charlotte laughed, ‘I’ll let Jay tell you that later.’  
Charlotte now turned her attention on Will, ‘So how come you invited me, and not your girlfriend? Jay told me at Christmas that you were seeing someone.’  
‘We split up,’ said Will, ‘She wasn’t happy that I hadn’t told her about Jay and Simon.’  
‘I’m sorry,’ said Charlotte, ‘You deserve someone nice.’ She put her hand on top of Will’s and gave it a squeeze. Simon and Jay exchanged a look, maybe things between Will and Charlotte would work out. They seemed an unlikely couple, but she had accepted his invitation.  
Lisa had a question of her own for Charlotte. ‘So, what’s the deal with you two?’  
‘We’re just friends,’ said Will, looking at Charlotte for confirmation.  
‘Will is really sweet,’ said Charlotte, ‘But we are just friends.’  
‘But you’ve been more than friends?’ asked Lisa.  
‘Briefly,’ said Charlotte, looking at Will, ‘And I didn’t treat him very well.’  
‘Yeah, well that’s all in the past now,’ said Will, ‘I’m just glad we can be friends.’  
Polly appeared with a birthday cake, complete with 18 candles, which she put down in front of Will. He blew the candles out in one go.  
‘I hope you made a wish,’ said Charlotte. His wish was obvious from the look he gave her. Polly cut up the cake and dished out the slices to everyone. She even wrapped up a slice for Lisa to take home for Keely, at Will’s request.   
Lisa and Neil left not long after this, as Lisa had work the next morning. Simon and Jay left about half an hour later, leaving Will and Charlotte together.  
After showing Jay and Simon out, Will returned to the lounge and joined Charlotte on the sofa.  
‘Thanks for coming tonight,’ said Will, ‘I didn’t expect you to.’  
‘I was surprised you invited me after the way I treated you,’ admitted Charlotte. She’d publicly embarrassed Will at a charity blind date event, stating that she was looking for a man who knew what he was doing. Will had been heartbroken, but somehow still held a torch for Charlotte.   
‘All forgiven and forgotten,’ Will said.  
Charlotte sighed, ‘You are too sweet Will. You are going to get your heart broken if you don’t toughen up.’  
Will looked at the floor. He had already had his heart broken several times – by his dad who didn’t want anything to do with him now he had a new family, by Victoria who couldn’t see how important his friends were, and by Charlotte. It hadn’t made him any tougher, it just made him good at picking up the pieces and getting on with life.  
‘I’m glad you came,’ he said, finally looking at Charlotte.  
‘Me too. I need to make a move now.’ She stood up, and put her wine glass on the coffee table. Will stood up ready to show her out.   
‘You are a lovely person, Will,’ said Charlotte, ‘Find yourself a nice girl who won’t be mean to you like I was.’ She gave Will a hug. He shut his eyes, trying to store every sensation of this moment in his mind. Charlotte pulled away, and Will escorted her to the front door.  
‘I’ll see you around,’ said Charlotte, ‘Keep in touch.’ She kissed Will’s cheek and headed off down the drive. Will closed the door and went inside.  
While Will and Charlotte had been talking, Simon and Jay had been walking back to Simon’s house, where Jay was staying the night. They made their way up to Simon’s room and were soon cuddled up in Simon’s bed. Simon began to kiss Jay. They were slow, languid kisses, gentle and teasing. Jay traced his fingers down Simon’s spine, making him shiver. Simon pushed his hands into Jay’s hair, grasping it and entangling his fingers in it. He slipped his tongue into Jay’s mouth. Jay moved his hand to Simon’s hip, and down to his backside. He squeezed Simon’s arse, gently but firmly. Simon let out a quiet moan, and pulled Jay as close to him as he could. He began to gently and slowly rub his erect cock against Jay. Like his kisses, his movements were slow and languid. The passion built slowly, but it was intense and strong. Jay responded by mirroring Simon’s movement, pushing against Simon. The pressure was firm, and both boys were soon very aroused. Simon reached down and ran a teasing finger round the head of Jay’s erect cock. Jay groaned and pressed himself against Simon’s hand. Simon took hold of Jay’s cock, moving his hand gently, but with a firm grip. He held Jay as close as he could, whilst still allowing his hand to move. Jay groaned again, as Simon teased and tantalized him to a shuddering climax. Simon continued to hold Jay close after his ejaculation, enjoying hearing Jay’s fast breathing slow and return to normal. Jay ran his fingers down Simon’s spine again, tracing circles and spirals on Simon’s back, hips and chest. He worked his way down to Simon’s cock, which was glistening with a drop of pre-cum. Jay smoothed it round Simon’s head, causing a shudder to run through Simon’s body. Jay gently took hold of Simon’s erection and began to slide his fingers round it, moving as slowly and firmly as Simon had done to him. Simon responded by wrapping his leg round Jay’s, wanting to have as much of his body in contact with Jay’s as possible. Jay continued to move his hand until he felt the throbbing in Simon’s cock that indicated he was about to come. Simon grunted as he orgasmed and then lay recovering in Jay’s arms.   
‘I love you,’ said Simon, legs entwined round Jay’s, his hand stroking Jay’s back, and combing through Jay’s hair.  
‘I love you too,’ said Jay, enjoying the sensations that Simon was creating.  
‘Can I ask you something?’ said Simon.  
‘Mmm’ said Jay.  
‘Do you want kids?’ asked Simon.  
‘What?’ said Jay.  
‘Do you want kids?’ said Simon again, ‘Not now, I mean in the future, do you want to be a dad?’  
‘What’s all this about?’ said Jay, ‘You’re not pregnant are you?’   
‘Don’t be daft,’ said Simon, ‘It’s a serious question. Do you want kids?’  
Jay looked at Simon, trying to work out what was going on in Simon’s head.   
‘I’ve never really thought about it,’ said Jay, ‘I mean, I’d never thought about going to university until I got together with you. Why? Do you want kids?’  
Simon shrugged, ‘It’s one of those things you expect to happen. You think one day I’ll get married and have kids, but now…’  
‘You mean, now you’re gay that all changes,’ said Jay.  
‘Well it does, doesn’t it? I know you can have civil partnerships and adopt kids and stuff like that, but is it the same?’ said Simon.  
‘No idea,’ said Jay, ‘Why are you asking about this now?’  
‘It was Neil tonight, showing off that picture of Keely, and how he was with her at his party. He’s practically a dad now and we didn’t even notice it happening.’  
Jay looked surprised. ‘I suppose you’re right, I hadn’t even thought of it like that.’  
‘And you were so great with Keely, you know, at Neil’s party’ said Simon, ‘It just made me think what a great dad you’d be, and then I realised that you and I couldn’t have kids of our own, not one which you and me made. The most we could have is a kid that’s one of us.’   
‘Do you really think about that stuff?’ asked Jay, ‘About us being that long term?’  
Simon blushed, ‘Well, yeah. I love you and I want to be with you forever.’  
‘Me too,’ said Jay, ‘That’s why I applied to the same uni as you, that’s why I’ve been studying so hard, I want to be with you.’   
‘I know that,’ said Simon, ‘And it just makes me love you even more.’  
Jay lay his head on Simon’s chest. They lay there in silence, enjoying the closeness and just being together. There was plenty of time to deal with these issues later. Simon closed his eyes and settled down to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revision and exams. Simon gets in trouble. Jay and Neil talk. Jay lives out a fantasy, and they take a risk. It's the prom and Will invites someone special.

The next few weeks seemed to fly by as revision timetables were highlighted, class notes were read and re-read and then the exams started in earnest. Jay and Simon didn’t get to see much of each other. They had no subjects in common, so their exams were all at different times, and they were desperate to get the grades needed for Middlesex uni. Both boys were stressed. Jay’s fingernails were bitten down to the quick, and Simon’s normally carefully arranged hair often looked dishevelled where he ran his hands through it.   
They’d agreed that Friday night and Saturday were days off, days they would spend together to get them through the exam period. This Friday they were at Jay’s house. Terry had taken Shannon and Julie out to the cinema, and left money for Jay and Simon to get takeaway. Jay was lying on his bed, watching Simon pace round his room. Simon had had an exam that morning and Jay had had an exam that afternoon, which had made Simon just as nervous. Sitting at home waiting for Jay to text that he was done had pretty much finished Simon off. Now he was trying to walk off the adrenaline.  
‘Will you just come over here?’ said Jay, ‘The pacing is driving me fucking crazy.’  
‘Sorry,’ said Simon, ‘Today was just really tough, I feel all worked up.’  
‘So do I,’ said Jay, ‘That’s why I want you over here!’  
Simon continued pacing, and Jay knew he was going to have to get tough. He got up off the bed, and went over to his wardrobe. He ferretted about in the back of the wardrobe, and pulled out the riding crop Simon had bought him for Christmas.  
Simon stopped pacing long enough to see what Jay was up to.  
‘What are you going to do with that?’ he asked.  
‘It depends,’ said Jay, ‘Are you going to stop pacing?’  
Simon looked at Jay. He loved it when Jay dominated him, he loved having his arse slapped. This could be fun.  
Simon folded his arms, and tried to take an aggressive stance.  
‘Make me,’ he said.  
Jay grabbed Simon’s hand. ‘If you want me to stop just say so, ok?’ Having made sure they would be safe, Jay turned on his master act, ‘Now get yourself over to the bed, slave.’  
Simon nodded as Jay pulled him over to the bed. He put up a half-hearted struggle, just to make it fun.  
‘Undo your trousers, slave,’ commanded Jay. Simon undid his trousers, but didn’t pull them down. Jay grabbed Simon’s trousers and pulled them down hard. He could see that Simon had the startings of an erection.  
‘Are you turned on, slave?’ said Jay, ‘Let’s check, shall we?’ Jay yanked Simon’s briefs down too.  
‘I think you need to be punished,’ said Jay, ‘I think you are a dirty slave, who paces round too much.’  
‘Yes master,’ said Simon, ‘I am a dirty slave who paces round too much. I need to be punished.’  
‘Bend over on the bed, slave,’ said Jay, ‘Stick your slave arse in the air.’  
Simon did as he was told. His nervous energy was still there, but it was changing into something different. He was nervous about Jay hitting him with the crop, but he was also excited and turned on by the whole idea.  
Jay waved the crop experimentally. He’d done a bit of research on the internet, and knew he had to hit Simon in the right spot if he wasn’t going to do him serious damage. He had the theory, now it was time to put it in to practice.  
The first hit took Simon by surprise. It was a stinging sensation. It hurt but in a weirdly pleasant way. Jay was surprised too, the hit was a little harder than he’d meant, and a red stripe was already developing on Simon’s buttocks. Jay lightened his next stroke, but just a little. Simon moaned with pleasure as Jay’s third stroke hit home.   
‘Do you want more, slave?’ asked Jay. He didn’t want to push it, he wanted to give Simon the chance to say stop.  
‘I want a little more please master,’ begged Simon.  
Jay gave Simon two more hits and decided that was enough.   
‘Stand up, slave,’ said Jay.  
Simon did that, conscious that it was very obvious how turned on he was. Jay was surprised at how erect Simon was. He’d been turned on by dominating Simon, and seeing Simon in such a high state of arousal made his harder too.  
‘Fuck Simon,’ breathed Jay, ‘You are such a fucking turn on.’ Suddenly he couldn’t get his own trousers off quick enough. He made a grab for Simon with one hand, pulling him close so he could kiss him, whilst trying to undo his fly and push his trousers down one-handed. Simon kissed Jay back passionately, biting his lip and scratching his fingernails down Jay’s back.   
‘On the bed, now,’ growled Jay, as he backed Simon on to the bed.  
‘I want you so bad,’ said Simon, ‘I want you in me.’  
Jay reached for the condoms and lube that were always in his bedside cabinet. He put on a condom with a shaking hand, and applied lube to his cock and fingers. Simon was already kneeling on the bed.  
‘Fuck me now,’ he said, ‘I want you now Jay.’  
Jay inserted a finger into Simon, who groaned and reached up to wank himself off. Jay withdrew his finger and pushed himself into Simon. Simon drew a sharp intake of breath, and put both hands on the bed to steady himself. Jay began to thrust gently, but found he was wanting to go faster. He tried to control himself, to steady his pace, but he gave up when Simon begged him ‘Go faster, fuck me faster.’ Jay sped up his thrusts, going harder and deeper. He felt Simon tense then relax, he enjoyed the feeling of tightness around him, and then he was ready to come. His final thrust hit Simon in just the right spot, and as Jay came in him, Simon came all over Jay’s duvet. Jay withdrew and Simon collapsed on the bed. Once Jay had disposed on the condom, he lay down next to Simon.   
‘Urgh, I’m lying in a wet patch,’ complained Simon.  
‘Yeah, well, it’s your own wet patch so stop complaining,’ said Jay.   
‘I’m not complaining,’ said Simon, ‘That was amazing.’  
‘Yeah, it was,’ said Jay, ‘Is your backside ok?’ As Simon was still lying on his front, Jay examined his handiwork. ‘You look like a zebra,’ he said.  
Simon got off the bed and went to look in the mirror on Jay’s wardrobe door.   
‘Shit, I’ve got a stripey arse,’ said Simon, turning round to get the best angle, ‘I’m glad I haven’t got an exam till Wednesday, it’s going to take me till then to recover enough to sit down for 3 hours in a row.’  
‘Come back here,’ said Jay, reaching back in to his bedside cabinet,  
‘I already came,’ said Simon, confused, ‘We don’t need another condom.’  
Jay pulled out a packet of baby wipes, and wiped his fingers clean, then he grabbed a bottle of body lotion.   
‘Lie on your front again,’ said Jay. Simon did as he was told, adjusting the duvet so he wasn’t in the wet patch. Jay gently squeezed some lotion onto Simon’s buttocks and massaged it in.  
‘There,’ he said, ‘That might help.’  
Simon snuggled in to Jay’s arms, and they lay close. ‘I love you so much,’ said Simon.  
‘I love you too,’ said Jay, ‘But you are ok aren’t you? I went pretty hard and fast.’  
‘I’m getting used to it,’ said Simon, ‘And I’ve been having a play with my butt plugs.’  
‘I did wonder,’ said Jay, ‘Just don’t have too much fun without me.’

#

It was the final week of June, Jay and Neil had finished their exams, but Simon and Will had one more sociology exam to sit. Neil and Jay were waiting for them in town, where they’d agreed to meet up once Si and Will got out the exam.   
‘So what are we going to do to celebrate?’ asked Jay, slurping on a milkshake.  
‘Dunno,’ said Neil, ‘We could go to the pub?’  
‘Yeah, I reckon that’s what everyone will be doing,’ said Jay, ‘Are you going to the prom?’  
‘Yeah,’ said Neil, ‘I’m taking Lisa. Are you going to go?’  
‘Not sure,’ said Jay, ‘I mean, I know everyone at school knows about me and Simon, but turning up at a school event as a couple, that’s a whole different thing, you know? I mean, you and Lisa can turn up, hold hands, slow dance together and no-one will bat an eyelid, even though she’s older than you and got a kid. That’s more acceptable than me and Si.’   
Jay’s phone buzzed on the table. He picked it up, it was a message from Simon.  
‘all done where are you? Sxxx’  
Jay texted back, ‘in mcds see you soon j xxx’  
‘on our way s xxx’  
‘They’re on their way,’ said Jay, putting his phone back on the table.   
‘Cool,’ said Neil.  
‘What’s it like, being with someone who has a kid?’ asked Jay.  
Neil shrugged, ‘Keely’s so cute, and Lisa’s like an amazing mum, so I just join in with what she’s got organized.’  
‘But you’re so good with Keely,’ said Jay, ‘At your party you were just really good with her, looking after her and all that.’  
‘Well, I just want to look after her,’ said Neil, ‘And Lisa. I know I’m not that clever, but Lisa is so great and I just want to look after her and Keely. It makes me feel braver and cleverer.’  
‘Did you want kids?’ asked Jay, ‘I mean, before you met Lisa, had you thought about having kids? I know Keely’s not yours, but you’re practically her step-dad.’  
‘Shit,’ said Neil, ‘I’m a step-dad.’  
‘Sorry mate,’ said Jay, ‘I didn’t mean to freak you out.’  
Neil shook his head, ‘It’s fine, I just hadn’t thought of it like that. I guess I always thought kids would come along sometime. I’d meet someone and we’d get married and have kids.’  
‘That’s what Simon said,’ said Jay.  
‘What about you then?’ said Neil, ‘Do you want kids?’  
‘Never really thought about it till the other night. Simon was asking me about it.’  
Jay rattled the ice cubes in his cup of coke.  
‘I mean, I realised I was gay a while back, so I wasn’t really thinking big white wedding, house and kids. I was just thinking, will I ever be brave enough to tell anyone I’m gay?’  
Neil nodded. He didn’t always get the deep conversations that Will and Simon seemed to have, but he and Jay always managed to communicate.  
‘At least I don’t have to worry about getting Simon pregnant,’ joked Jay, trying to lighten the mood.  
‘But you use protection, don’t you?’ said Neil.  
Jay looked at Neil, ‘Well, yeah, we use protection.’  
‘Good,’ said Neil, ‘You need to stay safe.’  
‘What about you and Lisa? Does she want more kids?’ asked Jay.  
‘She’s always going on about how young I am, so we’re careful,’ said Neil, ‘But I love her, so who knows?’  
Jay felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Simon and Will standing behind him.  
‘What are you two talking about, looking so intense about?’ Simon asked, taking a seat next to Jay.  
‘Condoms,’ said Neil.  
‘God, I hate being single,’ said Will, sitting down next to Neil.  
‘So nothing happened with you and Charlotte on your birthday then?’ asked Simon.  
Will shook his head, ‘Nah, we’re just friends, and sadly not friends with benefits.’  
‘Do you still fancy her?’ Jay asked.  
‘Of course,’ said Will, ‘You’ve seen her, she’s gorgeous.’  
‘Why don’t you ask her to the prom?’ said Simon, ‘Just as friends, then you could woo her round with your Yoda impression, or your knowledge of how Britain is governed.’   
Will gave Simon a shove, but his idea might be worth a shot.  
‘So we going to the pub?’ asked Jay.  
Everyone nodded.  
‘Maybe Will and I can get changed out of our school uniforms first?’ said Simon, ‘I still don’t know why they insist on us wearing them for our exams.’  
‘This is the last time you have to wear that,’ said Jay, as he and Simon walked back to Simon’s car. Will had some shopping to do, and Neil was headed to Lisa’s for dinner, so they’d arranged to meet up at the pub later.  
‘You’re not going to miss seeing me in this, are you?’ said Simon, pulling on his royal blue school sweatshirt.  
Jay stood back to give Simon an appraising look.  
‘You don’t seriously find me attractive in this?’ said Simon, incredulously.  
‘I guess I’ve seen you in that more than in anything else,’ said Jay, ‘I’ve spent a lot a time fancying you in that uniform.’  
‘You are such a pervert,’ said Simon, unlocking the car.  
‘Yeah, well, now I just want to get you home and out of that uniform,’ said Jay.  
Back at Simon’s house, the boys made their way up to Simon’s room. Pamela and Alan were both still at work, but Andrew was in, and crashed out in front of the TV in the lounge.   
‘We need to be quiet,’ said Simon as Jay shut his bedroom door.  
‘I can do that,’ said Jay, ‘Now can I take that uniform off you?’  
Simon moved close to Jay, who began by stripping off Simon’s sweatshirt. He undid Simon’s tie, and then slowly undid Simon’s shirt buttons. He traced a finger down Simon’s chest, stopping at the fly button on Simon’s school trousers. Jay didn’t undo it, but reached down and undid the zip instead.  
‘Aren’t you going to take them off?’ asked Simon.  
‘Actually,’ said Jay, ‘I always wanted to make you come in your school trousers.’ He reached in a found Simon’s cock. It was semi-erect, and got harder under Jay’s hand. Jay began to wank Simon off. Simon shut his eyes, and enjoyed Jay’s touch on his cock. Jay stood and looked at Simon, eyes shut, school shirt undone, chest on display. He still fancied Simon so much, and this was a fantasy he’d had for a long time. Of course, in his imagination it had been happening at school, in a cupboard, or even in the common room, with a chance of being discovered. This was much safer than his fantasy, although the fact that Andrew was downstairs was an added turn on.  
Jay’s attentions soon had Simon ready to come. ‘Go on,’ said Jay, ‘Spunk in your school trousers.’ Simon groaned and came over Jay’s hand. He opened his eyes and looked at Jay.  
‘You are such a pervert.’  
‘I know, that’s why you love me so much,’ said Jay. Simon undid his trouser button and stepped gingerly out of his sticky trousers and pants. He slipped his shirt off, and walked over to his bedside table to get a tissue. Jay stood and looked at Simon, completely naked, dabbing at his semi-erect cock with a tissue. Even that turned him on. Jay shook his head, he was so horny all the time.   
Simon was now over by his chest of drawers, rummaging in the top drawer for a clean pair of boxers.  
‘Shit, I need to put some washing out for mum. I’m out of clean underwear.’  
Jay stood up and opened the drawer that Simon had given him. He found a pair of his own pants, and handed them to Simon.  
‘You can borrow some of mine,’ he said.  
‘You know what happened last time I borrowed your boxers.’ Both boys recalled this particular incident. It had been the morning after they had first got together. Simon had struggled with wearing Jay’s pants, because it had turned him on, and Jay had dealt with it by giving Simon a very speedy hand job, finishing just before his mum bought up squash and cookies for them.  
‘That was fun,’ said Jay, ‘The look on your face was priceless.’  
‘Well, I think I’ve got a bit more self-control these days,’ said Simon, slipping on the boxers Jay offered him. He grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt, before gathering up the dirty clothes from his bedroom floor, including his school uniform.   
‘I’m going to put these in the wash,’ he said, ‘I don’t want mum to find my school uniform covered in spunk.’ He headed downstairs with the armful of washing.   
By 8 o’clock the pub was full of sixth formers celebrating the end of their exams. All the boys were now able to buy drink legally, and Simon had left the car at home, so he could have a drink too. There was a good atmosphere in the pub, everyone was letting their hair down after weeks of study and stress. Jay, however, was suffering from a stressful situation of a different kind. Last time Simon had borrowed his pants, it was Simon who had been turned on. This time it was Jay who was getting turned on. The idea of Simon in his boxers was giving him a hard on, and he was worried that everyone in the pub would notice. In fact the only person who had noticed was Simon, which wasn’t unsurprising as Simon’s eyes often strayed to Jay’s crotch. Simon was feeling relaxed from the couple of pints he’d had, and from the freedom of no more school or exams. He got out his phone and sent Jay a text.  
‘hey boner meet me in the toilets in 5 minutes s xxx’   
Simon watched as Jay got out his phone, and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Simon glanced down at Jay’s crotch, and then excused himself.  
After a few minutes, Jay excused himself, and headed to the toilets. Simon was waiting by the gents and followed Jay in. There was no-one else in there, so Simon grabbed Jay and dragged him in to a cubicle, locking the door behind them. He kissed Jay long and hard, reaching down to undo Jay’s fly. He pulled out Jay’s erect cock, and began to masturbate Jay fast and hard.  
Jay leant against the toilet door, not quite believing what was happening. He was so turned on, he buried his head in Simon’s shoulder, biting it to stop himself making any noise. Simon saw the signs of an approaching ejaculation, and put his mouth to Jay’s cock. Jay came in Simon’s mouth, biting his own lip to keep himself quiet. Simon swallowed and stood up, as Jay calmed his breathing, and got himself decent.   
The main door of the toilet banged. Both boys froze.  
‘Jay? Si? Are you in here?’ It was Will.  
Simon unlocked the door and they both exited the cubicle.  
‘I’m not going to ask,’ said Will, and he went over to use the urinal.  
‘Probably best not to,’ said Simon and they left Will to it.  
As they walked back through the pub Jay got out his phone and sent Simon a text.  
‘I can’t believe you just did that’  
Simon felt his phone buzz and read the text. He replied, looking at Jay.  
‘you complaining?’  
‘no it was fucking awesome xxx’  
Simon grinned as he read the last text. They were back at the table where Neil was waiting for them.  
‘You were ages,’ said Neil. Jay and Simon exchanged a look and burst out laughing.  
‘What?’ said Neil. Will arrived back at the table to hear the end of this conversation. He put a hand on Neil’s shoulder.  
‘Trust me, you really don’t want to know,’ said Will, ‘Anyone want another pint?’  
‘Yeah, I’ll give you a hand,’ said Simon. He and Will headed off to the bar. On the way there Will pulled Simon to one side. ‘That was really risky,’ he said, ‘What if it had been someone else who walked in on you?’  
Simon shook his head, ‘I know. It was stupid. We don’t normally take risks like that, it was just tonight, I just wanted to let off a little steam…’  
Will nodded, ‘Just be careful ok?’ Simon nodded back, and they headed to the bar.  
Walking back home from the pub the boys discussed their plans for the summer. Neil was going to go full-time at Asda in two weeks’ time. Jay’s dad had arranged the intensive driving course he’d got Jay for his birthday for the first week in August, and his family were planning a caravan holiday in Norfolk for two weeks. Will was going on holiday to France with his mum for a couple of weeks, and Simon’s family had a holiday in Spain booked for a week. Now the exams were over it was time to think about fun and relaxing, and making the most of the next two weeks before Neil started full time work. The boys arranged to meet up the next night at Simon’s house.   
When Simon and Jay were alone and walking back to Simon’s house for the night, Jay broached the issue of the prom.  
‘Neil’s taking Lisa to the prom,’ said Jay. Simon nodded. ‘So, do you want to go?’ Jay continued.  
‘What, to the prom?’ said Simon.  
‘Yeah, do you want to go?’  
‘Do you?’ asked Simon. Jay shrugged, ‘Not really my thing, but Neil’s going and I think Will is, so I wondered if we should?’  
Simon considered it, ‘S’pose we could. Did you mean go as a couple?’  
Jay shook his head, ‘I don’t know, it’s yet another fucking complication in the life of Gay Jay and Simon Bender.’  
Simon gave Jay a shove. Those particular nicknames had appeared when they’d come out on Facebook, but had thankfully died down fairly quickly. They carried on walking home for a bit, when Simon stopped. Jay stopped too, ‘You ok?’  
Simon took hold of both of Jay’s hands and looked him in the eyes. ‘Jay Cartwright, will you do me the honour of being my date for the prom?’  
‘You daft twat,’ said Jay.  
‘So will you?’ said Simon.  
‘Yes, I’ll be your date for the prom,’ said Jay, ‘But I’m not wearing a dress.’  
Simon kissed Jay very quickly on the lips, and dropped Jay’s hands. ‘Come on, let’s get home.’

#

It was the night of the prom, and Jay and Simon were getting ready at Jay’s house. They’d both hired tuxedos for the night, and were helping each other with their bow ties.   
‘You look so fucking hot in that,’ said Jay, squeezing Simon’s backside.  
‘You look pretty hot yourself,’ said Simon, kissing Jay on the lips.  
‘Jay, Simon, the limo’s here,’ shouted Julie, from downstairs. Terry had arranged a limo to pick up the boys, and Will and Charlotte and Neil and Lisa. The boys went downstairs and posed for the obligatory photos, before heading out the front door. They were the first couple to be picked up, and made themselves comfy on the large back seat. The limo driver drove them round to pick up Will, then Charlotte, and finally Neil and Lisa who were at Lisa’s flat.  
‘Well,’ said Will, ‘I guess we’ll win the prize for the most unusual group – we’ve got the school’s only gay couple, an older woman, who has a young child, and her toy-boy boyfriend, and the school’s most gorgeous ex-pupil here with me, briefcase wanker.’  
‘Well, if you put it like that it does sound weird,’ said Simon.  
‘Who’s the toy-boy then?’ asked Neil.  
‘You are, you idiot!’ said Lisa, giving him a kiss on the cheek. While the others were laughing at this, Charlotte leaned over and whispered in Will’s ear, ‘Thanks for the compliment, and you aren’t a briefcase wanker; you are very sweet and look very handsome in that tux.’  
The limo drew up at the hotel were the prom was being held, and the friends all got out.   
‘We ready then?’ asked Simon, who was feeling a bit nervous.  
‘Yup, let’s go’ said Jay, and he grabbed Simon’s hand. Neil took hold of Lisa’s hand, and started walking towards the entrance. Simon and Jay fell in behind them, and that left Will and Charlotte. Will wanted nothing more than to grab Charlotte’s hand, but she’d agreed to this date on the basis of it being a friend thing, not a date thing. Will was surprised then to find Charlotte’s warm fingers sliding between his.  
‘Come on, briefcase wanker,’ said Charlotte, and she led Will into the hotel.  
The function room was decorated with balloons and streamers, there was a bar and a buffet. At one end of the room was a dance floor and a disco. Neil and Lisa made their way over to the bar, to get the first round of drinks for everyone. Simon and Jay dropped hands on entering the room, it was still a big step to hold hands in front of the rest of their year group. Ms Gatting came over to them. ‘Well done,’ she said, ‘I wondered if you’d be here.’  
Simon nodded nervously.  
‘It’ll be fine,’ said Ms Gatting, ‘Go and enjoy your evening, and if there are any problems you come and find me.’   
Will and Charlotte walked in at this point, and made their way over to Simon and Jay.   
‘Shall we find a table?’ said Charlotte, and she wove her way across the room, her hand still in Will’s, leading him to the table she’d spotted. Simon grabbed Jay’s hand and followed Charlotte. He could feel people’s eyes on them, but he wasn’t sure if it was him and Jay, or Will and Charlotte that everyone was looking at.  
Neil and Lisa made their way over to the table with the drinks, and they all sat down together.  
Carli came over to say hello, dragging Tom with her, before heading back to her friends. Big John also came over to say hello. He was here ‘stag’, no date, but with his small group of friends.   
As people had more to drink the dance floor began to fill up. Neil and Lisa were soon out on the floor, with Neil showing off his very individual dance moves. Charlotte dragged Will up to dance, and that left Simon and Jay sitting at the table. Luke, Jay’s football team mate, came over with his date, one of the girls from Year 12. He introduced Simon and Jay, and they sat and chatted for a while. The buffet table slowly emptied, and the noise level rose. Simon and Jay ventured on to the dance floor, joining Neil and Lisa, who seemed to have endless energy for dancing. It was at this point that the DJ slowed the music down. Neil took Lisa in his arms, and even Will and Charlotte began to slow dance. Simon looked at Jay. ‘Do you want to…?’  
Jay nodded, and put his hands on Simon’s hips. Simon pulled Jay close, and they circled gently to the music. There were a few whoops and whistles from people standing around the dance floor, but Simon and Jay ignored them. Will was also finding this dance an intense experience. He still really fancied Charlotte, in fact he had been in love with her, and despite being with Victoria for several months, he realised that if Charlotte clicked her fingers, he’d definitely come running. Holding her close, his nose filled with her perfume, her breasts pressed against his chest, Will had a lot of feelings to deal with.   
At the end of the second slow song, Charlotte took Will’s hand and led him off the dance floor, picking up her handbag on the way.  
‘Where are we going?’ he asked.  
‘Just shut up and come with me,’ Charlotte said. She led him out of the function room and to the check in desk.  
‘I have a reservation for tonight, in the name of Hinchcliffe.’  
‘What are you doing?’ said Will.  
Charlotte kissed Will gently on the lips, ‘Just shut up.’ She took the keys that the receptionist offered her, and they headed upstairs.  
Charlotte unlocked the door and pulled Will in.  
‘What’s going on?’ said Will, ‘I thought we were here as friends.’  
‘We are,’ said Charlotte, slipping off her shoes.  
‘So, what’s going on?’ said Will, ‘Not that I’m complaining, but…’  
Charlotte walked over to Will.  
‘Look Will, you are so sweet, and so lovely,’ said Charlotte, ‘I was so awful to you, and I want to make it up to you.’ She placed a kiss on his lips. Will’s hand went to the small of her back, as he made the kiss last as long as he could.  
‘So you want to sleep with me?’ said Will.  
‘Yes Will,’ said Charlotte, ‘I want to sleep with you.  
‘I’m still a virgin, you know,’ Will admitted, ‘I still don’t know what I’m doing.’  
‘Yeah, well, I should have helped you out a bit more,’ said Charlotte. She led Will over to the bed, and they sat down. She slipped Will’s jacket off, and kissed him again, this time sliding her tongue into his mouth. Will could feel himself getting aroused, and he responded. At least he had more kissing experience than the last time he’d been with Charlotte. True, some of it had been with Neil, but most of it was with Victoria. Charlotte was surprised to find that Will’s kissing was more confident. She lay back on the bed, and Will lay next to her. He kissed her first this time, and cautiously placed his hand on her breast. Charlotte moaned, and Will took that as a good sign. He gently squeezed her breast, and was thrilled to find her undoing his bow tie, and then his shirt buttons. He reached round and undid the zip at the back of her dress. Charlotte sat up and slid the dress off her shoulders, then she stood up and shimmied out of the dress completely. Will watched this with increasing excitement. Charlotte Hinchcliffe was standing in front of him in sexy underwear, and hold up stockings. Charlotte joined Will on the bed again, slipping his shirt off and reaching down to undo his trousers. Will shuddered with anticipation, he was aware that he was already erect and ready. Charlotte pushed Will’s trousers and briefs down.  
‘You have grown up in the past year,’ she said.  
Will took a deep breath. ‘Tell me what to do,’ he said.  
‘Well,’ said Charlotte, ‘How about getting me out of this bra?’ She reached round and undid her bra, allowing Will to slide it off.   
Will reached down to take off Charlotte’s knickers.  
‘Leave them on for a while,’ she said. She took Will’s hand and placed it between her legs. Will was surprised at how wet her underwear was, but leant in for another kiss. As they kissed more, Charlotte began to push against Will’s hand. Will allowed himself to think back to Jay’s ridiculous stories, and he pushed her knickers to one side. He rubbed his fingers between her lips, and found her clit. Charlotte let out another moan.  
‘That’s good, Will, now slide it in me.’ Will felt his way, and slid his finger into Charlotte’s moist and ready pussy.  
‘Use your thumb on my clit,’ she said. Will managed to do this, sliding a second finger in to Charlotte. Charlotte reached down to touch Will’s erect cock. He flinched.  
‘You ok, sweetie?’ asked Charlotte, wriggling as Will continued to touch and tease her with his fingers.  
Will nodded, ‘I’m just very, very ready,’ he said.  
‘Me too,’ said Charlotte, and she rolled away from Will to pick up her evening bag. She took out a condom and helped Will put it on, before slipping off her knickers.  
‘Now you’ve found where you’re supposed to go, you want to do this?’ she asked.  
Will nodded, and moved so he was lying between Charlotte’s thighs. He leant on his elbow, on the bed, and used one hand to guide himself into Charlotte. He hesitated as the tip of his cock hit the entrance to her pussy.  
‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ he asked.  
Charlotte looked Will in the eye. ‘Will McKenzie, I wanted to fuck you the first time, I just wasn’t very patient. Now I want you to fuck me, make love to me, sex me up, make the beast with two backs, whatever you want to call it. Just do it to me, Will.’  
Will pushed into Charlotte and gasped at the sensation. It felt soft and tight and warm. Charlotte let out a soft moan and kissed Will again. He began to move slowly, wondering how he could possibly have got this wrong last time. It was obvious that you needed to support your weight, why hadn’t he thought of that? He felt Charlotte buck her hips a little. ‘Harder Will.’  
Will sped up his thrusts, made them a little deeper, and was rewarded by more groaning from Charlotte. He controlled his breathing, and made himself slow down, keeping the depth of his thrusts, but slowing his pace. He reached a hand down, and gently stroked Charlotte’s clit.  
‘Oh God, Will,’ Charlotte ground herself on to him. He did his best to keep thrusting and playing with her clit, and he was rewarded with a tightening feeling round his cock as Charlotte came with a loud moan. He moved his hand and began to speed up his thrusts. He was so aroused now that all he wanted to do was come. It didn’t take long before he came, with a loud moan. He kept his weight on his elbows, and tried to recover his breath.  
‘You ok?’ Charlotte asked. Will nodded. ‘Just hold on to the condom as you pull out,’ she said. Will managed to do that, and removed the condom, wrapping it in the tissue Charlotte handed him.  
‘Was that ok?’ asked Will, ‘I mean, I know I came, but…?’  
‘Are you sure you were a virgin?’ said Charlotte,  
‘Not any more,’ said Will, ‘But that was ok?’  
‘Yes, Will, that was more than ok,’ said Charlotte, kissing him on the lips, ‘How did you know to touch my clit?’  
‘I guess I learnt some stuff from all Jay’s ridiculous stories,’ Will said.  
‘You got sex tips from your gay best friend?’ asked Charlotte.  
‘Well, before he started snogging Simon, Jay used to regale us with the most ridiculous stories of imagined sexual exploits with girls. I just thought back to what he used to say.’  
‘And you lasted well too,’ said Charlotte, ‘I wasn’t expecting that.’  
‘Well,’ said Will, ‘I have been complimented on that before.’  
‘By who?’ said Charlotte, intrigued, ‘I thought you were a virgin.’  
‘I was,’ said Will, ‘Look, this is really embarrassing, but if I tell you, you have to swear to keep it a secret?’  
Charlotte drew a cross against her bare breasts, and Will then planted a kiss on the spot she’d crossed. He began to tell her about the evening, nearly a year ago, when he, Neil, Simon and Jay had had a spot of drunken fun.   
Charlotte couldn’t believe what Will was telling her.  
‘I thought you were so sweet and innocent, William McKenzie,’ she laughed, ‘And here you are confessing to masturbating with other boys.’  
Will blushed, ‘Well, it meant I could last better with you, didn’t it?’  
Charlotte kissed Will on the lips again, ‘Your secret’s safe with me.’  
Will put his arms round Charlotte.  
‘Thanks,’ he said.  
‘What for?’ she asked, tracing circles in the dark hair on Will’s chest.  
‘For being my friend, for popping my cherry, I don’t know, for everything.’  
Charlotte looked at Will, ‘You are so sweet.’   
‘Too sweet, I’ve been told,’ Will said, referring to a comment Charlotte had made at his 18th birthday dinner party, ‘And I’m probably about to get my heart broken again.’  
Charlotte dropped her eyes. ‘Will, you are such a great guy, and tonight was wonderful. I’m just not looking for anything serious. I go back to uni in Bristol in September, and you’re planning to go to York, aren’t you? We’d be at opposite ends and sides of the country. I’d suggest a summer of fun, but I don’t want to hurt you.’  
Will nodded. The sensible part of him, the part that wanted to protect his heart told him to get out of bed and leave right now. The other part of him, the part of him that was still in love with Charlotte, that had enjoyed finally having sex, well, that part was screaming at him to take up her offer.  
‘Can I think about it?’ Will asked. Charlotte nodded, ‘You’ve got my number.’ She sat up, ‘Do you want to go back downstairs?’ Will shook his head. ‘If I only get one chance with you, then I want to make the most of it.’ He reached over and brushed some hair out of Charlotte’s face. He kissed her gently on the mouth.   
Downstairs the party was winding up. Neil and Lisa had already gone, taking a taxi back to Lisa’s so the babysitter could get home before midnight. Simon and Jay were sitting with Carli and Tom, and Big John and one of his friends. They were discussing their plans for the summer. Carli and Tom were going away on a group holiday with some of their friends. Big John had a job at Thorpe Park, starting next week. Simon and Jay realised that they hadn’t really talked about their holiday plans – both sets of parents had booked holidays, but were they supposed to be going or were they going to stay behind? Simon resolved to talk to his parents in the morning. His phone buzzed in his pocket, disrupting his train of thought. He read the text.  
‘It’s Will, he’s going to make his own way home,’ said Simon.  
‘Wey hey,’ said Jay, ‘Maybe he’s final got off with Charlotte?’  
‘Maybe,’ said Simon.  
The prom was due to end at one o’clock. There were a few after parties going on, but Simon and Jay decided to call it a night. They called a taxi, and were waiting for it in the lobby.  
‘Do you think Will did get off with Charlotte?’ asked Jay.  
‘Well, I saw her drag him off the dance floor, so I expect so,’ said Simon.  
‘Taxi for Cooper’ said a voice by the door. The boys stood up and headed out the door to the waiting taxi.  
Arriving back at Jay’s home, Simon paid the taxi with the money his dad had given him, and the boys made their way indoors. Jay had already loosened his bow tie and undone his collar button. In Simon’s eyes it made him look even sexier than ever. Simon shut the front door and headed in to the kitchen. He’d spent enough weekends at the Cartwright’s to know where the tea and mugs were kept.  
‘I fancy a cuppa,’ he said, filling the kettle, ‘You want one?’  
‘I know what I do want,’ said Jay, moving over to where Simon was leaning against the kitchen counter. He put his hands on either side of Simon, and kissed him. Simon kissed back, running his hands through Jay’s hair.  
‘I’ve been wanting to kiss you all evening,’ said Simon, when they broke apart to catch their breath. He turned round to make the tea. Jay pressed in behind him. Simon could feel that Jay was getting excited, and pressed his buttocks against Jay.   
‘I want you upstairs and naked as soon as possible,’ said Jay, kissing the back of Simon’s neck. Simon picked up the two cups of tea he’d made and they headed up to Jay’s bedroom.  
Simon put the cups on the bedside cabinet, and undid his tie. He took off his jacket and hung it on the hanger the hire company had provided. Jay shrugged off his jacket and dumped it on the floor. Simon picked it up and hung it up too.  
‘Sorry,’ said Jay, ‘You don’t have to do that for me.’ He slipped off the trousers and hung them up, as Simon did the same. Simon went over to Jay and began to undo his shirt buttons.  
‘I like undressing you,’ he said, as he undid the final button, and slid the shirt off Jay’s muscular arms. Jay then undid Simon’s buttons, and pulled his shirt off. He kissed Si’s chest and ran a teasing finger down to Simon’s fitted boxers. He hooked a finger in to the waistband and pulled Simon over to the bed. Jay sat on the bed, and Simon straddled him, kneeling with his legs either side of Jay’s. This wasn’t something they’d ever done before, but it gave Simon a good position to rub himself against Jay. He kissed Jay and they pressed against each other, teasing and arousing each other. Simon moved back slightly so he had room to reach down and grasp Jay’s cock. It was so close to his own, so he pressed Jay’s cock against his own erection. Jay bought his hand in to join Simon’s. They pressed against each other, half masturbating, half grinding against each other. Simon rubbed the head of his cock against the head of Jay’s, picking up the moisture of Jay’s pre-cum. Simon groaned at this sensation, then leant over to get some lube out of Jay’s bedside cabinet. He covered both of their cocks with it and they continued to rub them against each other until Simon came. Jay used Simon’s ejaculate as lube, rubbing it round the head of his cock, until he came, his spunk mingling with Simon’s. Simon stayed on Jay’s lap, planting kisses on Jay’s face and neck.  
‘You alright?’ he asked.  
Jay nodded, ‘That was really sexy.’ His hands were linked behind Simon’s back holding him in position.  
‘We could try sex like this another time,’ said Simon. Jay nodded again, and kissed Simon’s reddened lips. Simon moved off as he could feel his foot beginning to go to sleep. He sat down next to Jay, and took a sip of his cooling tea. He shivered slightly.  
‘You cold?’ asked Jay.  
‘A little,’ admitted Simon.  
Jay moved so he was tucked under the duvet, holding the edge up for Simon to join up. They snuggled up under the covers, and Simon passed Jay his cup of tea. They sat up drinking their tea, in companionable silence, snuggled together in Jay’s bed.

#

Simon woke first and made his way over to the bathroom for a wee. He returned to Jay’s room, and slid back in to bed, trying not to wake Jay. Jay stirred, and rolled over.  
‘Morning wanker,’ said Jay, yawning and stretching.   
‘Sorry’ said Si, ‘I didn’t mean to wake you.’  
Jay got up. ‘I need a piss anyway,’ he said and headed out the bedroom door. Simon sat up in Jay’s bed. He was thinking about the conversation they’d had yesterday with Carli, Tom and Big John. Jay returned to find Simon lost in thought.  
‘You alright?’ asked Jay, as he climbed over Simon and back into bed.  
‘Yeah,’ said Simon, ‘Are you going to go to Norfolk with your mum and dad?’   
‘Not if I can help it,’ said Jay, ‘Why?’  
‘Well, my mum and dad have booked a holiday to Spain, but I don’t know if they expect me to go with them or not.’  
‘Do you want to go?’ asked Jay.  
‘Not without you,’ said Simon.  
‘Guess you need to talk to them about it then,’ said Jay. Jay snuggled back down under the duvet, and Simon wiggled into his arms, so they were spooning. They both fell asleep and slept for another couple of hours.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil starts full time work. Jay passes his driving test. The boys have a get together. Simon and Jay play with Simon's Christmas present. The A-level results are out... will everyone get the grades they need? Jay and Simon reminisce. They take Jay's car out for a drive. Neil throws a party to say goodbye to Will - cuddly Will and Neil time.

Neil was nervous. It was his first day as a full-time employee at Asda, and although he’d been working there for months, this was different. Neil wanted to do a good job, he wanted to make Lisa proud of him. He headed in through the doors, and made his way to the staff lockers. He dumped his stuff and went out onto the shop floor. He was doing exactly the same job as he’d always done, but he knew there were some jobs coming up with additional responsibility, section managers and the like. Neil had plans of his own. Not university like his friends, but a life with Lisa and Keely. He wanted to earn good money so they could move into a house together, with a garden and a bigger bedroom for Keely. Her current bedroom was a shoebox. He was still living at home, although he spent a couple of nights a week at Lisa’s, and he’d already got some savings stashed away. He knew he couldn’t take holiday when he’d only just started full time, but he was planning a holiday for him, Lisa and Keely for October half term. These hopes and dreams helped pass the time as he stacked the shelves. He’d gotten so good at the job now that he couldn’t really believe he hadn’t understood stock rotation. They’d even had him train up a couple of new members of staff. Neil was doing well, he’d found his niche in life and it had boosted his confidence. He looked up to see Lisa waving at him from the end of the aisle, on her way to household. He blew her a kiss, and went back to stocking the shelves.

#

Jay’s parents hadn’t expected him to go on holiday with them. In fact, they’d arranged his driving course for the first week they were away. Simon’s parents had expected him to go with them though, but as it was the same week as Jay’s driving course, Simon didn’t kick up too much of a fuss. This was the longest time the boys had been apart since they’d got together, and Simon was glad the hotel had internet. Although he had to share a room with Andrew, he and Jay still managed a couple of sexy skype sessions. Jay was taking his driving test on the day that Simon flew home, so Simon spent the whole of the flight feeling very nervous on Jay’s behalf. The journey back to Ruislip from Gatwick airport seemed to take ages, and as soon as he got in Simon dumped his bags and headed straight round to Jay’s. He was very worried because he hadn’t had a text or a phone call. He rang the doorbell at Jay’s and was relieved to see a smiling Jay answer the door. Simon gave him a huge hug. He’d missed Jay so much that he couldn’t find the words to explain. Once he’d got the hug out the way, he looked at Jay. ‘Did you pass?’  
‘Of course,’ said Jay, with some of his old swagger.  
‘Well done,’ said Simon, and enveloped Jay in another huge hug.  
‘You staying here for the week then?’ asked Jay.  
‘Shit,’ said Simon, ‘I completely forgot to bring anything with me. I just dumped my bags and ran.’  
‘Never mind,’ said Jay, ‘You’ve got a load of stuff here anyway, not like last summer.’  
Simon smiled. ‘When you say stuff like that I just can’t believe how much my life has changed.’ This time last year he and Jay were in the early throws of passion at the start of their relationship. Simon had not even realised he was gay until he and Jay had kissed, or rather, until he had seen his friend hurt and crying and realised how much he cared about Jay. That was before they’d even kissed, Simon suddenly recalled. He’d loved his friend before he’d realised they were attracted to each other. He smiled.  
‘What?’ said Jay.  
‘I was just thinking about last summer,’ said Simon, ‘We’ve been together a year now, and I was just realizing that I probably loved you before we even kissed. I just never really connected that feeling with loving and fancying you. I just wanted you to be happy and safe.’  
‘I just wanted to kiss you and get you to give me blow jobs,’ said Jay, nudging Simon and gesturing to his groin.  
‘Can we have a shower first?’ said Simon, ‘I’ve been travelling since stupid o’clock this morning.’ Jay was already pulling his t-shirt over his head, ‘Come on, then. I need you upstairs and naked, and if you want to be wet and soapy, that’s fine by me.’  
Within 5 minutes there were two piles of clothes on the landing, and Si and Jay were busy soaping each other in the shower. Simon grasped Jay’s soapy cock and began to apply strong and firm strokes to Jay. Jay came quickly, having been thinking about this moment for most of the day, once his driving test was out the way. Simon didn’t last much longer than Jay, and soon they were both rinsing away soap suds and spunk. Jay turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He began to dry Simon off.  
‘Give me the towel, you twat,’ said Simon.  
‘No,’ said Jay, ‘I want to do this.’ Simon stood and let Jay dry him off. Jay was tender but firm and dried Simon off quite effectively.   
‘Let me do you now,’ said Simon, as Jay passed him a fresh, dry towel. Simon dried Jay with gentle strokes, appreciating Jay’s muscular form. Now they were both dry, they headed onto the landing and grabbed their clothes. Simon wanted fresh clothes, and managed to find enough bits and pieces in the drawer he had at Jay’s.  
‘You staying the night?’ asked Jay.  
‘Definitely,’ said Simon. 

#

The next day was Sunday, Neil wasn’t working and Will was back from France. The lads hadn’t been all together since the night of the prom, what with holidays, new jobs and driving courses. As Jay’s parents were away, they decided that they would spend Sunday at the Cartwright’s, just chilling out, playing Xbox games and drinking a few beers.   
‘So, Will, what exactly happened between you and Charlotte ‘Big Jugs’ at the prom?’ asked Simon. They were sitting out in Jay’s garden, enjoying the August sunshine.  
‘A gentlemen never tells,’ said Will.  
‘Do you remember what happened last time you said that?’ said Jay.   
Will nodded, ‘Thankfully, a night of passion with Charlotte has now replaced that memory.’ He looked at the floor, a little embarrassed.  
‘So she did shag you, then?’ asked Jay.   
Will nodded again, ‘Twice, and she complimented me on my staying power.’  
There were cheers from the other three boys. ‘At last,’ said Simon.  
‘Yeah, I was worried we were going to be sending you off to uni still a virgin,’ said Jay.  
‘So, are you two a couple now?’ asked Neil. Sometimes he found he’d missed out on a vital bit of information in these conversations, and wanted to make sure he’d got this right.  
Will shook his head, ‘She doesn’t want anything serious. She offered to be a friend with benefits...’  
‘Briefcase wanker’s got himself a fuck buddy!’ teased Jay.  
‘But I said no,’ continued Will.  
There was a chorus of surprised reactions. ‘You are fucking mad!’ said Jay, ‘Charlotte ‘Big Jugs’ offers to be your fuck buddy and you turned her down? You are such a twat.’  
Will shook his head. ‘It’s hard to explain. The night of the prom was really amazing. It would never be that special again, and anyway I want a relationship, like you two have, and like Neil and Lisa have. I don’t want just sex.’  
Simon nodded. He understood where Will was coming from. He had always been a bit of a hopeless romantic himself. ‘You’ll find someone, Will,’ he said, ‘I mean, Neil managed to bag himself a hottie like Lisa, and Jay managed to get me, so I’m sure you’ll find someone nice.’  
‘Yeah,’ said Neil, ‘You kiss nice and all that, and you’re kind even if you do talk really weird some of the time.’  
Will blushed. He was still embarrassed about how intimate he and Neil had got, even though it had just been a bit of adolescent experimentation.  
‘So, was it good then Will? Worth the wait?’ asked Jay.  
Will nodded. ‘It was amazing.’ He smiled at the memory.  
‘Well, thank fuck for that,’ said Jay, ‘I think we need more beer.’ He went into the kitchen to fetch some more cans.

#

Simon spent the rest of the week at Jay’s house. He’d popped home on Sunday morning, before Will and Neil were due at Jay’s, to unpack his holiday suitcase, and grab a few bit and pieces. The A-level results were due out on Thursday so he knew he’d maybe have to go home then, but the rest of the time was for him and Jay. It felt good to know that they weren’t going to be interrupted, and could get up when they wanted, and go to bed when they wanted.   
On Wednesday morning Simon was rummaging in his drawer to find some clean underwear, when he came across the box with his handcuffs in. He’d bought it round, thinking an empty house might be an ideal opportunity to try them out. He got the box out and put it on the bedside cabinet. When Jay came back from having a shower, he saw the box and opened it.  
‘Is this a hint, you perv?’ he asked.  
‘Well, I bought them with me cos we still haven’t used them yet,’ said Simon.  
Jay said, ‘I reckon we could remedy that.’ He pocketed the hand cuffs.  
‘What are you doing?’ asked Simon.  
‘Trust me,’ said Jay, and he walked out the bedroom, ‘I want breakfast, I’m starving.’  
Nothing happened for the rest of the morning, and Simon began to relax. They sat and played an Xbox game for a while, then Jay went out to the kitchen to make lunch.  
‘We’re out of bread, I’ll just pop out and get some,’ said Jay.  
‘Do you want me to come with you?’ said Simon, ‘We can go in the car.’  
‘Nah, you’re alright, I won’t be long.’  
Simon turned on the TV, and sat flicking through the channels.   
Jay was walking to the local shops, formulating his plan for Simon. There were a few supplies he needed to get for what he had in mind.  
Simon looked up when he heard Jay’s key in the door.  
‘You were gone a while,’ he said, ‘Everything ok?’  
Jay popped his head round the kitchen door, ‘Yeah fine, do you want ham or cheese or both?’  
‘Both please,’ said Simon, ‘Do you need a hand?’  
‘Not with the sandwiches,’ shouted Jay from the kitchen.  
The boys ate lunch and spent most of the afternoon watching a film. Simon had completely forgotten about the hand cuffs, until he got up to go to the toilet. He then went to the kitchen to get a drink. Jay was already in the kitchen, and had pulled the blinds down.  
‘What are you doing?’ asked Simon, confused.  
Jay pulled the handcuffs out his pocket, and swung them on his finger.  
‘Oh,’ said Simon.  
‘You want to do this?’ said Jay. Simon nodded.  
‘You want out, you say ‘release’, and I’ll let you out, ok?’ said Jay. Simon nodded again and held out his wrists. Jay took Simon’s t-shirt off, and then handcuffed Simon’s wrists together behind him. He then led Simon to a kitchen chair, undoing Simon’s shorts, and stripping him naked.   
‘Sit down,’ commanded Jay. Simon did as he was told, and flinched slightly at how cold the chair was under his bare buttocks. He couldn’t sit back either because his hands were in the way.  
Jay walked over to the fridge-freezer and got out some of the things he’d bought at the shop. He put a bottle of chocolate sauce, a can of squirty cream and a tray of ice cubes on the kitchen table. Simon watched all this with curiosity. What did Jay have in mind?  
Jay popped the ice cubes out of the tray into a bowl. Simon suddenly realised that he was stark naked and Jay was fully clothed. He felt a little vulnerable sitting in Jay’s kitchen with no clothes on.  
Jay grabbed an ice cube. He held it in his hand, and rubbed it on Simon’s lips. Melting water dripped down Simon’s chin and onto his chest. Simon shivered with anticipation. Jay moved the ice cube away from Simon’s lips, down his chin and neck. He drew circles on Simon’s chest, and gently brushed the ice cube across Simon’s nipple. Simon visibly shivered this time, and Jay could see that he was beginning to get aroused. Jay put the ice cube in his own mouth, and sucked it until it was gone. He then placed a cold kiss on Simon’s hot mouth. He picked up another ice cube, and started this one of Simon’s chest. He moved it down Simon’s abdomen, and could see Simon squirming. Jay teased him by sliding the ice cube everywhere except Simon’s genitals. He slid it down to Simon’s inner thigh, before putting the ice cube in his mouth. He sucked it until it melted, then put his cold lips on Simon’s now erect cock. Simon let out a small whimper. Jay looked at him, just to check Simon wanted to continue.   
Jay picked up the can of squirty cream and gave it a shake. He popped off the lid, and squirted a little on to his finger to check it was working. He held the finger to Simon’s mouth.  
‘Lick it off,’ he said. Simon did as he was told. Jay squirted a dollop of cream on to each of Simon’s nipples, allowing it to melt and run down his chest a little before slowly licking it off. Having avoided Simon’s genitals with the ice cube, Jay decided they needed some attention. He squirted lines of cream up Simon’s erect cock, starting at the base and making wobbly lines up to the moist head. Simon squirmed at the tickling sensation. Jay then reached for the chocolate sauce, and removed the lid. He turned the bottle upside down over Simon’s cock and squeezed. The chocolate sauce dripped out onto Si’s creamy cock, ran down his inner thigh, onto the chair and then the floor. Simon shut his eyes. Jay put the bottle back on the kitchen table, and looked at his handiwork. He knelt, thankful he was wearing shorts, as melted cream and chocolate sauce was easier to wash off skin, and he began slow licks along the entire length of Simon’s cock. Simon didn’t dare move. His balance on the chair felt precarious, and he was aware that it was getting slippy from the melting cream and chocolate sauce. Jay had now done a fairly good job at cleaning up the mess he’d made, and began to give Simon a blow job in earnest. Simon couldn’t continue himself any longer.  
‘Fuck, I’m going to come,’ he cried, and filled Jay’s mouth with his warm spunk. Jay swallowed and then licked up a little bit of chocolate sauce he’d missed. Jay stood up and looked at Simon, who was sitting breathless and sticky.  
‘Ok, release, please,’ said Simon, ‘Release.’ Jay immediately did as Simon asked. If they were going to play these kind of games there had to be trust and if Simon used that word it was because he’d had enough.   
‘Was that ok?’ Jay asked, as Simon rubbed his wrists.  
‘Yes,’ said Simon, ‘I’m just really sticky now.’  
‘Fancy a shower?’ said Jay. Simon nodded.  
‘I think I owe you a hand job or something.’ Simon was gesturing to Jay’s shorts, which were showing signs of his arousal.  
‘You’re on,’ said Jay, pulling his t-shirt off, as he ran for the stairs, closely followed by a naked and sticky Simon.

#

Thursday morning was results day. Simon had stayed at Jay’s house, as the Cartwright’s were still away in Norfolk. They had agreed to go and pick up Will and Neil, before heading into school. Neil was in his Asda uniform as he had to go to work as soon as he’d got his results. The boys made their way to the hall, all hoping that this was the last time they would have to come in to school. Everyone made their way to the relevant tables to collect their envelopes, and like last year, gathered in a corner to see what everyone had got.  
Neil went first, tearing his envelope open. ‘Yes, E in Tech and Design and D in PE.’  
There was a chorus on congratulations. As long as Neil was happy with that, then everyone was going to be happy on his behalf.  
Jay, Will and Simon all stood looking at each other, no-one willing to go first.  
‘For fuck’s sake,’ said Neil, ‘Hurry up, I’ve got to get to work.’  
‘Ok,’ said Will, ‘I’ll go next.’ He opened the envelope with trembling hands, and read the results. He put his hand over his mouth, and kept shaking his head. Eventually Neil snatched the paper out of Will’s hands. ‘All A’s,’ said Neil, ‘Fucking amazing Will.’ He gave Will a huge hug, as Jay and Simon congratulated their friend.  
‘Well, I know mine aren’t going to be like that,’ said Jay.  
‘Shut up,’ said Simon, ‘You don’t know that.’  
‘Ok,’ said Jay, ‘Let’s open these at the same time, ready?’ Simon nodded and they began to open their envelopes. Will and Neil didn’t know how to look at, whose reaction to gauge. Jay seemed stunned in to silence, as Will had been and Simon looked confused. Will grabbed Jay’s paper.  
‘A, B, B,’ said Will.  
‘What?’ said Simon.  
‘A, B, B,’ said Will, ‘That’s amazing Jay. You’ve got your place at Middlesex!’  
Jay just stood there, not really knowing how to handle academic success.   
‘What about you Si?’ asked Will.  
‘A, A, C’ said Simon.  
‘What did you need again?’ asked Will.  
‘A, B, B,’ said Simon, ‘Will they still take me? I didn’t get two Bs.’  
‘I don’t know,’ said Will, ‘I guess you’ll need to phone them.’   
Simon looked pale, and a bit shaky. Jay put an arm round him. ‘You ok?’ he asked.   
Simon nodded.  
‘Sorry, I’ve got to go,’ said Neil, ‘I’ve got to get to work. Catch up with you later, yeah?’ He headed out the hall.  
Ms Gatting approached the boys. She had come in to offer support to her tutor group, and wanted to see how this little gang had got on.  
‘How did you all do? Are you ok, Simon?’ she asked, seeing that Simon looked a bit pale. Simon nodded, ‘Ms Gatting, I needed A, B, B and I got A, A, C. Do you think I’ll still get in?’  
‘I don’t know,’ said Ms Gatting, ‘You’d need to ring them and find out. You’ve still got the right number of points so you might be ok.’  
Simon nodded, ‘I’ll ring when I get home.’  
Ms Gatting turned to Will and Jay, ‘How did you two get on?’  
‘I got all As,’ said Will.  
‘Brilliant,’ said Ms Gatting, ‘Well done Will. And you, Jay?’  
‘I got A, B, B so I’ve got more than I needed.’  
‘Well done,’ said Ms Gatting, ‘You did a good job turning things round this year.’  
‘Yeah, you did,’ said Simon, aware that he hadn’t congratulated his boyfriend yet, ‘You did brilliantly, I’m so proud of you.’ He gave Jay a big hug. Jay hugged Simon back.  
‘It’ll be fine, we’ll go home and phone them now,’ Jay reassured Simon.  
‘Well done, all of you,’ said Ms Gatting again, ‘Did I see Neil? How did he get on?’  
‘He had to go to work, but he got a D and an E, and was thrilled,’ explained Will.   
‘Pass on my congratulations to him too, won’t you?’ said Ms Gatting, ‘And, Simon, there will be people around at school for the rest of today, and tomorrow and next week if you need help with anything. First of all though, go and phone them, they will probably take you anyway.’  
‘Thanks Ms Gatting,’ said Simon, ‘Thanks for everything.  
‘You’re all very welcome,’ said Ms Gatting, ‘And well done again.’ She walked off to speak to some other members of her form.  
Simon, Jay and Will walked back to Simon’s car.  
‘I can walk home if you want,’ said Will.  
‘Don’t be daft,’ said Simon, and he started the car engine.   
They dropped Will at home before heading back to Jay’s house.  
‘You can phone first,’ said Simon, ‘Accept your place.’  
‘No,’ said Jay, ‘I’m not going unless you do, so you phone first.’  
Simon went to get the details of his application from his back pack, whilst Jay looked up the number on his laptop. Jay handed Simon the phone, ‘Now, ring them and find out.’  
Simon dialled the number and waited nervously for someone to answer. Jay stood and looked at Simon, biting his nails and trying to guess from Simon’s half of the conversation what was going on. It seemed to take an age. Simon gave them his grades, and then there was a pause, with some nodding. Simon covered the phone with his hand.   
‘They’ve just got to go and check with someone,’ he said, ‘This is a fucking nightmare.’ He moved his hand from the phone, ‘Sorry, what was that?’ Jay watched as Simon nodded. He made ‘What’s happening?’ gestures, and finally saw a smile spread across Simon’s face.  
‘Brilliant, yes, I’d like to accept my place. Thanks.’ Jay flung his arms round Simon, and gave him a hug.   
‘Can I pass you over to my friend?’ said Simon, ‘He needs to accept an offer of a place.’   
Jay took the phone with one hand, still holding Simon close with the other. Simon put his arms round Jay, and leant his head on Jay’s shoulder as Jay accepted his place. Jay hung up and put the phone back on it’s cradle.  
‘We are fucking well going to university,’ said Jay, kissing Simon on the lips.  
‘I knew you could do it,’ said Simon, ‘I told you you were easily clever enough.’  
‘Yeah, alright, you bloody know-it-all,’ said Jay, ‘Fucking hell, I’m going to university with my sexy boyfriend.’ He kissed Simon again, and although Simon was very tempted to just keep kissing Jay, he realised that neither of them had phoned their parents.  
‘I need to ring mum and dad at work,’ said Simon, ferreting in his pocket for his mobile. That reminded Jay that he needed to ring his mum and dad, who were still on holiday in Norfolk. He picked up the landline phone and dialled his mum’s mobile.  
Having made their phone calls, and guessed correctly that both mums were in tears, the boys went into the lounge and crashed on the sofa.  
‘I’m exhausted,’ said Simon, ‘I’m ready to go back to bed.’  
‘I’m always ready to go back to bed,’ said Jay, nudging Simon. Simon leant over and kissed Jay.  
‘I think you’re even sexier now you know how clever you are,’ said Simon.  
‘Shut up,’ said Jay.  
‘No,’ said Simon, ‘You have done brilliantly and I am so fucking proud of you.’ He kissed Jay again, and hugged him hard. Jay leant his head on Simon’s shoulder, and tried not to cry. Hearing that Simon was proud of him meant more than the good grades, more than the university place. Jay held Simon tight, and took a deep breath. It was no good, the tears were determined to come. After weeks of stress, and months of thinking about getting into university with Simon, the relief was too much, and Jay began to cry. Simon realised what was going on, and kissed Jay again. Jay kissed back, glad of an outlet for his emotions. The kisses were passionate and salty and soon both boys were very aroused and half naked, trousers pushed down, hands fondling each other. There was no talking, their mouths kept busy on each other’s mouths, until Jay reached his climax. He kept going until Simon came too. The boys sat together on the sofa, recovering not only from their ejaculations but from the stress and emotions of the morning. 

#

The four friends met up again that evening, in the pub, where everyone was celebrating. Will had accepted his place at York, and had already sorted out his accommodation in the halls of residence. He was pleased to hear that Simon had got his place. Carli came over to see how everyone had got on. She was off to Canterbury, having got the grades she needed. Big John came over too. He’d got a place at Leeds, and he and Will talked about meeting up once they’d both got settled. Charlotte also came over to speak to the boys, giving Will a congratulatory hug. Neil felt a little odd. It seemed like all his friends were about to move on without him. They all had plans to make, and Will was moving away. Simon and Jay were going to be around, but Neil was already realising that working full time meant you saw less of your friends. He wasn’t going to see these guys every day like he had for the past 7 years. Will noticed Neil wiping his eyes, and asked, ‘You alright, Neil?’  
‘Yeah, I just realised I won’t get to see you every day any more, and I won’t get to cuddle Will so much and I’ve got to go to work every day.’ Tears were now streaming down Neil’s face.  
‘For fuck’s sake,’ said Jay, ‘Drink your pint and pull yourself together, you daft twat.’   
Will handed Neil a tissue, and Neil noisily blew his nose. Will picked up his pint, and said, ‘Gentlemen, I am going to propose a toast.’ Jay shook his head, but picked up his pint.  
‘To the four Muska-wankers, it’s been a pleasure being educated with you!’ said Will. The boys laughed, recalling the nick name that Donovan had given them a year ago. They clinked their glass together, and all downed what remained in their glasses.   
‘Right,’ said Jay, ‘Another one?’ Everyone nodded and Jay headed to the bar.

#

It was Saturday morning, and the Cartwright’s were due back home later that day. Jay was a bit sad that his time alone with Simon was coming to an end, but his parents coming home meant that he would be getting his first car. His mum and dad had paid for him to have an intensive course of driving lessons, and said they would get him a car for his 18th birthday. They’d been on holiday when he’d passed his test, but when he’d phoned them with the news, his dad said they would sort out the car when he got home. Pamela and Alan were taking Simon out for a meal that evening, to celebrate his exam results. Jay and Simon were lying in bed, making the most of their last few hours together.   
‘At least this isn’t as stressful as waiting for your parents to come home last year,’ said Simon, who was drawing circles on Jay’s chest. Jay batted his hand away.  
‘That tickles,’ he said, ‘Yeah, when you suggested telling your parents, I was really shitting myself. I was convinced your dad would hit me for corrupting you.’  
‘Hardly,’ said Simon.  
‘No regrets though?’ asked Jay, suddenly feeling insecure.  
‘Only that I didn’t realise sooner that I loved you and fancied you, only that I wasted time chasing Carli when I could have been with you.’  
Jay kissed Simon long and hard. Simon responded with a passionate kiss of his own, moving so he could hold Jay close. He was already beginning to get aroused, and wanted Jay as close as possible. Simon broke away from the kiss to take off his t-shirt. Throwing his t-shirt onto the floor, Simon noticed Jay watching him.  
‘What?’ he said.  
‘I was just remembering when we first kissed, and I wasn’t wearing a t-shirt. I was desperate to get your t-shirt off. I wanted to feel your bare chest on mine, but I thought if I stopped kissing you, you’d say stop.’  
Simon smiled, ‘I wanted to be naked with you so badly. Your kisses completely scrambled my brain. Then I put my hands down the back of your trousers and nearly freaked out because my hand was on you naked arse.’ Simon placed his hand on Jay’s back, sliding it down into Jay’s pants, and giving Jay’s backside a quick squeeze.  
‘That felt so fucking good, I was just willing you to slide your hand round to the front, then when you moved your hand to my hip…’ recalled Jay, ‘I just knew you were up for it.’ He reached down to see if Simon was up for it now. Simon was erect and groaned at Jay’s touch. Jay began to stroke Si’s cock, with a teasing but firm hand. Simon stopped him.  
‘I want to have sex,’ he said, ‘I want you in me. I love you so much.’   
‘A year ago, I never thought I’d hear you say that,’ said Jay, ‘I can’t believe I get to shag you.’  
‘Well, hurry up,’ said Simon, ‘I want you so bad.’ Jay was already reaching for the condoms and lube. He put on a condom and added lube to his fingers and cock.   
‘I want you so bad, Jay,’ said Simon, again. He lay on his back, and Jay moved himself in between Simon’s legs. Simon pulled Jay to him, and kissed him, as Jay used his fingers to get Simon ready. Jay pushed into Simon, who groaned. He began gentle thrusts, enjoying the sensation of tightness around his own cock, and the feeling of Simon’s cock against his stomach. Jay kept thrusting until Simon moaned and came. The feeling of Simon’s spunk on his abdomen was warm and sticky. Jay thrust a couple more time before he came in Simon. He withdrew carefully, before lying down next to Simon.  
‘That was fucking amazing,’ said Jay, still trying to get his breath back. Simon nodded.   
‘I like that we can kiss when we do it like that,’ he said, ‘And it felt so good to have you rubbing against my cock, and in me.’  
‘I’m going to jump in the shower,’ said Jay, carefully removing the condom and wrapping it in tissue, ‘You going to join me?’ Simon nodded and got up. They headed to the bathroom, and Jay started the shower. Despite their recent love making, Simon’s mind was still recalling their first sexual encounter.   
‘I remember you jumping in the shower when we first got together,’ said Simon, as he began to shampoo his hair.  
‘I was so fucking sticky,’ said Jay, ‘I’d been in bed for three days. I must have stunk.’  
‘I didn’t notice,’ said Simon, ‘I was just thinking about how turned on I was, until I was standing in your kitchen afterwards. I thought you would come down and thump me.’  
Jay leant over and kissed Simon. ‘I would never have done that. I was up here thinking, would you let me kiss you again?’  
‘I might,’ said Simon, ‘If you’re lucky.’

#

Simon answered the door on Monday morning to a very excited Jay.  
‘I’ve got the car,’ he said, ‘Dad had already put down a deposit before they went away, so we just had to go and pick it up first thing.’  
Jay led the way to his new car, which was a red Ford Fiesta. It was a basic model, no bells and whistles, but at least it wasn’t yellow, and it did have a CD player unlike Simon’s car, which had a tape deck.  
‘Nice,’ said Simon, walking all the way round, ‘We going for a spin?’  
Jay unlocked the doors and the boys got in. It made a change for Simon to be in the passenger seat, and Jay was actually a pretty good driver.  
‘Where are we going?’ asked Simon.  
‘No idea,’ said Jay, ‘Where do you want to go?’  
‘Windsor Great Park?’ suggested Simon. Jay grinned and nodded, starting the engine.   
Jay managed to drive them there and park the car with no problems.  
‘So, did you have something in mind when you suggested coming here?’ asked Jay, double checking he’d locked the car before choosing a path to head down. Simon smiled. Every time they’d been here they’d got up to some sexy fun, and Jay wondered if Simon was feeling horny.  
‘Maybe,’ said Simon, ‘It’s getting to the point where an oak tree gives me a hard on.’  
Jay laughed, ‘Good.’  
They walked down the path, heading off onto the smaller paths as they usually did. Soon Simon grabbed Jay’s hand and led him off into the undergrowth.   
‘So, am I getting a blow job or a hand job or what?’ asked Jay.  
‘I don’t know,’ said Simon, ‘I just wanted to be with you.’ They continued off into the undergrowth, heading up a hill, going further into the woods. Simon kept walking, enjoying knowing that Jay was following him. He’d had an idea, but he wanted to make sure they were going to be alone. Simon also patted his pocket to check he had his phone, which he did.   
Finally Simon stopped. They were well in to the woods, in a glade of willow which was growing thickly. Jay looked at Simon, he could tell he was up to something but he just wasn’t sure what.  
‘Ok,’ said Simon, ‘I want to take some photos of you.’  
‘What?’ asked Jay, ‘Why did we have to come all the way out here?’  
‘I just have an image in my head that I wanted to capture. You naked with sunlight dappling on you,’ said Simon.  
‘Is that an image from your wank bank?’ asked Jay.   
Simon nodded, blushing a little, ‘Is that ok?’   
Jay nodded and pulled his t-shirt off over his head. Soon he was completely naked. Simon had insisted that Jay take his trainers off too. He made Jay stand where the sun could dapple onto his body, and got Jay to lean back against the tree. Simon got out his phone and took several photos.  
‘You are so fucking sexy Jay,’ said Simon.  
‘I feel fucking freezing,’ said Jay, ‘I hope that’s not having an effect on how things look.’ He gestured with his head to his groin.  
‘Looks good to me,’ said Simon, ‘But I’d like to see it hard.’ He walked over to Jay, and kissed him passionately. Simon was already getting hard from seeing his fantasy image of Jay coming true, and Jay soon had the starts of an erection too.   
Simon moved away and said ‘Wank yourself off.’  
Jay did as Simon asked, closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree. Simon took some more photos, before pocketing his camera and kneeling at Jay’s feet. He stopped Jay’s hand and took over stimulating Jay using his tongue and mouth. Jay let Simon pleasure him, until he came. Simon stood up, and let Jay put his clothes back on.  
‘So, can I take some photos?’ asked Jay, reaching into his jeans pocket for his phone. Simon nodded. Jay had been so confident at taking his clothes off. Simon wondered if he could be as confident. Jay got Simon to strip off his t-shirt, and lean against the tree. He could see why Simon thought this was a sexy image.  
‘Are you still hard?’ Jay asked Simon. Simon nodded.  
‘Undo your fly, and get your cock out,’ said Jay, ‘I want it sticking out of your jeans.’ Simon did that, but found his erection had subsided more than he’d thought. Simon began to wank himself off, and Jay took some photos before asking Simon to stop. Simon did so reluctantly, and leant back against the tree.  
‘I love your cock,’ said Jay, ‘It’s so big and hard.’  
Simon blushed, ‘Do you want me to carry on?’  
‘Can I film you?’ asked Jay, ‘I love watching you come, seeing the spunk pump put your cock makes me so hot.’  
Simon nodded, ‘I’m going to close my eyes though,’ he said. Simon shut his eyes and grasped his erection. Jay switched his phone over to film, and filmed Simon masturbating.  
‘How do you feel?’ Jay asked him.  
‘Hot for you, hard because I just watched you wank and then gave you a blow job,’ said Simon, his eyes still shut.   
‘Tell me when you’re going to come,’ said Jay.  
‘Soon,’ said Simon, ‘Really soon.’ Jay moved closer and zoomed in on Simon’s cock.  
‘I’m going to come Jay,’ said Simon.  
‘Call my name,’ said Jay.  
‘Fuck Jay, I’m going to come, I’m going to spunk everywhere because you’ve made me so fucking horny and because I love you so much,’ panted Simon, as he reached his climax. Jay filmed Simon’s ejaculation, before pressing stop and going to kiss Simon.  
‘What is it about this place that makes me so fucking horny?’ said Jay, ‘I’m just about ready to go again.’   
Simon gathered his clothes and got dressed. ‘Was that ok?’ he asked Jay, ‘Did I do what you wanted?’  
Jay nodded, ‘That was so fucking sexy, you are just amazing. This was a really good idea. Now I can look at you whenever I want.’  
‘Just don’t put it on Facebook, ok?’ joked Simon. They headed back down the hill, to the path, and back to Jay’s new car.

#

Neil had decided to throw a party for Will, before he left for university. It was going to be just the four lads, and for once it was going to be at his house. Normally sleep overs happened at Jay’s, if his parents were off with the Caravan Club, or at Will’s if his mum went away for work, but this weekend Neil’s dad was off on some tournament with the badminton club. Neil wanted to give Will a good send off, as he was leaving for York on Wednesday. Although, by all appearances, he and Will had the least in common, there was a bond between them that he didn’t have with Simon and Jay, and that had been made stronger now Simon and Jay were a couple. Will and Neil were friends, good friends. They’d shared secrets, doubts, worries and a couple of intimate moments, and Neil was really going to miss Will. He was hoping that he and Will would get one last chance to cuddle up in bed together. There was nothing sexual going on between them, they left that to Jay and Simon, but there was something about cuddling Will that Neil enjoyed. It made Will seem softer, more vulnerable.  
Will was looking forward to the party. He had suddenly realised that he was going to nearly the other end of the country, and he was going to miss the other three boys a lot. They’d befriended him, and each one of them had bought out a different side of him. Moving away was a big step, and although Big John was only going to be in Leeds, it wasn’t the same as having your best mates around.   
By 8 o’clock all the boys were round at Neil’s. They’d all bought booze, as they were now all old enough to buy it for themselves, but Neil’s dad had left some pizzas in the freezer for them. They were standing in the kitchen, enjoying the first beers of the evening, while Neil took the pizzas out the oven.  
‘So, what are we going to do this evening?’ asked Simon.  
‘Truth or Dare,’ suggested Jay.  
‘Look what happened last time we played that,’ said Will, ‘And anyway, now you two have been shagging each other for over a year, and Neil’s in a serious relationship, I think any of that sort of thing is out the question.’  
Jay nodded, ‘Perhaps you’re right. As long as we don’t have to watch some stupid gay film.’  
‘Nah,’ said Neil, ‘I thought we could all just chill out, drink beer, eat pizza and chat.’  
That’s exactly what they did for the evening. Neil put some music on, they shared silly stories about each other and had a laugh together.   
By 12.30 they were all crashed out, sitting on the floor, listening to an album of chill out music that Neil had put on. They’d decided they were all going to sleep in the lounge, spread out across the floor in their sleeping bags. Simon was already yawning, and that set Neil off, so they all went and grabbed their sleeping bags. Simon snuggled into his, and was soon snoring gently, his head resting on one of the sofa cushions. Jay tucked into his sleeping bag and cuddled up to Simon, and he too was soon fast asleep. Neil and Will were left awake, and it gave them a chance to have one of their chats.   
‘How’s the job going?’ Will asked, sitting in his sleeping bag and leaning against the sofa.  
‘Good,’ said Neil, ‘There might be some supervisor jobs coming up, but I don’t think I’m good enough to get one of them.’  
‘Don’t be daft,’ said Will, ‘You got your A-levels, you’re doing really well there, of course you’re good enough.’  
‘Thanks Will,’ said Neil, and he rested his head on Will’s shoulder.  
‘I’m nervous about York,’ Will said, out of the blue.  
‘Are you?’ said Neil, ‘Why?’  
‘Well, because I won’t know anyone, and it’ll be weird not being around you lot, and I’m going to miss you all,’ Will confessed. Neil lifted his head off Will’s shoulder, and put his arm round his friend.  
‘It’ll be alright,’ he said, ‘You’ll make new friends, maybe you can find a girlfriend.’  
Will nestled in under Neil’s arm, ‘I’d like that. I get jealous sometimes when I see you and Lisa together, even watching those two together.’ He nodded towards Simon and Jay.  
‘You’ll find someone,’ said Neil, ‘You shagged Charlotte Hinchcliffe. If you can do that, you can easily get a girlfriend.’  
‘Thanks Neil,’ said Will, ‘You will stay in touch, won’t you? Perhaps you can come and visit me?’  
Neil nodded, ‘I’d like that a lot, as long as we can have a cuddle. Any girlfriend you get has got to let me have a cuddle with you every now and then.’  
Will and Neil had shared several cuddles during the last two years, mostly in bed, and it was a unique element of their friendship.  
‘Lisa doesn’t mind you cuddling me then?’ Will asked.  
‘Nah,’ said Neil, ‘I’m tired now, do you want to go to sleep?’   
Will nodded, ‘Thanks for the party Neil.’  
‘S’alright,’ said Neil as he settle down in his sleeping bag, and snuggled close to Will. They both soon joined Jay and Simon, fast asleep, curled up in the arms of someone special.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, Jay and Simon are all settling in to university. Neil and Lisa have a holiday together, and Neil gets romantic. The Christmas holidays mean everyone is back home. Simon gets romantic, and Will has another couples party, with much more successful results....and they all lived happily ever after!

Will was settling in to life at York University. His accommodation felt more like home, and he was getting into a routine with his lectures and tutorials. He’d even began to make friends with some of the people on his course and along his corridor. Right now, he was standing in the corridor by the Student Union waiting for a friend from his course so they could go into the city centre. He was looking at the posters on the noticeboard, and he saw one for a LGBT night in the uni bar. It made him think of Simon and Jay. They’d exchanged a couple of texts, and he saw from Facebook that they were settling in ok at Middlesex. It was a bit daft, but he did actually miss them, and Neil.   
‘Hi Will,’ said a female voice behind him. Will turned round to see one of the girls from his course.  
‘Hi,’ he said, ‘It’s Sarah, isn’t it?’ They’d sat next to each other for the first lecture and some subsequent seminars.  
‘Yeah,’ said Sarah, ‘You going to that?’ She indicated the poster Will had been looking at.  
‘No,’ said Will, ‘I’m not gay.’  
‘Good,’ said Sarah.  
‘But two of my best friends are,’ said Will, ‘So, if you’re about to make a homophobic comment, then just don’t.’ His experience with Victoria had made him swear that his next girlfriend would be accepting of Jay and Simon.  
‘What? I’m not like that,’ said Sarah, ‘I just meant good because you’d be more likely to say yes when I asked you out for a drink.’  
‘Sorry,’ said Will, ‘I’m a bit protective of them that’s all.’  
Sarah nodded with understanding. ‘So do you fancy getting a drink sometime then?’  
Will finally twigged that he was being asked out on a date.   
‘That’d be good,’ said Will.  
‘Tomorrow evening?’ asked Sarah, ‘Are you on campus?’  
‘Yes,’ said Will, ‘How about I meet you here and we can head into town on the bus, try out some of the pubs.’  
‘Sounds good,’ said Sarah, ‘I’ll see you here at 7.30 tomorrow. Bye.’  
‘Great,’ said Will, and watched her walk down the corridor.  
‘Hey, Will,’ came a shout, as the friend Will was meeting came down the corridor from the opposite direction, ‘You ready to go?’  
‘Yeah,’ said Will, and they headed out to the bus stop.

 

#

Jay and Simon had survived Fresher’s Week, mostly by not going on any pub crawls. Living at home and not in halls had its disadvantages, as they had to drive home after a night out, but at least they were both at uni, and still together. Jay had signed up for a couple of sports clubs, and even persuaded Simon to do the same. They hadn’t met many other people yet though, so the morning of their first lectures, they were both feeling nervous. Simon drove them in, and they were both consulting their campus maps and timetables to make sure they were in the right places.  
‘Do you want to meet up for lunch?’ asked Jay.  
‘No,’ said Simon.  
‘Why not?’ said Jay, looking a bit hurt.  
‘I want you to have lunch with people on your course,’ said Simon, ‘I want you to make friends.’  
‘Oh,’ said Jay, ‘Ok, that makes sense, I guess. But I can text you, can’t I?’  
‘Of course,’ said Simon, ‘And we can catch up on the journey home. Right, I think I need to go this way.’  
‘I need to go this way,’ said Jay, indicating the opposite direction. They stood awkwardly for a moment. When they had been at school they wouldn’t have given each other a hug good-bye, but was it ok now? Simon decided it was and gave Jay a very brief hug.  
‘I’ll see you later,’ said Simon, ‘Have a good day.’  
‘You too,’ said Jay, and he set of to his first seminar.  
Jay felt it was no small triumph finding the room, but was nervous when he walked in. He found a seat and sat down, not really sure what to expect.  
The tutor arrived and introduced himself. He then got everyone to do the obligatory ‘talk to your neighbour and then you will have to introduce them’ activity.  
Jay turned to his neighbour and introduced himself.  
‘Hi, I’m Jack,’ said his neighbour and held out his hand for Jay to shake.  
‘So, Jay,’ said Jack, ‘What sports do you like?’  
‘Football,’ said Jay, ‘Running, hockey’s ok. What about you?’  
‘Cricket and hockey,’ said Jack, ‘Where are you from?’  
‘Ruislip,’ said Jay, ‘I’m living at home and driving in. What about you?’  
‘I’m from Bournemouth,’ said Jack, ‘I’m in halls on campus. How come you decided to stay at home?’  
Jay hadn’t been prepared for this question, and debated what to say.  
Jay took a deep breath, ‘Long story, but basically…’ The tutor called everyone back together at this point, and they went round the group introducing each other. 

#

Simon managed to find his way to the room where his first seminar was taking place. He found a seat and had got out a pen and notebook. The tutor had them introduce themselves, saying who they were, where they were from and what they expected to get out of the course. Simon hated this kind of thing. He wasn’t really sure what he wanted to get out of the course but suddenly it was his turn.  
‘Hi, I’m Simon Cooper. I’m from Ruislip, and I’m living at home. I suppose the thing I want to get out of this course is meeting new people, and getting a good qualification.’  
Phew, that was over with. Simon concentrated on the rest of the introductions. 

#

At lunch time Jay asked Jack if he wanted to go and get lunch. They headed off to the canteen with a couple of other lads, who had been sitting with them. They found a table and sat down. Jay’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Simon, who was now back to being Simon on Jay’s phone.  
‘hi hope your morning went ok love you xx’  
Jay texted a reply.  
‘just having lunch love you too j xxx’  
‘Girlfriend?’ asked Jack.  
‘Erm,’ Jay paused. He and Simon had talked about what they were going to say if people asked that, and decided to just judge each situation.  
‘Actually, the thing is,’ said Jay, suddenly aware that everyone at the table was looking at him, ‘That was my boyfriend. I’m gay.’  
‘Oh,’ said Jack.  
‘Look,’ said Jay, ‘I don’t want to get all heavy or anything, but I had some hassles at school, and I just wanted to be up front.’  
‘That’s fair enough,’ said Jack, and most of the others round the table nodded. Conversation quickly moved on and Jay internally heaved a sigh of relief. He was going to have to do this lots of times, and at least this one seemed to have gone ok.

#

Simon was walking over to the canteen with some of the people he’d met that morning. They were more of a mixed group, as there were more girls on his course than boys. Walking in to the canteen, Simon saw Jay sitting at a table with a group of lads. He paused for a moment, should he go over and say hello? He decided to wait and see if Jay noticed him, so he made his way to the table where some of his new friends were sitting. They were soon all chatting and laughing, asking all the questions about A-level results, where everyone was from, whether they were in halls or not. Simon looked over at Jay again. He seemed relaxed and happy, joining in with conversations. As Simon was looking at Jay, Jay looked up and caught Simon’s eye. He smiled and beckoned Simon over. Simon stood up and excused himself to his new friends.  
‘I’ll be back in a second,’ he said. He walked over to Jay’s table.  
‘Hi,’ said Simon, ‘Your morning been ok?’  
‘Good thanks,’ said Jay, ‘Jack, this is Simon, my boyfriend. He’s doing sociology.’   
Simon nodded hello at Jack, who nodded back. Simon raised his eyebrows as if to say, so you told them then? Jay nodded and smiled, confirming things had gone ok. Jay introduced Simon round the rest of the table, and then Simon said, ‘I’ll leave you to it, I’ll catch up with you later, yeah?’  
Jay nodded, and returned to his conversation as Simon headed back to his table.  
‘Oh, who’s that then?’ asked Rachel, one of girls Simon was sitting with, ‘He’s cute. Do you know him? Can you introduce me?’  
Simon smiled to himself.  
‘What?’ said Rachel, ‘Oh, has he got a girlfriend?’  
‘No,’ said Simon, shaking his head, ‘That’s Jay, he’s my boyfriend.’  
‘Oh,’ said Rachel, ‘Really?’  
‘Yes,’ said Simon, ‘We went to school together and decided to come here together too.’  
‘You’re gay?’ asked Rachel.  
‘Yes,’ said Simon, ‘Why?’  
‘You don’t seem gay,’ she said, ‘You seem, well, I was going to say normal, but… I’m just digging a hole for myself here, aren’t I?’  
‘A bit,’ said Simon, ‘Neither me or Jay are camp, if that’s what you mean. We don’t mince around like Graham Norton.’  
‘Sorry,’ said Rachel, ‘I’ve never met anyone gay before. Sorry, I must sound like an idiot.’  
Rachel was saved by one of the other girls interrupting.  
‘What are you two talking about? Who’s the cute guy you were just talking to, Simon?’  
Simon explained again who Jay was, and answered some of the girls’ questions, like how long had they been together and how had they met.  
As they drove home Jay and Simon discussed how their days had gone. Both of them had managed to tell people that they were gay and so far things had been ok. Jay had had a text from Neil, asking them to meet him in the pub tonight.   
‘Do you want to go?’ he asked Simon.  
‘Why not? I haven’t got any work to do yet,’ said Simon. Jay texted Neil that they would meet him at 8 o’clock.

#

Neil and Lisa were both in the pub when Jay and Simon arrived. Lisa had arranged for her mum to baby sit, as Neil had some good news to celebrate. Jay bought the drinks, and then carried them over to the table.   
‘How did your first day go?’ asked Lisa. Simon and Jay told her and Neil what their days had been like, then Simon asked Neil how he was getting on.  
‘Well,’ said Neil, ‘I got some good news today.’  
‘What?’ said Jay.  
‘I had an interview for section manager,’ said Neil, ‘And I got it.’  
‘Fantastic!’ said Simon, ‘Well done, mate.’  
‘Do they know what they’re doing putting a twat like you in charge of anything?’ joked Jay, ‘Seriously though, well done.’  
Neil looked very pleased with himself, ‘Well, Lisa helped me with the form, and they’d been really pleased with me, so they gave me the job.’  
‘As Will’s not here to make a toast,’ said Simon, ‘I’m going to do it. Here’s to Neil’s new job.’ They all raised their glasses to Neil.

#

It was October half term, and Neil had arranged a holiday for him, Lisa and Keely at Butlins in Bognor Regis. Keely was enjoying playing on the beach, despite the fact that it was cold enough to need to wear a coat and hat. Right now, she was playing chicken with the waves, wearing wellies to keep her feet dry. Lisa and Neil walked along behind her, holding hands.  
‘This was such a sweet idea,’ said Lisa, kissing Neil on the cheek.  
‘Well, I just want to make you both happy,’ said Neil, ‘I love you, both of you.’  
‘I love you too,’ said Lisa, ‘And Keely thinks you’re the best thing since My Little Pony.’  
‘I was wondering…’ said Neil, ‘Do you want to live with me? Not at my dad’s. I thought we could get a house together, with a garden for Keely.’  
‘You’ve really thought about this, haven’t you?’ said Lisa.  
‘Yeah,’ said Neil, ‘I think about it lots. I want us to be a family. I mean, I’d like to marry you one day, and have a baby of our own, but I thought you’d just say I was too young.’  
‘God Neil, I love you so much,’ said Lisa, ‘You’ve done so brilliantly with becoming a supervisor, and taking on someone else’s kid. Are you sure you want to take on renting a house too?’  
‘Yeah,’ said Neil, ‘I want us to be a family; you, me and Keely.’  
‘I’d like that too,’ said Lisa, ‘Hey, Keels, come here a minute.’ Keely came skipping back to her mum and Neil.  
‘How would you like to move to a house with a garden, and have Neil live with us?’ Lisa asked her daughter.  
‘That would be so cool,’ said Keely, ‘All of us together, and Neil living at our house?’  
‘A new house,’ said Lisa, ‘A house with a garden.’  
‘Yay,’ said Keely, jumping up and down. She hugged Neil and then her mum and then went back to splashing in the waves.  
‘When we get back, we’ll start looking at houses,’ said Neil.  
‘You are a very wonderful man,’ said Lisa, ‘And I love you very much.’  
‘Good,’ said Neil, ‘I love you too.’

#

The Christmas holidays meant a chance for Jay and Simon to catch up with Will, who was home for a month. The three of them braved Waterside shopping centre for some Christmas shopping, and spent several evenings in the pub. Neil was working extra hours over the Christmas period, but he and Lisa had managed to keep New Year’s Eve free, at Will’s request. He had invited Sarah down to spend the New Year with him. Their relationship was going well, and Will seemed to have finally found a girl who liked him for who he was, and didn’t think he was too sweet or not sweet enough. He wanted to introduce her to his friends, so he’d arranged a Couples Evening for New Year’s Eve.  
Simon and Jay decided to spend Christmas Day at Jay’s and Boxing Day with Simon’s family. For Jay it was good to be part of his family’s traditions again, as last year, he and his dad hadn’t even been talking to each other.  
On Christmas morning Simon woke first. He had something planned for this morning, which he wanted to get in place before Jay woke up. He got out of bed as quietly as he could and headed over to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and his hair. Then he snuck back to Jay’s room, and reached into his backpack to get out Jay’s present. He hoped Jay would like it. Clutching the present, and his backpack he crept back to the bed, and slid back under the duvet. Jay stirred and opened one eye. He could smell mint.   
‘Have you just cleaned your teeth?’ he asked.  
‘Well,’ said Simon, ‘Maybe.’  
‘Weirdo,’ said Jay, ‘I need a piss.’ Before Simon could object Jay got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Simon was feeling very nervous by the time Jay got back to the bathroom. He’d cleaned his teeth too, and was wondering what Simon was up to.  
Jay got back into bed, and kissed Simon, ‘Happy Christmas, wanker.’  
‘Happy Christmas,’ said Simon, and he got out of bed.  
‘Where are you going?’ asked Jay, looking confused as Simon knelt down by the side of the bed.  
‘Jay, I love you so much,’ said Simon.  
‘I love you too, you twat,’ said Jay, ‘Now get up.’  
‘Not yet,’ said Simon, ‘Just shut up and let me talk.’  
Jay shrugged and shut up.  
‘Jay,’ said Simon, ‘I love you so much. I want us to always be together.’  
‘Me too,’ said Jay, ‘Now please get up, I want you to give me a hand job.’  
‘Jay, will you please just shut up,’ said Simon, ‘I’m trying to do something here.’  
‘Sorry,’ said Jay.  
‘I want us to always be together,’ said Simon, ‘So will you marry me?’ He brought out a small box, and opened it. Inside was a modest signet ring, with an entwined J and S engraved on it.  
Jay was finally silent. Simon suddenly felt very vulnerable. He was in his underwear, kneeling on the floor, holding out a ring to his silent boyfriend. He seemed to have been kneeling there for ever, when Jay finally spoke.  
‘Yes, you soppy twat,’ said Jay, ‘Yes, I will marry you, now get up here.’  
Simon stood up and got back into bed. Jay hugged him and kissed him. Simon pulled the ring out of the box.  
‘I didn’t know if this was ok or not,’ he said, ‘I mean, a diamond ring didn’t seem the thing, but if you don’t like this we can get something else.’  
Jay looked at the ring. ‘No, I like this,’ he said, ‘What finger do I put it on?’  
‘I don’t know,’ said Simon, ‘Whichever one it fits on?’  
Jay put the ring on his right hand ring finger. ‘I think wedding rings go on the other hand, so can I wear it here?’  
‘You can wear it where you like,’ said Simon, ‘I’m just pleased you said yes.’  
‘I can’t believe you asked me to marry you,’ said Jay, ‘We’re fucking well engaged!’ Jay kissed Simon again.  
‘Should you have a ring too?’ asked Jay.   
‘I don’t know,’ said Simon, ‘I don’t know how this stuff works normally, let alone between two blokes.’  
‘I’ll get you one if you want,’ said Jay, ‘Or something, whatever you want.’  
‘I’ve got what I want,’ said Simon, ‘I get to marry you.’ He kissed Jay long and hard, pressing his body against Jay’s. Jay responded by pressing against Simon, and reaching his hand down to stroke Simon’s cock. It was already becoming engorged and erect, and Simon sighed as Jay’s fingers grasped his length. Jay began steady pulls, and soon had Simon ready to come. As Simon reached his climax, he reached for Jay, and began to masturbate Jay, pausing only briefly when he came. He then focussed all his attention on Jay, and stimulated him to a swift orgasm.  
The boys lay in each other’s arms, sticky, sweaty and now engaged.  
‘You beat me to it,’ said Jay.  
‘What do you mean?’ said Simon, ‘You started on me first, that’s why I came first.’  
‘Not that, you knob,’ said Jay, ‘I was going to ask if you wanted to live together. I thought we could get a flat together.’  
‘Yes,’ said Simon, ‘Yes, I would love to live with you.’ He kissed Jay again.   
‘There’s no rush to get married,’ Simon continued, ‘I just wanted to ask you. We can wait till we finished uni. Living with you would be brilliant though. I could wake up with you every morning then.’  
‘That would be so fucking amazing,’ said Jay.  
They were interrupted by a knock on Jay’s bedroom door.  
‘Mum said we can’t open any presents unless you are up,’ shouted Shannon.  
‘We’d better get up,’ said Jay.  
‘Are you going to tell them?’ asked Simon.  
‘Yeah,’ said Jay, ‘I love you.’

#

 

It was New Year’s Eve, and Will and Sarah were putting out drinks and nibbles for the others who were due at any minute. Polly was spending the night with friends, so the house was theirs for the evening. Will and Sarah had already made the most of this. Whilst Will had been getting glasses out of the kitchen cupboard, Sarah had snuck up behind him and reached round to undo his fly. Will nearly dropped the glasses, but managed to put them on the counter before turning round to kiss Sarah. He’d ended up fingering her to an orgasm right there in the kitchen, and she reciprocated with a blow job, bringing Will to a climax just before the doorbell rang. Will did up his fly, caught his breath and went to answer the door. It was Neil and Lisa, bearing a bottle of champagne. Will showed them in and introduced them to Sarah.   
‘So you’re Neil,’ asked Sarah, ‘Will’s told me all about you.’  
‘Has she?’ asked Neil, a little confused.  
‘Apparently, you have cuddling rights on Will…’ said Sarah, with a smile, ‘Is that right?’  
Neil nodded, ‘I like cuddling Will. We’re not gay or anything, we just like cuddling.’  
Will was bright red and shaking his head in embarrassment.  
‘Sorry Lisa,’ he said.  
‘It’s alright,’ said Lisa, ‘I don’t mind you giving him a cuddle, just no more experimenting in other ways.’  
‘Ooh, I’m intrigued,’ said Sarah, sipping her wine.  
‘Well,’ said Lisa, ‘Neil decided he wanted to check if he was gay…’  
‘Do we have to tell this story?’ said Will.  
‘Ssh, I want to hear it,’ said Sarah, ‘Carry on Lisa.’  
‘So he asked Will to kiss him. This was after they’d got a bit intimate with Simon and Jay, which is a whole other story that I’ll let Will tell you about. Anyway, these two ended up having a snog and masturbating in front of each other, before deciding that they definitely weren’t gay. But they still like to have a cuddle from time to time.’  
‘Will McKenzie!’ said Sarah, ‘You are a dark horse!’  
‘But not a gay one,’ said Will, as the doorbell rang again, and he went to answer it. He showed Simon and Jay into the lounge, where a lot of giggling was going on.   
‘What are you talking about?’ said Will, ‘Oh, this is Simon and Jay.’  
‘Neil was just explaining that he really likes cuddling you, and that he’d told you that any girlfriend you got would have to let him cuddle you from time to time,’ explained Sarah.  
‘Oh for fuck’s sake,’ said Will.  
‘It’s alright,’ said Sarah, ‘I said he could give you a cuddle when he felt the need.’  
Simon and Jay looked at each other. Sarah seemed to be pretty good sport, and certainly different from Victoria.  
‘Well, this seems to be going better than the last time Will had a couples’ night,’ said Jay, ‘That was a fucking disaster.’  
‘What happened?’ asked Sarah.  
‘Will got dumped by his girlfriend,’ said Simon, ‘After we came out to her, and Lisa gave her some advice on contraception. I still feel bad about that, sorry Will.’  
‘I don’t,’ said Will, kissing Sarah.   
‘Erm,’ said Neil, ‘We’ve got some news.’  
‘Intriguing,’ said Will.  
‘Yeah,’ said Neil, ‘Me and Lisa are moving in together in two weeks’ time.’  
There was a chorus on congratulations.’  
‘Neil asked me while we were on holiday,’ said Lisa, ‘It took a while to find the right place.’  
‘We wanted a garden for Keely,’ explained Neil.  
‘Who’s Keely?’ asked Sarah.  
‘My daughter,’ said Lisa, ‘I mean, our daughter.’ She squeezed Neil’s knee, as he found a photo of Keely unwrapping her Christmas presents to show Sarah.  
‘Actually,’ said Simon, ‘We’ve got some news too.’  
‘Are you pregnant?’ asked Sarah.   
‘What?’ asked Simon, as everyone else laughed.  
‘Sorry, it was a joke,’ said Sarah.  
‘Well, she’s an improvement on Victoria Shitty Pants,’ said Jay to Will, ‘She didn’t have a sense of humour at all. Do you give him blow jobs? She wasn’t keen on that either.’  
‘Jay!’ protested Will, ‘I am so sorry, Sarah.’  
Sarah smiled, and leant over towards Jay.  
‘Let’s just say we’re glad you didn’t arrive any earlier,’ she said conspiratorially, ‘Things were getting a bit steamy in the kitchen.’ She winked at Jay, and nestled back into Will, who was smiling in spite of himself.  
‘Sorry Simon,’ Sarah said, ‘Did you say you had some news?’  
Simon grabbed Jay’s hand, ‘We got engaged.’  
The girls both screamed at this exciting bit of news, and both of them hugged Simon and Jay.  
‘Hang on,’ said Will, ‘You’re getting married?’  
‘Yeah,’ said Jay, ‘Or civil partnershipped or whatever it is.’  
‘Brilliant,’ said Neil, ‘Congratulations.’  
‘So have you set a date?’ asked Lisa.  
‘No,’ said Simon, ‘After uni. We’re not in a rush, we’ll probably live together first.’  
‘Who asked who?’ said Sarah, ‘And have you got rings? Or do you both wear them?’  
‘I asked Jay,’ said Simon, ‘And we’ve both got rings, not like diamonds or anything though.’  
Lisa and Sarah both insisted on seeing the rings. Jay and Simon had gone shopping on Boxing Day, and bought a plain gold band for Simon, which he was now wearing on his right hand ring finger.   
‘Wow,’ said Will, ‘This is mad. Lisa and Neil moving in together, you two engaged.’   
‘And you’ve finally got a girlfriend who gives you blow jobs!’ said Jay, ‘The world is going fucking mental if that’s happened!’  
‘I think we need that champagne,’ said Lisa, ‘Sod waiting for midnight.’  
Will went to get the champagne, and Sarah followed him in to the kitchen.  
‘You ok?’ she asked.  
Will nodded, ‘Just a lot to get my head round. I’m glad you’re here though. You don’t mind all their nonsense?’  
Sarah shook her head. ‘I’m really glad you’ve got nice friends. They seem like lots of fun. I don’t even mind allowing Neil the occasional cuddle with you. He seems like a really nice bloke, and you obviously all care about each other.’  
‘I care about you,’ said Will, ‘I care about you a lot.’ He put the champagne bottle down and pulled Sarah to him.  
‘I care about you too Will,’ said Sarah, ‘You’re great, and far more adventurous than I’d realised, it seems.’  
‘I love you,’ said Will, looking deep into Sarah’s eyes, and saying those words to her for the first time.  
‘I love you too,’ she said, kissing Will long and gently on the mouth.  
‘Where’s that champagne?’ shouted Lisa.  
‘On it’s way,’ said Will, picking up the bottle and handing Sarah some glasses to carry, ‘Do you really love me?’  
‘Yes,’ said Sarah, ‘I really love you. Now let’s get this champagne cork popped, and go and celebrate.’ Will kissed Sarah again, and followed her back into the lounge, ready to celebrate with his three best friends.


End file.
